Nouvelle recrue
by Evanyia
Summary: 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année et une nouvelle élève va briser leur quotidien. Mais comme les bonnes nouvelles sont toujours accompagnées, les problèmes ne se font jamais attendre...
1. Chapter 1

Voila une nouvelle fic, sur l'univers de Harry Potter cette fois.

Nous sommes en 1976, les Maraudeurs entrent en sixième année et une nouvelle élève fait son entrée!

Disclamer: Les personnages de HP ne sont pas à moi... snif. SAUF les persos dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler dans les bouquins et dans les films!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****De la… drague ?**

En ce début septembre 1976, une jeune fille à la peau étrangement bronzée pour une anglaise se tenait debout sur la voie 9¾. Une malle à ses pieds et un faucon perché sur son épaule droite, elle était seule et une de ses mains avait attrapée une de ses mèches blondes qu'elle avait commencées à tortiller nerveusement. Son regard émeraude s'agitait dans ses yeux anxieux. Alors qu'elle se maudissait d'être venue aussi à l'avance, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la fit sursauter et son faucon poussa un cri de reproche. Elle se retourna vivement et vit un garçon de son âge, assez mignon, la détailler de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de la déshabiller du regard. Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie couleur vermillon que le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite. Il sembla s'en amuser et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Hello belle inconnue ! Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black ! Tu serais pas nouvelle à Poudlard par hasard ? J'en suis sûr, sinon je t'aurais déjà remarqué depuis longtemps ! Et c'est un compliment que je te fais là !

- Euuhh… bonjour… » dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Nan, nan, nan ! Pas de "bonjour" avec moi ! Un joli "salut" avec un grand sourire me convient parfaitement ! » lui dit-il, charmeur.

- Ok…

- Très bien ma puce ! Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ? A moins que tu préfères que je t'appelle ma puce, ça ne me dérange pas… » continua-t-il en s'amusant de la rougeur des joues de la blonde.

- Je m'appelle Leyla Netti ! » répondit-elle rapidement.

Le regard avide de Sirius la rendait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle voulait disparaitre sous terre. Mais heureusement son calvaire fut de courte durée car un autre garçon arrivait dans son champ de vision.

- _Merlin faites qu'il soit moins provoquant que celui-là. »_

Ce garçon là avait les cheveux tout aussi noir que Sirius mais au contraire de celui-ci qui les avait légèrement longs et bien coiffés, le nouveau venu les avait courts et ébouriffés, comme si le mot peigne ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il portait des lunettes cachant à moitié ses yeux noisette. Il riait à gorge déployée au côté d'un autre garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux étrangement dorés et semblait beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres.

- Hé Patmol ! » l'appela le noiraud. « On drague avant même d'être arrivé ? »

Leyla qui avait repris un peu de contenance rougit à nouveau sous l'œil interrogateur du blond, ses yeux dorés semblaient la traverser.

- Mais non Corn' je voulais simplement lui faire la proposition de la guider, car c'est une nouvelle, » répliqua le concerné en tentant de faire une moue vexée qui fit rire ses deux amis.

- _Patmol ? Corn' ? Mais c'est quoi ces noms ??? »_ se demandait Leyla qui décrochait de la conversation.

- Et si tu nous la présentais plutôt ? » demanda le blond.

- Ah ouai ! Bonne idée Lunard ! »

La jeune fille les fixait avec incompréhension, elle se disait qu'elle devait être tombée sur les fous du collège, à moins que tous ne soient comme ça. Encore une fois elle se maudit. Les garçons qui virent son air, ne purent réprimer un fou-rire incontrôlable. Leyla s'énerva et, avec un simple signe de tête, son faucon fonça droit sur Sirius qui n'avait pas prévu une attaque.

- Hé mais ça va pas la tête ??? Dis à cette chose de lâcher Sirius ! » lui ordonna celui qui portait des lunettes.

- D'abord ce n'est pas une "chose", ça s'appelle un faucon, ignorant, si tu continues c'est toi qu'il va attaquer. J'en ai marre que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule depuis tout à l'heure, alors c'est vous qui allez vous calmer ! »

Le noiraud ne trouva rien à redire. Mais le blond était plié en deux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Aïe… ma puce… Aïe ! Tu peux, aïe, arrêter s'il te plaît ? » la supplia Sirius qui vivait un calvaire sous les coups de bec et de serres du rapace.

- Je ne suis pas ta puce !!!

- Ok… Leyla. Mais par pitié, dis à ton trésor de me laisser, ouch ! Tranquille… »

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis, d'un bref hochement de tête, fit signe à son faucon d'arrêter le supplice. Il alla alors se replacer sur son perchoir préféré.

- Dis voir beauté, t'y es pas allée de main morte, » constata Sirius en voyant les dégâts.

- Encore un surnom de ce genre et tu te trouveras un autre loisir…

- Hem, » les interrompit le dénommé Lunard. « C'est vrai que tu as l'air nouvelle, je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontrée. En quelle année es-tu ?

- Je vais entrer en sixième, » répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Un sourire en coin flottait néanmoins au coin des lèvres du noiraud.

- Tu sais déjà dans quelle Maison tu es ? » s'enquit le dénommé Corn'.

- Euh… Maison ?

- Tu vas à Poudlard et tu ne sais pas ce que son les Maisons ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la même immense culture que toi Cornedrue, » pouffa Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique tout ça, mais j'aimerais aussi que vous me fassiez l'immense honneur de me donner vos noms… car je pense bien que Lunard et Cornedrue ne sont pas vos vrais prénoms… pour ma part je m'appelle Leyla Netti, » s'énerva celle-ci.

- Effectivement, » s'excusa le blond. « Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et voici…

- James Potter pour vous servir mademoiselle ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais… si tu ne sais pas dans quelle Maison tu vas aller… tu vas devoir faire la répartition… avec les premières années… Ooooohhhhh la honte ! »

A peine eut-il formulé ses trois derniers mots, que Sirius et Remus pensèrent exactement la même chose : mauvaise idée.

- Mais ça va pas non ?! Là d'où je viens c'est pas aussi tordu !!! C'est quoi cette histoire de répartition ?!?! Et ça va pas de te foutre de moi alors que je n'en sais même pas la raison !!! T'as décidé de m'énerver jusqu'au bout ! Et bien je te ferais remarquer que c'est pas une bonne idée !!! Tu vas… »

Mais un sifflement interrompit sa tirade au grand soulagement de James qui avait sérieusement commencé à prendre peur en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'affichait la blonde.

- Merde le train ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- Vite il faut monter ! Attends, je t'aide, » dit Remus en voyant que Leyla peinait avec sa valise.

- Mais non, c'est bon ! » répondit-elle, la tension s'étant abaissée trop rapidement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant monte. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle s'exécuta et monta dans le Poudlard Express.

- Tu peux me rendre ma valise maintenant, » dit Leyla une fois qu'ils furent tous montés dans le train.

- Non, non c'est bon. Elle est pas si lourde.

- Hé Lunard ! Y'a un compartiment libre ici ! » crièrent ses deux amis.

- J'arrive ! »

En arrivant au compartiment, Remus y entra mais la jeune fille resta dehors.

- Tu me rends ma valise maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bah pourquoi ? » s'enquit Sirius.

- Ben je vais me trouver un compartiment et vous laisser.

- Je t'ai traumatisée à ce point ?! » demanda le noiraud qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Ben dis donc Patmol, tu rouilles ! » s'esclaffa James.

Remus avait compris ce que ressentait la jeune fille, mais James continua :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu nous sors ? Tu ne vas pas te tailler comme ça alors que le deuxième plus beau mec de l'école a commencé à te causer ?! Ah ouai, pour info le plus beau, c'est moi !

- Redis-le ?! » le menaça Sirius.

- Taisez-vous vous deux. En fait, ce qu'on essaie de te dire Leyla, c'est que nous serions ravis que tu restes avec nous pour le trajet.

- C'est exactement ça, » dit Sirius. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ma proposition pour te guider dans Poudlard les premiers temps n'était plus valide ?

- Et plus si affinités ! » compléta James en lui souriant.

Leyla se sentait bête tout d'un coup, elle avait pris ces trois garçons pour des rigolos mais voila qu'ils lui proposaient un début d'amitié. Elle sourit alors et s'installa avec eux.

* * *

Voila, premier chapitre terminé

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Vos avis par reviews siouplait!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello le monde!

Voila le deuxième chapitre, un peu long à venir désolée....

Bref, je n'ai aucune excuse....

**Réponse à Tiickel:** Merci, voila tu as enfin la suite! J'adore ta façon de faire des petits smiley à la fin de tes phrases^^ je suis aussi un peu comme ça^^

**Disclaimer: **Le truc que je déteste le plus... ça me fait déprimer... XD Donc, l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, et ne le sera jamais... malheureusement... Mais une petite consolation (dans ce monde cruel) les OC m'appartiennent, c'est déjà ça^^

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Amis

Leyla et les trois garçons se trouvaient à présent dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express.

- A propos, vous n'auriez pas vu Queudver par hasard ? » s'enquit James, légèrement inquiet.

- Merde ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est vrai ! Il est où lui ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, » les calma Remus. « J'ai reçu un hibou de sa part qui me disait qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Et Dumbledore est au courant. »

- Hein ?! » firent ses deux amis.

- Queudver ?! Arriver en retard ? Lui qui préfère passer inaperçu !!! » s'exclama Sirius.

- Euh… Queudver, c'est l'un de vos amis ? » s'enquit Leyla.

- Oui, en réalité il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew, » lui répondit Remus.

- Nous quatre nous formons les fameux Maraudeurs ! » se vanta James.

- Les Marau-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

James perdit toute sa superbe devant le visage interrogatif de la jeune fille. Ce qui fit bien rire ses amis.

- Les Maraudeurs, c'est le nom que nous nous sommes donnés, » intervint Remus.

- Oui, un groupe spécialisé dans les blagues, coups fourrés, etc… et dont l'un des membres, moi-même, a un charme tellement exceptionnel qu'il fait fondre toute les filles, » se vanta Sirius.

- Toi ?! Un charme exceptionnel ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Celui qui les fait toutes craquer ici c'est moi ! » répliqua James avec fougue.

- _Vraiment moi… je suis atterrie où ???_ » se demanda Leyla qui regardait les deux garçons se chamailler pour une question aussi puérile.

- Leyla ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Euh… oui ?

- Qui de nous est le plus beau ? » lui demanda Sirius avec un air qui semblait que la réponse était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Vous êtes tous deux aussi moche l'un que l'autre ! » répliqua une fille qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, « Je me disais aussi que les seules personnes à pouvoir faire autant de bruit dès la rentrée, c'était vous ! » dit-elle en pointant un index accusateur en direction de James et Sirius.

- Ah ! Lily-jolie ! » s'exclama James. « Tu m'as tellement manqué durant ces vacances !

- Et bien c'est bizarre, toi pas ! »

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux dont les légères boucles se balançaient gracieusement dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. Tout comme Leyla, elle avait les yeux verts perçant. Elle regardait les deux Maraudeurs avec le même air de dégout. Finalement son regard se posa sur Remus.

- Remus John Lupin ! » dit-elle. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pardon ?

- Les préfets doivent se rendre en tête du train pour recevoir leurs instructions de la part des préfets en chefs !!! Les vacances t'ont ramollis le cerveau ou bien ???

- Oh non… » gémit le concerné. « J'avais complètement oublié !

- J'avais remarqué. J'ai été chargée de te ramener ! Dépêche-toi, sinon la réunion va commencer sans les préfets de Gryffondor ! » lui ordonna la rousse.

- J'arrive… bon et bien à toute à l'heure, » dit-il en se retournant vers le groupe.

- A toute ! » répondirent en chœur James et Sirius.

Remus sortit de leur compartiment pour rejoindre les autres préfets, suivi de Lily qui, avant de sortir, dévisagea Leyla pour remettre un nom sur son visage. Une fois les deux préfets sortis, et un long silence passé, Leyla prit la parole :

- C'était qui cette fille ?

- Cette fille ? » s'emporta James. « Cette fille, comme tu dis, est la plus belle des filles de Poudlard ! Et peut-être même du monde entier ! Elle…

- En trois mots, » le coupa Sirius. « Il est amoureux.

- Mais non, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu expliques le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe à proximité j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur et je vois les piques de tes cheveux au lieu de tes lunettes, qu'en cours tu fais tout pour être à côté d'elle et que pendant ton sommeil j'en…

- Stop ! On a compris ! » s'exclama James en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami. « Leyla, tu n'en parles à personne.

- Euh, ok. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

- Lily Evans, elle est la préfète des Gryffondor avec Remus, » répondit Sirius.

- Oui, Remus est un préfet… on raconte que Dumbledore l'a choisi pour qu'il nous calme un peu… ça n'a pas réussi !

- Faut dire que quand il s'y met, il peut être terrible lui aussi.

- Vous êtes si terribles que ça ? » s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Tu verras bien, » lui répondit Sirius un sourire de conspirateur sur les lèvres.

Le sujet était clos alors James en profita pour parler de son passe-temps favoris, le Quidditch. Sport dans lequel il excellait en tant que poursuiveur. Leyla avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y jouer et avait un certain talent mais son ancienne école n'avait jamais favorisé ce sport. C'était une école plutôt réputée pour ses concours de magie.

- Cet idiot de gardien Serpentard n'avait pas remarqué que je lui fonçais droit dessus et j'ai alors tiré un but magistral ! Toute la foule… » racontait James pour la 43ème fois.

- Me revoilà, » dit Remus en entrant. « Et je ne suis pas seul.

- C'est bon Lupin, pas besoin de le dire de cette manière. »

Derrière le garçon se tenait Lily Evans un journal à la main et apparemment très ennuyée de se retrouver là.

- Lily ! » s'exclama James. « Alors comme ça je t'ai vraiment manqué ?

- Tais-toi Potter ! Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, j'ai…

- Nan ! » la coupa Sirius moqueur. « Remus, je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! Tu as réussi à amener Evans de force ? Qui l'eut crû ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est quelque chose d'autre qui l'amène ici.

- J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama James. « Alors c'est bien de moi qu'il s'agit ! Lily-chérie il ne faut pas être aussi timide ! »

Les Maraudeurs s'amusaient à empêcher Lily de parler, la rendant folle. Leyla la plaignait.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! » hurla la rousse.

Un calme religieux suivit ses douces paroles.

- Je suis venue pour elle ! » continua-t-elle en pointant Leyla du doigt.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, rompu par Sirius :

- C'est pas vrai… » murmura-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que t'étais lesbienne !

- Mais ça va pas la tête ou bien ?! » rétorqua-t-elle en le ruant de coups de poings et de journal.

- Arrête voir Evans, » intervint Remus. « Et si tu t'expliquais un peu mieux ?

- Parce-que tu crois que c'est facile ?

- _Non, je te l'accorde._

- Et tu n'es pas d'une grande aide.

- Oh…

- Bon alors tu nous explique Lily-jolie ? » demanda James un sourire étincelant sur le visage, que Lily ignora royalement.

Elle se retourna vers la blonde, celle-ci était devenue un peu méfiante.

- Tu es bien la nouvelle ?

- Oui, » fit l'intéressée refroidie par le terme employé. « Pourquoi ?

- On m'a chargée de te conduire au château ou tu feras la répartition avec les premières années. Si tu es envoyée dans une autre Maison que Gryffondor mon rôle s'arrêtera là et un autre préfet te prendra en charge… et entre nous, » murmura-t-elle de sorte que seules les deux filles entendent. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ami-ami avec eux, hein ?

- Ben… euh…

- Eh Evans ! Je peux savoir ce que tu dis à notre Tigresse ? » s'enquit Sirius.

- _Tigresse ? Oh non encore un surnom…_

- Votre… Tigresse ? » répondit Lily, perplexe.

- Ouai ! » le noiraud la regardait d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Rien du tout ! » affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Leyla.

- Tu… tu vas faire tout le trajet avec nous ? » demanda James qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Je suis bien obligée… » soupira Lily.

Sur ces mots elle ouvrit son journal et commença sa lecture. Leyla pu lire le nom "La Gazette du Sorcier" sur la couverture. James et Sirius s'étaient à nouveaux plongés dans leur sujet préféré : les filles et les différentes techniques de drague. La nouvelle se dit alors qu'elle aura à faire beaucoup d'effort pour s'habituer à ce nouveau monde.

- Leyla ? » s'enquit soudain Remus.

- Ah ! Oui ? » répondit la concernée qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je me demandais en fait… » dit-il un peu gêné. « Quelle était ton ancienne école ? Dans le wagon des préfets on nous a seulement dit que tu venais d'Egypte.

- Waouh ! » s'exclama Sirius. « L'Egypte ! C'est cool là-bas. La chaleur, le beau temps, les filles légèrement vêtues… »

Pendant que le noiraud partait dans son délire bientôt accompagné par James et sous le regard meurtrier de Lily, Leyla détourna les yeux et son regard se perdit au loin.

- Je viens de l'école de magie Thot.

- Thot ? » l'interrogea Remus.

- C'est un dieu antique à tête d'Ibis, » expliqua la blonde. « Il a comme domaine la parole, l'écriture, les mathématiques, la culture et la profession de scribe. Grâce à sa connaissance des hiéroglyphes on dit qu'il contrôle aussi la magie et les magiciens. Thot a écrit un livre maintenant perdu, et on dit que celui qui arriverait à le lire pourrait surpasser les dieux. Selon quelques personnes, le livre serait enfouit dans les tréfonds de l'école, dans une bibliothèque construite telle un labyrinthe. Le livre serait caché parmi tous les autres.

- C'est un dieu tordu… avec une tête de piaf en plus… » fit James.

- Et tu as déménagé ici ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en souriant à la remarque de son ami.

- Mes parents étaient les Aurors assignés à la protection du Diplomage. Mais à cause des troubles ils ont été rappelés et je les ai suivis. Ils sont débordés, c'est pourquoi j'étais seule à la gare. Mais je ne leur en veux pas.

- Et ton oiseau ? » s'enquit soudain James en pointant l'animal du doigt.

- C'est un faucon…

- Vous avez pas de chouettes ou de hiboux en Egypte ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est discret un hibou qui vole au plein du désert… » fit remarquer Lily derrière son journal.

- Tu as raison Lily-chérie !

- La ferme Potter, j'essaie de lire ! »

- Et comment il s'appelle ? » demanda Remus ne faisant nullement attention à la dispute de couple.

- Zephyr… c'est le nom d'un vent.

- Tu l'as bien dressé, j'ai été impressionné quand il a attaqué Sirius sans la moindre hésitation.

- Moi je m'en serais bien passé… » fit le concerné en examinant les griffures, se demandant s'il pouvait faire passer ça pour un combat héroïque.

- On se comprend très bien tous les deux, je l'ai depuis qu'il est tout petit, » dit Leyla en caressant la tête du rapace qui était venu se percher sur ses genoux, sentant qu'on parlait de lui.

- Eh regardez ! » les appela James. « On aperçoit Poudlard ! Leyla, viens voir, voici l'endroit où tu vas passer tes deux prochaines années ! »

La jeune fille se précipita à la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit et lorsqu'elle découvrit le château aux milles fenêtres illuminées, le spectacle n'en était que plus magnifique.

- C'est merveilleux, » souffla-t-elle.

- N'est-ce pas ? » dit Sirius en approchant. « Et tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, » le reprit James. « C'est que tu n'as pas encore vu son lit. »

Les joues de Leyla devinrent écarlates et James et Remus éclatèrent de rire sous les protestations amusées de Sirius se défendant d'avoir jamais eu pareille pensée. Finalement, le rire fut contagieux et les quatre nouveaux amis arrivèrent radieux à Pré-au-Lard. Excepté Lily qui était restée plongée dans son journal, ne voulant pas se mêler à l'hilarité générale.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Et s'il vous plaît.... reviews^^


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila pour ce troisième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Une chose que j'ai oublié de préciser pour les deux premiers chapitres: les pensées sont en _italique_. Mais je pense que vous aviez deviné.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Une élève spéciale ?

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Lily emmena la nouvelle à part des autres élèves.

- Bien, » commença-t-elle, « je vais maintenant t'expliquer comment ça va se passer.

- D'accord… »

La jeune égyptienne n'était pas très rassurée, elle aurait préféré que les trois garçons restent avec elle, au moins l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers des calèches auxquelles étaient attelées des chevaux ailés noirs.

- Bon, » dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend ?

- Tu sais que c'est très rare qu'un élève change d'école en cours de cycle ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ah ! Je t'expliquerais dans la calèche, » fit Lily en voyant les attelages partir les uns après les autres. » Sinon on va devoir aller au château à pied. »

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers les véhicules et, avant de monter, Leyla regarda plus attentivement les animaux qui le tiraient. Leurs têtes semblaient être le résultat d'un mélange entre un cheval et un dragon, elle ne se serait pas étonnée s'ils s'étaient mis à cracher des flammes. Leurs ailes étaient fines, telles que les moldus les imaginaient sur les démons, et leurs corps très maigre. Ils sentaient la charogne. La jeune fille se bloqua, comme paralysée, mait un haut-le-cœur qui n'échappa pas à la préfète lui fit retrouver ses sens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ca va ?

- Ca va… mais dis-moi… c'est quoi ces créatures ?

- Quelles créatures ? » interrogea la rousse en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ces choses là ! Attelées aux calèches !

- … tu les vois ?! »

- Ben, oui pourquoi ? Ils sont juste là…

- Ce sont des Sombrals, normalement seuls ceux qui ont côtoyés la mort de près peuvent les voir… Moi je ne les vois pas, mais on les a étudiés en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en 5ème année. _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette fille pour qu'elle puisse les voir ?_

- Ah bon, » dit simplement Leyla.

- Bon aller viens ! Je ne veux pas être en retard le premier jour !

- Ok… _c'est pas un drame… Quoique si... je vais déjà assez me faire remarquer comme ça..._ »

Les deux filles montèrent dans la calèche qui s'ébranla au moment où elles fermèrent la porte.

- Dis-moi, » commença Leyla pour briser le silence. « Tu détestes ces garçons autant que ça ?

- Qui ça ? Les "Maraudeurs" ?

- Ben oui, je ne connais personne d'autre ici…

- Ils sont horribles… et j'ai déjà dû les supporter tout le voyage ! C'est un exploit ! J'ai eu mon lot de stupidités pour la journée, je ne les supporterai pas une minute de plus ! » s'écria-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- _Eh ben, c'est la guerre on dirait, »_ se dit Leyla en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. « _Et le pauvre James qui est amoureux d'elle… pense-t-elle qu'il veut faire d'elle une autre de ses __conquêtes ?_

- _Mais comment peut-elle les trouver sympathique ! Et les supporter de plus ! Elle m'a l'air __d'une fille intelligente, donc je pense qu'elle aura compris d'ici quelques jours. »_

- Alors, tu m'expliques ce que je devrais faire ? » s'enquit Leyla.

- Ah ! Euh oui, en fait, tu dois passer un examen avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

- Un examen !? » s'exclama Leyla. « Mais j'ai déjà dû en passer un pour être acceptée à Poudlard !

- Je sais, mais celui-ci ressemblera plus à un petit test, » tentait de la rassurer Lily en voyant l'air consterné de la blonde. « C'est le professeur McGonagall qui se chargera de ça. Personne ne doit être au courant, seuls les professeurs savent de quoi il s'agit.

- Alors comment peux-tu me dire qu'il sera petit alors que tu n'en sais rien ? » demanda Leyla, accusatrice.

- Ben… pour te rassurer ?

- Loupé.

- Passons… tu feras la sélection avec les premières années.

- _De mieux en mieux…_

- Ensuite, on te répartira dans une des quatre Maisons, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que tu feras vraiment partie de Poudlard. C'est demain que les élèves reçoivent leurs horaires de cours.

- Je suis vraiment obligée de rentrer en même temps que les premières années ?

- Bien sûre, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Lily en remarquant la mine consternée de Leyla.

- Mais ils sont minuscules ! » souffla-t-elle, la voix étrangement aigüe.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- On va me voir ! »

La nouvelle stressa de plus en plus et Lily la regardait interloquée.

- C'est le but, » affirma la rousse.

- Mais…

- Oh, ça ne fait rien ! » s'énerva alors la préfète. « Ca ne dure que cinq minutes ! Au pire tu es envoyée à Serpentard et tes nouveaux copains ne te causeront plus jamais ! Ca n'est pas une grande perte en fait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien ! On arrive.

- _Quel sal caractère, vraiment, c'est pas ma faute si je suis d'une timidité maladive, » _maugréa Leyla. « _La premières impression qu'ils auront de moi c'est que le rouge se marie très bien avec mes cheveux… »_

La calèche s'arrêta, sortant Leyla de ses mauvais tableaux. Les deux filles marchèrent en direction du château en retrait de la foule des élèves. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Leyla ne pu s'empêcher de rester ébahie devant les magnifiques ornements qui entouraient tous le couloir. Elle repensa à la phrase que lui avait dite Sirius dans le train et pour sa première impression elle était d'accord avec lui.

- _A propos de Sirius,_ » se souvint-elle. « O_ù peuvent-ils bien être maintenant ? »_

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que le hall était à présent presque désert il ne restait plus que les retardataires, sinon tous les élèves étaient entrés dans la grande salle attenante au hall. Puis vint le moment où il ne restait plus qu'elle, Lily et une femme à l'air sévère.

- Très bien Miss Evans, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre table maintenant, » dit la femme.

- Bien professeur McGonagall, » répondit Lily.

Et elle partit s'asseoir vers ses amies, les grandes portes se refermant sur elle.

- Bon, » le professeur se tourna vers une Leyla pas rassurée du tout. « Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Netti ?

- Oui... » réussit à articuler cette dernière avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très bien ma chère ?

- Non ça va merci, le mal du voyage sans doute… » répondit la jeune fille qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil et se dit sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

- Mademoiselle Evans, vous a sans doute parlé du petit test, » à ce mot l'estomac de Leyla se contracta, « que vous devez passer avant de faire les répartitions.

- Oui elle m'en a parlé, en effet, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

- Oui personne à par le directeur et les professeurs ne savent de quoi il s'agit ! Et personne d'autre ne DOIT savoir ! Il en va de votre sécurité ! »

- _Pourquoi tous ces mystères ?_ » réfléchit Leyla

- Venez nous allons faire le test avant que n'arrivent les premières années, » continua McGonagall, apparemment elle voulait terminer ça au plus vite.

- Où allons-nous…

- Ici ce sera très bien !

- Mais tout le monde peut arriver et voir de…

- Non, non ! Tout le monde, comme vous dites, est trop occupé dans la grande salle et je serais avertie de l'arrivée des premières années !

- O… ok… mais... pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non ! J'ai besoin, les autres professeurs aussi, de savoir votre potentiel... quant à...

- Quant à ??? » interrogea Leyla maintenant intriguée.

- Vous verrez bien ! Mais on doit le savoir le plus vite possible pour prendre les mesures nécessaires ! Et ce, dès ce soir !

- Ah... _Je le sens très mal..._

- Bien, » elle sortit sa baguette magique dont la simple vision en cet instant ne parvint pas à remonter le moral de la jeune fille. « Le professeur Dumbledore a eu une conversation avec votre ancien directeur qui lui a appris que vous aviez une "aptitude spéciale", » la blonde hocha la tête, le regard grave. « Dont elle n'est non pas d'être comme les métamorphomages ni comme les animagus, mais de pouvoir changer votre aspect en celui de la créature magique de votre choix et cela pour peu que vous l'ayez déjà vue et touchée. Est-ce exacte ?

- Euh oui. Mais je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir ! Je ne change pas d'aspect à volonté, cela se produit généralement lorsque je me sens en danger et je ne choisis pas la forme en laquelle je me transforme. Quant à la retransformation...

- C'est là que j'interviens, je suis le professeur de Métamorphose de cette école et aussi une animagus, le professeur Dumbledore tient à ce que je vous donne des cours particuliers pour que vous appreniez à vous contrôler.

- Très bien… » dit la jeune fille, de moins en moins rassurée.

- Ensuite, » poursuivit le professeur, « j'ai été très étonnée de votre niveau à vos examens d'entrées en cours de Métamorphose, il y a certaines définitions que vous avez citées que je ne demande qu'à mes élèves de septième année pour les ASPIC. Le niveau des classes de métamorphoses de Thot est-il celui-là ou…

- Non, non ! La métamorphose est un de mes cours préférés j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes… » répondit Leyla en rougissant.

Le professeur McGonagall sourit.

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons fait la partie "théorique" nous allons faire la partie pratique !

- Que… Quoi ?! » s'exclama Leyla

- J'aimerais voir une de vos transformations pour savoir qu'est-ce que je dois préparer pour nos prochains cours particuliers ! »

Leyla n'en revenait pas… Son "test" c'était ça! D'un côté elle était soulagée mais d'un autre ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

- Mais madame, je vous l'ai dit il faut que je me sente en danger pour que je me transforme ! Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. _Accio baguette _! » fit la femme sans prévenir.

Leyla n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour rattraper sa baguette qui s'était envolée de sa poche pour atterrir dans la main du professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais !

- Voila, là je crois que vous vous sentirez un peu plus vulnérable.

- _Je suis paumée là ! Je dois me transformer, le professeur m'a pris ma baguette et maintenant elle arrive avec sa baguette pointée vers moi… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ??? »_

Au moment ou le professeur allait envoyer un sortilège de bloque-jambe, Leyla avait repris ses esprits et réussi à esquiver le coup mais elle s'était malheureusement encoublée sur une dalle. Le professeur qui n'avait de loin pas abandonné, allait invoquer le maléfice du saucisson.

Leyla, même si elle savait que c'était un professeur qui lui faisait face, n'était pas rassurée du tout. Ainsi au moment de sa chute et quand elle vit McGonagall arriver avec la baguette levée, elle sentit des fourmillements familiers lui parcourir le corps.

* * *

A suivre...

Comment c'était?

Faites moi part de vos impressions!


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le quatre, désolée de vous avoir fais attendre.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Répartition

Des fourmillements lui parcouraient le corps, elle connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà eue en de pareilles situations.

C'est alors que son corps commença lentement à changer. Il grandit d'abord, puis une fourrure blonde vint l'habiller, suivie par une longue queue de pareille couleur et d'une grande paire d'ailes blanches qui vinrent se placer au niveau de ses omoplates. Elle devint plus robuste et, au mesure que sa transformation continuait, elle dû finir par se tenir sur ses quatre grandes pattes de lions. Au final, un magnifique Sphinx se tenait devant le professeur McGonagall qui étudiait la scène d'un œil critique et tout de même un peu impressionné.

- Très intéressant, vraiment… » dit celle-ci. « Oh et cessez cet air agressif je ne vous ferais rien ! » ordonna-t-elle au Sphinx qui se préparait au combat.

- Je vois que vous avez vu des créatures très intéressantes, mais bon en Egypte il doit être courant de croiser des Sphinx dans le monde magique. Bon vous pouvez annuler la transformation, cela Albus m'a dit que vous saviez le faire.

- Euh… » dit le Sphinx. « Je ne sais pas si il vous a aussi parlé de la particularité qu'entraîne mes retransformations…

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave il n'y a personne ! »

Leyla se sentit un peu plus rassurée et retrouva sa forme initiale assise dans le hall. Mais complètement nue.

Clic !

McGonagall se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce léger bruit, mais elle ne vit personne, seulement la porte fermée de la grande salle, Leyla la regarda bizarrement, elle se dit alors que l'âge commençait à lui faire des tours.

- Tenez ! » dit McGonagall en faisant apparaître des habits pour la jeune fille. « Je vous rends aussi votre baguette.

- Merci. » bafouilla-t-elle en enfilant maladroitement ses nouveaux vêtements.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est utile de vous rappelez que vous ne devez parler à personne de votre particularité ! Surtout par les temps qui courent…

- J'en suis consciente, professeur.

- Bon les nouveaux élèves ne vont pas tarder. »

Effectivement, à peine Leyla avait-elle terminé de se rhabiller que quarante élèves environs arrivèrent dans le hall.

- _Ils sont vraiment petits !!! » _se lamenta Leyla.

Les évènements suivant, Leyla ne s'en souvient plus très bien tellement son stress avait atteint son paroxysme. Le professeur avait fait mettre les premières années en rang par deux et elle avait dû se mettre devant eux. Ensuite ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle sous le regard acéré de tous les autres élèves, ce qui l'avait mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Arrivés devant la table des professeurs elle avait aperçu un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret que le professeur McGonagall avait appelé Choixpeau. Puis sous ses yeux et sous ceux des premières années, il avait commencé à chanté. Oui le chapeau chantait, elle avait du mal à y croire.

_Nous voici à nouveau réunis_

_Pour que les nouveaux soient répartis_

_Et à qui incombe ce service_

_A moi, et c'est avec délice_

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas_

_De ce château, je suis le roi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je choisis_

_Chacun se met de mon parti_

_Sur votre tête, portez moi donc _

_Et je vous envoie, en une seconde_

_Dans une des quatr'Maisons_

_De notre institution_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez_

_Comme eux, vous aimez l'effort acharné_

_Les Poufsouffle sont de fidèles amis_

_Qui jamais n'ont trahis_

_Si vous êtes comme Gryffondor_

_Un être courageux et fort_

_Vous irez dans la Maison des plus hardis_

_Mais attention aux interdits_

_Si l'intelligence ne vous fait défaut_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera en son noyau_

_La sagesse sera votre amie_

_Et fera de vous des érudits_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Que vous parvenez toujours à vos fins_

_Vous irez à Serpentard_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais renards_

_Alors sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Ne doute pas reste patient_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant_

Sa chanson terminée le Choixpeau recommença à dormir, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors pour commencer la répartition.

- Bonjour à tous. » dit-elle. « Cette année il y a un évènement particulier, une élève intègre notre école en cours de cycle, elle nous vient d'Egypte. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil. »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la salle. Leyla nota qu'il y en avait plus du côté gauche de la salle car à son opposé la table était presque silencieuse…

_Ils ont pas l'air commode ceux-là… »_

Elle reposa son regard sur le côté le plus animé et découvrit ses trois amis. James et Sirius lui faisaient un grand sourire mais Remus était étrangement attiré par ses chaussures.

- _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »_

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le professeur McGonagall qui reprenait.

- J'appelle alors : Netti Leyla »

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Leyla s'avança en chancelant vers le tabouret. Lorsqu'elle s'assit le professeur lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Puis un silence s'installa.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?_

_- Mmmh gnnh quoi ? Ah ! Oui ! La répartition j'avais oublié, tu sais ma petite avec l'âge…_

_- … »_

Leyla était trop abasourdie pour répondre, le Choixpeau avait de l'âge ?

- _Bon voyons voir, dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ? » _dit-il en baillant honteusement.

_- Eh là-dedans! C'est pas un jeu !_

_- Non, non ! Excuse-moi si je t'en ai laissé l'impression. Alors… Serdaigle ? Non, non, non, tu n'aimes pas assez travailler pour ça. Trop de force de caractère pour te mettre à Poufsouffle, oui, tu traumatiserais tes pauvres camarades, » _analysait-il alors que la jeune fille faisait la grimace. _« Serpentard… Tu en as quelques spécificités, oui, » _la grimace de Leyla s'accentua en pensant aux paroles de Lily. _« Mais tu ne t'y sentirais pas à l'aise, c'est sûr… Et arrête de me crier dessus… Alors, oui ça c'est bien…_ »

Et il cria :

- Gryffondor ! »

La jeune fille sentit un poids disparaître de son estomac, alors qu'elle rejoignait ses nouveaux amis, les Gryffondor, professeurs et quelques autres élèves polis applaudissaient.

- Notre Tigresse est de retour ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- Content de te revoir ! » lui lança James.

- Moi aussi. » marmonna Remus qui était toujours aussi passionné par ses pieds.

Leyla s'assit en face de Sirius et de James et à côté de Remus. Elle remarqua également qu'il était rouge.

- _On pourrait faire un concours, » s_e dit-elle. _« Mais je me demande ce qui peut l'avoir mis dans cet état. »_

Elle aperçu aussi Lily qui était assise le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs en compagnie d'une fille avec qui elle était en grande discussion. Elle essaya de lui faire un signe mais la rousse était résolument plongée dans sa conversation. Leyla n'insista pas et se retourna vers ses nouveaux amis en remarquant au passage des dizaines de regards haineux lancés par des filles, toutes années et Maisons, exceptés Serpentard, confondues. Elle en éprouva un léger malaise sur le moment mais une fois la répartition terminée et le repas lancé elle n'y pensa plus. Une autre personne aillant attiré le regard de plusieurs élèves.

- Vous avez-vu ? Il y a un nouveau professeur ! » informa un élève assit à côté d'eux.

- Ouai, elle était pas difficile à remarquer, elle est vraiment trop belle ! » continua Sirius.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça… Vraiment, tu es désolant ! » soupira Leyla. « Mais vous savez qu'elle manière elle enseigne ?

- Oh ! La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Sans aucun doute !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota.

- Ce poste est maudit ! »

Un silence accueillit ces paroles.

- Comment ça, maudit ? » s'enquit la nouvelle.

- Car aucun professeur n'a pu tenir plus d'une année à ce poste, » dit le même élève qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Leyla se tut et réfléchit à ce mystère.

- Au fait Leyla, » la coupa Sirius qui mâchait sans gêne des patates sautées. « Pourquoi tu nous as lâchés dans les diligences ? »

- _Aïe, ils vont se mêler de tout ceux-là, »_ pensa la concernée. « Lily voulait me parler seule à seule. _Ne pas trop en dire, ce n'est pas mentir mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité non plus._

- Elle t'a dit quelque-chose sur moi ? » s'étouffa à moitié James qui était en train de manger une cuisse de poulet.

- Euh, non… Désolée. Elle voulait juste me mettre au courant de comment allait se passer la répartition, c'est tout.

- Ca elle aurait pu le dire devant nous, » maugréa Sirius en attrapant un morceau de rosbif.

- Ce n'est pas pour paraître désagréable, mais elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier, » fit remarquer l'interrogée.

- L'amour est aveugle, » soupira James en regardant avidement des plats remplis de pâtisseries apparaître sur la table.

Cette remarque fit rire les trois amis ce que James ne comprit pas et fit détourner le sujet de conversation au grand bonheur de Leyla. Remus qui avait enfin détaché le regard de ses chaussures demanda à Leyla les cours qu'elle avait pris.

- J'ai gardé Métamorphose, Potion, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Sortilèges, Astronomie, Etude des Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. _Toujours utile pour mon pouvoir_. J'ai laissé tombé l'Histoire de la Magie ça me barbait…

- Tu n'avais pas pris la Divination ? » s'enquit Sirius.

- Ca me paraissait tout aussi nul que l'Histoire de la Magie… » soupira-t-elle.

- Je te l'accorde mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! » ne pu s'empêcher de dire James.

Leyla le regarda avec des yeux ronds, son verre de jus de citrouille suspendu entre la table et ses lèvres.

- _Pourquoi va-t-il dans un cours qu'il trouve nul ?! Pour emmerder les autres ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas alors je comprends mieux Evans. »_

Remus qui avait vu son désarroi, intervint alors :

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas les juger comme ça, ils ont des bonnes notes un peu partout sans faire trop effort alors ça les rends un peu suffisant. Tu comprends ? De toute manière, il me semble qu'ils ont laissé tomber cette branche, ils vont pouvoir laisser respirer le prof. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%, avec eux il faut s'attendre à tout. » dit le blond en regardant ses deux amis d'un air mélancolique.

Ting, ting, ting !

La salle se tut. Le discours annuel du directeur de Poudlard allait commencer.

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, » déclara Dumbledore un sourire illuminant son visage, « je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie commence, et j'espère que vous allez tous donner le meilleur de vous-même pour honorer vos Maisons respectives.

- Ouai, comme d'hab, quoi ! » Dit James en s'étirant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque Leyla lui décocha un coup de pieds sous la table.

- Tais-toi ! Je veux écouter.

- C'est pas intéressant… » geignit-il

- Pas grave, c'est ma première année ici, alors je veux savoir !

- Pfff. »

Pendant ce temps le directeur continuait.

- … La liste complète des objets interdits est donc affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr. Rusard. Autre chose importante, à apprendre pour certains et à rappeler pour d'autres, la forêt interdite est toujours aussi interdite et les sorties au village de Pré-au-Lard ne sont pas autorisées aux élèves n'ayant pas atteint leur troisième année. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom à la directrice ou au directeur de leurs Maisons respectives. Cette année, nous sommes aussi heureux d'accueillir le professeur Lysange. »

Lysange se leva, c'était assurément une très belle femme, plus que la moyenne. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos et ses yeux bleus scrutaient fixement les élèves. Elle fit un sourire, qui, devina Leyla, avait dû faire fondre plus d'un garçon de la salle, et se rassit sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des hommes et ceux un peu moins des filles.

- _Les cours vont être intéressants, » _se dit Leyla

- Le professeur Lysange donc, » reprit le directeur, « vous enseignera La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu vois ? » taquina Sirius.

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne vous croyais pas ! » se défendit Leyla.

- Oh ! la Tigresse se rebelle ! » s'esclaffa James.

Et James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire sous le regard médusé de Leyla et celui accusateur, mais amusé, de Remus. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait finit son discours et tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Leyla vit Lily très occupée à rassembler les premières années de Gryffondor pour les conduire aux dortoirs. Elle fut tirée de son observation par Remus qui lui tirait la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Allez, tu viens ou quoi ?

- Euh, oui ! j'arrive. Mais ! Tu ne devrais pas aller aider Lily ? »

Remus regarda dans sa direction et, après avoir bien détaillé la situation, déclara :

- Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. »

Et il se dirigea sans honte vers la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

Et c'est à suivre...

Ca vous a plu?

Laissez des comms s'ils vous plait!


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le 5ème.

Désolée pour ce retard ^^' mais j'étais en vacances dans un bled pourri sans connexion internet... snif

Trêve de blabla, lisez ce chapitre et faites-moi part de vos impressions!

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :**** Drôle de réveil**

Ce matin-là, Leyla fut tirée de son sommeil par des cris hystériques qui semblaient provenir des dortoirs des filles de première année.

_- Maiiiiiiis heuuuuu qu'est-ce qui se passeuh ?_ » maugréa-t-elle en tentant de se soustraire au bruit.

Elle entendit Lily se précipiter au-dehors de leur chambre et dévaler les escaliers en maudissant elle ne savait quelle mare dehors. Au bout de quelques minutes quand les cris se furent apaisés, Leyla se décida à se lever. Et c'est au moment où elle ajustait sa cravate qu'elle vit une Lily furieuse et en pyjama entrer dans le dortoir tel un ouragan.

- Je les déteste je les déteste je les déteste je les déteste, » ne cessait-elle de répéter en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Qui ça ? » eu la maladresse de dire Leyla.

Pour toute réponse Lily lui jeta un regard noir, un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Les Maraudeurs ont encore fait des leurs ? Et le premier jour en plus ? » s'enquit Katy, une fille aux cheveux teint en bleus, cours et aux yeux également bleus, elle était la meilleure amie de Lily.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit de Leyla et attendait patiemment que quelque chose se produise. En effet, Lily avait de plus en plus de peine à contenir sa rage et bien sûr…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Explosa la concernée. « Bien sûre que c'est eux !!! Qui d'autre serait assez… Stupide ! Pour prendre un balai et voler jusqu'au dortoir des filles et ensuite de tapisser tous les murs des chambres des premières années d'araignées qu'ils ont fait apparaitre!

Entre-temps Katy, dans un clin d'œil qui avait totalement échappé à la fureur de Lily, avait glissé à l'oreille de Leyla :

- Dans ces cas là il vaut mieux la laisser évacuer… »

Ce comportement avait beaucoup amusé Leyla et se dit qu'elle et Katy pourraient très bien s'entendre.

- Elles ont été impossibles à calmer… » finit la préfète.

- Je les comprends, moi aussi je serais terrorisée si je me réveillerai en sentant des chatouilles et que je me rends compte ensuite qu'il s'agit d'araignées. » fit remarquer Katy.

- Effectivement ça doit être assez terrifiant, » acquiesça Leyla qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ces arachnides.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- Ils vont m'entendre…

- Mais, tu n'as aucune preuve convaincante ! » s'indigna Leyla

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, » rigola Katy, « ils vont s'en vanter ! Tu sais Lily, » continua-t-elle, « tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant car ça les amuse.

- Eh ben moi ça me calme !

- Comme tu veux… » soupira sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contenir un sourire.

Après avoir finit de s'habiller, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, et comme prévu par Katy, James et Sirius étaient en train de se raconter leur exploit de la nuit dernière, une petite foule agglutinée autour d'eux à laquelle ils ne faisaient aucunement attention. Remus n'était pas encore descendu.

- James je te félicite, tes sorts d'apparition ont été magnifiquement exécutés et tu as brillamment volé dans ces escaliers, » le complimenta Sirius en mimant une petite révérence.

- Oh mais je n'étais pas tout seul, ton sort d'insonorisation nous a été très utile et tes sorts d'apparition étaient tout aussi bien, » le félicita à son tour James tout en lui rendant sa courbette.

Et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous les chuchotements des élèves qui s'étaient réunis tout autour.

Lily en avait bien assez entendu, Katy était morte de rire et Leyla était à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension de les voir s'exhiber ainsi et l'envie d'imiter Katy.

- James Potter ! Sirius Black ! » cria la préfète

- Oh Lily-chérie, bien dormi ? »

La chérie en question décida de l'ignorer et continua sur sa lancée.

- Comment osez-vous vous introduire dans le dortoir de jeunes filles innocentes pour les traumatiser ainsi ?

- Alors ça a marché ? » se renseigna Sirius tout excité.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Elle est dans votre action immature ! Moi qui nourrissais l'espoir que vous ayez mûri pendant ces vacances, et bien je pouvais rêver encore longtemps !

- Mais ça a très bien marché tu sais, j'ai entendu les cris depuis notre dortoir, sauf que tu as le sommeil beaucoup trop lourd Patmol ! » coupa James

- Ohhh… Ben tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Katy et Leyla étaient pliées en deux à force de rire. James et Sirius avaient totalement oublié Lily qui criait deux secondes plus tôt et penchaient sur le (grand) problème de sommeil de Sirius. La couleur de joues de Lily prenait une jolie couleur bordeaux.

- Je vous signal que je suis encore là !

- Ah tiens Evans. Tu n'avais pas fini ?

- Si tu veux un rendez-vous on peut se voir…

- Je ne veux pas de rendez-vous !!! Je peux savoir pourquoi Lupin ne vous a pas retenu de faire ça ? Il est préfet pourtant et de plus, dans votre dortoir ! Et n'allez pas me raconter qu'il n'était pas au courant !

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas empêchés de le faire ? Tu le sais toi Cornedrue ?

- Non, il faudrait lui poser la question personnellement, d'ailleurs le voilà qui essaye de passer le portrait sans être vu ! »

- Effectivement, Remus essayait de sortir silencieusement de la salle commune en profitant du bruit provoqué par ses amis et Evans.

- _Merci les amis… » _pensa-t-il en grimaçant

- Remus John Lupin ! » dit Lily en fonçant sur lui.

- Oui ? » répondit-il, pas très rassuré.

- Comment, mais comment, as-tu pu les laisser faire une chose pareille !!!

- C'est la question que je me pose à l'instant même…

- Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Te souviens-tu au moins pourquoi Dumbledore t'as nommé préfet ?

- Et bien c'était vaguement pour que je surveille "un peu" James et Sirius.

- Pour les retenir ! Pas seulement pour les surveiller ! Aussi pour les retenir !!! » Explosa-t-elle.

- Ah oui il devait il y avoir de ça…

- Et tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit ? » Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Euh je n'ai pas vu… Mais plutôt entendu… Ce matin…

- Et maintenant que crois-tu que ces premières années vont penser de Poudlard ?

- Heuuu… Qu'il y a des garçons qui offrent des fleurs ? … »

Lily resta interdite, ce que venait de dire Lupin n'avait aucun sens. Ce-dernier devant son air interrogateur lui désigna un endroit derrière son dos.

- Retourne-toi, » dit-il simplement.

Elle resta sans voix à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. En effet des garçons, où plutôt, deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, offraient des fleurs aux filles de premières années dont les dortoirs avaient étés infestés d'arachnides quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout cela sous les yeux amusés de sa meilleure amie et de la nouvelle. Lily hésita entre pousser une autre gueulée ou s'incliner. Voyant l'heure, elle décida de laisser passer pour une fois surtout qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir mal à la gorge. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et Katy la suivi un sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh ben ! Une vraie tornade et déjà de bon matin ! » constata Sirius en baillant et en s'étirant honteusement.

Il remarqua alors Leyla qui était restée en retrait.

- Eh ! Salut Tigresse ! Tu as bien passé ta première nuit ?

- Oui, sûrement mieux que les premières années…

- Tu n'vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! » s'exclama James.

- Je n'ais rien dis…

- T'y as pensé.

- Oh si peu… »

Et ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Remus était resté en arrière, il était un peu inquiet. Il se demandait si Lily allait faire part de cet incident au professeur McGonagall et dénoncer son inaction, car, contrairement à ses amis il voyait plus loin que les actes présents.

- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi insouciants, » finit-il par dire. « Si Evans nous dénonce nous auront beaucoup d'ennuis. Enfin vous plus que moi.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas ! Au pire nous auront des retenues ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! » balança Sirius.

- Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont épuisé leur imagination à force, » plaisanta James.

- Vous en avez eu autant que ça ? » souffla Leyla qui avait du mal à y croire.

- Je crois qu'on détient le record de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! » se vanta Sirius.

Et les deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard de plus en plus sceptique de Leyla. Pour détourner la conversation Remus proposa :

- Et si nous allions déjeuner ? On va finir par être en retard.

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! » Avoua James.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle, les garçons préparant leurs prochains coups, Leyla les écoutant attentivement mais en ayant au préalable promis de ne rien révéler à quiconque. Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait très bien en leur compagnie et elle était très contente qu'ils l'aient aussi bien acceptée en un aussi court laps de temps. Elle ne comprenait donc pas que Lily ne les supporte pas.

- _Peut-être son trop grand sens du règlement… Mais pourtant Katy ne m'a pas l'air d'une fille qui suit les règles à la lettre. Etrange…

* * *

_

A suivre...

et n'oubliez pas: reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, encore une fois ça a pris beaucoup de temps, je m'en excuse...

J'espère que vous avez tous/toutes bien profiter des fêtes de fin d'année et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010!!!

Je vous laisse donc apprécier ce chapitre ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Arrivés dans la grande salle, les quatre nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, lorsque Sirius donna un coup de coude à James. D'un coup d'œil entendu, ils se dirigèrent vers un garçon qui n'était pas encore entré dans la pièce.

Remus murmura à peine assez fort que Leyla pu l'entendre prononcer :

- Oh non ils ne vont pas encore… »

Leyla regarda attentivement l'adolescent en question. A la vue des deux amis qui arrivaient à sa rencontre il avait fait un mouvement pour essayer de s'éclipser mais James et Sirius lui avaient barré la route. Il était maigre, noueux et blafard. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs, ternes et graisseux, comme s'il ne connaissait pas le produit nommé « shampoing ». Au vu de son uniforme il s'agissait d'un élève de Serpentard.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Snape, » répondit Remus sur un ton plus dur que la normale. « Severus Snape. Un Serpentard comme tu peux le constater. Il est aimé de très peu de personnes. Sirius et James, en particulier, ne peuvent pas le souffrir. »

Devant la mine interrogatrice de la jeune fille il expliqua :

- C'est un fervent adepte de la magie noire. James a toujours détesté cela et aussi, il était très proche de Lily un temps.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Sirius fait tout pour échapper à cette magie dont sa famille est plongée jusqu'au cou. Et Snape, comme je te l'ai dit, est à Serpentard… Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont ennemis, depuis toujours, depuis la création de l'école. Les Serpentard aimant pour la plus grande partie la magie noire et les Gryffondor la détestant. C'est ainsi, » dit-il en voyant le regard atterré de sa nouvelle amie.

Leyla comprenait mieux à présent les paroles que Lily lui avaient dit la veille si elle en venait à se retrouver à Serpentard. Elle était alors très contente d'avoir presque crié sous le Choixpeau pour aller à Gryffondor.

Elle regarda à nouveau les trois garçons qui étaient à présents en train de s'insulter copieusement. Un petit attroupement se formait autour d'eux, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment elle ne vit plus les adversaires. Elle entendit alors un cri et vit des pieds dépasser du groupe hilare.

- Que ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ils ont recommencé… » soupira Remus.

Ils entendirent un bruit de chaise qu'on pousse et virent une tornade rousse leur passer sous le nez en rouspétant des insanités.

- Ca va gueuler, » dit une voix familière à côté d'eux.

- Cassie ?

- En personne très cher préfet. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller faire ton boulot sinon tu auras encore plus de mal à t'expliquer auprès du professeur McGonagall… Lily est d'une humeur… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle aille aussi raconter ta conduite de ce matin.

- Tu es vraiment une petite peste ! » dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je me demande comment Evans peut te supporter !

- Les contraires s'attirent, » lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire mais dans les yeux un petit éclair de malice qui n'échappa pas à Leyla. « Mais je suis sérieuse, tu as beaucoup à perdre en restant ici.

- Je sais, il va falloir que j'y aille. _Et ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur… »_ se dit-il en marchant le plus lentement possible vers le lieu de l'affrontement

Les deux filles restèrent donc seules. Un silence plana mais il fut vite rompu par Leyla qui demanda :

- Qu'entendais-tu par _les contraires s'attirent_, je suis sûre que tu ne parlais pas seulement de toi et Lily.

- Hé hé, enfin une personne qui comprends mes sous-entendu ! Je t'aime bien ! »

Elle continua joyeusement devant la mine perplexe qu'affichait sa camarade.

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je fais des sous-entendus de ce style pour attirer l'attention des Maraudeurs.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Viens manger, je t'expliquerai ! » lui répondit-elle un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Toutes deux s'assirent au bout de la table, un peu à l'écart des autres et Katy reprit la parole :

- Tu n'ignore sans doute pas que Potter est tombé sous le charme de notre préfète préférée ?

- Euh non… Mais comment toi tu le sais ?!

- Ma pauvre ! » s'exclama Katy. « Tout le monde le sait ! Mais le "crois" à des degrés différents !

- _Ils se sont bien foutus de moi… »_ pensa la nouvelle élève. « _Ils ont profités du fait que je ne savais rien._ Continue, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et bien Lily se situe sur le degré : "N'importe quoi ! Potter amoureux de quelqu'un ? Quand ça arrivera c'est que j'aurai eu un Troll en potion !", ce qui est, je précise, tout bonnement impossible.

- Oulah ! Elle se situe dans l'extrême ! Et toi, t'es où ?

- Moi ? Je suis dans le romantique et je veux bien croire Mr. Prétentieux amoureux, et je me dis qu'il faudrait bien aider ce pauv'mec qui s'y prend comme un pied, mais comme je dois rester discrète si je ne veux pas perdre l'amitié précieuse de Lily j'y allais par sous-entendus mais à voir c'était trop pour eux, les pauvres…

- Et Lily dans tout ça justement? Ca la concerne de très près…

- Elle ne m'a jamais rien dis, mais je l'ai souvent surprise en train de le regarder furtivement, je suis sûre qu'elle ressent aussi ne serait-ce qu'un petit quelque chose pour lui. Y a plus qu'à aider tout ça. T'es avec moi ? »

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur McGonagall pour passer distribuer les emplois du temps. En les envoyant d'un coup de baguette magique directement dans les mains de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Arrivé en bout de table elle se rendit compte qu'il lui restait les fiches de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

- Miss Cassie. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Katy. « Savez-vous où est mademoiselle Evans ? Ainsi que messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black ?

- Et bieeen… » fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait mais c'était en réalité pour voir où en était la confrontation.

Severus avait rejoint sa table ou le professeur Slughorn distribuait les horaires, Lily s'égosillait contre les fautifs de la bagarre, qui ne se considéraient pas du tout comme des fautifs, et Remus se tenait un peu en retrait, approuvant de temps en temps les remarques de Lily.

- Je crois, » continua l'interrogée, « qu'ils avaient un problème de guirlandage à régler.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- De guirlandage (1). Mais je pense qu'ils vont bientôt arriver. »

Devant l'air totalement dépassé du professeur qui pensait que sa pauvre élève devait avoir attrapé un problème de locution, Leyla avait du mal à contenir son fou-rire.

- Tenez, ils arrivent. » reprit Katy en rompant le silence.

En effet, les Maraudeurs et Lily se dirigeaient vers le bout de la table.

- Pourquoi vous me suivez ? » demanda agressivement cette dernière.

- On ne te suit pas Evans, on rejoint la Tigresse, » répondit tranquillement Sirius.

- A propos de Netti, » reprit la rousse, « pourquoi l'avez-vous acceptée aussi facilement ?

- T'es jalouse ? » avança James en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ce qui eu pour effet de les ébouriffer encore plus.

- Non ! Je me demande juste p.o.u.r.q.u.o.i. Je suis sûre que vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête !

- Elle m'a attiré au premier coup d'œil,» répondit simplement Sirius.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de lui attirer un regard plus que soupçonneux de la part de Lily.

- Je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens là, » reprit-il amer.

- Elle est sympa, timide, ça ajoute du charme, elle sait s'énerver, c'est drôle mais ça fait mal, » continua James.

- J'en suis le témoin, » dit Sirius mi-sourire mi-grimace.

- Elle est mignonne aussi, » murmura si bas Remus que personne ne l'entendit, à son plus grand plaisir quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et en plus elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille qui suit les règles à la virgule et au point près, » continuait Sirius en lançant un regard appuyé sur une Lily qui virait rouge pivoine.

- Je vous déconseille de l'emmener dans vos jeux stupides de gamins de bas étages… » siffla-t-elle.

- Ou sinon ? » eu le malheur de prononcer James.

BAF !

La claque retentit dans toute la grande salle. Et des centaines de têtes se retournèrent pour trouver l'origine de se bruit insolite de si bon matin. Sans plus de cérémonie Lily se dirigea vers le bout de la table, laissant un James pantois une belle marque rouge sur la joue, en pensant à l'excuse qu'elle fournirait au professeur McGonagall pour cette conduite inacceptable pour un élève de sa Maison, préfet qui plus est.

- Bonjour professeur, » salua Lily en s'avançant timidement devant la grande McGonagall.

- Miss Evans ! » répondit sèchement celle-ci. « 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de vous ! Dans la grande salle, en plus. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après votre premier cours de Métamorphose.»

Elle lui donna son horaire et parti en direction des trois amis.

- Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… » gémit la préfète.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, » la consola son amie, « peut-être qu'elle voulait de toute façon te voir dans son bureau, car aller dans le bureau du directeur de sa Maison pour une baffe… C'est quand même vachement exagéré…

- Oui, peut-être… Mais elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de parler.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle a cours, » tenta Leyla, « ils vont bientôt commencer.

- Quoi ?! » s'exclama Lily. « Quel est notre premier cours ? »

Elle regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'ils commençaient par deux heures de potion en commun avec les Serpentard.

- Chouette ! On a potion ! » s'écria-t-elle.

- Oh joie… » maugréa Katy. « Deux heures de potions pour commencer la semaine, et avec les Serpentard… Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi on est toujours en potion avec eux… » s'enquit-elle en lançant un regard de pure horreur au visage réjouit de Lily. « Bah ça a au moins le mérite de te calmer. »

Leyla remarquait un exemple de la haine des Gryffondor vis-à-vis des Serpentard une deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Elle commençait à croire les paroles de Remus, mais n'ayant jamais parlé à un élève de cette Maison, elle ne pouvait pas y croire totalement. Mais elle était quand même bien contente de ne pas y avoir été envoyée.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Lily qui était complètement affolée.

- Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Et on doit remonter aux dortoirs pour chercher nos affaires, il faut se dépêcher !!! Je n'ai aucune envie d'arriver en retard à mon premier cours, de potion qui plus est !

- Tu ne veux "jamais"arriver en retard… Quelque soit le cours ! » rectifia son amie un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est du pareil au même ! »

Et la rousse fila en direction des dortoirs laissant les deux autres filles encore attablées mais deux expressions totalement différentes au visage. Katy était habituée à sa "retarophobie" comme elle l'appelait, avec le temps elle en avait pris son parti et s'amusait de la voir ainsi. Mais Leyla n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça, même dans son ancien collège qui possédait lui aussi quelques phénomènes, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi stressé au sujet des cours et cela la laissait quelque peu… déconcertée. Car cette Lily avait un caractère décidément bien complexe.

- On devrait y aller nous aussi, ou Slughorn va nous retirer des points si on n'arrive pas au même moment que Lily. Car en retard avant Lily ça va… Mais après, ça va plus !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu verras bien… »

Les deux nouvelles amies se hâtèrent donc d'aller chercher leurs affaires aux dortoirs. Mais à partir du cinquième étage elles durent commencer à courir, les escaliers mouvants ralentissant toujours la progression. Si elles auraient continué à marcher elles ne seraient pas arrivées en retard mais bien après les heures car aujourd'hui ces stupides escaliers faisaient des leurs. Mais quand elles atterrirent, elles ne surent pas comment, à nouveau au sixième, elles aperçurent Sirius qui examinait le pan d'une tapisserie.

- Black ? » S'écria Katy. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a Potion je te signale !

- Ah salut Cassie ! Ah ! Tigresse, on s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui !

- Salut, euh oui, euh, on est encore le matin… Mais Katy a raison, on a potion et on va être en retard là…

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Remus, James ! Vous avez terminés? »

Les deux interpelés sortirent de derrière la tapisserie que Sirius était en train d'examiner un instant auparavant.

- Tu avais raison Lunard, ce passage mène bien aux cachots, » dit laconiquement James.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'il ne menait pas aux dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle, un passage comme ça serait beaucoup moins voyant, » lui répondit l'autre un sourire en coin.

- Alors Potter ! On veut jouer les voyeurs ? » lança Katy qui avait, ainsi que Leyla, tout entendu.

- Ah. T'es là toi ?

- Dites voir… » intervint Leyla qui avait mit sa main sur la bouche de Katy lui faisant ainsi ravaler une réplique cinglante et bien sentie, « ce passage mène bien aux cachots ?

- Bien sûr Tigresse je l'ai dit avant, » lui répondit James affichant un sourire ravageur qui pourtant ne fit aucun effet dans les rangs adverses.

- Alors on pourrait être là bas avant la sonnerie ? »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de feu. Le premier à réagir fut Remus.

- Les cours ! J'avais complètement oublié ! vite il faut y aller ! Et ne restez pas plantés là comme ça !!!

- Bon ok ! Je prends les choses en main ! » déclara Sirius.

- C'est à dire ? » demandèrent en même temps les deux filles, pas rassurées.

- Voyez-vous ce passage est un peu spécial.

- Comment ça ? » commença à se méfier Leyla.

- Il est vraiment rapide c'est sûr, mais on ne peut y aller que deux par deux !

- Et pourquoi ? » s'étonnèrent-elles.

- Ca on ne l'a jamais su, » continua Remus, « mais on ne peut pas traverser la tapisserie si on est tout seul ni si on est plus que deux.

- Alors on a un problème là, » intervint Katy, « on est cinq, un de trop ou de pas assez, comme vous voulez…

- Pas grave, si je cours j'arriverais juste après la sonnerie et on n'aura pas trop de points en moins. Eh Patmol ! Tu crois que le vieux Slugh y va gober si je lui dis que je me suis paumé dans les couloirs ? » plaisanta James.

- Tais-toi et cours. » répondis celui-ci.

- A toute à l'heure ! Et bonne chance ! » fit le noiraud à lunettes qui dévalait les marches.

- Que veut-il dire par bonne chance, Sirius ? » s'enquit Leyla.

- Rien, rien. Bon on y va ? Remus et Leyla vous y allez ensemble et moi je vais avec la chipie qui sert d'amie à la Miss-parfaite.

- Si t'es pas content on échange, » répliqua la chipie.

- Non ! Car Lunard est beaucoup plus doué que moi et que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre Tigresse et que comme ça je culpabiliserais moins s'il t'arriverait quelque chose.

- Mais c'est quoi ce passage ?

- Tu verras, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- _Ca fait beaucoup de "tu verras" pour un début de journée… » _pensa Leyla,

* * *

(1) Jeu de mot pourri, aucune inspiration pour le moment... pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris: enguirlander=engueuler donc guirlandage serait une engueulade... mais c'est pourri, je vous l'accorde.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré ce jeu de mot^^

Sur ce, à suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir!

Voila le 7 et le 8 arrive tout de suite!

enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :**

- Bon allez-y tous les deux ! Sinon on arrivera vraiment en retard ! » dit joyeusement Sirius.

Sans un mot Leyla et Remus se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du passage en se tenant par la main. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait appréhender ce qu'elle pensait être une descente ou se réjouir d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Au moment ou le pan de la tapisserie se refermait sur eux, elle eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous elle.

- Que ?! » eu-t-elle à peine le temps d'articuler.

Et effectivement elle commença à tomber. Elle ne voyait plus Remus à côté d'elle, mais elle sentait toujours sa main dans la sienne et elle n'était pas prête de la lâcher. Autour d'elle des étoiles filaient et elle tombait toujours sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à une vitesse folle. Elle se serait crue dans l'espace. A l'instant où elle se demandait combien de temps cette chute allait encore durer, ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol sans brutalité. Les étoiles s'évanouirent et Remus reprit place à ses côtés. Elle examina la pièce, ou plutôt le couloir, dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la lumière provenait de torches suspendues de chaque côté du couloir en pierre. Aucuns tableaux ne décoraient les murs, en fait il n'y avait aucune décoration. Ce couloir rendait une impression sinistre.

- _Pas de doutes, on est aux cachots. »_

Elle regarda alors Remus, il avait l'air un peu tendu ce qui ne la rassura pas, il avait aussi les trais un peu plus tirés que le jour d'avant.

- _Il n'a pas dû très bien dormir cette nuit pour avoir un air si fatigué. »_

Elle remarqua autre chose, Remus virait au rouge, pas comme lorsqu'on s'énerve mais plutôt comme quand on est… gêné ? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était presque collée à lui ! La descente et l'atterrissage dans ce couloir étrange ne l'avaient pas rassuré du tout alors naturellement elle s'était accrochée à ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant près d'elle. Aussitôt qu'elle eu remarqué elle se décolla.

- Désollééééééee… » s'excusa-t-elle

- Ce…Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il toujours un peu confus, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- On est où là exactement ?

- Il faut marcher encore un moment pour arriver juste devant la salle de cours.

- Un "moment" ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ici le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que dans le reste du château. Il passe beaucoup plus lentement. Par exemple, quand on passe vingt minutes ici, il s'en est passé seulement une au dehors.

- Donc on a environ une heure pour sortir de ce passage ?!

- Avec l'écoulement du temps qu'on a ici, oui.

- Alors pas besoin de se presser, » se réjouit-elle.

- Tu te trompes, car il faut bien cinquante minutes pour sortir d'ici.

- Quoi ?! Mais Sirius avait dit qu'il était rapide !?

- Tout dépend de la notion de temps qu'on utilise, » répondit Remus en souriant.

- _Fous, je suis avec des fous ! »_ pensa-t-elle ahurie.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière des torches devenait faible, comme si la lumière était aspirée par les ténèbres. Il fut un moment ou ils ne virent plus du tout la lumière, mais les torches étaient toujours là, Leyla sentait le feu bruler à quelques pas d'elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée, cette ambiance, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Maintenant, toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle s'était franchement collée contre Remus.

- _C'est morbide ici… Aller, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Katy m'a bien dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux ? D'un autre côté le Choixpeau a bien hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard… Rhaaaaa ressaisis-toi ma grande !_

- Tu as peur ? »

Cette question la tira de ses réflexions

- heu… On va plutôt dire que je ne suis pas rassurée… _Idiote, maintenant c'est sûr, t'es classée trouillarde numéro un !_

- Je vais allumer ma baguette. »

Elle entendit Remus murmurer un _lumos_ et le couloir s'éclaira un peu, mais la lueur qui jaillissait de la baguette du garçon était bien inferieure à celle d'un _lumos_ normal.

- _Ce doit être ce couloir, »_ se dit-elle. » _Il doit y avoir des sorts pour nous déstabiliser… Forcément, il mène aux cachots… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on doit y aller à deux… _Dis voir Remus.

- Oui ?

- A part ces sorts pour obscurcir le couloir, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'on doive vraiment craindre ?

- Tu penses à la phrase de James ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à Remus. Mais effectivement, c'était bien de ça dont elle pensait, ce "Bonne chance" lancé avec ce sourire qui lui était propre avant de se retourner et de commencer à dévaler les escaliers.

- Il y aura quelques petites choses, mais rien de bien méchant, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Leyla lui serra un peu plus le bras, de moins en moins rassurée.

- _Je me suis embarquée où moi ? »_

...

**15 min plus tard / PdV de Leyla**

Oulala… Il est de plus en plus sombre ce couloir, il a fallu que j'allume ma baguette aussi et je pense que dans pas longtemps on se retrouvera dans le noir complet… Pourquoi je stress comme ça moi ? C'est qu'un couloir après tout ! Un couloir vachement morbide… terriblement…

…

Je pense que Katy et Sirius sont déjà partis…

…

Est-ce que Remus stress autant que moi ? Sûrement pas, ça doit pas être la première fois qu'il prend ce passage et c'est l'un des Maraudeurs aussi…

Merlin ! Il est trop mignon dans cette semi-obscurité et il a un air sérieux qui fait fondre ! Mais, il est rouge !? Ah oui… Je comprends vu comment je suis collée contre lui il doit pas être très à l'aise… Mais je m'en fous ! Ca me rassure !

- Euh, Leyla, ça va ?

- Oh, oui, ça va comme pourrait aller un oiseau enfermé dans un tombeau… »

Il ne répond pas ? D'accord c'était nul mais bon il sait pas ce que c'est un tombeau ou quoi ? Ils en ont pas les British ? Les pauvres… N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon… Oh tais-toi conscience tais-toi ! Mais si je me concentre sur lui j'arrive presque à oublier tout ce qui se passe autour… A propos de ce qui se passe, Remus avait pas parlé qu'il y allait avoir des trucs dans ce souterrain ? Bah tant pis, on verra ça plus tard, pour le moment concentration sur le beau mec auquel je n'ai pas l'intention de me décrocher de sitôt !

…

**PdV de Remus**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Depuis un moment elle n'arrête pas de me fixer, c'est hyper gênant ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a répondu un truc qui n'a rien à voir ! Bon j'ai accepté qu'elle se serre un peu contre moi mais maintenant elle est collée à moi et ne veux pas me lâcher ! Je n'ai pas d'expérience moi sur le domaine alors… Merlin ! Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui a dû venir avec moi ?

Et le pire… C'est qu'elle est terriblement mignonne ! Mais non ! Je n'ai pas le droit…

…

Ah ! Enfin elle regarde autre chose. C'est quoi ? Ah, un tableau. Bah tiens, elle se décide à se décoller, pour aller… Ah non ! Pas vers les tableaux !

**PdV général**

Leyla se dirigeait vers un tableau qui représentait un beau jeune homme, habillé comme les nobles d'autrefois et très bien coiffé. Il se tenait debout, bien droit, et derrière lui se dessinait un sombre manoir.

- _Wha, il est magnifique ! »_

Elle était comme envoutée par ce jeune homme au regard anthracite qui semblait l'inviter à le rejoindre. Arrivée près du tableau elle voulu le toucher lorsqu'elle fut agrippée par le col de sa robe et tirée en arrière.

- Ne le touche pas ! » furent les mots que lui chuchotèrent Remus, mais elle n'entendit rien.

- Laisse-moi le rejoindre !

- Pas question ! »

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces dans les bras du Maraudeur mais celui-ci tenait bon, enfin autant qu'il pouvait, car la jeune fille ayant été totalement envoutée avait vu ses forces décupler. Puis vint l'instant ou Leyla atteint sa baguette. Remus n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui envoya un sort de saucissonnage et se précipita vers le tableau.

- Ne fais pas ça ! »

Trop tard, elle avait à peine mis les mains sur la peinture que celle-ci se mit à tourbillonner et que l'homme en sorti.

- Mhwaa, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus sorti, qui dois-je remercier pour cela ? »

* * *

A suivre...

reviews siouplait!


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila le 8!

bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :**

A peine Leyla avait-elle mis les mains sur la peinture que celle-ci se mit à tourbillonner et un homme en sorti.

- Mhwaa, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus sorti, qui dois-je remercier pour cela ? »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et remarqua notre héroïne qui était tombée poussée par le souffle dégagé lors de l'incarnation de l'occupant de la peinture. Le choc provoqué par le souffle lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits.

- Eh bien dites voir, c'est qu'elle est bien mignonne cette petite sorcière !

- Hein quoi ?!

- Venez donc par ici chère demoiselle, » dit-il en découvrant une jolie paire de canine un peu trop longue au gout de la jeune fille, « je ne vous veut aucun mal, juste caresser la peau de votre cou si fin.

- _Un vampire ! Je suis tombée sur un vampire ! Je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber… »_

Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle semblait paralysée.

- Sauve-toi ! » lui cria Remus toujours ligoté.

- _Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas dans ma situation !_ _C'est la première fois que j'en vois un moi ! »_

Le vampire s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille mais elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres juste à temps et réussit à esquiver les bras trop possessifs de son agresseur. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lui envoya un sortilège de chauve-furie impressionnant. Elle profita de ce laps de temps pour aller libérer Remus du sort de saucissonnage dont elle l'avait involontairement fait prisonnier.

- _Finite incantatem_ ! Mais qui c'est qui t'a fait ça ?

- Devine, » répondit-il en se relevant et posant sur elle un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Quoi, c'est moi ? Mais je ne m'en souviens même pas !

- Pas étonnant, » soupira-t-il.

- Mais…

- Eh ! Vous avez bientôt terminé vous deux ? » aboya le vampire.

- Quoi il en a déjà fini avec ton sortilège ?

- A voir… »

Furieux l'assoiffé s'approcha des deux amis. Sans un mot ni un regard ils se séparèrent pour le prendre de revers. Un instant déconcerté il décida de se mettre à la poursuite de Leyla.

- Viens par ici ma jolie !

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien habillé tu es hyper vulgaire ! _Petrificus totalus_ ! Merde raté… » grogna-t-elle alors que le vampire esquiva.

- Ce langage ne te sied pas d'avantage qu'à moi mignonne !

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Le vampire était tellement absorbé par la poursuite de sa proie féminine qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'une ombre dans son dos.

- _Stupefix_ !

- Remus ! »

Le vampire tomba inerte sur le sol, il avait perdu connaissance.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ne pas oublier tes autres adversaires ! » il se tourna vers Leyla « Tu n'as rien ?

- Euh non ça va… Merci. _On aurait dit une réplique de cinéma… »_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Le vampire commençait à se dissiper doucement pour réintégrer son tableau.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un dessin finalement, un dessin ensorcelé. Alors une fois vaincu il n'a plus raison d'être dans notre monde.

- Ah oui, logique…

- Au fait… » regard fixe sur Leyla

- Euh… Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi n'a tu pas réussi à t'enfuir directement lorsque je te l'ai dit? On aurait dit que tu étais paralysée, pas par la peur, simplement paralysée… Pourtant les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de pouvoirs…

- _Ah non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! Alerte, alerte !_ Tu sais, quand j'ai compris que c'était un vampire j'ai été un peu surprise c'est tout, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. » Léger rosissement des joues « _Bon c'est la vérité mais en partie seulement… Oh et puis arrête de rougir !!!_

- Ok… _Elle me cache quelque chose… Enfin, je ne suis pas très bien placé pour dire ça._

- Bon ne perdons plus de temps, en route !!! _Et ne me pose plus de questions s'il-te-plait !!!_

- Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas perdre de temps… » murmura le jeune homme. « Euh, Leyla !

- Voui ?

- _Ca l'a mise de bonne humeur en tout cas…_ Reste près de moi s'il-te-plait…

- _Comment ça "reste près de moi" ??? »_

- _Ah non ! Comment est-ce qu'elle l'interprète ?!_ Je veux dire, » se reprit-il un peu embarrassé, « reste proche de moi pour ne pas te faire prendre dans les autres pièges que ce couloir peut renfermer.

- Ah, parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- Peut-être, ça change à chaque fois…

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu des pièges que l'on peut rencontrer ? Aller, dis-moi !

- Je ne peux pas….

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas c'est tout, même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas ! Ce couloir est comme ça, il est rempli de magie et on ne peut pas parler des types de pièges et sortilèges que l'on va rencontrer aux autres…

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Bon d'accord tu es pardonné, on continue ?

- Pardon ? »

Sans répondre la jeune fille continua son chemin dans le couloir obscur bientôt rattrapée par Remus quelque peu déconcerté.

- Au fait, » fit-elle en se retournant l'œil perçant, « ne me prend pas pour une cruche, je me suis faite avoir une fois, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Et elle se retourna laissant le jeune homme encore plus perplexe que deux minutes tantôt.

…

**Un tour du côté de Katy et de ce cher Sirius ?**

Les deux camarades étaient partis peu après notre premier duo mais ne s'étaient pas exactement retrouvé dans un endroit similaire au leur. Le lieu de leur atterrissage était une vaste pièce circulaire, éclairée par les mêmes torches que l'on retrouvait dans le couloir, mais la difficulté de ce passage était qu'il y avait quatre sorties différentes pour cette salle. Ils étaient tombés dans un labyrinthe.

- Sirius.

- …

- Sirius ?

- …

- Bordel Tu vas me répondre oui ou merde ?!

- Holà ! Peace and love my friend !

- Je ne suis pas _your friend_…

- D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir la vérité vraie du pourquoi je me retrouve avec toi… Et je veux une réponse !

- C'est un secret…

- Ca, c'est pas une réponse !!!

- Ben alors t'as qu'à réfléchir. »

Regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, qui reçoit un sourire charmeur comme réponse.

…

**PdV de Katy**

Il m'énerve !!! Voyons… Leyla et Lupin n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre aussi bien que Leyla s'entend avec Black, c'est bien pour ça que cette situation m'étonne… Leyla s'entend mieux avec Black et moi je peux pas vraiment le saquer ! Et cette excuse, "Lunard est plus doué que moi" elle ne colle pas, tout le monde sais bien que Potter et Black sont des surdoués alors… Lupin est doué certes… je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête… Car il est évident que Potter et Lupin sont dans le coup ! Potter n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'arriver en retard à un cours lorsqu'il aurait pu être avec ses amis… Et Lupin n'a pas bronché… Cette fois-ci c'est Black qui a élaboré le plan, j'en suis sûre ! Mais c'est quoi le plan ?!

…

Peut-être que Black voulait être avec moi ? Non, non, non ! Katy arrête de te faire des films !

Ce mec est un dragueur qui a bientôt eu toutes les filles de Poudlard, Serpentardes exceptées bien sûre ! Voyons voir, qui lui manque-t-il à son actif ? Si on peu dire ça comme ça bien sûre…

Alors :

Il y a Lily mais Potter ne laissera jamais faire ça ! C'est quand même son meilleur pote et pas question tant que je suis dans les parages… En parlant de moi, il ne m'a pas eu car je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'approcher et c'est pas près d'arriver.

Leyla évidemment qui vient d'arriver mais étrangement il n'a pas l'air de la vouloir... Elle est pourtant mignonne, enfin pour des mecs, j'en ai vu plusieurs qui se retournaient sur son passage mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention…

Et… Ah oui !

Silvy Dawey de Poufsouffle, mignonne aussi, mais s'il ne l'a pas touchée c'est compréhensible elle est déjà casée depuis deux ans… d'un autre côté ce type est tellement dégueulasse qu'il pourrait très bien la faire plaquer son mec pour ensuite mieux la lâcher elle…

Les Serpentardes, j'ai déjà dit, de toute façon la haine est réciproque des deux côtés.

J'oubliais ! Il y a aussi Colleen Ackerman de Serdaigle … Mais bon c'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu d'elle vu son embonpoint, son strabisme et son nez de travers… Mais je crois par-contre qu'elle fait partie de son fan-club. Comme beaucoup d'autres filles d'ailleurs… Les pauvres cruches !

Je suis ignoble…

Bon ça c'est celles que j'arrive à me remettre en tête… Il n'y a vraiment plus beaucoup de miss qui ne sont pas passées dans ses bras… Ou plus… Ah non ! Les images parasites vous sortez de ma tête tout de suite !!!

…

**PdV général**

- Cassie ça va comme tu veux ? »

L'interpellée se tortillait dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à la vision de Sirius allant un peu trop loin selon elle avec une jeune fille de l'école dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage à son grand… soulagement !

- _Trop, »_ se dit-elle à bout de souffle_, « j'ai trop d'imagination !_

- Alors ça va ? » s'enquit à nouveaux le noiraud.

- Euhhhhh » dit-elle en rougissant « ou, ouai, ça peut aller… Bon, on continue ? On fait du sur-place là !

- _A quoi est-ce qu'elle a bien pu réfléchir ? »_ se dit le garçon légèrement perplexe. « A qui la faute si on n'avance pas ? C'est pas moi qui ai commencé à me remuer sans raison.

- Toi, tu ne comprends rien ! _Finalement j'ai rien résolu du tout… »

* * *

_

Voili voilou!

Ca vous a plu?

Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, les critiques (constructives) sont toujours les bienvenues!

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Voila la suite!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :**

_**Devant la porte de la salle de potions, - 4 min**_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent… ils vont être en retard !!!

- Potter ! »

James se retourna et tomba nez à… chevelure rousse…

- Ca sent bon tu te les ais lavés ce matin ?

- Potter !!!

- Je suis sérieux !

- Passons… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oh oh ! Lily l'encyclopédie veut me poser une question… Et à moi en plus ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les cours !

- Et alors… C'est une question non ?

- Oh et puis zut ! T'es trop bête ! »

Et elle le laissa planté là…

- Ben quoi... ?

- Grrr ! _Mais quel idiot ce type ! Obligé de faire toute une histoire seulement parce que je viens lui poser une question… Et je la lui ai même pas posée ma question ! Et puis… Où sont-elles passées??? Le premier jour en plus !!! Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seules !!! »_

_**Sortie du passage, - 4 min**_

- Rheu ! Rheu ! Rheu ! … A… Aaaa… Atchoum !!!

- Ca va ?

- Beuh… Ca pourrait aller mieux… _Je m'en souviendrais des passages secrets de Poudlard… En Egypte il y avait du sable mais c'était quand même propre… »_

Les voix s'approchèrent de la salle de cours.

- Ahhhh ! de l'air ! … Beuhhh ça sent le renfermé !

- Eh ben dis-donc… Tu n'aimes pas la poussière toi !

- T'a gueule… _C'était horrible… Après ce vampire on a passé dans un étroit tunnel rempli de poussière… Et bien sûr… J'ai de l'asme, et j'ai respiré plein de poussière alors j'arrivais plus à avancer… Remus a dû me soutenir un moment pour qu'on n'arrive pas en retard… Je dois quand même avouer que c'était pas désagréable d'être aussi près de lui… Hem, bref… Ensuite ça a été au tour d'esprits frappeurs ensorcelés… J'ai eu de la peine à résister à me transformer… Et pour me rassurer Remus m'a dit qu'il a aussi eu "un peu" peur la première fois… Tu parles comme il est rassurant ! Y a pas à dire, je suis une chiarde… Pourquoi mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ?_

- Eh bien voilà, on est sorti ! La salle de cours est là-bas !

- Ok… Deux secondes et j'arrive. »

_**- 3 min**_

Au détour d'un couloir. On aperçu les deux classes ennemies devant la salle de cours qui se lancaient des regards loin d'être amicaux.

- Hé ! Cornedrue ! » appela Remus.

- Enfin vous voilà !!! … Mais où est Pat' ?

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, il est avec Katy, » l'informa Leyla

- Quoi !? Pfff ! Sirius et Cassie ??? Pfff ! Impossible ! » s'esclaffa James maintenant écroulé de rire.

- Comment ça ? Katy est seule avec Black ??? »

Tous trois se retournent et se retrouvent devant Lily.

- Coucou Lil'

- Hello Leyla. _Enfin une au moins est là ! »_ elle se tourna vers les garçons. « A.l.o.r.s. Potter ! Lupin !

- C'est-à-dire que… Lily-jolie… _C'était pas prévu au programme ça… »_ dit James en voyant Lily froncer les sourcils.

- Ecoute Evans, Cassie est une grande fille, elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est en sécurité.

- Vraiment ? ... Avec Black je me demande vraiment si elle est en sécurité… »

Les deux garçons se regardent, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle la situation était quelque peu différente.

- On parle de ma sublime personne en cachette ? C'est en bien j'espère ? »

Le groupe se retourna en provenance de la voix et posa ses yeux sur un Sirius enchanté d'on ne sait quoi et d'une Katy franchement soulagée d'être arrivée, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Car cette heure qu'elle avait passée avec lui avait vraiment été la plus éprouvante de sa vie.

- Katy ! » s'exclama une Lily affolée. « Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

- Lui ? le seul truc qu'il a tenté de faire s'est soldé par un chauve-furie en pleine poire. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius.

- Elle ment !

- Oh c'est vrai Môssieur n'assume pas ses actes ! » railla Katy sourire en coin.

- A_vec elle je ne sais jamais si elle est sérieuse ou pas, » _se dit Leyla perplexe.

- Que…

- Ca suffit les enfants arrêtez donc de vous chamailler comme ça ! Venez, le cours va commencer.

- Au cas où, » chuchota Remus, « c'est le prof de Potions ; M. Slughorn.

- Beuh, un nom à faire peur. _Et à vomir aussi…_

- Il est sympa… Pour un directeur de Serpentard, tu verras. Lily l'adore.

- C'est pas parce-que Lily l'adore que je vais faire de même !

- Dégage Lupin » ordonna Katy en entrant dans la salle. « Leyla vient voir !

- _Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'elle a inventé ? _Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu te rappelle de quoi on a causé au p'tit déj' ?

- Ouai… _J'le sens pas…_

- Yesss, Alors tu t'arranges pour être à côté de Black et je me mets à côté de… Lupin. _Toujours mieux que le crétin pervers…_ Comme ça Lily sera "obligée" d'aller à côté de Potter.

- Mais…

- Quoi ?

- C'est bien au premier cours que les binômes pour l'année vont être formés, non ?

- Ouai… Ca te dérange d'être avec Black ?

- Non pas spécialement… _J'aurais juste préféré être avec Remus… Rhaa non, non, non !!!_

- Je vois… T'es attirée par Remus.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment ! En plus on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures !

- Oh tu sais, moi je crois au coup de foudre… »

Leyla lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

- C'est bon je me tais ! Ah ! Vite, on va s'asseoir avant que les places soient prises ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en direction du blond qui allait justement prendre place au côté d'un Gryffondor que Leyla ne connaissait pas encore.

- _Mais elle est chiante celle-là quand elle veut bordel ! »_ grommela l'égyptienne. « _Bon où est-ce que Sirius s'est posé ? … Et en plus je réussis à jouer à son petit jeu… Je suis pitoyable… »_

Elle se dirigea vers le noiraud qui s'était assis au fond de la classe en attendant probablement qu'un de ses amis vienne le rejoindre.

- Heuu… Hello Sirius, Je peux m'asseoir ? _Zut j'aurais pas dû faire ça comme ça, j'aurais dû me poser et un point c'est tout._

- Euh en fait… » il regarda autour de lui et vit Remus à côté de Katyet James qui le regardait un air de total félicité mêlé d'une d'incompréhension visible causées par la présence féminine et rousse à ses côtés. « … Pas de problèmes ! »

Leyla qui avait suivi sont regard :

- Cool ! _Finalement ça a marché… Même si, j'avoue, j'aurais préféré être à côté de Remus… Ah non ! Tais-toi cerveau ! Tais-toi, tais-toi !!!_

- Alors, c'était bien ?

- Gné ? De quoi qui était bien ?

- Ben le passage ? Il vous est arrivé quoi dedans ? J'aurais voulu demander à Remus mais il est pris et j'ais pas la patience d'attendre la fin du cours !

- Beeennn… »

Elle préféra se détourner au moment où l'épisode du rapprochement lui revenait en tête. C'était aussi l'occasion pour elle de détailler la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait ; comme vous vous en doutiez, la salle était située dans les cachots, la lumière était en majorité diffusée par des torches accrochées aux murs qui étaient très humides donc l'atmosphère de la pièce était froide. Il y avait aussi une petite lucarne derrière le bureau du professeur. Des bibliothèques contenant de vieux livres ainsi que quelques armoires vitrées remplies de substances pour le moins étranges faisaient l'essentiel du décor de la pièce. Sur les pupitres les chaudrons étaient déjà installés. En continuant son tour de salle elle remarqua alors que deux yeux noirs l'observaient depuis le premier rang : Snape. Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué il se retourna vers le prof qui entrait en ce moment même dans la salle de cours.

- Bonjour tout le monde, » lança-t-il d'un ton énergique. « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un bref rappel de l'année dernière.

- _Eh ben, il m'a pas l'air bien méchant pour un ancien Serpentard… Surtout pour être leur directeur… »_

Elle se retourna vers Sirius.

- Pour l'histoire j'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre la fin du cours ! _Et compte pas sur moi !_

- Naaan s'il-te-plait !!! Tu vas me faire mourir…

- Et ben meurs ! »

Là le noiraud était choqué, c'était la première fois, si on exceptait Cassie, qu'il était rejeté aussi violemment. Normalement il avait tout ce qu'il voulait avec les filles…

- _Décidemment cette fille est intéressante… »

* * *

_

A suivre...

Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Comme vous pouvez le constater, voila le chapitre 10! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'annonce le disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. (je ne vais pas mettre "propriété exclusive" car avec le nombre de fics qui trainent sur le net...^^)

Je réponds à **Tiickel**:  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir! Déçu que le passage du passage (^^') n'ait pas été plus long? Bah ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura d'autres ^^. Et je suis étonnée que t'ai trouvé ça aussi marrant que ça, car quand je me suis relue j'étais vraiment perplexe... Bon, j'ai un sens de l'humour assez bizarre parfois alors il y aura sûrement d'autres trucs qui me paraitront encore plus space... Je me suis permise une petite incursion sur ton profil, et je constate avec ravissement que tu es aussi fan de l'univers des Maraudeurs! C'est vrai que Rowling n'a pas beaucoup insisté là-dessus, mais ça laisse une grande part de libre à notre imagination... pour des fanfics délirantes et ultra (peu-)sérieuse^^

Je lance le chapitre pour les autres qui en ont rien à faire de ma réponse^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :**

Ce cours de potion avait vraiment été le pire de sa vie, avait pensé Leyla en sortant de ces deux heures enfermées au sous sol.

Premier jour, premier cours, qu'avaient-ils dû préparer ? Je vous le donne en mille, du _Felix Felicis _! Super la potion de la chance me direz-vous, eh ben non, pas de chance ! Car cette potion Leyla l'avait déjà préparée en troisième année, toute sa classe l'avait réussie, et elle était consternée d'apprendre qu'ici, on ne l'apprenait qu'à des sixième, de plus presque la totalité de la classe n'avait pas aboutit au résultat voulu. C'est en partie pour cela que, la petite fiole de potion dans sa poche, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la classe. En remontant les escaliers elle repensa à ses deux heures de calvaire.

Primo elle se retrouve en binôme avec Sirius pendant tout le reste de l'année, sauf devoirs exceptionnels. Deuxio le Sirius en question n'avait pas arrêté de lui tourniquer autour tout le long de la leçon avec des : "Comment tu fais ? Tu m'expliques ? " Et cætera, alors qu'il avait aussi bien réussi sa potion qu'elle. Une dernière chose qui avait poussé la jeune fille au comble de l'exaspération, c'était le professeur, monsieur Horace E.F. Slughorn… Effectivement elle avait constaté que Lily était très douée, elle était la première à avoir terminé et sa potion était parfaite, mais le directeur de Serpentard n'avait pas arrêté de lui tourner autour pendant toute la leçon en disant : "C'est très bien, vous vous en sortez parfaitement bien Mlle Evans." Un pur calvaire, enfin surtout pour ce pauvre James qui avait enfin pu être aux côtés de sa dulcinée mais qui ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Mauvais plan les cours de potion Jamessie. En plus, à la fin cette sangsue avait donné une sorte de rendez-vous à Lily, et ça Leyla ne le comprenait pas très bien. Elle avait bien vu la tête de James à ce moment, extrêmement antipathique. Il lui faudrait une explication.

En arrivant devant la tour Gryffondor elle aperçut un garçon de son âge. En voyant sa robe de sorcier avec le sigle des rouge et or elle ne s'inquiéta pas autre de sa présence mais en s'approchant elle aperçut son air perdu.

- Salut ! » dit-elle.

- Ah… euh, bonjour. Tu es la nouvelle toi non ? » répondit-il.

- Ouai… je suis la "nouvelle", et toi, tu es ?

- Moi je m'appelle Ernest Dowell, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? On est dans la même classe pourtant. »

Leyla réfléchit un moment elle se souvint alors du garçon que Katy avait fait dégager en cours de potion.

- C'est vrai ! Désolée mais en à peine une journée je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler le nom et le visage de tout le monde !

- Oh je ne t'en veux pas rassure-toi ! » se reprit-il mais en ajoutant plus doucement, « surtout que moi on ne me remarque pas beaucoup…

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien !

- … Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là devant ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Euh… non, pas exactement… j'ai oublié le mot de passe du portrait et malgré tous mes efforts elle ne veut toujours pas me laisser passer…

- On ne passe pas sans mot de passe ! » répliqua la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la tour Gryffondor.

- On sait ! » s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

- En fait tu as de la chance car justement je rentrais. »

Leyla s'avança vers la grincheuse et lui donna le mot tant attendu : "cœur vaillant".

- Merci beaucoup, je pense que je m'en souviendrai maintenant. A plus tard ! »

Et Ernest disparut à travers le tableau.

- Ciao.

- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'énervait la Grosse Dame.

- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise ! Pire que moi, alors que je m'étais enfin un peu calmée… voilà que ça recommence !!! »

Elle entra à son tour et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor décorée en rouge et or. Un feu brûlait dans la grande cheminé devant laquelle se trouvait de gros et moelleux fauteuils. Une immense table en chêne traversait la pièce sur laquelle on observait des élèves occupés à toutes sortes d'activités ; échecs sorciers, bataille explosive ou tout simplement les eternels devoirs donnés dès le premier jour de cours. La lumière de la pièce était dispensée par de grandes et hautes fenêtres entourées de lourds rideaux bordeaux. Se reflétant sur les murs rouges, la lumière tamisait la pièce et rendait l'endroit chaleureux. La salle commune des Gryffondor était sans aucun doute un des endroits les plus accueillants de Poudlard. A la vue de cette pièce apaisante, Leyla se calma un peu et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils libre près de la cheminée.

Le deuxième jour fut légèrement plus concluant que le premier. Le cours de sortilège fut le plus amusant car permettant de parler et de s'amuser à envoyer des jets d'eau à travers la classe. Toute la journée les Maraudeurs s'amusèrent à laisser traîner des substances, dont Leyla voulait absolument ignorer la composition, dans les couloirs et à martyriser quelques jeunes Serpentard qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

Le soir venu Leyla s'assit à la table de la salle commune des lions et commença avec peine ses devoirs. Malgré les conversations des élèves biens présentes, elle réussit à entendre le crépitement du feu, un bruit qui l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle se sentit alors plus reposée et mieux disposée pour entamer ses leçons. Mais sa tranquillité intérieur fut provisoire, car quelques minutes plus tard la Grosse Dame avait bien voulu laisser passer des voix pour le moins bruyantes que la jeune fille avait appris à reconnaître en moins de deux petit jours.

- Je te dis que ça marchera pas !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Rien ne nous résiste et surtout pas ça ! Qu'en dis-tu Lunard ?

- C'est risqué Pat'… mais si ça marche, ça vaut le coup ! » répondit Remus qui souriait, pensif.

- Ben tu vois !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis le seul à y voir clair ? C'est encore un de leur tour ! »

Toute la salle s'était tue à l'arrivée des Maraudeurs puis les élèves avaient commencé à chuchoter entre eux en pointant discrètement James du doigt. Un bref silence s'était installé du côté des trois garçons à la réplique de James, rompu quelques secondes plus tard par Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à mon Jamessie ?! Mon meilleur ami ! Mon frère ! Quel sorte de sortilège t'as t'on lancé, quelle sorte de potion as-tu avalée pour réagir comme ça ??? »

Pendant que Sirius délirait en secouant James comme un vulgaire prunier, Leyla s'était discrètement approchée de Remus.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans son dos.

Remus, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, tressaillit.

- Ah ! C'est toi, eh bien en fait… Sirius à eu une idée, de génie d'après lui, mais James ne veut pas le suivre sur ce coup là… Ce qui est très étrange vu que ces deux la sont unis comme les deux doigts de la main "à la vie à la mort".

- Peut-être que Potter a décidé de regagner le droit chemin ?! » fit une voix derrière eux.

Leyla et Remus se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Lily qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

- _Pourquoi faut toujours qu'elles arrivent par derrière ? » _se dit le blond. « James ?! Retourner dans le droit chemin, tu plaisantes ! Je me demande même si il y était un jour ! » s'esclaffa-t-il

- Mes présentes constatations me montrent qu'il est en bonne voie pour la guérison…

- Guérison… Moui… Guérison rime avec contamination ! Tu ne lui aurais pas fait boire quelque-chose de louche en cours de potions par hasard ? Tu as l'accès à la réserve et James avalerait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir ! »

Lily se troubla un peu.

- Co… comment peux-tu oser dire ça Lupin ?

- Je sais que James et Sirius t'insupportent, un des deux hors de course et l'autre entrera en dépression, tout le monde sait ça. Mais personne n'y a jamais réussi car en temps normal ils sont trop méfiants. Mais avec toi…

- Tu, tu es ignoble ! Jamais je ne ferais ça à James !

- Alors tu le ferais à Sirius ? Ou à moi ? »

Furieuse, la rousse ne répondit pas et couru s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles.

- Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, même si elle ne les aime pas… n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle ne le fera jamais, "c'est contre le règlement", mais maintenant je suis sûr d'une chose.

- Laquelle ? _Je crois savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûre._

- Lily a un faible pour notre ami à lunette, sinon jamais elle n'aurait réagit comme ça, tu as entendu comme moi : "Jamais je ne ferais ça à James !". Ca fait quand même six ans qu'on est dans la même classe, » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Possible… _Bingo, y'en a un qui a tilté !_

- Oh, tu fais chier ! Je monte me coucher maintenant ! »

Les deux nouveaux amis pivotèrent vers la source de cette voix tellement mélodieuse. Ils virent James, hors de lui, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des garçons, suivi de près par Sirius, assez déboussolé.

- Te coucher ? Mais il est à peine 18h00 !

- Et alors ? Tu m'as crevé avec toutes tes jacasseries inutiles ! Bonne nuit ! »

Le noiraud à lunettes monta alors les marches sans plus de cérémonie en laissant le second noiraud tout penaud au pied du colimaçon.

- M… mais… » réussit-il seulement à articuler.

Les conversations, qui avaient complètement cessées lors de la dispute, reprirent de plus belle. Les désaccords entre ces deux là étaient rares, alors voir un accrochage de cette taille, c'était un scoop ! Certains comparaient même la dispute à une scène de ménage.

- Sirius, ça va ? » lui demanda Leyla en lui posant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule.

- Ben, je sais pas trop en fait…

- Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux Pat', ça va lui passer, il doit avoir une mauvaise passe… _enfin j'espère que ce n'est que ça… » _espéra Remus.

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas alors ? On s'est pourtant toujours tout dis… Pourquoi il s'est contenté de me crier dessus ? » s'enquit le noiraud.

- C'est peut-être sa nouvelle manière d'extérioriser tout ça, » lui répondit la blonde.

- Quoi "tout ça" ?

- Ben je sais pas exactement moi, je suis nouvelle je te signal…, ce qui le tracasse… le fait que Lily veuille pas sortir avec lui par exemple, ça doit lui prendre la tête non ? Bon tu dois en savoir plus que moi là dessus.

- Oui, tu as raison… Je vais lui parler !

- Oh non, » intervint Remus. « Moi je vais lui parler et toi tu restes sagement ici avec Leyla pour te remonter le moral.

- Pardon ?

- Trouve un truc, échecs, cartes, ce que tu veux, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mais pourquoi je peux pas y aller moi ? » dit l'autre qui continuait à geindre.

- Parce que je veux retrouver mon lit entier quand j'irais me coucher. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle pour le souper ?

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. _J'avais prévu autre chose pour ma soirée que de distraire un mec en voix de dépression, »_ ronchonna-t-elle.

- A toute.

- mph… c'est pas juste…

- Aller vient le dépressif ! On va faire une partie de bataille explosive, le perdant doit obéir pendant une semaine au gagnant !

- … ok ! Héhé, prépare-toi à perdre ! »

Remus soupira et monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte, restée entrouverte après le passage violent du noiraud à lunettes. Le blond la poussa et découvrit la pièce, apparemment déserte. Mais les rideaux tirés du lit à baldaquin et deux pieds qui dépassaient trahissaient une présence. Le blond s'approcha du lit et écarta les rideaux. Il vit alors son ami affalé sur le lit, l'air déprimé.

- Eh, James, ça va ? »

* * *

Et voila!

Non ne me tuez pas, je sais que c'est une fin foireuse mais ça sera souvent comme ça avec moi^^ J'aime faire chier le monde XD

Donc si vous voulez que je bosse plus vite, faites-moi au moins une petite review^^


	11. Chapter 11

Qu'arrive-t-il à James ? Vous le saurez (ou pas) en lisant la suite ci-dessous, enjoy :

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :**

- Eh Cornedrue ! Ca va comme tu veux ?!

- Franchement, est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? »

Remus soupira et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Un silence alors s'installa. Le blond décida de le briser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- C'est Sirius…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ?

- C'est un gros con, voila ce qu'il est !

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu.

- Mais, mon vieux, t'es pas sérieux là ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie ! Et je ne suis pas ton vieux ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés, encore plus furax.

Remus fut trop abasourdi pour répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, le James qu'il connaissait n'aurait agi et surtout parlé de la sorte de son meilleur ami. Il y avait un problème, un très gros problème même.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Te parler de quoi ?

- Me dire pourquoi ce plan si audacieux et risqué ne te tente pas et pourquoi tu traites Sirius de… de con ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, on s'est toujours tout dit ! Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard, les quatre inséparables ! On s'est promis de graver nos noms dans l'histoire de Poudlard en accomplissent des exploits légendaires et des méfaits en tout genre ! On a même crée la carte des Maraudeurs, signée de nos surnoms et protégée des meilleurs sortilèges de protection ! Tout ça na pas d'importance pour toi ?

- … Des gamineries… il faut mûrir. Je pensais que tu étais le plus mature de nous tous mais je constate que tu es au même niveau que les autres… On a 16 ans tu sais, nous ne sommes plus de simples gamins, il faut grandir.

- Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien de grandir trop vite. Ni dans le mauvais sens… en reniant ses amis. »

C'est sur ces paroles que le blond sortit d'un pas ferme et décidé pour rejoindre ses amis, précisons que Leyla avait battu Sirius à la bataille et ça avait mis ce dernier d'encore plus mauvaise humeur et n'oublions pas que Katy les avaient rejoint pendant la partie et n'avait pas manqué de bien rigoler lors de la défaite du noiraud après l'avoir tant entendu se vanter. Tout ce petit monde attendait alors le blond dans la salle commune pour descendre manger.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien du tout… ce n'est plus James.

- Comment ça ce n'est plus James ???

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais ça n'est plus lui… comment dire, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Ahhh, malheur de malheur ! Mon jamessiiiiiiie…

- Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? » intervint Leyla coupant court aux lamentations de Sirius.

Et Remus leur raconta sa discussion avec son ami à lunette.

- Il n'a pas pu dire ça ! » s'exclama Sirius. « "Il faut grandir" ?! Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible !!!

- Effectivement, quelque chose cloche, et c'est quelque chose dont il faut se soucier… » murmura Katy.

- Je propose d'aller réfléchir de tout cela autour d'un bon repas, car de s'exciter comme ça debout au milieu de la salle commune on ne va arriver à rien… » proposa Leyla.

- Tu as raison, descendons. »

Mais même une fois attablés, les quatre adolescents ne trouvèrent rien de concluant. L'hypothèse la plus concevable était bien celle de la potion qui l'avait "contaminé", maintenant il restait à savoir laquelle et c'était une autre paire de manche.

Plus tard, lorsque les deux garçons voulurent entrer dans leur dortoir ils entendirent des sanglots légèrement étouffés. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans la chambre craignant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à leur ami et découvrirent Peter Pettigrew qui sanglotait assis sur son lit.

- Peter ! Mon vieux ! Comment ça va ? » S'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

- Imbécile tu vois bien qu'il va mal…

- … Oh ça va…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Queudver ?

- Snif… c'est James… il, snif, snif, quand je suis arrivé… Bouhouhouhouhou !!!! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et ensuite dirigèrent leur regard vers le lit aux rideaux tirés de leur ami au comportement si étrange.

- A voir il est comme ça avec tout le monde… » soupira Remus en tendant un mouchoir à son ami en larmes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t-a fait le grincheux ?

- Quand je suis arrivé il n'a même pas, snif, daigné me regarder, au début je pensais qu'il dormait, snif, snif. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux ouverts j'ai commencé à lui parler mais il ne me répondait toujours pas… Snif ! Alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a répondu que tout allait bien et que c'est moi qui snif, snif devais m'en faire avec un visage et un corps comme le mien !!! Bouhouhouhouhou !!!! »

Sirius et Remus n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles, James avait vraiment tourné au bizarre, il avait parlé de mûrir et cela en quelques heures et maintenant il se complaisait carrément à la méchanceté gratuite ! C'est vrai que Peter n'avait pas tout pour plaire, il était assez petit pour un garçon et grassouillet, il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés coupés courts et le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs avec des joues bien rebondies.

- Écoute Peter, » commença Remus.

- Ouais tu sais, le Potter est de très mauvais poil ! Il a avalé de travers on ne sait pas quoi et depuis son cerveau s'est complètement détraqué ! » termina le noiraud d'un ton dur.

- C'est… à peu près ça… » concéda Remus

Le petit blond regardait le tombeur avec son regard abasourdi qui lui était habituel, signe il n'avait rien compris. C'est à ce moment que choisi un coussin pour voler à travers la pièce… droit sur le visage de Sirius.

- Qui a osé ?!

- Je crois que ça vient du lit à James, » fit innocemment Peter.

- Comment ?! Si t'es un homme vient te battre à la loyale espèce de lâche, traître !

- Tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? » lui glissa discrètement Remus à l'oreille.

- Sûrement pas ! Il veut grandir ? C'est pas en balançant un coussin à travers le dortoir sur mon sublime visage qu'on fait preuve de maturité !!!

- Effectivement mais tu ne devrais pas céder à ses provocations, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. »

Lorsque Sirius commença à s'avancer en direction du lit méprisé, Peter tira la manche du grand blond.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier

- Y'a plus de coussins…

- Quoi ?

- Dans le dortoir, sur les lits… y'a plus de coussins ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Remus comprit alors. Ils avaient déjà fait cette blague dans le dortoir des septièmes années l'année précédente.

- Sirius, attention !

- Quoi encore ? »

A ce moment le piège se déclencha, une trentaine de coussins prit son envol et commença à tournoyer dans la pièce en boxant toutes les créatures vivantes présentes, dans ce cas-ci Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !!! Au secours !!! » cria Peter en se réfugiant sous un lit.

- Lunard, c'est déjà quoi la formule pour arrêter un sort ? » demanda Sirius qui avait complètement perdu le nord avec la majorité des coussins qui lui arrivaient dessus. « Arrêtez ! Mais pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'ils s'acharnent !!!

- Pour ce sortilège le finite incantatem ne marche pas, il faut remonter à la source du sortilège, _si on y arrive_, et… détruire le coussin sur lequel le sortilège a été lancé, c'est lui qui contrôle les autres. Ça te revient maintenant ?

- … Ouais ! Tu me couvres ! »

Et Sirius se lança à travers la pièce se dirigeant droit sur le lit de James.

- Quoi ?! Oh et merde… il est incorrigible… »

Lorsque Sirius allait atteindre le lit, le gros des coussins fondit droit sur lui.

- Incendio ! »

Sirius se retourna pour remercier son ami, mais celui-ci lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, avance ! J'ai pas envie de finir couvert de bleus !!! Comment tu compte expliquer ça aux professeurs !

- _Ça__ y'est son côté préfet ressort… »_

Le noiraud esquiva un des derniers coussins rescapé du sort de feu et avec un plaisir non dissimulé sauta sur le lit en se régalant d'avance du bon coup de poing qu'il enverra dans la gueule d'ange de son ex-meilleur ami.

- Eh bé ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? » demanda Peter en émergeant de sous son lit. « Le coussin n'est pas la ?

- Si, il est bien là, c'est autre chose qui manque à l'appel.

- Quoi donc ? » questionna naïvement le petit blond.

- Notre nouveau rebelle c'est ça. Je m'en doutais. » Soupira Remus « _On n'a pas fini d'en baver si ça continue comme ça._

- C'est trop dommage, » se plaignit Sirius. « Je me réjouissais d'avance de lui foutre une bonne beigne bien placée !

- C'est très bien tout ça, mais… » commença le beau blond.

- Oui ? » s'enquirent en chœur les deux autres.

- Vous êtes peut-être en sécurité tous les deux mais moi pas ! Patmol je te prierai de détruire ce coussin de mes deux ! Je commence vraiment à fatiguer !

- Ah, oui désolé j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

- Merci pour le détail, j'apprécie vraiment… »

Sous les yeux étonnés de ses deux amis Sirius déchiqueta le coussin à mains nues. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé tellement son rire était terrifiant.

- Euh Pat', » lui dit Remus lorsqu'il eut terminé son "travail". « Il aurait suffit d'un tout petit sort pour que cela revienne au même.

- Je sais mais ça fait tellement de bien. Il fallait absolument que je me défoule. »

Peter déglutit en pensant que si James aurait été ici c'est sur lui que Sirius se serait défoulé. Mais d'un autre côté il est vrai que James, contrairement au coussin, se serait défendu, et cela le rassura un peu, un petit peu.

- Bon les gars, il faut maintenant savoir où notre cerf préféré se cache, » déclara Remus lorsque Sirius se fut un peu calmé.

* * *

A suivre...

Reviews please


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoila, après ces longues semaines d'attentes... je suis désolée mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot alors je devais définir mes priorités...

Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour car je reprends la publication régulière (du moins je l'espère) de cette fic!

J'aimerais aussi beaucoup remercier **MissTako-chan** pour les nombreuses reviews qu'elle m'a écrite, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde!!!

_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : **__**Cache-cache à Poudlard**_

- Bon les gars, il faut maintenant savoir où notre cerf préféré se cache, » déclara Remus lorsque Sirius se fut vraiment calmé.

- On peut regarder sur la carte, » proposa Peter.

- Le problème c'est que la dernière personne à avoir eu la carte était justement James, » soupira Remus.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sirius qui recommençait à déprimer.

- Calmons-nous et réfléchissons. Il faut se poser la simple question : "Si j'étais James où irais-je à un moment pareil ?"

- Tu aurais dû dire : "Si j'étais James ayant complètement perdu les pédales où irais-je à un moment pareil ?" » railla Sirius.

- Si tu préfères… »

Quelques minutes de silences s'installèrent sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Puis Peter se décida :

- Il est peut-être allé voir Lily ?

- J'y ais aussi pensé mais cela fait longtemps que toute la tour aurait été réveillée, » dit Sirius.

- Oui, il a plutôt dû aller faire une ballade nocturne dans les couloirs du château… Sans la carte c'est alors quasiment impossible de le retrouver.

- Impossible n'est pas Maraudeurs, mon petit Lunard !

- C'est bien pourquoi j'ai glissé le mot "quasiment", c'est une mission pour nous mon cher Patmol !

- Euh… ça a l'air risqué, il a aussi pris la cape je vous rappelle, » les interrompit Peter.

- Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- Le petit con… il a tout prévu…

- Mais après tout c'est la sienne au départ…

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tu vas voir très cher Cornedrue ! L'équipe composée de Queudver, Lunard et de moi-même allons te retrouver et te ramener à la raison !!! _Après un coup de poing bien placé _!

- Je te trouve quand même bien optimiste, le château est immensément immense… »

**Le lendemain, au déjeuner**

Trois êtres plus morts que vivants viennent s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or.

- Ben ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Ahhh ma petite tigresse, on a passé une des pires, pour ne dire la pire, nuit de notre existence ! » se plaignit Sirius.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air très frais… il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant cette nuit ?

- Un peu oui… » enchaîna Remus qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. « En allant se coucher on s'est fait attaquer par des coussins et…

- Des coussins ?!

- Moui… un vague sort lancé par James, » expliqua en baillant un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et ils lui expliquèrent la mésaventure dans leur chambre ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé juste après dans les couloirs de l'école.

**Flash-back**

Ayant décidés de s'en tenir aux endroits les plus appréciés de James, les trois garçons sortirent de la salle commune.

- Compris ? On ratisse, » ré-expliqua Remus en sortant de la tour des lions. « Nous sommes au septième étage et on passe chaque salle où il a l'habitude d'aller se reposer au peigne fin. C'est-à-dire, la Salle sur Demande au septième, la Salle des trophées au troisième, les cuisines au sous-sol et s'il n'est dans aucunes de ces pièces on ira "là-bas".

- Tu crois pas que ce serait plus intelligent d'aller "là-bas" tout de suite, dans l'état où il est c'est beaucoup plus urgent ! » protesta Sirius.

- J'aimerais croire qu'il a encore toute sa tête…

- Dites tous les deux… s'il est dans la Salle sur Demande on ne pourra pas entrer.

- Au moins on saura qu'il est là-dedans, et à sa sortie… nyark…

- Je te rappellerais mon cher Patmol, qu'on n'est pas les seuls à connaître cette pièce, et il y a souvent la nuit… disons…

- … Ah… ouai… ben au moins y'en a qui s'amusent ! On postera quelqu'un pour faire le guet, si elle est effectivement fermée… »

Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent alors sur le petit Peter qui, lui, n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe ? _Pas envie de voir des amoureux se bécoter à la sortie moi !_

- Parce que mon ami tu es parfait pour jouer ce rôle tu as plus d'une fois montré ton talent pour être aux écoutes et ainsi toujours tout entendre, voir et savoir. Tu es le parfait petit espion… etc. etc.…

- _Sirius mon pauvre tu t'enfonces… »_ pensa Remus

- C'est bon je ferais ça si tu pense que je peux le faire ! Oui je suis un parfait petit espion ! Si quelqu'un sera dans la salle je guetterais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

- _Il l'a cru… il n'a pas du tout changé…_ C'est bon, on te demande quand même pas tout ça… bon, direction la Salle sur Demande sans se faire repérer !

- Ah ça me rappelle nos toutes jeunes années, quand on jouait à cache-cache avec Rusard, sans cape ni carte, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé, hein les gars ?

- Chut ! Tais-toi Patmol !

- Oh, c'est bon… »

Une fois arrivés devant la Salle sur Demande les trois amis constatèrent effectivement qu'elle était fermée. Peter resta faire le guet comme convenu, prenant très à cœur sa mission mais n'étant pas très rassuré quand même, il avait peur du noir.

Les deux amis restant se dirigèrent alors vers le troisième étage où se trouvaient les trophées. Une salle bien au caractère de James qui rêvait de pouvoir remporter des "tonnes de tournois de Quidditch", comme il disait, et ainsi rapporter des coupes "par milliers". Mais en arrivant ils ne trouvèrent personne, même après avoir vérifier dans tous les coins s'il ne s'était pas caché avec la cape.

- C'est sûr qu'avec la carte il a pu filer avant qu'on arrive, à moins que ce ne soit lui dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Alors je vois mal Queudver le retenir. » lâcha Sirius acerbe.

- Pfff…

- C'est ça… bon on y va ? »

Ils se dirigèrent donc aux sous-sols en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

- Ca y est, voila les cuisines, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Regarde et admire l'expert ! » ordonna Remus.

Sirius regarda son ami perplexe.

- Iliz ! » appela le blond.

Dans un nuage de fumée une petite Elfe de Maison apparut. Contrairement aux autres elfes assez élancés, elle était plutôt petite et de chaque côté de sa grande tête ronde s'agitaient deux longues oreilles. Ses grands yeux étaient bruns et brillaient de joie, sentiment accentué par son sourire révélant une série de petites dents. Son nez était petit et retroussé. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un linge de cuisine orné du blason de Poudlard qui lui faisait office de toge.

- Vous avez appelé Iliz M. Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette

- Oui, j'aurais besoin de tes services si tu veux bien.

- Monsieur n'a qu'à dire ce qu'il souhaite, Iliz fera ce qu'il a demandé ! »

Sirius ne comprenant rien à la scène décida d'intervenir :

- Hem, hem. Heu… quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ?

- Oh bien sûr, excuse-moi, je te présente Iliz, une des Elfe de Maison de Poudlard. Iliz voici Sirius Black, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Vraiment très enchantée, M. Black, de rencontrer enfin un des amis de M. Lupin. » dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Heu, ben moi de même, » répondit-il un peu emprunté par ce drôle d'énergumène. « Tu me dois quelques explications ! » termina-t-il pour Remus.

- Plus tard ! » puis le blond se tourna vers l'elfe. « Je t'ai appelée pour que tu nous informes de la présence de quelqu'un dans les cuisines.

- Quelqu'un ? Un des amis de M. Lupin ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte… il s'appelle James Potter. Mais attention, il a une cape d'invisibilité et il te verra sûrement venir.

- Vous ne pas s'en faire pour la cape et il y a encore plein d'elfes dans les cuisines alors M. Potter est peut-être en train de discuter avec eux. Iliz y va M. Lupin. »

Et elle se téléporta.

- Elle est bizarre, elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres Elfe de Maison que j'ai croisé… Eh, mais tu m'avais caché que tu avais des relations chez les elfes !!!

- Oh, des relations, si peu…

- Au fait, tu aurais pu l'appeler depuis le début, ça nous aurait évités de cavaler dans le château.

- Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard. »

L'apparition soudaine d'Iliz fit ravaler la réplique cinglante que Sirius s'apprêtait à envoyer.

- Iliz est désolée, mais les elfes ont trouvés personnes dans la cuisine. Quelques uns sont allés cherchés dans les alentours, Iliz attend des nouvelles à eux. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- C'est très gentil à vous de nous aider et j'accepte avec gratitude votre offre je commençais justement à avoir soif, » dit Remus en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami « Et toi Sirius ?

- Mouai… C'est sympa. »

Et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Peter faisait toujours le guet.

- _Aller, je dois être courageux ! Je suis un Gryffondor non ?! Courage, courage,_ _courage,_ _courage,_ _courage, courage__, __courage, courage__, __courage, courage, __courage, courage__,_ _courage, courage_… _J'ai peur… »_

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer… Severus qui avait l'air de fort méchante humeur !

- _Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire par là lui ? Merde il vient ici ! Se cacher, __se cacher__, __se cacher, __se cacher, __se cacher ! »_

Mais Severus le dépassa sans le voir et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Par contre la salle sur demande ne se referma pas derrière lui.

- _Il y a encore quelqu'un ? Je me demande avec qui il pouvait bien discuter… si j'attends ce quelqu'un va bien finir par sortir… c'est parti ! Ouai… »_

Et c'était reparti pour de longues minutes de patience…

De retour aux cuisines, Remus et Sirius s'étaient installés pour prendre du thé et des chocolats, au grand désespoir de Sirius.

- Lunard, tu vas finir tout carié ! Plus personne n'aura peur de toi si tu as les dents qui partent en miettes !

- Mais moi je ne veux faire peur à personne.

- Mouaif… Mais c'est toujours pratique…

- Parle pour toi !

- Mais il n'en va pas moins que tu manges trop de choc ! Tu va grossir, pense à toutes ces demois…

- M'en fous ! C'est bon pour le moral ! »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient sur le oui ou le non du précieux chocolat de Remus, Iliz revint, avec quelques autres elfes, de sa tournée du château.

- M. Lupin, M. Black !

- Oui, qui y a-t-il ? répondit instantanément Remus.

- Iliz a trouvé messieurs, Iliz a trouvé !

- T'as trouvé quoi ?! » demanda Sirius en sautant de sa chaise

- Kyaah ! M. Black fait peur à Iliz.

- Oh… désolé, t'en faut peu… »

- Vas-y raconte-nous Iliz, » dit Remus en lançant un regard amusé au noiraud. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- M. Potter est là-haut, tout en haut !

- Comment ça là-haut, tout en haut ça veut dire quoi ça ? » intervint à nouveau Sirius.

- La plus haute tour. M. Potter a l'air tout tristounet.

- Tristounet ?! Je vais t'en donner moi des tristounet ! Tu vas voir, il aura une raison d'être tristounet après la beigne que je lui aurai très bien placée !!!

- Calme-toi Pat', avec la carte il va nous voir arriver, il faut la jouer fino. Iliz, est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser tes pouvoirs pour nous transporter à l'endroit exact où se trouve James ?

- Euh, je pas vraiment savoir M. Lupin, il faut une raison très bonne qui concerne la survie de Poudlard pour que je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- Alors je vais te le dire, James risque de faire une grosse bêtise qui risque fort de faire parler de Poudlard mais en de mauvais termes.

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument ! » intervint Sirius qui en avait marre de rester dans l'ombre.

- Alors d'accord, Iliz va vous transporter là-haut.

- Ouai ! T'es vraiment chouette ! Tape m'en cinq ! »

L'elfe, interdite, regarda le noiraud et dans ses grands yeux marrons se lisait un grand point d'interrogation.

- Heu, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber…

- Si vous permettez, on pourrait y aller, James ne va pas rester indéfiniment à la tour d'astronomie. »

Ainsi, les deux amis et l'elfe se téléportèrent au haut des marches de la plus haute tour du château.

* * *

A suivre...

Commentaires? Questions? Suggestions? N'hésitez pas!


	13. Chapter 13

Voila le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Et pour **MissTako-chan** réponse à ta review: Déjà merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un comm, ça me fait très plaisir^^. Le chapitre 12 est celui que tu préfères? J'aurai jamais pensé, car c'est un de ceux qui m'ont donné le plus de mal... je n'en suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon^^' James n'est pas devenu suicidaire mais il a sacrément perdu la boule... Pour Iliz, c'est venu comme ça, je sais même pas d'où je l'ai sortie. Peut-être que je l'ai crée car les elfes de maison sont "passe-partout" puisqu'ils se déplacent partout en un tour de main.

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :  
**

- Vous prêts messieurs ? Iliz va téléporter messieurs là-haut.

- Oh, j'ai hâte d'y être... » trépignait le noiraud.

Dans un petit "pop" accompagné d'un nuage de fumée, les deux amis ainsi que la petite créature disparurent. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la dernière marche de la tour d'astronomie. Iliz s'excusa et les laissa pour retourner à son travail. Derrière la porte de vagues marmonnements se faisaient entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

- Cht ! Moins fort, il va t'entendre. »

A ce moment, les marmonnements cessèrent pour laisser place à des bruits de pas précipités.

- Ca y est... » se plaignit Remus

- Non attends ! » l'avertit Sirius qui avait trouvé le trou de la serrure. « On dirait qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais... Par Merlin, Servilus !!!

- Hein ?! »

Ce dernier avait entendu l'exclamation de Sirius, il se retourna vers eux et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

- Oups, grillés...

- Sans blagues...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là à cette heure ? » leur demanda Severus.

- On pourrait te retourner la question mon très cher Servilus, mais tes mœurs nocturnes ne nous intéressent pas vraiment... » répliqua Sirius.

- Tu cherches le contact Black ? »

La pique lancée par James fit sursauter les deux Maraudeurs.

- Surveille ton langage James, » l'avertit Remus qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu feras de moi ton semblable ? Tu es bien trop mou pour ça ! »

Remus esquissa un mouvement en direction de James mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Pat'...

- Excuse-moi mon vieux mais si quelqu'un doit le faire j'aimerais être le premier sur la liste. Et de toute manière on a du renfort. »

Juste derrière James et Severus, entre eux deux et le rebord de la tour, venait d'apparaître Peter.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi, » dit le petit blond.

- D'où tu sors toi ?! » s'exclama Severus.

Les trois amis s'étonnèrent un cours moment mais ne dirent rien. Ils profitèrent pourtant de ce cours instant d'inattention.

- Pat' ; la carte ! Queudver ; la cape ! Je m'occupe de Snape ! Dès que c'est fait, vous vous barrez !

- Pigé !

- Compris... »

Avant que les deux autres ne puissent répliquer ; Sirius avait bondit sur James, Peter courait vers la cape qui reposait dans un coin et Remus avait attrapé Severus.

- J'ai la cape ! » les avertit Peter.

- Super, ben alors mets-la et cours !!! » lui cria Remus qui voyait que le petit blond restait sur place, indécis.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Peter se couvrit et on entendit plus que le son de ses pas décroître au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ce moment suffit à Severus pour se libérer et s'engagea alors une lutte de _stupefix_, de _arachna_ et j'en passe entre les deux préfets. James voulut rattraper Peter mais Sirius l'attrapa et lui colla le coup tant désiré en pleine mâchoire. Sonné, James ne put empêcher Sirius de lui prendre la carte qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

- Lunard !

- J'arrive, me déconcentre pas ! » lui dit-il alors qu'il esquivait un _stupefix._

Il réussi enfin à atteindre son adversaire avec un sort de saucissonnage.

- C'est bon, on file.

- C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer moi... »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, une fois arrivés au pied de la tour ils ne reprirent leur souffle uniquement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte.

- _Je_ _jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_... La voie est libre !

- Oui, mais "ils" sont à nos trousses...

- Alors on court, le dernier arrivé... » et Sirius partit comme une flèche en laissant la carte dans les bras de Remus.

- Celui là je vous jure... _Méfait accompli_. C'est reparti ! »

Les deux amis ne s'arrêtèrent cette fois-ci qu'en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui dormait de tout son saoul.

- Oh non ! Cœur vaillant _... _cœur vaillant ... cœur vaillant ! _»_ hurla Sirius.

- Pardon ?! Oh, si ce n'est pas des heures pour réveiller les gens ça... » se plaignit le tableau en baillant.

- Ah, c'est vrai ça, c'est quelle heure avec tout ça ?

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! » dit Sirius en entraînant Remus dans le passage ouvert par le tableau.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Le décor chaleureux parut détendre quelque peut l'atmosphère.

- Au moins ici on sera débarrassés de Servilus...

- Il faut absolument cacher la carte ainsi que la cape... Queudver ?

- Je suis là. »

Peter était assis dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir... »

- Tout va bien Peter, » le rassura Remus, « il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour les objets maintenant.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

- Laquelle Pat' ?

- Venez voir... »

**Fin du flash-back, retour au petit déjeuner**

Peter se servait de son septième verre de café, Sirius s'était endormi, à côté de son assiette heureusement, et Remus finissait le récit en s'apprêtant à verser du thé dans son bol de céréales jusqu'à ce que Leyla le retienne.

- Voilà. James est entré quand on débattait de la cachette, il est passé devant nous sans sembler nous voir et il est directement monté se coucher. J'ai dû retenir Sirius d'aller lui en coller une deuxième.

- Et vous avez caché ces fameux objets finalement ?

- Oui, mais on peut pas te dire où.

- Vous pouvez au moins me dire de quoi il s'agit, vous me raconter une histoire assez tirée par les cheveux avec deux objets ayant vraisemblablement des pouvoirs et étant très importants pour vous, avec un garçon qui se cache et qui apparaît sans transplanage (puisque, je le rappelle, c'est impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard) derrière les gens ? La seule preuve que j'ai d'une éventuelle escapade nocturne c'est vos têtes, car vous n'allez pas me faire avaler que vous avez révisé.

- Heu... ok. J'en parle avec les autres et je te ferai pars de notre décision au déjeuner ok ?

- Très bien.

- D'ici là, motus.

- Je ne dirais rien, promis. Réveil l'autre, notre premier cours est Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous allez pas louper ce cours avec la nouvelle ?

- Quelle nouvelle, t'es pas la seule nouvelle ici ? » intervint Peter.

Regard noir de Leyla.

- La nouvelle prof, elle doit avoir du sang de Vélane, elle a fait tourner la tête à tous les mecs de la salle...

- Ahhhh... elle est où ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! »

Pendant ces quelques paroles, Remus avait réveillé Sirius.

- Alors, on y va ?

- Attends Lunard, tu trouves pas bizarre que James ne soit pas venu au p'tit déj' ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui.

- Évidement, mais je m'inquiète pour les affaires et tu sais quoi... »

Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent inquiets.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'il irait jusque-là ? » Dit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas, mais dans l'état où il se trouve...

- Hé...

- Je pense qu'on devrait garder un œil sur lui. » Proposa Sirius

- Hé...

- Je n'aime pas trop cette méthode, mais si ça lui évitera de faire "ça", je crois que c'est le seul moyen, Queudver ?

- Hé oh !

- Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse "ça"...

- Hé !!! » S'énerva Leyla.

- Quoi ! » Répondit Sirius.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez... C'est quoi ce "ça" ???

Un coup d'œil gêné circula entre les trois garçons et la jeune fille compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de lui en parler.

- Ecoute Tigresse...

- On aurait jamais dû lui en parler Sirius.

- Oui mais...

- C'est trop tard, vous m'en avez parlez, alors ou vous me dites le restant ou je vais faire part de votre escapade au professeur McGonagall.

Sirius avec un sourire :

- Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité à te mettre à Serpentard toi ?

- Au lieu de raconter des sornettes mettez-vous d'accord.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas un argument comme ça qui va nous inciter à te révéler une once de notre secret.

- Ok, alors je me débrouillerais autrement, » dit-elle malicieusement.

- Je n'aime ni ce sourire, ni ce regard, » avoua Peter.

Les trois amis se concertèrent du regard et finalement Remus soupira et lui dit :

- Demain à midi, rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande, seule.

- Pas de problèmes, » répondit-elle puis elle ajouta : « Merci de me faire confiance.

- J'espère qu'on a raison de le faire...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait, James viens de passer devant la grande salle.

- Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les trois amis.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et quittèrent la salle aussi vit que le permettait leurs jambes respectives.

- Halala ces garçons... bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi je dois aller en cours. »

Leyla quitta la grande salle sans se presser, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle avait tout son temps. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait de mauvais coup pendent la nuit, trop occupés avec leurs propres problèmes.

* * *

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Voila le chapitre 14!

Bonne lecture les gens! ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le professeur Lysange**

Leyla n'avait pas monté le premier étage qu'elle rencontra les garçons précédemment quittés, à l'affut derrière l'une des statues du couloir.

- Coucou ! »

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone ils sursautèrent et la regardèrent les yeux effarés.

- Mais ça va pas non ?! » souffla Sirius.

- J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque !

- Moins fort, ils vont nous entendre ! » leur dit Remus qui s'était déjà retourné.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Juge par toi-même... » lui répondit Sirius, redevenu goguenard.

Sceptique, Leyla s'avança discrètement et ce qu'elle découvrit de l'autre côté de la statue lui arracha un double sourire. James se trouvait devant Lily et déclamait des vers vantant sa beauté. Les vers devaient d'ailleurs faire partis de son répertoire personnel parce que les comparaisons faites des cheveux de la rousse avec le pelage d'une vache n'était apparemment pas pour lui plaire. Leyla regarda aux alentours et elle découvrit finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, Katy se tenait les côtes quelques mètres plus loin en compagnie d'un petit groupe de sixième années composés de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles. Leyla et les garçons ne pouvaient voir le visage de l'amoureux transi mais Katy, elle, le pouvait et cela devait être passablement hilarant. Leyla se désintéressa de son amie prise dans son fou-rire pour revenir au couple lorsque Lily commença à parler.

- Ça suffit maintenant Potter !

- Ma Lily, tu es si belle quand tu es en colère, tu es tel un...

- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi je ressemble !!! Laisse-moi aller en cours, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- Je te comprends ma belle, grandiose et si intelligente Lily et je...

- Tu rien du tout !!! Laisse-moi y aller ! »

Et sur ces entrefaites Lily le contourna pour rejoindre Katy.

- Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse.

- Tu vas rejoindre la peste et la tempête ???

- Bon, à toute à l'heure alors, on...

- Hé, tu deviens rouge Lunard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » bafouilla-t-il.

- Les gars, ça sers à rien, elle est partie... »

Peter avait raison, pendant que Sirius taquinait le pauvre Remus, la jeune fille avait rejoint ses amies.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille en cours nous aussi non ? » fit remarquer Remus qui avait repris un peu d'aplomb.

En passant devant James, Sirius ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

- Alors, ça aide la maturité ?

- Arrête, ça sert à rien... » lui dit Remus en l'entraînant par la manche.

James leur envoya un regard glacial mais ce qu'il eut en retour ne fut que des regards tristes de la part des deux blonds, Sirius lui ne lui en adressa pas un seul. Ils le laissèrent au milieu du couloir et aucun d'eux ne se retourna plus.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lancées en plein débat sur l'étrange maladie du plus vantard des garçons de Poudlard.

- Tu crois que c'est une potion qui lui a fait ça ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions... J'ai beaucoup étudié les potions à Thot et je te dirais que seule une potion peut avoir de tels effets à retardements. Car soyons bien d'accords sur les faits, il n'a pu boire ceci qu'au repas de midi... nous n'avions pas encore diné quand les effets se sont manifestés, et d'après les garçons, ils ont passé tout l'après-midi ensemble... difficile donc de lui jeter un sortilège quand on connaît leurs capacités. Qu'en dis-tu Lily ?

- Je pense comme toi... il est encore pire maintenant qu'avant, c'est un vrai fléau. »

Katy et Leyla échangèrent un discret sourire.

- Dis-moi Lily, tu voudrais bien nous aider à rendre à James son ancienne personnalité ? » proposa soudain Katy alors que Leyla lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, des grandes soirées à la bibli et dans la réserve.

- Je croyais que tu détestais ça...

- C'est vrai que ça manque d'ambiance et qu'il y a un peu trop de poussière, mais on ne peut pas laisser un camarade dans cet état. Tiens, on pourrait demander aux garçons ? _Même si j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec Sirius..._ Tu voudrais bien Leyla ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Ben, tu as réussi à devenir plus proche des Maraudeurs en 3 jours que nous en six ans.

- ... Ok, je vais essayer, mais tu sais ils ont une sacrée rancune...

- Pas grave, ça devrait augmenter leur ardeur.

- Dites... quand on parle des loups. »

Les trois garçons venaient de faire leur apparition, remarquée comme à leur habitude, enfin surtout pour Sirius et Remus, Peter se cachait la plupart du temps dans leur ombre. Sirius, c'était un fait, il plaisait aux filles et il continuait de plaire lorsqu'il laissait tomber les malheureuses. Mais Remus aussi était désiré, il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage malgré son apparente douceur, et Leyla surprit les regards charmeurs que lui lancèrent quelques filles. Elle voulut ne pas y faire attention mais ressentit un petit quelque chose malgré tout.

- _Tu es une idiote ma fille, tu le connais seulement depuis 3 jours..._

- Alors, j'avais raison, coup de foudre ? » lui glissa Katy à l'oreille.

- Mais ça va pas ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !!! »

Katy s'éloigna en ricanant comme elle savait si bien le faire. Nouille, se dit Leyla autant pour Katy que pour elle-même.

- Eh ben Tigresse, t'es toute rouge ! »

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu arriver Sirius.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fit sa brillante apparition, en mouvement de chevelure à la L'Oréal et démarche que je te balance les hanches de-ci et delà. Tout dans son habillement trahissait qu'elle aimait la couleur attitrée de Barbie. Elle portait une jupe à carreau rose (heureusement pas mini la jupe…) avec un veston de la même couleur. Ses bottes roses étaient agrémentées de fausse fourrure cette fois-ci noire et elle portait des bas-résilles pour mettre ses longues jambes en valeur. En plus dans ses cheveux blonds platine relevés en chignon aéré, elle avait placé une fleur allant parfaitement avec son ensemble. Son far à paupière de la même couleur que ses ongles manucurés roses, mettait le bleu de ses yeux en valeur. Le tout était enveloppé d'un subtil parfum… de rose... naturellement, tous les garçons tombèrent sous le charme de cette Barbie grandeur nature... pardon, j'ai dis tous ? Excusez-moi, excepté James qui semblait étrangement immunisé à ses pouvoirs de Vélane.

- Wow, elle est trop belle...

- Je dirais même _miam_ mon cher Queudver... » ajouta Sirius.

- Sublime... »

Leyla, qui commençait à s'énerver de ce petit tour, marcha avec un peu trop de force pour que ce soit naturel, sur le pied de Sirius qui ne faisait que le supporter, le pauvre...

- Waaaahhhaaaïïïïeee ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Venez, le cours va commencer. »

Les garçons la suivirent un peu décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En entrant dans la salle, ce qu'ils découvrirent leur fit se décrocher la mâchoire. La pièce avait été tapissée de… rose et des rideaux de la même couleur pendaient légèrement aux fenêtres, la légère brise soufflant des fenêtres ouvertes les faisant se balancer lentement. Accrochées au plafond, étaient suspendues quelques cages contenant des créatures impossibles à distinguer du sol mais qui ricanaient à la vue des élèves entrant dans la salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? » demanda Katy à sa meilleure amie alors qu'une des créatures dont les yeux rouges sang brillaient à travers les barreaux aboyait.

- Pour être franche, je n'en ai aucune idée... Pour le moment c'est plutôt la salle qui m'inquiète…

- Pardon ? » s'exclama Sirius qui écoutait la conversation. « Lily-qui-sait-tout ne sait pas ?! »

- Parce-que toi tu sais peut-être ? » intervint Leyla qui ne voulait pas d'autres disputes.

- Euh... non, mais je n'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir. Et toi Tigresse, tu le sais ce que c'est ?

- Pas sûre, à mon avis ce sont des Ovinniks. Ils vivent principalement dans les granges nordiques et s'attaquent régulièrement aux humains, en réalité ils aiment vraiment faire souffrir les hommes… ils ont une très grande résistance à la magie ce qui en fait des adversaires coriaces quand on ne connaît pas leur point faible.

- Très bien miss… Netti, c'est bien cela ? » les adolescents sursautèrent, le professeur était arrivé dans leur dos sans qu'ils ne la voient arriver et Sirius avait recommencé à baver. « Vous avez deviné juste, mais ce n'est pas de ça que nous allons traiter ce semestre. Aller jeunes gens, prenez place ! »

Les élèves prirent place, tous les garçons se chamaillèrent pour le premier rang excepté James (mais vous l'aviez deviné) qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à se mettre à côté de Lily, au grand damne de cette dernière.

- Alors, pas trop jalouse ? » demanda Katy en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune égyptienne.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fait pas celle qui ne veut rien savoir, il est pile devant toi et juste en face de la prof avec l'autre débile… Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien ?

- Si t'es venue ici pour ça, dégage ça m'intéresse pas !

- Oho ! Mais alors t'es vraiment jalouse dis-moi !

- Dégage, j'ai dit !

- Miss Netti, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un semblant de connaissances que je vous autorise à bavarder pendant mes cours ! » les interrompit les professeur Lysange.

- _Un semblant de connaissances ?! Non mais je vais t'en donner moi du semblant de connaissance… tu veux étudier les créatures maléfiques, très bien. Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe vieille peau ! »_ s'échauffa Leyla.

- Euh… Leyla, ça va ? T'es toute rouge… » lui chuchota Katy.

- Mouai, ça va… » grommela cette dernière.

Katy n'avait pas l'air convaincu et se demandait comment cette simple remarque de la prof pouvait avoir autant vexé son amie.

- _C'est vraiment un sacré caractère cette fille, » s_e dit-elle finalement.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle remarqua que sa voisine avait commencé à prendre des notes et ainsi elle se rendit compte que le professeur s'était mise à expliquer le sujet de leur trimestre qui sera essentiel pour leurs ASPIC.

- … ensemble puis, le deuxième trimestre les phénomènes de poltergeist. Ce que les moldus en déduisent et le cas magique : les projections astrales, spectres et élémentaires. »

Un petit papier en forme d'oiseau atterrit discrètement sur le pupitre des deux amies lorsque Mme Lysange se retourna pour écrire le programme détaillé au tableau d'un coup de baguette. Katy le déplia et les deux amies lurent : « _C'est un sujet hyper compliqué ! C'est seulement la 6__ème__, Merlin qu'est-ce que ça va être pour les autres sujets en 7__ème__ !!! Vous imaginez si on se retrouve avec ça aux ASPIC !!!»_

- Elle doit s'ennuyer ferme pour nous envoyer un message, » constata Katy.

Leyla approuva d'un hochement de tête et toutes deux tournèrent la tête en direction de la préfète des rouge et or qui se faisait assaillir par le noiraud à lunette assit à ses côtés.

- La pauvre, » chuchota Katy. « Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive à cet imbécile… »

- Eh regarde ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit de l'autre côté ! »

Elles tournèrent le morceau de papier et ainsi purent lire : « _s'il vous plaît, si vous arrivez à faire quelque chose faites-le car je ne peux vraiment plus LE supporter ! Je vais péter les plombs !!! »_

- …

- La pauvre… »

* * *

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu?

Faites-moi part de vos commentaires et vos critiques qui sont toujours les bienvenus!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, voila le 15!

Réponse à **MissTako-chan**: Effectivement, j'ai pas compris le trip du Legolass, mais bon ^^'. T'en fais plein de suppositions dis-voir! Mais je ne vais pas te donner d'indices, c'est pas drôle pour la suite^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :**

Finalement le cours de DCFM se passa sans encombres notoires. Excepté lorsqu'Avery, grand garçon pas très réveillé de Serpentard, voulut s'essayer à faire avaler un crapaud-fée à son voisin de table, Evans Rosier. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire se cogner au plafond le petit mais non moins teigneux Serpentard l'entraînant de ce pas à l'infirmerie sous les rires hilares des Gryffondors présent.

- Bien les enfants, malgré ce léger incident, je peux dire que vous avez relativement bien travaillé. Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, au revoir.

- Au revoir. » lui répondirent les élèves, les filles en se dépêchant de sortir de cette classe parfumée, les garçons moins enthousiastes de quitter leur charmante nouvelle enseignante.

Après le cours de DFCM, il ne restait que Lily qui avait cours d'Arithmancie, Sirius et Peter ayant laissé tombé la Divination se passant en parallèle. N'ayant plus de cours jusqu'à 13h00, Leyla passa son temps libre avec les trois garçons, explorant Poudlard. Les garçons avaient décidé de mettre de côté le problème Potter durant une journée.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque Katy sortit de la classe d'Etude des moldus, Leyla se retrouva entre ses deux amies qui l'attendaient d'un côté et les Maraudeurs de l'autre.

- _Ca s'annonce mal…_

- Eh Evans, on peut savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? » Sirius avait démarré les hostilités. « Ou bien tu veux des cours supplémentaires que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !

- Tsss ! Laisse tomber Black, tu ne mérites même pas que je te réponde, aller, tu viens Leyla on a du boulot je te rappelle…

- Euh, » répondit l'intéressée en jetant un coup d'œil désolé aux Maraudeurs, « j'arrive.

- Quoi Tigresse ?! Tu vas pas partir avec ces furies ??? »

Cette fois ce fut Katy qui intervint :

- Ca t'arrive de te déboucher les oreilles Black ! Comme vient de le dire Lily, on a du boulot ! Et pas des moindres ! Alors tu peux venir te joindre à nous si tu veux mais viens pas nous priver de soutien !!! »

Remus réussit à interrompre Sirius juste avant qu'il ne lance une réplique cinglante :

- Et c'est quoi au juste ce boulot qui a l'air tant important ?

- Rendre à James sa vraie personnalité, » dit tout simplement Leyla.

- Quoi !!! » s'écrièrent en cœur les Maraudeurs.

- Ben… oui. »

Les Maraudeurs regardaient les trois filles avec des yeux ronds.

- Rendre à James… » commença Sirius.

- … Sa véritable personnalité ? » termina Peter.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? » demanda Remus.

- Aucune idée !

- Mais on va à la bibli, repaire des ennuyeux, et on finira bien par trouver. Car comme dit Lily : "On trouve toujours ce qu'on cherche à la bibliothèque !"

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Bon on y va ou vous attendez la Saint-Glinglin ? » intervint Leyla qui s'impatientait.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les six en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abris des regards indiscrets et surtout pour échapper à l'œil perçant de Mme Pince la terrible bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

- Bon on va se répartir le travail de façon intelligente. » commença Lily.

- On t'écoute chef ! » lança Sirius.

- Pat', c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère Lunard, on dirait qu'on assiste à un enterrement…

- Ca sera au tient qu'on assistera si on se fait choper par Mme Pince ! » l'avertit Katy.

Sirius se le tint pour dit et ils purent commencer leurs recherches en silence. Quatre furent affectés aux vastes rayons des potions et les deux restants aux étagères si maigres traitant de la magie noire.

- Je hais ce rayon… Il pue les ondes négatives… » remarqua Sirius.

- Ne te plains pas ! C'est moi la plus à plaindre ici, pourquoi je suis tombée avec toi !!! » geignit Katy.

Sirius la regarda en coin, sourit puis retourna à son travail de fouille sans dire un mot de plus. Du côté des potions, l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a bien fait de laisser ces deux là ensembles ? » s'inquiéta légèrement Leyla en soufflant sur un vieux livre recouvert de poussière.

- Si un de ces deux là avait été ici, on ne se serait plus entendus réfléchir. Je sais très bien comment peut être Katy dans une bibliothèque et j'imagine qu'il en va de même pour l'autre imbécile.

- Euh… si on veut. » lui répondit Remus qui feuilletait un ouvrage sans vraiment le voir.

- Lunard, ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

- Ah ! Euh oui, merci Queudver. »

Quelques minutes de recherchent infructueuses passèrent. Puis :

- Tu m'énerves !!! »

Ce son si mélodieux avait été gueulé depuis le rayon de la magie noire.

- Aïe, c'est la voix de Katy. Elle va ramener illico presto Mme Vautour.

- Calme-toi Pettigrew. Mais ! Leyla où vas-tu ?

- Ben je vais les chercher tiens ! Si Mme Pince les chope dans le rayon de la magie noire ils sont foutus. Je savais moi que c'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser ensemble, j'aurais dû y aller avec l'un des deux !

- Ne déconne pas ! » dit Remus qui s'était mis à courir avec elle. « Peter, toi et Evans prenez un max de livres et asseyez-vous le plus rapidement possible à une table. Vous êtes les moins suspects aux yeux de Mme Pince.

- Non mais comment il ose donner des ordres !

- Aller viens Evans, si Mme Pince vient par ici et qu'elle n'a pas trouvé les autres elle nous trouvera suspect, les rayons sont presque voisins. »

La rousse se calma et commença à amasser des livres à une vitesse affolante, le pauvre Peter avait peine à suivre.

Lorsque Leyla et Remus arrivèrent au rayon de la magie noire, ils découvrirent Katy noire de colère et Sirius hilare.

- Je vais t'étriper, te lacérer que tu ne te reconnaîtras plus dans la glace !

- Non mais vous êtes cinglés !!! » intervint Remus à mi-voix mais avec assez d'autorité pour les calmer.

- C'est… cet… pff… idiot pff… total imbécile. C'est lui qui a commencé ! » termina Katy dans un souffle.

- On s'en fout de ça ! Vous avez attiré Mme Pince ! Venez on se barre !

- Oh non, vous n'irez nulle part… »

La bibliothécaire à l'allure de vautour s'était furtivement glissée derrière eux.

- Oh Mme Pince… Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour le bruit, n'est ce pas ? » dit Remus en lançant un regard accusateur vers les fauteurs de troubles. « Nous allons tout de suite sortir de la bibliothèque et vous ne nous verrez plus d'ici à quelques semaines !

- Oh non jeune homme ! Moi qui croyais que les préfets avaient de meilleures manières que ces autres petits élèves au non-respect proéminent. Mais je vois que je me suis trompée. Je vais vous emmener tout de suite chez le directeur pour éclaircir ce point pourquoi quatre étudiants se retrouvent dans le rayon de la magie noire sans bonne raisons et en plus se permettent de faire un boucan du diable.

- Mais Madame… » tenta Leyla.

- Suffit ! Et pour être sûre que vous ne vous vous enfuyiez pas, je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au bureau de M. le directeur. J'ai heureusement rencontré quelqu'un de confiance sur mon chemin qui veillera sur la bibliothèque pendant mon absence. »

Surgit alors de derrière une étagère le concierge honnit de tous : M. Rusard, cracmol de son état. Il détestait tous les élèves et son plus grand plaisir était de pouvoir infliger un supplice quelconque à un étudiant malheureux qui n'aurait pas suivit le règlement de l'école à la virgule près.

- Oh non, » murmura Katy qui détestait cet homme plus que quiconque pour avoir déjà passé quelques mauvaises heures de colles avec lui.

- M. Rusard, je vous confie ma bibliothèque !

- C'est avec grand plaisir madame, » dit-il en faisant une petite courbette, Sirius qui avait déjà du mal, se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

Le groupe quitta la bibliothèque, les élèves ayant tous des têtes de condamnés à mort. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Mme Pince exprima le mot de passe : _choco-chaudron_.

- C'est quoi ce mot de passe ?! » murmura Leyla.

- En tout cas c'est facile à retenir, miam ! » répondit Sirius.

- Silence, montez ! »

Ils montèrent à tour de rôle sur les escaliers qui s'enroulaient sur eux-mêmes et finirent par arriver devant une porte en chêne. La bibliothécaire toqua et quelques instants plus tard une voix leur répondit et leur dit d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur et les salutations d'usages passées Mme Pince expliqua à Albus Dumbledore la raison de leur venue.

- Je vois, » répondit le directeur. « je veillerais personnellement à leur punition, vous pouvez retourner dans votre bibliothèque je crains que M. Rusard n'aie besoin de votre aide en ce moment.

- Pardon ?! Ma bibliothèque ? Que se passe-t-il là bas ! Oh non tous mes beaux ouvrages, sales petits voyous, destructeurs de livres. »

Et elle partit en courant sans un regard en arrière laissant les élèves pantois et le directeur souriant. En se retournant, Leyla aperçut le fameux phénix dont elle avait entendu parler précédemment. Elle sentit quelques fourmillements familiers lui parcourir le corps mais la sensation complète de fusion ne se manifesta pas.

- _Il est magnifique, si seulement je pouvais le caresser, leurs pouvoirs sont immenses._

- Vous vous intéressez aux phénix miss ? Celui-ci se nomme Fumseck.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, excusez-moi. _Il a tout de suite percé mes intentions, mais je ne peux pas faire ca devant tout le monde._

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien intégrée, » continua-t-il en souriant et Leyla rougit. « Mais je doit m'occuper de votre "punition"… » les quatre adolescents se regardèrent l'air peu rassuré. « Pour ce qui est de votre emplacement dans le rayon de la magie noire, passons, c'est pour une bonne cause… »

Les élèves se regardèrent sans y croire.

- Comment !… »

Mais le directeur continua sans paraître avoir entendu.

- … et pour le bruit que vous avez provoqué, jeunes gens » dit-il en s'adressant à Katy et Sirius. « Je pense qu'une semaine de travaux d'intérêts pour la bibliothèque vous apprendrons à tenir votre langue, » finit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Les adolescents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, le directeur leur permettait de se balader tranquillement dans les rayons et ainsi de fouiller tous les livres sans distinctions. Le rêve !

- Merci professeur !

- Vous pouvez vous retirer pour aller manger. J'informerais Mme Pince de ma décision, en précisant qu'elle est irréversible évidemment. Vous irez aider à la bibliothèque deux heures après vos cours de l'après-midi pendant une semaine. Au fait, miss Netti pouvez vous rester un moment s'il vous plaît ? »

Après un coup d'œil inquiet envers ses camarades qui l'encouragèrent d'un petit sourire, Leyla revint au centre de la pièce. Elle entendit la lourde porte en chêne se refermer derrière elle. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit le temps de détailler le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. C'était, sous bien des aspects, un bureau fort intéressant, une grande et belle pièce circulaire dans laquelle on entendait pleins de petits bruits bizarres sûrement produits par les innombrables objets posés sur les tables et émettant aussi du gaz argenté. Un énorme bureau dominait la pièce, à côté sur un perchoir se tenait tranquillement Fumseck, le phénix, et derrière sur une étagère à côté d'anciens livres, reposait le Choixpeau magique. Sur les murs étaient suspendus une myriade de tableaux, dont les personnages étaient tous endormis, plus tard Leyla apprendra qu'il s'agissait des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Vraiment, c'était un bureau fort intéressant.

Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque le directeur s'adressa à elle :

- Alors miss Netti, comment se sont passés tes premiers jours à Poudlard ?

- Euh… » elle avait conscience de paraître pour une parfaite idiote. « Plutôt bien je dirais. Malgré l'incident de tout à l'heure. »

- Effectivement, » il souriait et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice ce qui mettait la jeune fille franchement mal à l'aise. « Je crois deviner que tu aimerais pouvoir toucher ce phénix, je me trompe ?

- _C'était donc pour ça qu'il m'a dit de rester ?_ Je peux ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais à lui.

- Désolée. » elle s'approcha du phénix. « Bel oiseau, m'accordes-tu la permission de te caresser ?

- Quel ton solennel. »

Elle rougit. Mais le phénix hocha la tête et Leyla ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Il t'a donné sa permission, il ne va pas attendre toute la journée non plus.

- _C'est quoi ce directeur ?! »_

Mais elle fit ce qu'il dit, elle approcha sa main du beau plumage couleur feu de l'oiseau et le caressa. Elle sentit enfin la chaleur et les picotements si familiers à la fusion avec un nouvel esprit. Elle voulut parler mais ni parvint pas, voulut bouger mais ne put faire un geste. Sensations si familières.

- _Comme cette situation serait dangereuse en plein combat, je serai aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. »

* * *

_

A suivre...

Alors? Vous avez trouvé comment? Reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoilà!

Alors j'ai eu beaucoup de comm's cette semaine! (Plus que d'habitude en fait...^^) Ça m'a rendue super heureuse! (danse de la joie! XD) Et je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre là, tout-de-suite, maintenant!

Tout d'abord, **MissTako-Chan**: On ne peut pas espérer une pléthore de scènes d'action pour chaque chapitres^^ Chaque choses en son temps. C'est vrai que Dumbledore qui tutoie Leyla ça peut faire bizarre, mais il tutoie qui ça lui chante non? ;) Mais si ça dérange vraiment beaucoup trop de monde, je peux changer... J'ai fait ça assez inconsciemment, ça doit être en rapport à moi, puisque je préfère que les profs me tutoient... mais bon... je sais pas trop^^  
Je poste vraiment si vite que ça? Ben ça veut dire que je pourrais arrêter de me stresser car j'ai plutôt l'impression de poster trop lentement... si je pouvais je passerais mes journées à écrire ;p  
Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Shawcity**: T'es carrément tombée sous le charme?! Alors c'est un des meilleurs compliment qu'on puisse me faire^^ Pour James, c'est une surpriiiiiise^^ J'ai déjà tout en tête, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire!

**Victoria**: Par où je commence? ... Commençons par les pensées, **Y-noy** m'avait fait la même remarque et après relecture c'est vrai que ça alourdit vachement le texte... et comme j'avais répondu plus tôt, j'essaie d'éviter maintenant. C'était pas vraiment une solution de facilité, mais plutôt que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre ^^' Maintenant que j'ai le coup de main, c'est plus facile ^^  
Ravie que mes OC's te plaisent, c'est finalement mes plus grandes créations XD Et je suis une adepte de ce genre de personnages, ça me permet de m'approprier un peu plus l'univers que je magouille ^^  
Et pour le nombre de reviews, t'es pas là seule à te poser cette question, on m'en a déjà fait la remarque... Personnellement, je peux pas trop savoir, vu que c'est les lecteurs qui jugez ma fic, je ne vais pas me vanter (car si je le fais c'est uniquement pour me foutre de **ma** gueule...^^') Mais ça me fait très plaisir que vous vous demandiez ça, ça veut dire que ma fic est une fic méritante?

Pour les autres qui n'en ont rien à faire de mes réponses, voilà le chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :**

Le lendemain matin voyait enfin venir leur premier cours de métamorphose. A la grande joie de certains et au désespoir d'autres. Le sourire de Leyla s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles, métamorphose avait toujours été sa branche favorite et aussi la classe où elle excellait. Lily par-contre, se rappelait très bien du premier jour du trimestre où elle avait de suite fait perdre 10 points à Gryffondor et se faire convoquer dans le bureau du directeur de sa maison après leur premier cours. C'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'une heure. Tout cela pour une baffe. Mais l'ambiance était dans l'ensemble joyeuse, alors qu'ils attendaient devant les portes de la classe avec les Poufsouffle.

- Dites, dites ! » demanda Leyla, enthousiaste comme une puce.

- Moui ? » lui répondit vaguement Sirius, pas réveillé pour un sous.

- Elle est comment la prof ? Je l'ai juste croisée une fois, elle m'a l'air sévère…

- Elle est horrible !!! » s'éveilla complètement Sirius. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Tu n'as rien le droit de faire, pas le droit de dire un mot, même pas le droit de remuer le petit doigt… » finit-il dans un ton dramatique.

Mais quelqu'un lui frappa le crâne avec le plat de son livre de cours alors qu'il allait recommencer à jouer le martyre.

- Désolé, fallait que je dégonfle tout ça, t'allais t'envoler Black. »

Un groupe d'élèves, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor confondus, pouffèrent dans le dos du noiraud, il se retourna vivement pour savoir qui avait osé lui faire ça, bien qu'il pensa avoir reconnu la voix. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns, le teint légèrement halé et des yeux vairons qui semblaient transpercer tout ce qu'ils regardaient. Sur son uniforme, à côté de son blason de Poufsouffle, il y avait un badge qui arborait la lettre P, la même qu'il y avait sur celui de Lily et Remus et Leyla devina qu'il s'agissait d'un préfet.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Warren, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- T'as fini de l'embêter et de l'induire en erreur ?

- C'est pas ton problème, elle est pas dans ta maison.

- Justement, puisqu'elle est dans la tienne et qu'elle est nouvelle essaie de montrer les choses comme elles sont.

- T'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour, je me demande pourquoi on t'a pas envoyé chez les Serdaigle…

- Pourquoi les Serdaigle Pat' ? » demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver.

- Au moins les Serpentard on un sens de l'humour, douteux il est vrai, mais ils ont en un.

- C'est rare que tu leur fasses un compliment…

- Quel sens de l'humour Black…

- Mouai, quoiqu'il en soit préfy Warry, » continua le noiraud alors que le brun se renfrogna à l'entente de ce surnom. « Tu ne connais pas assez notre nouvelle pour parler comme ça, pas vrai ? » finit-il en se retournant vers la concernée.

La concernée justement lui lança un regard plein de reproche et une aura malsaine et pleine de mauvaise humeur l'entourait.

- Heu…

- J'ais un nom, tu sais… et c'est pas "la nouvelle"… » finit-elle par lui répondre.

- Ben…

- Ca fait quand même presqu'une semaine qu'on se connait et tu continues à m'appeler comme ça… »

Plus elle parlait, plus l'aura autour d'elle se faisait pesante.

- C'est comme si je faisais exprès de ne pas dire ton prénom, nom ou surnom alors que je les connais déjà…

- Ben si tu m'en trouves un autre, comme "Beau Gosse" ou mieux : "Apollon". Ah non, on me les a déjà dit ceux-là, alors… alooors…… »

Le regard de Leyla était maintenant terrifiant et son aura pétrifiait quiconque osait s'approcher trop près d'elle. Elle semblait prête à sauter sur Sirius toutes griffes dehors à n'importe quel moment. Ce dernier, avec un moment de lucidité, se mit à l'abri derrière le préfet des Poufsouffle.

- Eh ! Je croyais les Gryffondor courageux !

- Ouai, mais contre elle y'a pas moyens. Une fois ça va, mais pas deux… j'ai encore des marques !

- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

- Euh, Leyla calme-toi s'il te plaît, » tentait Katy de son côté, en vain.

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment que le professeur McGonagall choisi pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'égyptienne.

- Entrez en silence, c'est l'heure. »

Ils entrèrent donc en classe en suivant le professeur McGonagall et Leyla put étudier cette nouvelle salle de cours. Elle était beaucoup plus dans ses goûts que celle du cours de DFCM ou celle de potions. C'était une salle sobre et bien éclairée, des pupitres en bois attendaient que les élèves prennent place. Sur les étagères, appuyées aux murs, reposaient des livres et divers objets servant sûrement aux métamorphoses. Derrière le bureau professoral on pouvait apercevoir une petite armoire, protégée par un sort, qui était encastrée dans le mur. McGonagall attendit patiemment que les élèves prennent place, scrutant chacun d'eux jusqu'à la moelle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Leyla s'était assise à côté du préfet des Poufsouffle sous le regard noir de Sirius qui se retrouvait debout au milieu de la salle sans trouver où se mettre.

- M. Black, veuillez vous asseoir ! » tonitrua le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais…

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile dès le premier cours ! Il reste une place auprès de M. Potter. Ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez plus de lui ?!

- Oh non… » murmurèrent les deux noirauds en se jaugeant.

Sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, Sirius se dirigea lentement vers le pupitre qui lui semblait étrangement rétrécir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

Alors que Sirius se plaignait en étant persuadé qu'ils ne tiendraient jamais à deux sur le pupitre, Leyla fut tirée de sa méditation par son voisin qui voulait manifestement lui poser une question.

- Netti ?

- … Oui ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe avec Potter ? La rumeur se répand comme une traînée de poudre depuis hier. Il a perdu les pédales ?

- …

- Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais…

- Euh… en fait on ne sait pas trop nous même. Mais on pense à une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Hm, mais on est allés à la bibliothèque et on à rien trouvé.

- Etrange en effet, et si c'était un sortilège ?

- On y a réfléchi et les évènements prouvent que c'est impossible. »

L'échange de paroles s'était fait à voix basses et les deux jeunes s'étaient tellement rapprochés que leur tête menaçait de se toucher.

- Miss Netti ! Monsieur Warren ! »

Les interpelés sursautèrent.

- Je n'ai rien contre le rapprochement entre Maisons, je l'encourage même. Mais je ne tolère pas ça pendant mes cours ! Vous vous y emploierez en dehors ! »

Ils se rendirent compte que l'entier de la classe avait les yeux fixés sur eux deux. Certains curieux, d'autres moqueurs et quelques filles hostiles. Cela ne se fit pas attendre, les joues de Leyla prirent feu et elle devint rouge tomate. Elle tenta de trouver du soutient vers le préfet mais il s'était résigné et avait sorti ses livres de cours, elle se tourna alors vers ses amis mais ça ne lui fut pas d'une très grande aide.

Il y eu tout d'abord Katy qui se trouvait à la table à côté de la leur, pour ne pas y louper, elle retenait mal un fou-rire qui était sur le point d'exploser. Elle le retint mal et McGonagall fut obligée de la sortir du cours et d'enlever 5 points à Gryffondor pour obtenir un peu de calme. Se trouvant à ses côtés, comme à son habitude, il y avait Lily qui ne réussit qu'à pousser un soupir d'exaspération lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Derrière elles était assis Remus à côté d'un Poufsouffle. Elle ne pu même pas voir son visage car il s'était plongé dans la lecture de ses cours et ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux. Au premier rang elle réussit à avoir Sirius qui la réconforta un peu en lui souriant chaleureusement et en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être été trop dure avec lui car même s'il l'embêtait il était toujours gentil avec elle.

- Netti ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sors avec Black ? » lui demanda Warren.

- Ca va pas non ? Et tais-toi, on va encore se faire choper. … Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Allan.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Leyla.

- C'est peu courant.

- …

- Mais joli. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Bien sûre, et moi je peux t'appeler Allan ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas car à ce moment James passait dans les rangs avec une boîte pleine de cochons d'inde qu'il déposait "soigneusement" sur la table sous le regard choqué du professeur et médusé des élèves. Après qu'il soit passé, le Poufsouffle répondit à la Gryffondor en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Pas de problèmes, je préfère comme ça. »

La jeune fille fut hypnotisée par son regard. Ses yeux de couleurs différentes l'envoutaient et elle pensa ne plus jamais pouvoir détourner son regard. Mais la magie du moment ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, le professeur McGonagall donnant les consignes pour l'exercice du jour.

- Avant de passer aux métamorphoses humaines qui vont nous occuper cette année, nous allons faire un bref rappel des sortilèges que vous avez dû apprendre pour vos BUSE. Qu'importe l'ordre dans lequel vous les formulerez mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez et réussissiez tous ceux que vous avez appris et une fois cela fait que vous les notiez sur un morceau de parchemin. Ainsi votre devoir pour jeudi prochain sera de composer dix centimètres de parchemins sur les sorts dont vous avez pu vous souvenir et réussir et vingt sur ceux que vous avez oubliés ou ratés. Et pas de tentative de tricherie, vous me donnerez vos notes à la fin du cours afin que je puisse en faire des copies.

- C'est quoi cette prof ? » peina à articuler Leyla.

- Ah ouai, elle est sévère mais on apprend très bien avec elle. Mais tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici devaient au moins avoir E aux BUSE donc ça ne devra pas poser trop de problèmes. Au pire on en oubliera un ou deux mais… Eh, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait écouté le garçon mais ne voulant pas perdre de temps, la jeune fille s'était déjà mise au travail. Elle avait placé le cochon d'inde, pas rassuré pour un sous, devant elle, sortit plume, encrier et parchemin qu'elle avait mis à son côté de façon à pouvoir écrire rapidement. Sous les yeux du Poufsouffle se déroula alors un spectacle ahurissant. Leyla récitait les formules à une vitesse inimaginable et les réussissait du premier coup. Il en était tellement ahuri qu'il en oublia son exercice pour regarder sa voisine. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Lily aussi s'était arrêtée son travail perturbé – devant elle se tenait une colombe rousse avec des poils et des dents –, ainsi que Remus et plusieurs autres. McGonagall voyant que quelque chose perturbait son cours s'approcha du phénomène. Le phénomène en question était trop concentré sur son devoir pour remarquer qu'il était devenu le centre d'attention de toute la classe.

- Miss Netti. »

A l'entente de la voix du professeur McGonagall la jeune fille stoppa net. Sa transfiguration en plein cours ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et retourna tranquillement à l'état de petit rongeur.

- Oui professeur ?

- Combien avez-vous effectuez de métamorphose jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Euh… pendant ces quelques minutes ?

- Oui. »

La jeune fille dû compter sur sa liste pour être sûre de la réponse qu'elle allait donner au professeur.

- Onze, professeur. »

Maintenant toute la classe regardait la nouvelle avec des yeux ronds, même McGonagall était impressionnée. En à peine cinq minutes, Leyla avait réussi à mener à bien onze transfigurations d'un être vivant en un être inanimé/animé, la disparition et l'apparition. Personne dans la classe ne bougeait. Ce fut finalement Sirius, remarquant la gêne croissante de son amie, qui décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eh bien si c'est pas notre petite Tigresse ça ! Tu dépasses Lily-l'encyclopédie !

- La ferme Black !

- Ouai tu la fermes ! Ne dis jamais de mal de ma Lily !

- Potter, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et je ne suis pas à toi ! »

L'attention de la classe s'était maintenant focalisée sur les trois Gryffondor qui se disputaient sous le nez même de Mme McGonagall.

- Miss Evans ! M. Black et M. Potter ! Que signifie tout ceci ?! 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous !

- Mais, professeur…

- Ca suffit ! Miss Evans, vous me décevez beaucoup cette année.

- Ouah, ça chauffe, » chuchota Allan à côté de l'égyptienne.

- Il a fait ça pour moi, c'est James qui a tout fait capoter…

- Mouai, et on dirait qu'Evans a un sacré caractère.

- Disons que James est pire maintenant qu'avant, d'après Lily car je ne peux pas trop juger évidemment.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ?! Elle a dit ça ?!

- A ce qu'il paraît. Bon, disons aussi qu'une fille n'aime pas être comparée à une vache…

- Il a fait ça ?! » dit-il en manquant de s'étouffer.

- J'étais là… »

Un rire sonore fit se retourner toute la classe qui avait encore les yeux fixé sur le trio et le professeur qui tentait de calmer James et Sirius, avec l'aide de Remus.

- Ex… excusez-moi professeur… c'… c'est nerveux… bfff bouahahaha !!!

- Monsieur Warren… mais que se passe-t-il avec cette classe aujourd'hui ? »

Son regard scrutateur se posa naturellement sur Leyla complètement perdue qui ne réussi qu'à hocher négativement la tête et hausser les épaules. Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses, la cloche choisit ce moment là pour sonner.

- Très bien, » dit McGonagall désespérée. « Vous pouvez y aller mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs. »

Alors que nos amis allaient suivre la masse, le professeur les interrompit.

- Oh non, vous m'avez causez trop d'ennuis aujourd'hui, rester ici un moment ne vous fera pas de mal. Cela vaut aussi pour vous M. Warren !

- J'ai un cours de sortilège professeur… » tenta ce dernier.

- Menteur ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est nous qui avons Sortilège après la pause !

- Warren ! 10 points de moins à Poufsouffle pour mensonge envers un professeur. Venez tous dans mon bureau, vous aussi Potter ! Miss Netti, veuillez dire à Miss Cassie de venir elle aussi. »

Grommelant, les adolescents suivirent le professeur jusque dans son bureau pendant que Leyla allait chercher son amie restée derrière la porte.

- Ah, enfin ! Les autres sont tous sortis depuis des lustres ! Remus n'a rien voulu me dire, il est parti comme une flèche ! Je peux te dire qu'il avait l'air furax, mais vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu plein de bruits mais je ne pouvais rien voir par le trou de la serrure… raconte !

- Pas le temps ! McGonagall veut nous voir dans son bureau.

- Moi aussi ? Comme si me mettre à la porte et enlever 5 points à Gryffondor ne lui suffisait pas…

- Oh… on en a perdu 30 de plus…

- Quoi ?! »

Leyla lui fit un bref résumé lors du trajet vers le bureau du professeur. Arrivées et le briefing terminé, Katy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Attends, » dit-elle avant que Leyla n'ouvre la porte.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu as bien dit que Warren avait "éclaté de rire" ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que… en six ans que je suis à Poudlard, je n'ais jamais vu un seul rictus sincère de la part de ce type. Il est le total opposé de cet imbécile de Black. Ils n'ont que deux point commun : leur physique de rêve et les filles qui leur courent après. Mais pour le reste, autant vouloir mêler le ciel et l'enfer.

- Je vois… hé ! Je rêve ou tu viens "d'insinuer" que Sirius est canon ?

- Que… mais… tu… tu délires ma pauvre ! » bafouilla Katy.

- Pfff ! _»_

C'est une Leyla très contente d'avoir réussi à faire rougir son amie qui toqua à la porte du bureau de son directeur de Maison sous les protestations de son amie qui voulait reprendre ses esprits avant d'arriver devant tout le monde.

- Entrez. »


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoila!

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse humblement... '^^

Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien! Que la vie vous est belle! Etc...

Réponse aux reviews:

**MissTako-chan:** Insinuerais-tu que les gens sont des moutons? XD Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, les gens se sentent moins "intimidés" s'il y a déjà un bon nombre de reviews (mais là ça a baissé d'un coup, plaf! XD). Oui je suis d'acc avec toi, les cochons-d'inde ont été traumatisés... je m'en veux... presque...^^ Par rapport à Leyla = Mary Sue, on m'a déjà souvent fait ce commentaire (et ça a augmenté ma culture générale car je savais pas ce que c'était...^^), le problème c'est que j'ai totalement intégré ce perso alors changer maintenant ça me perturberait beaucoup... (eh oui, je suis comme ça...) d'autant plus qu'elle a des défauts (colérique, timide(pour l'avoir été pendant longtemps je t'assure que c'est un défaut), hypocrite (ça pour le moment y'a que moi qui le sais, bon maintenant toi.. et les autres si ils ont le courage de lire ça jusqu'ici alors que ça les concerne pas à la base... je suis méchante^^), égoïste(si, si, je t'assure! Même si on le voit pas encore vraiment), têtue, jalouse et... indécise?) et quant à ce qu'elle ne sait pas faire, c'est une daube en astronomie et tout ce qui touche à l'administration et ce qui comporte un infime sens des responsabilités^^' (mais comme d'autres chose, on ne le voit pas encore)... Voila, tu connais un peu mieux mon OC principal!

Fiou... c'était long.

Et maintenant, à **Shawcity:** J'ai aussi eu des classes comme ça, c'est pour ça que ça m'est naturellement venu à l'esprit quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Moi la petite fille toute timide qui disais jamais rien, je me retrouvais dans les pire classes qui soient que ce soit au collège ou au lycée (en primaire j'étais une terreur par-contre... ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai autant changé, je ne le sais pas moi-même...) Quant à Allan, je me suis bien tripée à créer ce personnage, je voulais un perso un peu ambigu et "énigmatique". Euh... et si Allan est un ami de Sirius? Ce dernier t'étriperais s'il savait que t'avais osé dire ça (en gros, non, ils ne sont pas ami, simplement "camarades de classe") Et je ne dirais rien à propos de James! Faites toutes les théories que vous voulez, vous verrez bien le moment venu!

Bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :**

Leyla entra dans le bureau, suivie de très près par Katy qui dissimulait tant bien que mal sa gêne en se cachant derrière la blonde.

- Eh Katy ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Sirius. « Nan, attends j'ai trouvé ! T'as enfin trouvé l'amour de ta vie ! Je me disais aussi, à force de remballer tous les mecs qui te tournaient autour…

- La ferme Black !

- Sirius tais-toi, » lui intima Leyla qui empêchait tant bien que mal Katy de jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la figure de Sirius.

- Silence ! »

Tous se figèrent sous l'ordre sonore donné par la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué… mais je vous conseil de mieux vous tenir. Vous avez déjà franchi un grand pas en passant vos BUSE mais n'oubliez pas qu'il reste les ASPIC qui détermineront votre avenir. Ce n'est pas en faisant les… imbéciles pendant les cours que vous les réussirez. M. Warren et Miss Cassie, ce que vous avez fait en cours n'est pas si grave et vous avez eu ce que vous méritiez. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci professeur, au' revoir professeur.

- Une dernière chose M. Warren attendez-vous à ce que j'en informe le professeur Chourave, votre directrice.

- Bien, professeur, » répondit le Poufsouffle mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Et vous Miss Cassie, pouvez-vous avertir le professeur Flitwick que Miss Evans, Miss Netti, M. Black et M. Potter seront probablement en retard.

- Euh… Leyla aussi ?

- Oui, » répondit McGonagall agacée. « Maintenant partez tous les deux ! »

Katy lança un dernier regard inquiet en arrière pour ses deux amies puis sortit. Allan fixa Leyla de ses yeux vairons et lui sourit avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, » lui chuchota Sirius à l'oreille.

- Tu crois ? » répondit Leyla qui ne parvint pas à cacher un sourire ravi ainsi qu'une certaine excitation.

Qui retombèrent lorsque son ami posa sur elle un regard grave. Elle se promit de l'interroger, mais plus tard car le professeur McGonagall avait reprit la parole.

- Pour vous trois qui vous êtes comportés comme des sauvages, je vous donne une retenue mercredi soir à 18h30.

- Oh non… » geignit Lily à côté de l'égyptienne.

- M. Black, M. Potter vous pouvez disposer.

- Je t'attends dehors, » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Leyla.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… James risque de rapporter au professeur Flitwick.

- C'est juste… quelle plaie ! Bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours. Cette fois-ci je te réserve une place !

- Ok, merci. »

Les deux garçons sortirent, laissant les jeunes filles avec la juste mais sévère directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

- Bien, Miss Evans commençons par vous. Je suis très déçue de votre comportement cette première semaine. Vous avez déshonoré Gryffondor et cela le premier jour en donnant un spectacle de petite fille.

- Mais…

- Il suffit ! Je ne sais pas quelle bêtise M. Black et M. Potter avaient bien pu encore inventer mais rien ne justifie une telle action de par votre rang de préfet et en plus dans la grande salle !

- Oui professeur…

- Mais j'estime que vous avez été amplement punie pour vos actes et vos camarades ont dû vous le faire sentir. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours.

- Oui professeur, merci professeur. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Lily attrapa son sac et fila hors du bureau de la directrice de sa Maison.

- Haaa… s'ils s'étaient tous tenus tranquilles… enfin, à nous Miss Netti.

- …

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je le devine professeur.

- Alors j'aimerais savoir quel jour vous conviendrait le mieux, car je ne veux pas que ces cours particuliers soient un poids pour vous.

- Cela aurait été les mercredis professeur, mais avec les retenues… sans vous offenser professeur !

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est quelque chose qui s'arrange. Nous pouvons commencer avec jeudi 18h00 pour la semaine prochaine et mercredi 18h00 pour les semaines suivantes. Je déplacerais mes jours de retenue. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Très bien professeur !

- C'est réglé alors je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à 18h00, et j'attends de vous de la ponctualité !

- Merci professeur.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller.

- Au' revoir professeur. »

Elle était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la porte que McGonagall la rappela.

- Oui professeur ?

- J'ai oublié de vous féliciter pour votre brillante prestation de métamorphose, tout à l'heure.

- Euh…

- J'accorde donc 20 points à Gryffondor et vous êtes exempte de devoirs. »

Il fallut un petit moment pour que la dernière information parvienne au cerveau de l'étudiante et ainsi qu'elle réalise les paroles du professeur.

- … Merci professeur !

- Allez y maintenant, vous êtes assez en retard comme cela. »

Leyla était ravie, elle avait pu rattraper une partie de la gaffe à ses amis et en plus il y avait un cours où elle ne devait pas se soucier de faire ses devoirs.

Le cours de sortilèges se passa sans encombres, les Serdaigle étant dans l'ensemble des élèves tranquilles et ne cherchant pas les ennuis. Ils avaient déjà fait leurs révisions du programme des BUSE mardi et leur double cours d'aujourd'hui était une introduction aux sorts d'apparition qui seraient un sujet des ASPIC. Leur tout premier sortilège était l'Aguamenti qui faisait jaillir un jet d'eau de l'extrémité de la baguette. Ce cours fut amusant pour les élèves car ils pouvaient parler sans encombre, ceux qui réussissaient déjà à faire apparaître de l'eau s'amusant à asperger leur voisin. La cloche du déjeuner sonna et notre petite troupe sorti joyeuse de leur deuxième cours de la journée. Sauf, une personne.

- Black, je vais te tuer… » le menaça Lily, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Ah, Evans… c'est pas de ma faute si t'étais juste devant moi. J'aurais bien voulu avoir Cassie mais dès que je faisais mine de me tourner la Tigresse me décochait un coup de pied magistral.

- C'est surtout parce que tu voulais aussi tenter de m'avoir, » dit la Tigresse en question.

- Surtout pas ! » se défendit le noiraud. « Avec toi je n'essaie plus jamais.

- Même si Zephyr n'est pas là ?

- Ouai… on sait jamais, vous faites peut-être de la télépathie… »

Les trois filles ne purent se retenir de rire à la dernière remarque de Sirius qui se vexa.

- Oh aller, c'était pour rire.

- Mouai.

- On s'amuse ici je vois.

- Lunard ! Queudver ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Z'étiez passés où ?

- Nulle part en particulier, » répondit Remus d'un ton détaché et très peu convaincant.

Sirius s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait et un début de panique l'envahit à l'idée que la même chose n'arrive à Remus qu'il était arrivé à James.

- Remus, ça va ? »

Ce fut Leyla qui posa la question, elle aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, l'éternel sourire un peu triste avait quitté le visage doux du beau garçon, il se tourna vers elle, la fixant durement.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » lui répondit-il sur un ton brusque.

- Je… je ne sais pas… c'était pour savoir, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Mais si tu vas bien, c'est tant mieux, » lui dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Lunard ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Leyla te demande comment tu vas et toi tu l'agresses !

- C'est pas ton problème ! »

Le blond tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » interrogea Katy, n'en revenant pas du comportement du blond.

Personne ne put lui répondre. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle fut bouleversée. Leyla avait les yeux fixés à l'endroit où se tenait Remus à l'instant d'avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, ils étaient figés et elle ne bougeait pas. Katy aurait parié qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer dans les secondes qui auraient suivis. Peter regardait les escaliers d'un air triste. Mais le plus touchant était Sirius, il fixait le mur de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas son visage mais Katy remarquait très nettement le tremblement de son corps et ses poings serrés qui ne lui laissaient supposer qu'une seule chose, qui se confirma lorsqu'elle vit une perle brillante descendre le long de sa joue.

- On va manger ? » dit finalement Leyla d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je n'ai pas faim, » répondit Sirius.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile, on en discutera après, mais pour le moment il faut se remplir l'estomac sinon on ne pourra pas réfléchir.

- Surtout qu'on a potion après, » fit remarquer judicieusement Lily.

- Merci Evans… Rien de tel que les Serpentard pour me mettre de bonne humeur.

- C'est peut-être pas si mal, » dit Leyla. « On va voir comment se comporte James avec eux et on verra si il y a des risques que la "menace" vienne de là-bas. »

Leyla faisait bien évidemment allusion à la nuit cauchemardesque qu'avaient vécus les Maraudeurs deux jours plus tôt. James s'était retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Severus Snape.

- Servilus, » murmura Sirius, mais pas assez bas car Lily l'entendit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu accuses Severus ? Tu n'as pas de preuves !

- Euh… Pour rien, pour rien ! C'est juste qu'il a une sale tête !

- Tu es horrible Black !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es amoureuse de ce graisseux ? _»_

Leyla avait entendu parler de l'étrange amitié qui avait uni Severus et Lily jusqu'à la fin de la 5ème année mais elle s'était étrangement finie. Apparemment Lily le défendait encore.

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? »

Lily le regard furieux et étrangement plein de larmes fit volte-face et dévala les escaliers.

- T'as été fin Black, » lui reprocha Katy avant de suivre son amie.

De la petite bande il ne restait plus que Leyla, Sirius et Peter. Ils se regardèrent gênés et finalement Sirius soupira.

- Vas-y Tigresse, traite-moi de tous les noms aussi si tu veux, je crois que ça ne me fera plus rien. Et toi Peter, si tu veux partir, ne te prive pas ! »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard perplexe, leur chef d'équipe était vraiment au plus bas.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, » finit par dire Leyla. « Tu es le premier qui m'ait adressé la parole dans cette école de fous, alors je ne vais pas t'abandonner si facilement.

- Même si on n'est plus que deux, les Maraudeurs restent les Maraudeurs, non ? » dit timidement Peter.

- Les gars…

- Chuis pas un gars !

- Haha… mais vous avez raison, sauf sur un point Peter.

- Lequel ?

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas que deux.

- Hein ? Pourtant…

- Et la Tigresse tu en fais quoi ?

- Hein ? »

Le blond et la blonde se regardèrent sans y croire puis regardèrent Sirius qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Moi ?

- Elle ?

- Ouai, la première et unique Maraudeuse.

- Allez Peter, on l'emmène "tu sais où" !

- … ok…

- C'est où "tu sais où" ?

- On t'avait promis de tout te raconter ce midi de toute façon non ?

- Euh… ouai.

- C'est vrai que Remus devait être de la partie, mais bon. On va t'emmener dans un endroit spécial où tu vas être officialisée Maraudeur. _»

* * *

_

A suivre...

Alors, ça vous a plu? Reviews please!_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour!

Je me suis exilée de chez moi un moment alors c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que les autres^^'

Voila vous allez enfin savoir où est le "tu sais où" XD.

Réponse à **MissTako-chan**: Tu verras bien ce qui arrive à Remus et aux autres plus tard (Haaa la méchante qui veut rien dire... mais sinon c'est plus drôle si vous savez déjà tout!) Contente que ma fic continue de te plaire^^ Je me sens moins seule maintenant que je sais que quelqu'un d'autre était aussi paumé que moi en arrivant sur ... (rires) Et puis c'est vrai que même si on serait très tenté de le faire, c'est plutôt "dur" de faire un Mary-Sue (après moult réflexions) car en y repensant bien, si le perso est "parfait" il n'est plus intéressant... Ca peut être le but d'un personnage mais pour ça faut super bien le "construire"... enfin j'dis ça... j'dis rien...

Bonne lecture les gens.

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :**

Les deux adolescents entrainèrent la jeune fille à l'autre bout du troisième étage et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir mal éclairé.

- Vous m'emmenez où là ?

- Surprise. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer le long des murs en pierres pendant quelques minutes, notant au passage la poussière accumulée sur le sol et l'écho de leurs pas résonant dans le couloir. Ils bifurquèrent sur la gauche et se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Une ancienne cheminée faisait office de décoration de fin de route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une cheminée fait dans un endroit pareille ? » s'enquit Leyla.

- Ben quoi ? Tu trouves pas qu'il fait frisquet ?

- Pertinent mon cher Sirius, mais elle aurait eu une quelconque utilité si un feu avait été allumé ! » rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Ca peut s'arranger, Peter !

- Tout de suite, _incendio. »_

Une petite boule de feu jaillit de la baguette pour allumer un reste de bûches qui traînaient dans l'âtre. Lorsque ce fut fait, le noiraud sortit une petite bourse de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Vous avez aussi la poudre de cheminette dans le désert ?

- … Tu nous prends pour qui ?

- C'est juste une question.

- Mais attends, tu veux nous emmener où ? »

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta de lui montrer la sacoche pleine d'une poudre rouge aux reflets dorés.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une poudre de notre invention, on en est très fier, » répondit Sirius en gonflant la poitrine.

- Elle permet d'accéder à une pièce spéciale, tu verras, » continua Peter. « Chacun d'entre nous en a une sacoche au cas où.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sirius pris une poignée de la poudre, la lança dans le feu qui émit une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or. Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança dans l'âtre et disparut au moment même où il avait touché les flammes. A peine Leyla revenait de sa surprise qu'elle entendit une voix lointaine dont elle n'identifiait pas la source.

- _**Queudver**__** !**_

- Oui ?

- _**Je crois qu'on l'a fait trop corsée celle là ! Merlin ce que ça tourne !**_

- Te plains pas vers moi, c'était pas mon tour de la faire… c'était le tiens je crois. Et en plus il y a eu les vacances entre deux.

- … _**Ok je me tais. Venez me rejoindre, c'est pas drôle tout seul ici. »**_

Le feu lançant toujours ses joyeuses étincelles, Peter ne jugea pas utile de remettre une poignée de poudre – vu que c'était assez corsé comme ça en plus – et, ayant vraisemblablement oublié Leyla, il toucha les flammes et se volatilisa.

- Hé ! Et moi ?

- _**Aïe **__**!**__** Pat' qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

- _**Queudver ! Je croyais que c'était au tour de la Tigresse alors j'étais venu lui donner un coup de main pour… comme qui dirait… euh… atterrir…**_

- Sirius ! T'as de la chance que je te voie pas !

- _**Hahaha…**_

- _**Pat' t'es qu'un crétin… »**_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Leyla s'avança en direction de la cheminée et pris une grande inspiration avant de toucher les flammes. Elle n'eut que le temps de sentir le feu frôler sa jambe qu'elle était déjà partie pour un voyage elle ne savait trop où, la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle allait être malade à l'arrivée. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses pieds touchèrent délicatement le sol et elle sortit en titubant de la cheminée d'arrivée.

- Ça va ? » lui demanda Peter, voyant son air palot.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est une habitude à prendre, mais avoue que l'atterrissage est réussi !

- Je me demande quand même comment t'as réussi à la corser autant… même moi j'ai jamais réussi à obtenir un aussi mauvais résultat, » dit Peter au noiraud qui tenta de se rattraper.

- C'est parce que j'essayais justement un atterrissage parfait, vous le trouvez comment ?

- Ben, par-rapport au voyage, » commença la jeune fille.

- Exactement comme d'habitude, » la coupa Peter.

Le silence frustré qui suivit la phrase du petit blond permis à Leyla de récupérer et d'inspecter cette toute nouvelle pièce. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans le château, à chaque endroit où elle posait les yeux elle devinait divers sortilèges ou charmes de protections et elle se rappelait que Sirius lui avait dit que cette pièce avait été la création des Maraudeurs seuls. Ils entraient par une grande cheminée au dessus de laquelle étaient gravés, dans la pierre du mur, quatre animaux un loup, un cerf, un rat et un gros chien. En dessus le mot "Maraudeur" brillait en lettres dorées. La salle elle-même était carrée, à droite de la cheminée il y avait une grande table en chêne entourée de deux bancs du même bois. A la gauche, des bibliothèques, pleines de vieux grimoires et autres livres anciens, étaient appuyées aux murs et formaient le coin de la pièce, il en était pareil au coin opposé de la salle. Une autre cheminée, allumée celle-ci, se trouvait au coin Sud-est de la pièce. Autour de la cheminée les garçons s'étaient aménagés un petit salon avec deux gros canapés et un fauteuil avec, au centre, une petite table basse. Sur les murs Nord et Est, du côté de la table et du salon, avaient étés accrochés des tableaux tandis que du côté Sud se trouvait un grand miroir encadré d'or. Leyla était fascinée par toute cette magie. Mais son regard fut attiré par un objet qui gisait au centre de la pièce, il était occupé par un petit tapis à la fonction à priori inutile.

- C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

- Ouaip.

- Wahhh. Là je l'avoue, je suis impressionnée. Mais il sert à quoi ce tapis ? Je repère un sortilège dessus mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier…

- T'es vraiment une surdouée toi ! » s'exclama Peter.

- Il sert à quelque chose, mais chaque chose en son temps Tigresse. On a autre chose à faire, si on mangeait d'abord ?

- Mais… je ne vois pas de nourriture ici ?

- Regarde la table, toi qui repères si bien les sorts et les charmes…

Leyla concentra son regard sur la table et distingua un fil brillant qui était attaché au centre de la table et qui descendait aux étages inférieurs.

- C'est pas vrai… vous avez…

- Yes ! Bien trouvé !

- On a "piraté" le système de la Grande Salle. C'est une de nos plus grandes fiertés, » dit Peter.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et si c'est l'heure du repas on appuie sa baguette là où on a lancé le sort et une partie de la nourriture qui doit être envoyée aux Serpentard nous arrive.

- Personne ne vous a remarqué ? Le professeur Flitwick ? Le directeur ?

- Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont rien dit.

- Ils doivent être bien trop épatés par notre brillante performance. Aller, on va manger, j'ai faim ! »

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, leurs soucis envolés le temps d'un repas. Leyla curieuse de tout et posant des questions sur tout les sortilèges qu'elle arrivait à repérer dans la pièce, démoralisant à chaque fois Sirius qui ne les pensait pas si voyant et épatant Peter par son esprit de déduction quand Sirius en venait à bouder. Au final il ne restait que six types de sortilèges qu'elle n'avait pas pu définir ceux lancés sur les bibliothèques, celui du tapis, du miroir, du tableau gauche du mur Nord, celui lancé sur les quatre animaux de la cheminée et le plus mystérieux de tous, celui qui recouvrait tout le plafond.

- Dis-moi !

- Nan ! Tu les découvriras tôt où tard, tu connais déjà tous les autres.

- Mais ce sont les plus mineurs, je suis sûre que ceux qui restent sont les plus intéressant !

- …

- Tu vois !

- Les "mineurs" comme tu dis, permettent à ces pièces de tenir debout !

- "Ces pièces" ? Ca veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

- Ouai, et alors ? C'est ce que j'allais t'expliquer si t'étais pas si pressée…

- … Alors vas-y !

- … Oh, on a le temps, si on allait s'asseoir sur les canapés ?

- Ne la fait pas attendre trop longtemps quand même Pat', sinon je crois qu'elle va nous exploser entre les doigts… »

Ils s'installèrent quand même sur les canapés, Sirius s'adjugeant le fauteuil. Il commença alors à lui expliquer la signification de la carte et de la cape. Il lui raconta toute leur histoire passant seulement quelques évènements sous silence. Il s'arrêta une ou deux fois quand Peter devait le reprendre mais sinon Leyla ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois trop captivée par ce qu'elle entendait. Le récit dura une demi-heure et personne ne parla lorsqu'il eut finit, les deux garçons replongés dans leurs souvenirs et la jeune fille assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Cette carte… » finit-elle par dire.

- Oui ?

- Vous ?

- Elle n'est pas finie, on a eut l'idée de la faire en fin d'année dernière et on l'a commencée pendant ces vacances, alors il y a encore des trous, mais le système est assez simple dans l'ensemble.

- Et après vous dites que je suis une surdouée, vous êtes des génies ! Et la cape, vous dites qu'elle appartient à James ?

- Ouai, mais on la lui a confisqué car on ne peut pas lui faire confiance dans son état. Mais on n'a pas réussi à trouver son sac de poudre. C'est ennuyant… s'il vient ici dans son état on aura des ennuis…

- Effectivement…

- Enfin, il ne suffit pas que tu connaisses cet endroit pour devenir un vrai Maraudeur, il y a autre chose à faire, » reprit Sirius.

- Ca m'aurait étonnée aussi, c'est quoi ? Une épreuve ?

- Suis-moi, tu vas connaître un des sortilèges que tu voulais tellement découvrir. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il se mit bien en face, y appuya sa main droite à la hauteur de son visage et dit à haute voix :

- _**Que ce qui a été promis soit maintenant écrit**_. » (1)

Sous les yeux écarquillés et incrédules de la jeune fille, le garçon disparut en un millier d'étoile dorées qui s'intégrèrent au miroir.

- … Sirius… où qu'il est ? » demanda-t-elle en se précipitant devant le miroir.

- Il t'a dit de le suivre non ? T'en fais pas je serais juste derrière.

- _**Bon Tigresse, tu viens ?**_

- On dirait qu'il est pressé. »

En se calmant, Leyla répéta les gestes et paroles du noiraud et se sentit disparaître. N'ayant jamais vécu ça elle ne put qu'adresser un regard de pure angoisse à Peter qui lui souriait tranquillement. Le fait de ne plus avoir de corps perturba la jeune fille mais heureusement elle le sentit revenir lorsqu'elle finit de traverser le miroir. Elle se retourna pour voir d'où elle était arrivée et se dit qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais les miroirs de la même façon.

- T'as aimé le voyage ? » lui demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver.

- Heu, plus ou moins…

- Regarde autour de toi. »

Ce qu'elle fit et se rendit compte que la petite pièce circulaire était recouverte de miroirs, tous les mêmes et aucun repère pour se souvenir de quel côté était la sortie.

- …

- Alors, tu sais par où on est entré ?

- … Ben…

- T'en fais pas, ça nous arrive aussi de nous tromper quelques fois, mais tu arrives à un endroit au hasard dans le château. Ça peu être un mal, ou un bien…

- Il dit ça, parce que il s'est retrouvé dans l'armoire du dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle de 4ème années au moment où elles se changeaient, » dit Sirius qui se tenait au centre de la pièce vers un piédestal supportant un rouleau de parchemin fermé par un sceau.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui et Leyla regarda plus attentivement le rouleau.

- Tu te demandes ce que c'est, hein ?

- Sans blague ?

- C'est la Charte des Maraudeurs !

- Une charte ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter, perplexe.

- Oui, » continua ce dernier. « Si on signe cette charte on devient officiellement un Maraudeur, et notre nouveauté depuis le début de cette année est que grâce à la signature chaque passage secret trouvé par un Maraudeur est répertorié dans la carte.

- Hein ?

- Les Maraudeurs sont reliés entre eux par un lien magique, ainsi qu'avec la Charte et la carte. Si un Maraudeur, ayant signé la Charte, trouve un nouveau passage secret, il s'inscrit automatiquement sur la carte. Ça marche pour tout. Chaque endroit où on n'est pas allé, si un étage n'a pas été visité et qu'un Maraudeur y va, l'étage sera répertorié sur la carte, même si c'est un autre Maraudeur qui l'a sur lui.

- C'est… c'est pas possible…

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'avait dit qu'elle était en cours de construction, on n'a pas encore fait tout le tour de Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Mais il y a un problème avec ce système.

- Lequel ?

- Si un Maraudeur décide de quitter le groupe…

- Tu parles de…

- Oui, et maintenant j'ai peur avec la réaction que Remus a eut tout à l'heure. Donc, si un Maraudeur décide de quitter le groupe, tout ce qu'il aura trouvé et répertorié sur la carte disparaîtra. Tout sera à refaire.

- Il suffit d'explorer Poudlard avant les deux autres alors ?

- Difficile, James ne tient jamais en place et c'est lui qui a déjà marqué la moitié de la carte. Je connais Poudlard presque par-cœur mais il faut avouer que ce système de carte est très pratique…

- Ca ne sert à rien de se lamenter ! Si vous m'avez amenée ici c'est pour faire de moi une Maraudeuse non ? Et j'accepte !

- Tigresse… C'est cool.

- Bon, où je signe ?

- Mais on a un autre problème…

- Encore ?

- Ouai… t'as besoin d'un surnom… comme Peter a Queudver, Remus Lunard, James Cornedrue et moi Patmol. C'est un surnom qui doit avoir une signification…

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Et quoi comme genre de signification ?

- Beenn… » le noiraud regarda son ami le suppliant de l'aider mais le petit blond ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, signifiant que Sirius n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Alors que la situation semblait désespérée pour le noiraud, des étoiles apparurent derrière lui et se rassemblèrent pour former un corps.

- Remus ! » s'exclamèrent les adolescents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » continua Sirius, méfiant.

- Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici… » dit-il à bout de souffle. « J'ai eu confirmation lorsque j'ai vu vos sacs sur la table.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Remus ne répondit pas et regarda Leyla.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne me contrôlais plus.

- Euh…

- Tu crois que quelqu'un t'aurais fait boire de cette potion inconnue ? » questionna Peter.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sentais bizarre depuis hier soir.

- C'est possible que ce soit ça. Tu as bu au souper hier ? » demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, quoique juste une gorgée de mon verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ça doit être ça, tu n'as presque rien eut car tu n'en as presque pas ingéré. Tant mieux, ça suffit avec un. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

- Oui, j'ai été ignoble… c'est comme si… mes sentiments et mes pensées avaient été amplifiés de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus les contenir et que je sois obligé de tout sortir, » dit la victime totalement abattue.

- Tu… crois que James penses vraiment tout ce qu'il dit ? » dit Sirius, ahuri.

- Non… c'est plutôt que c'est un trop plein et qu'on sort des conneries, mais lui est totalement manipulé par la potion, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… »

Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient heureux que Remus soient à nouveaux avec eux mais que cet ennemi inconnu s'attaque aux Maraudeurs uns par uns ne les enchantaient guère.

- Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, on va trouver la solution pour tirer James de là.

- J'espère… mais j'ai toujours envie de lui foutre un poing. »

La phrase de Sirius détendit un peu l'atmosphère et Remus reprit la parole.

- Au fait, vous n'alliez pas faire quelque chose d'important avant que je n'entre ?

- Mince, c'est vrai ! Sirius, dis-moi ce qu'est la signification !

- Lunaaaarrrrd… j'avais réussi à l'éloigner du sujet… c'est de ta faute, donc c'est à toi de te débrouiller maintenant.

- Hein ? Euh… Vous en êtes resté où ?

- Cette histoire de surnoms… comme quoi il y a une signification.

- Ah oui… Mais j'en ai déjà un pour toi. Il faut juste que les autres soient d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

- On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je pense qu'il t'ira bien. Attends deux minutes. »

Il s'éloigna avec les deux autres garçons et Leyla les entendit chuchoter pendant quelques minutes, le seul mot qu'elle put entendre fut un "pourquoi" de Peter au début de la conversation avant que Sirius ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

- Voila, c'est bon, » dit Remus en revenant. « On s'est mis d'accord. J'avais fait un bon choix.

- C'est vrai ? Et… c'est quoi ? Dis, j'en peux plus !

- Hm, t'es drôle !

- Alléééééé !

- Griftendre. Ou, pour faire court : Grif'

- Griftendre… » répéta-t-elle lentement, savourant chaque syllabe.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! Mais, pourquoi ça et pas autre chose ?

- A toi de le découvrir.

- … Hééé ! C'est pas juste ! »

* * *

(1) C'est pourri je sais, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration sur le moment... si quelqu'un à une idée elle est la bienvenue... ^^'

A suivre...

Ça vous a plu? Reviews siouplait!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir les gens!

Voila la suite. Alors Leyla sera-t-elle ou ne sera-t-elle pas acceptée pour faire partie de la bande des Maraudeurs? Pour le savoir je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!

Mais tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews:

**MissTako-chan**: Le caractère de Leyla me fait effectivement penser à un chat (j'adore ces bestioles^^). J'aimerais beaucoup répondre à tes questions mais ça serait plus drôle pour la suite... tu découvriras tout ça plus tard^^

**Shawcity**: Que dire à part que tu découvriras tout ça par la suite... je ne vais pas révéler ici la suite de l'histoire quand même?

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :**

- Voila maintenant que tu as ton surnom, il te faut signer la Charte, après l'avoir lue, » expliqua Remus.

- D'accord, c'est long ?

- Tu verras, » fit Sirius.

En soupirant, Leyla se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus beaucoup supporter les "tu verras" que son ami sortait à répétition. D'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, Remus fit se dérouler le rouleau de parchemin qui vint délicatement atterrir dans les mains de Leyla.

- Prends ton temps. »

La jeune fille se mit à parcourir lentement le document en s'arrêtant à chaque point.

Charte des Maraudeurs

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, sont fiers de vous présenter : la Charte des Maraudeurs, te permettant, si tu t'en sens la noblesse et le courage, de devenir l'un(e) des nôtre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Il va sans dire que cette noble quête des délits et mauvais tours ne tolère en aucun cas la présence de quelque adepte de la magie noire et que nos méfaits ne peuvent être en aucun cas rapportés aux autorités supérieures.

- Un Maraudeur sachant se tenir, se doit de ne révéler aucun de nos secrets, les plus et moins secrets soient-ils, à qui voudrait les savoir, sans avoir eu la permission des autres membres.

- La signature de cette Charte entraînera ton union avec les autres Maraudeurs ainsi qu'avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Il faudra dès lors te tenir prêt(e) à ce que le moindre de tes mouvements soit pisté et assumer le rôle d'extendeur de la Carte.

- Il ne faut non plus pas oublier qu'aucun secret n'est permis entre les Maraudeurs. Car tout le monde se dit tout et c'est ainsi que ce groupe si soudé arrive à avancer.

Maintenant inconnu(e), si tu as bien réfléchi, appose ta signature au bas de ce document.

Leyla relut deux fois le parchemin. A priori il n'y avait pas de problèmes, sauf le dernier paragraphe la chiffonnait un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer à présent.

- Alors Tigresse ? Tu signes ? Je t'appellerais Griftendre quand tu auras signé. »

La jeune fille regarda les trois garçons pendant quelques secondes puis se décida.

- Quelqu'un a une plume ?

- Ouaiiihhh ! Grif' fait partie des nôtres maintenant !

- Attends Pat' il faut qu'elle signe d'abord. »

Ayant trouvé une plume et de l'encre, Leyla apposa sa signature à côté de celles des autres Maraudeurs puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Au dessous de leurs signatures, l'espace resté libre se rempli avec la même écriture stylée que celle avec laquelle avait été écrite la Charte :

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous compter parmi leurs membres.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- "Ça", ca veut dire que tu as été acceptée par la Charte et la Carte.

- … Parce que ces … "objets" auraient pu me refuser ?

- … benn… si le texte n'était pas apparu… oui. Par exemple je pense qu'avec Evans il ne serait pas apparu.

- Je vois, vous leurs avez presque crées des consciences !

- … Mais non…

- Bien, à partir de maintenant tu dois nous appeler par nos surnom, » rappela Sirius.

- C'est juste, » dit Peter.

- Ah… ok. Ca va être dur maintenant que je me suis habituée à vos prénoms… alors... Patmol, Queudver et Lunard.

- C'est ça, » sourit Remus. « Et nous on t'appellera Griftendre.

- Ok. »

Les adolescents sortirent de la salle aux miroirs après avoir repéré lequel était le bon puis ils s'apprêtèrent à ressortir du quartier général des Maraudeurs lorsque Leyla poussa un cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sirius en accourant vers elle.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt les gravures au dessus de la cheminée de l'entrée.

Un phénomène étrange s'était produit : les quatre animaux avaient changés de positions pour faire de la place à une cinquième créature, humanoïde que Leyla avait tout de suite reconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Peter.

- Aucune idée, » dirent les deux autres, qui s'étaient pourtant bien attendus à une apparition, connaissant le sort, mais pas de ce type là.

La créature à l'apparence humaine avait malgré tout des ailes de dragons, des longues et fines oreilles pointues, une queue de phénix et des griffes acérées au bout de chaque doigt. Elle était représentée nue mais la gravure était si précise que l'on devinait que de la fourrure recouvrait son corps.

Leyla tremblait, elle reconnaissait cette créature pour avoir vu plusieurs illustrations de celle-ci et, à chaque instant, de tenter de maîtriser son pouvoir, car elle-même en était une.

- Une Ideacorpora, » murmura-t-elle

- Une quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les garçons.

- Une Ideacorpora, c'est… un pouvoir magique que peut quelques fois acquérir une sorcière. On les appelle plus communément des Changeformes… »

Personne n'osa parler durant quelques instants, puis la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Je vais y aller…

- Attends Grif' ! » lui dit Sirius en la retenant par le bras.

- Quoi encore ? Tu as deviné non ? Alors fous-moi la paix et laisse moi partir !

- Ben quoi ? Si t'es apparue sous cette forme regarde sous quelle forme nous sommes apparus nous ! »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les larmes aux yeux, et regarda à nouveau les gravures.

- Des animaux ?

- Oui des animaux, » confirma le noiraud alors que Remus le maudissait intérieurement.

- Des Animagus ?

- Dans le mille, et non-déclarés en plus, alors imagine le bruit que ça va faire si ça s'apprend.

- …

- Grif', on est sensés ne pas avoir de secrets les un pour les autres, non ? » lui dit doucement Peter.

Leyla regarda Remus qui eut de la peine à soutenir son regard, il voulait la soutenir mais le fait de lui mentir était trop douloureux, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire maintenant. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la gravure et l'observa.

- Donc chacun de vous se transforme en un de ses animaux ?

- C'est ça, » lui répondit Sirius, heureux qu'elle ne pense plus à s'enfuir.

- Hm… Patmol, tu es le chien.

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ?

- Parce que tu cours toujours partout en aboyant et en agitant la queue, » expliqua-t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de vexer le concerné et de faire pouffer Peter.

- Très drôle, et les autres ?

- Voyons… Queudver tu es le rat.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par élimination désolée, et ton surnom était celui qui allait le mieux avec le rat. Mais sinon je dirais que c'est parce que tu es effacé et que tu ne t'affirmes pas assez. Mais le rat est très intelligent tu sais, -donc je pense que tu as plus de capacités que tu ne le crois.

- …

- Sinon le reste est facile, Lunard est le loup et Cornedrue est le cerf. D'ailleurs le cerf va très bien à James…

- Et pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius par pure curiosité.

- Parce qu'un cerf est fier et a une âme de chef. C'est la première impression que m'a faite James.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, » dit Sirius en souriant. « Et Remus ? »

Leyla se tourna vers le garçon concerné et rougit un peu.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Le loup peut-être tant à la fois solitaire que sociable, pour Remus je pense que ce serait la sociabilité qui primerait. Mais le loup est un animal très mystérieux, on n'en découvre jamais toutes les facettes.

- C'est profond ce que tu viens de dire, » dit Sirius. « Mais il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu as dit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est très difficile de savoir à quoi pense Remus en temps normal, pas vrai mon vieux Lunard ?

- C'est toi qui le dis… Je ne le fais pas exprès…

- Tu es douée Grif'.

- Euh… merci.

- Dis-moi, quelles sont les capacités d'une Ideacorpora ? » demanda Peter.

- C'est de se changer en n'importe quelle créature du monde magique qu'elle a déjà vue et touchée. C'est un pouvoir héréditaire mais ça peut aussi apparaître soudainement dans une lignée, comme ça l'a été pour moi. Cette image qui a été gravée, c'est la manière dont on les représente la plupart du temps car elles n'ont pas de formes fixes et on dit qu'une Ideacorpora ayant atteint la maîtrise parfaite de son pouvoir peut mélanger les transformations.

- Wow…

- Tu peux te transformer ? Comme nous ?

- Oui, sauf que c'est très difficile à maîtriser, c'est pour ça que je me concentre beaucoup sur la métamorphose, pour tout savoir de cet aspect de la magie car ça demande beaucoup de concentration. Pour le moment je ne maîtrise pas mon pouvoir, je me transforme uniquement lorsque j'ai trop peur et que je suis confrontée à une menace. Ce qui est embêtant aussi est que je n'arrive pas encore à choisir la forme en laquelle je vais me changer…

- Donc si on t'attaque tous maintenant tu risques de te transformer ? » dit Sirius en souriant.

- Oui, et tout dépend en quoi, je risque de tout détruire, » lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Euh, et le retour à la normale ?

- … Très embarrassant… »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent. Leyla eut soudain un doute, se souvenant de son "test d'entrée", du bruit de la porte qu'elle aussi avait entendu et de la tête de Remus lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la grande salle.

- C'est quoi cet air entendu ?

- Quoi ? Quel air entendu ? » dit Sirius, dont le regard fuyant ne trompait personne.

A nouveau Remus n'osait plus la regarder et Peter comprit lui aussi.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous étiez au courant ? »

Les deux garçons grimacèrent.

- C'est dégueulasse… » s'écria l'égyptienne en fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

- Attends, on était juste curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait ! On n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de t'épier ! On pouvait pas prévoir ! Aller, dis-lui toi Remus !

- C… C'est vrai… On ne pouvait vraiment pas prévoir que t'allait te retrouver… nue au milieu du Hall d'entrée… » dit Remus toujours sans oser la regarder.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Peter. « C'est vrai Grif' ?

- Ouai…

- Et puis, après t'avoir vue comme ça, on n'osait pas trop te dire qu'on savait pour ton pouvoir… c'était assez embarrassant, comprends-nous. On savait pas comment tu allais réagir… » reprit Sirius.

- Je te signale que vous m'avez vue nue !

- Oui mais, juste de dos…

- Et tu crois que je vais dire quoi ? "Ah c'est génial ! Et alors, je suis bien foutue ?"

- Ben ouai, t'es bien foutue, pas mal bien même ! Tu vas pas en avoir honte, non ? Tu préférerais quoi ? Des pustules partout, obèse et pour couronner le tout les cheveux gras comme Servilus ? » dit Sirius sans aucune gêne ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Leyla à tel point que les garçons crurent qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plu?

Faites-moi part de vos critiques et commentaires. Reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde!

Ça va la vie? Chez vous aussi il fait une chaleur pas possible?  
Chez moi c'est l'hallucination totale, on monte jusqu'à 35°C! Pour rappel j'habite en Suisse, c'est pas un pays connu pour sa chaleur... Non, on a plutôt l'habitude de nous imaginer sur des montagnes en train de traire des vaches avec des edelweiss tout autour ou sinon à vendanger nos vignes et à boire du vin... Ca c'est les clichés types^^

Bref, revenons à ma fanfic.  
J'ai eu une review de **MissTako-chan** à laquelle je vais répondre tout de suite: C'est vrai que Sirius manque totalement de tact en certaines circonstances, et là on le voit très bien^^ Et puis pour ce qui est de Leyla/Remus, je n'ai rien dit à ce propos et comme l'histoire se passe majoritairement du côté de Leyla, s'il n'y a rien de marqué c'est qu'elle ne sait rien. Pour elle Remus est un animagus loup, rien de plus.^^ Ça se passe bien ce stage sinon?

Bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :**

Deux jours s'étaient passés et toujours pas de changements chez le noiraud à lunettes. C'était à partir d'aujourd'hui que Katy et Sirius devaient commencer leurs travaux d'intérêts à la bibliothèque, pour le grand damne de Mme Pince et des deux élèves, n'ayant jamais supportés cet endroit.

- Je vous préviens ! Je vois la moindre tache, la moindre écorchure sur un de mes précieux ouvrages et je vous mets en retenue avec M. Rusard jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité !

- Oui, madame, » marmonnèrent les deux adolescents, trainant les pieds comme des condamnés à morts.

- Et il est évident que je ne tolérerais aucun bruit !

- Bien, madame… »

Ils arrivèrent au rayon des potions, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes.

- Ca fait longtemps que je veux faire du rangement dans les potions mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le temps, alors le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé de vous faire travailler dans ce rayon. »

Ils se regardèrent incrédules.

- Bien évidemment, les baguettes vous seront interdites, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'une punition et que je n'ai pas confiance en vos supposés talents de sorciers. Vous ferez un tri par ordre de contenu, ce qui signifie que vous devez lire tout ces livres, cela ne vous fera pas de mal de toute façon.

- …

- Je vous laisse, mais attention, si j'entends ne serait-ce que le moindre bruit, je mets ma menace à exécution ! »

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'en alla, se préparant à aller ouvrir la bibliothèque. Les adolescents prirent alors le temps de regarder l'énorme tâche qu'il leur fallait accomplir. Les potions s'étendaient sur trois rayons dont les bibliothèques montaient jusqu'au plafond. Ils échangèrent un regard désespérés.

- Bon ben, quand faut y aller, … » commença Katy.

- … faut y aller, » termina Sirius.

Ils se mirent à prendre chacun une pile de livres aux hasards et passèrent tout leur samedi le nez plongé dans les livres de potions sans rien trouver.

- C'est à croire que, qui que soit le type qui a fait ça, il a inventé lui-même ce poison, » soupira Sirius en refermant son cinquième ou sixième livre infructueux, – il ne savait déjà plus, – et en le posant sur la pile traitant des maladies incurables et des potions pouvant les soulager.

- Ouai, t'as pas tord… rhaa et dire que c'est juste le week-end de la première semaine et je suis déjà le nez dans les bouquins… Galère…

- Hm !

- Y'a quoi de drôle ?

- Shhht !

- Oups ! »

Ils se remirent à travailler en silence jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince vienne les trouver, l'air mécontent.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ?

- Et bennn…

- Il est 19h30, l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque ! Je vous prierais de déguerpir sur le champ !

- Déjà si tard ? » s'écria Katy.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la bibliothèque est déserte qu'il faut faire du bruit miss Cassie ! » s'énerva la bibliothécaire.

- Excusez-moi madame…

- Déguerpissez maintenant ! Vous reviendrez demain à la première heure pour ranger ce que vous avez déjà trié.

- Oui madame, » dirent les deux adolescents en ramassant leurs affaires. « Au' revoir madame.

- C'est ça, au' revoir. »

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sans rien demander de plus, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau respirer de l'air pur et parler sans crainte de se faire crier dessus par un vautour à lunettes.

- C'est horrible, » commença Katy, « j'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer…

- Moi non plus, et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, j'ai trop faim… Merlin que ce rayon est immense… je suis sûr que les autres doivent nous avoir fait porter disparus par perte dans labyrinthe libraire.

- Oh, tu ne seras pas une trop grosse perte Black. » fit une voix derrière eux.

- Lily ! » s'exclama Katy.

- Ah… Evans… Quelle joie de te rencontrer ici, tu es toute seule ? Grif' n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est avec Lupin et Pettigrew dans la Grande Salle, ils sont en train de manger… sans toi. » précisa-t-elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- … Merci pour la précision, j'aurais deviné tout seul… Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de manger ?

- Je me doutais que Mme Pince allait vous éjecter à la fermeture alors je suis venue vous attendre.

- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

- Non.

- …

- Bon tu viens Katy ? Leyla a dit qu'elle nous réservait des places, mais il faudrait quand même mieux se dépêcher.

- J'arrive. Mais ça veut dire qu'on va manger avec…eux ? » s'enquit-elle en pointant Sirius du doigt.

- Que veux-tu ? Elle a fait ami-ami avec eux alors on n'a pas trop le choix non ? » répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules.

- Mais moi j'en ai marre de le supporter lui, ça fait depuis ce matin qu'on est ensemble ! »

Lily lui sourit discrètement et partit en direction des escaliers, laissant Katy stupéfaite, le doigt toujours pointé en direction de Sirius.

- Tu sais que c'est malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt ? » lui dit Sirius pour la faire réagir.

- Oh, ça va ! »

Elle baissa son bras et suivit la rousse dans les escaliers, laissant Sirius qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi infructueux pour les deux punis. Ils avaient déjà épluché le tiers du rayon à eux deux et ne trouvaient rien qui puisse les aider. Lily et Peter avaient bien tenté de venir les aider mais Mme Pince chassait tous les élèves qui s'approchaient de ce rayon en cours de rangement. Seul motif pour pouvoir y accéder, une autorisation du professeur de potion M. Slughorn. Evidemment il aurait été facile pour Lily de s'en procurer une, mais Katy lui avait demandé d'abandonner. Car si Lily venait à la bibliothèque, elle risquait d'attirer James qui la suivait partout. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait dit ça même si en son fort intérieur elle avait souhaité tout le contraire.

Toutes ces journées et après-midi qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque étaient autant de moments perdus avec son amie. A chaque diner et à chaque cours – elle le remarquait de plus en plus, – Lily se rapprochait de Lupin et Pettigrew, et par leur biais, de Black. Son amie devenait moins à cheval sur le règlement, commençait à rire aux plaisanteries que lançait Black et ne s'énervait plus comme avant de leurs farces. Mais elle, Katy, ne suivait pas la cadence, elle ne supportait toujours pas le play-boy et voir sa meilleure amie en si bon termes avec le garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter lui faisait ressentir un sentiment d'intense solitude. C'est ainsi que, sans s'en rendre compte, une barrière invisible s'était crée entre elle et son amie de toujours.

La rupture se marqua nettement le mercredi suivant, Lily revenait de sa retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle était accompagnée de Sirius et se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'elle aperçut Katy qui avait imperceptiblement changé de direction à leur vue.

- Katy ! » s'écria la rousse. « Où vas-tu ?

- Euh… Je me balade. J'ai besoin d'air après avoir passé toute mon après-midi dans la bibliothèque.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi ! Bye Sirius !

- Bye._ »_

Lily courut jusqu'à son amie et lui décocha un sourire qui respirait l'innocence. Katy se força à sourire, n'ayant pas la force de se battre ce soir, et continua sa balade.

- Ca va ? On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se voir ces temps. Entre les cours et votre punition à la bibliothèque.

- Ouai… » grogna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne manquant pas de remarquer que Lily avait inclus Black alors qu'elle l'aurait totalement ignoré quelques jours plus tôt._ « _Au fait !

- Oui ?

- Tu… t'appelles Black par son prénom maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rappelant comment Lily et le noiraud s'étaient quittés.

- Euh, oui et il m'appelle Lily maintenant lui aussi. »

Katy la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant finalement, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée contre eux, ils sont très sympa. Tu devrais essayer de les connaître, » bégaya-t-elle sous le regard maintenant accusateur de son amie.

- Je connais Lupin et je sais que c'est un mec adorable, Pettigrew aussi est un garçon très bien. Potter sans sa grosse tête serait un copain idéal. Mais Black me dégoûte, je suis désolée, même avec tout le temps passé avec lui dans ces rayons à feuilleter des bouquins, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

- Mais… pourquoi veux-tu les aider alors ?

- Et on te dit la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard ? Tu devrais faire des efforts en relations humaines.

- Katy…

- Enfin, si tu te sens bien avec eux, je ne vais pas t'en priver. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'intégrer dans votre petite bande. »

Le regard saphir de la jeune fille était dur et sans équivoques, à tel point que Lily ne sut comment réagir. Au bout d'un moment la rousse détourna son regard et s'en alla, sans rien ajouter.

- Lily… »

Katy resta sur place pendant quelques instants puis décida d'aller dans la cour. Quelques élèves flânaient encore, profitant d'une des dernières douces soirées de l'été finissant. Elle s'assit sur un muret en pierre à l'abri des regards et pleura de tout son saoul. Plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent elle n'en sut jamais rien, elle s'arrêta lorsque la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Cela lui prit du temps pour se calmer et quand ce fut fait elle remarqua une présence à ses côtés, une personne était assise à côté d'elle, si près qu'elle lui touchait l'épaule.

- Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Tu me remarques enfin, » répondit une voix familière, « j'ai bien cru que tu ne me verrais jamais.

- …

- Alors, c'est un si gros chagrin que ça ?

- …

- Tu me racontes ? Ou j'en fais parti, de ce gros chagrin ?

- Non, toi tu n'as rien fait. »

La silhouette se leva du muret et s'accroupit en face de la jeune fille en pleurs. La lune qui venait d'entamer sa phase croissante éclairait juste assez le visage mélancolique de Leyla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

- C'est Patmol qui m'a prévenue lorsqu'il est arrivé à la Salle Commune. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme et qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise en te laissant avec Lily.

- Black ?

- Oui, et je crois qu'il a eu raison. On s'inquiète tous les deux pour toi, ça fait quelques jours que tu ne te comportes plus normalement.

- Black ? S'inquiéter pour moi ? La bonne blague…

- Hm… Dis, c'est bien toi qui me l'avais dit non ? J'avais réussi à devenir plus proche des Maraudeurs en trois jours que vous en six ans. Ben réfléchis, qu'est-ce que ça a pu donner en dix jours ?

- …

- Crois-moi. Si je te dis qu'il s'inquiète, c'est qu'il s'inquiète vraiment. »

* * *

A suivre...

Alors? J'attends vos commentaires!

A plus!


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour les gens! Vous passez de bonnes vacances? (Pour ceux qui en ont évidemment...) Moi oui, à tel point que j'en ai oublié d'écrire...

Sincèrement désolée -.-

Sinon y'a **MissTako-chan **qui m'a laissé un comm, j'y réponds de suite: C'est vrai que sur ce coup là elle a pas fait très fort Lily, mais comme elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de voir Katy elle est surtout restée avec Leyla qui passe beaucoup de temps avec les Maraudeurs... Hm... dit comme ça on pourrait presque dire que c'est un peu la faute à Leyla... mouaif... Sinon oui, James est toujours malade. Bien sûre que Leyla va savoir un jour ou l'autre pour Remus, elle fait partie des Maraudeurs et ils sont "sensés" ne pas avoir de secrets les uns pour les autres... On verra comment elle réagira^^

Aller, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :**

La journée du lendemain se passa assez rapidement mais pas forcément dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tous. Katy et Lily ne s'étaient pas adressées une seule fois la parole de toute la journée et Leyla avait dû faire la navette entre les deux "ex" meilleures amies pour qu'aucune des deux ne se sente délaissée. L'après-midi venu Katy avait dû aller à la bibliothèque avec Sirius pour poursuivre leurs heures de colle et Leyla avait enfin pu se reposer un peu, avant son premier cours particulier avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Ca va Grif' ? » lui demanda Peter. « T'as l'air un peu tendue.

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je vais très bien ! Haha…_ »_

Lily qui était assise en face d'elle à la table de la Salle Commune des rouge et or, haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien en rapport avec le stress de la blonde.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Remus par hasard ?

- Eh ben… » hésita Peter en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à sa voisine.

Lily n'était pas au courant, mais à nouveau cette semaine, Leyla et Allan s'étaient mis à côté en cours de métamorphose. Plus que ça, à chaque cours communs avec les Poufsouffle, la nouvelle venue chez les Maraudeurs s'arrangeait pour être assise à côté du préfet des jaunes et noirs et vis versa. Peter ne savait pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais cette attitude avait tendance à énerver Remus et Sirius. Aujourd'hui ça avait dû être la fois de trop car après les cours de potions, Leyla avait fait une allusion à Allan lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre, Remus ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était emporté. Maintenant, Merlin seul savait où il pouvait bien être.

- Je ne sais pas, » répondit Leyla au grand étonnement de Peter. « Et ça m'est bien égal. De toute façon il est de mauvaise humeur et je préfère être dans le calme pour travailler »

Lily et Peter s'empêchèrent de faire remarquer à l'égyptienne que son humeur ne devait pas être meilleure que celle de Remus. Ils continuèrent leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne remarque qu'il était déjà 17h30. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison pour s'esquiver, si elle avait été seule avec Peter il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes, mais Lily n'était pas au courant alors il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

- Excusez-moi, » commença-t-elle. « Je vais devoir y aller.

- Hein ? Où ça ? » lui demanda Lily.

- Ben, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall pour certaines raisons… euh… disons… administratives. Concernant mon transfert…

- Je vois… Ben vas-y alors, ne la fait pas attendre, elle déteste ça !

- Euh, ok..._ »_

La jeune fille remonta ses affaires de cours au dortoir, étonnée de ne pas avoir subi un interrogatoire et fila par le portrait en saluant ses amis au passage. Lily qui lui répondit son salut, se promettait de découvrir ce que sa nouvelle amie lui cachait.

En arrivant au troisième étage, Leyla entendit des voix indistinctes venir dans sa direction. Par un réflexe qu'elle ne put s'expliquer, elle se cacha derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. Malgré tout elle ne put se résoudre à sortir de sa cachette car les deux voix s'étaient arrêtées juste devant la statue.

Elle paniqua en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer comme excuse pour sortir de là si les deux personnes la découvraient embusquée là. Mais soudain, elle reconnut la voix de James.

Le garçon avait l'air en plein débat avec une autre personne que l'égyptienne ne pouvait voir. Elle décida de tenter le coup d'œil pour essayer de percer le mystère. Car l'affaire n'avançait pas beaucoup, si James était manipulé, c'était avec beaucoup de soins car même pendant les cours avec les Serpentard il se comportait comme un Gryffondor normal, enfin presque… Leyla se risqua donc à regarder qui pouvait bien être l'interlocuteur du noiraud à lunettes et son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle reconnut Severus. Étonnée, elle se rapprocha encore un peu et réussi à comprendre la conversation plus distinctement.

- Potter ! Ce que tu me demandes est impossible… je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ces jours mais arrête ton char. Une potion comme ça, je ne la ferais jamais !

- Aller Snape, je suis sûr que, doué comme tu l'es, tu arriverais très bien à m'en préparer une ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une conversation entre un manipulateur et un manipulé… Du moins pas dans le sens que voulait le croire Sirius…

- Bien sûr que j'y arriverais, mais jamais je ne t'en fabriquerais une Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais quelqu'un a dû t'enlever le peu de cervelle qu'il te restait.

- Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux !

- Désolé, mais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas toi qui peux me le donner…

- … Je vois, est-ce que je devrais user de la force ? Comme la dernière fois sur la tour ? Je ne crois pas que ces imbéciles seront là pour toi cette fois… Oh non, suis-je bête. Pour eux, c'est toi qui m'agressais.

- Tu es ignoble Potter, sais-tu au moins où nous sommes ? N'importe qui peut passer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Dans cette partie du château, hors cours, les seuls qui sont susceptibles de passer sont des Gryffondor, voire quelques Serdaigle tu crois vraiment qu'ils te croiront ?

- … _»_

Leyla se devait de trouver quelque chose pour faire diversion avant que James ne se serve effectivement de la force. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction de la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick qu'elle voyait au bout du couloir des sortilèges. D'un coup léger de sa baguette elle l'entrouvrit et plus puissamment cette fois-ci, la fit claquer.

- Quoi ? » s'écria James. « J'étais sûr qu'il était dans la salle des professeurs ! Tu ne perds quand même rien pour attendre Snape, » dit-il à Severus avant de tourner les talons.

A bout de souffle la blonde se laissa glisser, les yeux fermés, le long de la statue pour reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua que le Serpentard se tenait debout en face d'elle les bras croisés.

- Yaahhh ! » hurla-t-elle en se redressant prestement.

- C'est toi qui as fait claquer la porte ? » demanda Severus étonnamment calme. « Donc tu nous as entendu, » continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

- Euh… Oui j'ai tout entendu… »

Il la fixa de ses yeux noir et sans expressions. Malgré elle, la Gryffondor se plaqua un peu plus à la statue, peu rassurée.

- Mais en fait pas tout entendu ! Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de potion James t'a demandé.

- … Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas. C'est dégradant, » dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Mais attends ! Il t'a menacé ! Tu ne vas pas rester sans rien faire ?

- Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude.

- … L'habitude ? … Donc ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mis dans cet état…

- Et j'aurais eu quoi à y gagner, celui qui a fait cette potion ne s'y connaît vraiment pas.

- Tu… tu sais de quelle potion il s'agit ?

- … Peut-être.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me le dire ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pour que le Potter normal revienne et qu'il recommence à me maltraiter avec ses amis stupides ? Franchement, au moins maintenant ses copains me foutent la paix. Un problème est plus facile à gérer que quatre, crois-moi.

- Mais, ils te seront reconnaissants si tu les aides !

- On voit que tu ne les connais pas encore assez bien Netti. … Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu traînes avec eux, t'as plutôt l'air réglo pour une Gryffondor, » lui dit-il.

- … Mais Sirius te suspecte… tu ne vas pas tarder à être confronté à lui…

- Rien à foutre ! » fit le Serpentard en s'en allant.

- Alors je devrais lui en parler. Je ne veux plus de bagarres. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le Serpentard parti, Leyla regarda sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà 17h56. Elle qui était partie en avance pour pouvoir prendre son temps devait à présent courir dans les couloirs en espérant que les escaliers ne lui réserveraient pas trop de surprises.

Arrivée au bureau de McGonagall au premier étage, la jeune fille reprit lentement son souffle appuyée contre la porte. Sans prévenir, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement et fit tomber l'égyptienne.

- Miss Netti ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit, » dit le professeur. « Que faites-vous derrière la porte à souffler comme ça ? Entrez donc !

- Pfff, haaa, haaa… Oui, merci professeur. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, le professeur fit signe à l'élève de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, je suis contente.

- …

- J'ai reçu ce matin, par un magnifique oiseau tropical, le suivi des cours particuliers que vous avez pris avec votre ancien professeur de métamorphose, » commença le professeur. « Malgré que vous ayez commencé ces cours dès votre première année, vous n'avez pas fait d'autres progrès que celui de ne pas vous évanouir à la fin de chaque nouvelles données acquises. C'est étrange. Il est aussi dit que votre ancien professeur commençait à ne plus pouvoir vous supporter, persuadé que vous le faisiez exprès. Qu'en dites-vous Miss ?

- Je fais tous les efforts possibles professeur. Mais…

- Eh bien, si vous me le garantissez ça me va. Mais si je constate que ce n'est pas le cas, je sévirai, est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur ! » dit Leyla en souriant, trop heureuse qu'on lui fasse si simplement confiance.

- Bien, à mon avis, ces notes sont bonnes pour la corbeille à papier, » déclara le professeur McGonagall. « Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début, à ma façon. »

Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et s'avança au milieu de son bureau. Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de faire de même et elles se retrouvèrent face à face à une distance pourtant respectable. McGonagall leva sa baguette et par pure réflexe Leyla sortit la sienne de sa poche mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, le professeur avait fait apparaître deux gros tapis moelleux. La jeune fille se retrouvait en position de combat, devant le professeur qui s'asseyait tranquillement en tailleur.

- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer, asseyez-vous vous aussi, » lui reprocha sa directrice quand même un peu amusée.

- Euh… »

Sans attendre une autre remarque, la blonde s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis qui lui était attribué.

- Bien, pendant les premières leçons, nous allons travailler la concentration. Car au tout début, pour une transformation, quelle qu'elle soit il faut rassembler toute sa concentration. Cela vaut aussi pour les Animagus et nous n'avons qu'un seul animal à maîtriser.

- Ça veut dire que je dois apprendre à maîtriser chacune de mes transformations ?

- Bien sûr, mais vous avez pourtant lu tous les ouvrages possibles et inimaginables concernant votre pouvoir non ? C'est à peu près le même principe chez toutes les créatures donc une fois le phénomène de base totalement maîtrisé, il suffira de l'appliquer avec les autres créatures. Bien sûr, ça nécessitera plus de concentration et d'énergie pour un dragon que pour un niffleur, nous sommes bien d'accord.

- … oui.

- Alors à chaque leçon pendant quatre semaines nous allons faire une quarante-cinq minutes de méditation et ensuite une un quart d'heure de pratique. La méditation vous devez aussi en faire à chaque moment de libre où vous n'avez rien de spécial à faire et chaque fois avant de vous coucher et un quart d'heure au moment où vous vous réveillez, est-ce claire ?

- Oui professeur, » répondit l'élève en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cela serait une très grosse charge en plus.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une heure entière de méditation, pour que vous sachiez maîtriser cet aspect, cela ne sert à rien de passer tout de suite à la pratique.

- …

- Pour aujourd'hui et toute la semaine à venir, j'aimerais que vous vous concentriez sur toutes les créatures magiques que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir et de toucher. Que vous vous rappeliez de leurs formes, de leurs couleurs, la texture de leur peau, la couleur de leurs yeux, la chaleur et la puissance que dégageait leur corps, l'impression qu'elles vous ont faite la première fois que vous les avez vues.

- Tout ça ?

- Oui. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas au bout de la semaine prochaine, vous ferez ça pour la semaine suivante, et ainsi de suite. Mais je vous préviens, la pratique ne servira à rien tant que vous ne réussirez pas cet exercice.

- Oh…

- Et je vous impose un handicape. Vous avez l'interdiction d'aller chercher des informations dans les livres et de demander de l'aide à vos camarades. Vous devez faire ça par vous-même.

- Professeur… » fit Leyla d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je suis autorisée à prendre des notes une fois que je me suis souvenue d'une créature ?

- Hm… D'accord, mais seulement lorsque vous vous êtes souvenue de la totalité des caractéristiques. Une fois ce devoir terminé, vous me rendrez vos notes.

- Merci professeur.

- Bien, commençons, je vais méditer avec vous. »

Pendant une heure, il plana un silence serein dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, seulement troublé quelques fois par Leyla qui changeait de position ne supportant plus celle adoptée plus tôt. Le cours terminé, il était 19h15 et Leyla, dont le ventre avait commencé à gargouiller vers les dernières minutes, décida d'aller manger.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, quelle sont vos opinions concernant l'évolution de la fic?


	22. Chapter 22

Hello les gens!

Voilà le chapitre 22 qui a mis beaucoup de temps à venir ^^'

Bref, je réponds de suite à **MissTako-chan** : Hé oui, Leyla va souffrir avec McGonagall, je la plains aussi^^

Bonne lecture les gens !

**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :**

- Leylaaa !

- Grmbmblmlbmmm…

- Leeyyylaaaaaa !

- Gnée… qui que cé l'con qui m'pelle à ct'heure ?

- Leyla, tu te lèves ? Y'a Black qui beugle depuis la salle commune… je crois que tout le dortoir doit être debout, sauf toi, » dit Katy.

- Ok, c'est ce con là… »

La jeune fille décida d'émerger de son lit et pendant que Katy allait faire taire le noiraud elle alla prendre sa douche. Sa séance de méditation de la veille l'avait épuisée, elle avait décidé de se concentré sur le sphinx mais n'avait pas pensé que l'exercice serait si difficile et ça avait pris toutes ses forces. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle se demandait ce que Sirius pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure, il aurait pu attendre le petit déjeuner.

- Je suis là Patmol… » lui dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée que la douche n'avait pas réussi à effacer.

- Viens voir ! » lui répondit-il très excité, trop au goût de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- Viens, » dit-il en la tirant vers le panneau d'affichage.

Un petit groupe d'élèves s'étaient déjà regroupés devant le panneau mais tous s'écartèrent quand ils virent arriver le beau Gryffondor qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire le fier au grand désespoir de son amie.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ?

- Regarde, » dit-il en lui désignant un parchemin accroché au panneau. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais voler ? Tente ta chance ! »

C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor qui annonçait que les sélections pour l'équipe se dérouleraient le dimanche 12 septembre au terrain de Quidditch. Étaient bienvenus tous ceux qui venaient dans l'esprit du jeu.

- Alors ?

- Ca peu être intéressant, mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu aurais pu attendre que je me lève toute seule pour me montrer ça !

- Maiheu…

- Enfin… tu sais qui fait parti de l'équipe ?

- Ben, Cornedrue joue comme poursuiveur et je crois que, malgré sa "maladie", il va quand même être repris, il joue très bien. Cassie a été acceptée comme attrapeuse l'année dernière et elle a un sacré talent donc je pense qu'elle va remettre ça. Charlotte Sandfort, le capitaine, est poursuiveuse en septième année et Camilla Langton qui est aussi poursuiveuse mais en quatrième année et est aussi très douée. Donc à mon avis il va falloir remplacer le gardien et les deux batteurs. Pour quoi tu vas postuler ?

- Gardien. Je me vois mal avec une batte et même si je me débrouille pas mal en tant que poursuiveuse je préfère la place de gardienne. Je suis plutôt agile sur un balais alors ça devrait jouer. Mais j'ai un autre problème…

- Lequel ?

- Mon balai est resté chez moi.

- C'est pas grave, tu feras les sélections avec un des balais de l'école et si tu es prise tu demanderas à tes parents de t'envoyer ton balai.

- Oui…

- Bon, et si on allait petit déjeuner ? Avec le temps qu'il fait, vaut mieux avoir l'estomac plein si on veut affronter les plantes de Mme Chourave.

- J'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Les deux amis descendirent mais ils se séparèrent dans la Grande-Salle, Katy s'étant isolée et Leyla ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule, elle dit à Sirius de ne pas s'en faire pour elle et de rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs.

- T'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, tu sais, » lui dit Katy quand l'égyptienne s'assit.

- Je fais ce que je veux, toi aussi évidemment, mais tu vas dépérir si tu continues comme ça.

- …

- Pfff… Tête de mule, c'est toi qui voulais que Lily se rapproche de James, non ?

- …

- En se rapprochant de James, elle va tout naturellement se rapprocher de ses amis, on ne peut rien y faire. Mais là le hasard à fait que tout soit bouleversé et que ça se passe à l'envers.

- …

- Arrête de jouer les filles muettes.

- Je suis une idiote.

- Non, » dit son amie avec un sourire encourageant. « Tu es une amie, tu es possessive, c'est normal.

- Leyla… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues pâles de Katy. Forte et fragile à la fois, cette fille insaisissable que personne n'arrivait à dresser.

- Chut… c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Pour détourner l'attention des gens qui commençaient à se poser des questions sur l'état de la Gryffondor, les hiboux amenant le courrier commencèrent à arriver. Leyla leva les yeux, essayant de repérer Zephyr dans la masse. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était parti délivrer une lettre en Egypte, il aurait dû arriver deux jours auparavant, mais avec les troubles qu'il y avait au-dehors elle s'inquiétait pour son faucon. Soudain elle le repéra se dirigeant droit vers elle et un immense soulagement parcouru tout ses membres.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Zephyr, » lui dit-elle en caressant ses plumes.

- C'est quoi ça ? » lui demanda Katy en regardant le faucon, sa tasse de thé à quelques centimètre de sa bouche.

- C'est mon faucon, il s'appelle Zephyr, si ici vous utilisez plutôt des hiboux ou des chouettes, en Egypte on utilise des faucons ou d'autres oiseaux tropicaux. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner Zephyr pour un quelconque hibou, c'est mon meilleur confident.

- Je vois… en tout cas il a du courrier.

- Oui, j'attends cette lettre depuis un moment. Tiens, tu as bien bossé Zephyr, » dit la jeune fille en donnant un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau qui le mangea avec bonheur alors qu'elle détachait le parchemin de sa patte.

Katy n'osa pas demander ce que comportait la lettre, car à peine après avoir posé les yeux sur le parchemin, le visage de Leyla se décomposa. L'adolescente préféra garder le silence et attendre que son amie fasse le premier pas. Mais elle se tu toute la matinée, même Allan n'avait pas réussi ni à la faire parler, ni à lui arracher un rictus en cours de botanique. Sirius commençait réellement à paniquer, pensant que les effets de la potion mystérieuse s'étaient maintenant manifestés chez elle. Mais Katy qui pensait savoir d'où venait le problème, tentait d'éloigner les personnes gênantes pour que Leyla puisse réfléchir tranquillement.

- Merci, » lui dit la blonde au déjeuner, alors qu'elles mangeaient à l'écart des autres.

Katy qui ne s'était pas attendue à l'entendre parler sursauta légèrement.

- Je dois te paraître bizarre, mais merci, ça m'a permis de bien réfléchir, » continua Leyla.

- Euh…

- Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne te force pas.

- … Je… Mes parents et moi sommes partis d'Egypte car mes parents ont étés rappelés. Ils travaillaient en tant qu'Aurors à la protection du Diplomage britannique en fonction en Egypte. Avec tous les troubles qui surviennent ces temps en Angleterre, le Ministère a décidé de rappeler tous ses Aurors. J'ai insisté pour revenir avec eux, même si l'Egypte est plus sûre ces temps, en fait, seulement d'un point de vue… car dans le monde magique, là-bas… ça va te sembler totalement dépassé et archaïque... mais les Sang-Pur n'ont pas le choix du mariage… et comme tu le sais, j'en suis une. Beaucoup de familles ont fait pression sur mes parents pour des fiançailles… la lignée des Netti est très renommée... ils n'ont jamais cédé, et je les en remercie. Mais imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si mes parents m'avaient laissé toute seule là-bas... j'aurais été sans cesse harcelée.

- Glp… Quelle horreur… Mais, cette lettre ?

- Ma meilleure amie, c'est une Sang-Pur elle aussi. Ses parents viennent de la promettre en mariage avec… le garçon qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. On ne pouvait pas se supporter à l'école. Un peu comme les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ici.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ignoble ! Ils sont au courant ?

- Ca n'a pas la moindre importance là-bas… » soupira Leyla, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. « Tout ce qui compte pour les Sang-Pur, c'est le prestige. La fille est mariée et n'a plus besoin de travailler, elle reste à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants. Voila la triste destinée des femmes Sang-Pur égyptiennes. » continua la blonde, sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure. « Beaucoup d'hommes politiques ont même tenté d'établir que les femmes n'aient plus à suivre les études.

- Mais…

- Elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, qui l'aimait lui aussi, ils auraient pu vivre heureux si leurs parents l'avaient voulu. Mais, voila, ce garçon est un né-moldu, la plus grande des disgrâce pour un Sang-Pur, » dit-elle, Katy devait se pencher vers son amie pour pouvoir comprendre ses paroles.

- Oh non…

- C'est comme ça, ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons quelque chose, mais ça me révolte.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas parlé de toute la matinée ?

- Dans cette lettre… elle me faisait ses adieux… » dit la blonde, ses larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, elle projette de se suicider…

- Mais, mais… il ne faut pas ! Il faut l'en empêcher !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ça fait une semaine que Zephyr est parti de là-bas ! A l'heure qu'il est, soit elle est déjà morte, soit elle s'est fait chopper, s'est fait déshonorer et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps !

- … C'est vrai… mais, c'est si triste…

- Je sais… »

Durant l'après-midi, Leyla semblait plus sereine et réussissait même à rire aux plaisanteries que faisait Katy sur les garçons en cours de DCFM. Par contre, le cours de métamorphose se passa beaucoup moins bien. Remus se sentait de plus en plus délaissé avec toutes les histoires entre Katy et Lily avec Leyla qui devait jongler entre les deux filles pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions et il voyait d'un très mauvais œil la relation qu'entretenait la blonde avec le Préfet des Poufsouffle. Ainsi, comme à peu près à chaque cours de métamorphose depuis la rentrée, Leyla s'asseyait à côté du Poufsouffle, au grand damne de Remus. Ainsi pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, les deux Gryffondor s'échangèrent des propos peu engageants. Déjà mal en point psychologiquement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que cela finisse par une crise de larme du côté de la jeune fille et un sentiment de grande frustration du côté du jeune homme.

- T'es pas doué… » lui dit Sirius avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Leyla. « J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne va pas le rejoindre. »

- … Je m'en fous…

- T'en es sûr ? » lui demanda innocemment Peter.

- Lâchez-moi. »

Remus prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor suivit par Peter qui voulait être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise et Sirius, ayant été ralenti par les escaliers et n'osant pas prendre de passage, réussit à rattraper la jeune fille dans le couloir principal du cinquième étage.

- Calme-toi, » lui dit-il, la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle ne tente plus de s'enfuir car elle essayait en vain de le frapper.

- Lâche-moi…

- Oh non, j'ai assez couru comme ça. »

Mais soudain, il sentit que le corps de Leyla devenait plus chaud et tout d'un coup il se retrouva brassant l'air de ses bras. Un chat à la fourrure sable et fournie, avec de grandes oreilles et à la queue de lion, le regardait au milieu du couloir, les yeux tristes mais intelligents.

- Que… Grif' ?

Sans attendre son reste, le chat fila dans les couloirs.

- Quelle idiote, se transformer comme ça dans les couloirs ! Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Un chat c'est pas une créature magique que je sache ? Eh toi ! Reviens ! J'en ai marre de te courir après ! »

Mais le chat avait déjà fait demi-tour et remontait les escaliers en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

- C'est juste, elle ne peut pas se retransformer comme ça… Héhé, je l'aurais au portrait… _»

* * *

_A suivre...

Au fait, avant que certains se posent quelques questions, en fait c'est surtout pour ceux/celles qui n'ont vu que les films. Si dans le film James a été présenté comme attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor, Rowling a précisé dans un interview (je sais plus laquelle...) qu'il était en fait poursuiveur. Voila^^

Bye les gens!


	23. Chapter 23

Nyaaa! Je suis de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^')

Hem, après ces moultes semaines d'absence, voila un nouveau chapitre de ma (merveilleuse) fic sur HP.

**MissTako-chan:** Je ne vais pas créer tout un débat, et encore moins commencer une discussion "animée" sur ce sujet, mais, et c'est un avis personnel, pour moi les films ne sont pas des références. Explications: car les réalisateurs américain s'arrangent toujours pour tout tourner à leur sauce sans demander l'avis de l'auteur, donc je ne me base pas sur les films mais sur les déclarations de l'auteur. Voila, après je laisse les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent mais c'est ma fic, donc c'est moi qui choisi! XD (ne le prend surtout pas mal, là n'est pas du tout mon intention).  
Bref, continuons. La meilleure amie de Leyla s'appelle... je sais pas ;p j'y ai pas encore réfléchi car elle n'apparaîtra plus tout de suite (genre flash-back plus tard peut-être ;p). Mais si je devais lui donner un nom je pense que ce serait soit Satiah, soit Thémis.  
Et c'est pas nouveau, Remus est un boulet international. ^^

**Isabeling: **Euh tu m'excuseras si je mets pas ton pseudo en entier mais il est vraiment à coucher dehors... (T'es allée chercher ça où?) En tout cas je suis contente que t'aies retrouvé ton compte et sorry du retard.**  
**Ta première question est très... problémationnelle XD, je ne vais pas te dire comment je vais faire "disparaitre" Leyla alors qu'on est même pas à la fin de la fic? Mais moi je sais comment est la fin, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tout est très bien pensé... du moins j'espère ;p**  
**Ensuite, notre vénérable Rowling explique tout du fait que James joue avec un vif d'or dans une autre interview. Eh oui, je suis une maniaque des interviews. Mais j'aime avoir toutes les infos canoniques et non canoniques en main pour savoir où je vais. Donc, j'explique: James d'un naturel frimeur, égocentrique et grande gueule, profite du fait qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour avoir piqué un vif dans la réserve. Donc, vu son côté frimeur très développé, il s'amuse avec la balle pour impressionner la galerie... et pour tenter d'attirer le regard de Lily aussi...**  
**Par contre moi non plus je n'ai pas très bien compris cette histoire de préfets... mais je vais fouiller un peu plus pour tout découvrir.

Bonne lecture les gens!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : **

Mais arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Sirius ne trouva pas la moindre trace de Leyla. Il chercha dans les moindres recoins mais ne la trouva pas.

- Pourtant je n'ai croisé personne, alors…

- Dites voir. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » lui demanda la Grosse Dame, passablement énervée et pensant que cet étudiant se riait d'elle en lui tournicotant autour.

- Est-ce qu'elle aurait la capacité de parler sous sa forme transformée ? » marmonna-t-il, ignorant superbement la peinture de la femme en robe rose. « Ça doit être ça, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu traverser sinon. »

Il se retourna vers la Grosse Dame pour lui demander si elle avait laissé passer un chat mais il se rendit compte que le tableau avait commencé à ronfler.

- Elle… elle se fout de ma gueule… Madame… Madame ? … Madame ! Voulez-vous bien vous réveiller s'il-vous-plaît !

- Mmmm… Pardon ?

- Pitoyable comédienne… » grogna-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux vous donner le mot-de-passe pour pouvoir rentrer ? Et merde pour la question.

- Bien sûre.

- "Cœur vaillant".

- Correct, entrez, » dit-elle un peu déçue qu'il connaisse le bon mot-de-passe.

Enfin arrivé dans la salle commune, le garçon fit rapidement un tour d'inspection de la pièce et il repéra immédiatement son amie qui était aux prises avec une bande de filles de première année qui la trouvaient tellement mignonne qu'elles ne voulaient plus la lâcher.

- Euh… excusez-moi, » dit-il en s'approchant du groupe qui agrippait Leyla comme une peluche.

A la vue du beau Gryffondor, les fillettes en oublièrent leur nouveau jouet qui en profita pour filer droit dans son dortoir.

- Ah ! Le chat ! » s'exclama l'une d'entre elles.

- Oh, Sirius… tu voulais quoi ? » demanda une autre.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance… » leur dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était entouré du groupe entier, il n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre la place de son amie.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Leyla reprenait peu à peu ses esprits en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Katy et Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis transformée dans les couloirs ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Quelle imbécile ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Sirius, sinon de quoi j'aurais eu l'air ? Aller calme-toi… sinon tu ne pourras pas annuler la transformation… »

Le chat s'assit sur son lit et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Puis lentement elle reprit sa forme humaine, totalement nue comme le jour de la rentrée.

- Aaahhh ! C'est quoi ça ? » s'écria une voix qui provenait de derrière les rideaux du lit de Katy.

En même temps que le cri, Katy surgit de son lit et se précipita vers Leyla toujours nue et totalement tétanisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » demanda la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Tu… tu m'as vue ?

- Bien sûre ! C'était quoi ? Un Fléreur, hein ? J'ai jamais vu ça ! Même pour être animagus on ne peut pas se transformer en créature magique ! Alors comment as-tu pu ? Et comment as-tu pu parler en étant transformée ? C'est… incroyable !

- Je… heu… laisse-moi m'habiller, tu veux ?

- Oh ! Désolée… »

Après s'être pris un nouvel uniforme et en se répétant qu'elle ne devrait plus se transformer avant de parfaitement maîtriser le retour à la normale car sinon tous ses vêtements allaient y passer, elle expliqua toute l'histoire à Katy, en se disant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais c'était aussi une fois de plus qu'elle désobéissait aux ordres du professeur McGonagall.

- Il faut garder ça secret, » lui dit Leyla pour finir.

- T'inquiète pas, à qui voudrais-tu que j'aille le dire de toutes manière ? Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux en causer, » répondit Katy sur un ton faussement enjoué.

- Katy…

- Tu as dis que Pettigrew, Lupin et… Black étaient au courant ?

- … Oui.

- Puisque tu as intégré leur bande, je pense que c'est normal, Lily sera bientôt au courant aussi. Non ? »

Leyla repensa à la gravure dans la cachette des Maraudeurs et à la façon dont la Charte l'avait acceptée.

- Non, pour qu'elle l'apprenne, il faudrait qu'elle me surprenne comme tu l'as si joliment fait. »

Un silence plana quelques instants ou Katy semblait observer l'information obtenue, quand, se rendant compte de quelque chose, Leyla reprit la parole.

- Au fait, que faisais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas sensée être à la bibliothèque avec Sirius et Mme Pince ?

- Oh mince ! Cette satanée bibliothèque ! Demain je la brûle !

- Sirius doit être dans la Salle Commune ! Bon courage, et à ce soir.

- Merci pour l'info, à ce soir au diner ! »

Katy dévala les marches et retrouva Sirius entouré d'une bande de premières années qui ne semblaient pas enclines à le laisser partir.

- Black… tu iras bientôt les chercher au berceau, » lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussit à les décoller.

- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Grif' qui… oups !

- Grif' ? Leyla ?

- Rien, rien…

- Ah ! C'était le Fléreur ce chat que les premières années s'amusaient à prendre pour un nounours ! J'ai pas tout de suite fais le lien…

- Un Fléreur… T'es au courant ?

- Et alors ?

- Depuis quand ?

- Ca doit environ faire… 10 minutes. Elle s'est retransformée sous mes yeux, pas très maligne.

- Tu l'as vue… nue…

- Nan mais j'y crois pas Black ! T'es vraiment un obsédé !

- Je te charrie, » lui répondit-il en rigolant et en s'éloignant des éventuels coups de poings. « T'es trop drôle comme fille Cassie, t'es un peu comme Grif', tu démarres au quart de tour pour tout ce qu'on dit, alors c'est prévisible de prévoir tes réactions !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois ?

- …

- Hahaha !

- Je te hais ! »

Le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi, les deux Gryffondors s'entendant comme chien et chat parcourant ensemble le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

- Vous êtes en retard… » constata Mme Pince d'un ton glacial.

- Désolés Madame, » s'excusèrent les deux adolescents.

- On dirait qu'une semaine ne vous suffit pas, » à cette phrase les deux jeunes tressaillirent. « Mais n'espérez pas que je vais vous accueillir encore un jour de plus dans ma bibliothèque. Peu importe le "bon" travail que vous fournissez, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous avoir toutes les après-midi dans les pattes. Je passerais l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais ne soyez pas en retard pour votre dernier jour. Demain de l'ouverture à la fermeture. »

- Oui Madame, » répondirent les deux adolescents, soulagés de ne pas être de corvée un jour de plus.

- Aller, au travail maintenant ! Il reste un rayon, ça doit être faisable si vous restez concentrés. Et en silence » leur rappela-t-elle alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le rayon des potions pour se mettre le plus rapidement au travail.

- Un rayon, elle en a de bonnes, on doit lire tous les livres de ce rayon, » maugréa Sirius.

- Tais-toi et lis ! J'espère que tu as de quoi écrire, il ne faut pas oublier la raison principale de notre colle.

- … James…

- Oui.

- Il va m'entendre d'ailleurs celui-là quand il sera redevenu normal… »

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant cet après-midi là, mais comme à chaque fois Katy avait pris toutes les notes qu'elle pouvait sur un peu tous les sujets qui pouvaient avoir un rapport avec le mal dont souffrait James.

Le lendemain ils regardaient avec envie une des dernières journées ensoleillées derrière les grandes vitres de la bibliothèque.

- Ils ont de la chance, » murmura Sirius.

- Hm ?

- Les autres, ils allaient faire le tour du lac, et nous on a encore nos devoirs à faire après…

- Tu as tes devoirs à faire, j'ai finis les miens.

- C'est pas vrai ? Quand ?

- Au lieu de mettre au point des plans dragues, je bosse.

- Tu… tu as tout fini ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez des devoirs en Astronomie et en Divination, mais sinon, j'ai tout fait.

- Divination ça n'compte pas… En Astronomie, on n'a encore rien. Mais toi tu as l'Etude des Moldus, non ?

- Oui, on doit lui rendre quarante pouces(1) de parchemin lundi, sur les relations entre les moldus et, ce qu'ils appellent, le paranormal.

- Quarante ?

- Oui.

- Et, tu as réussi ?

- J'en ai fait huitante et j'ai dû me forcer à m'arrêter.

- Le double ? Euh… Si je me rappelle bien, tu étais plutôt douée, pourquoi tu n'as pas continué l'Astronomie ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas, quand je lève la tête, me mettre à repérer telle ou telle planète ou foutue galaxie. Je veux me perdre dans les rêves que nous font voir les étoiles d'ici.

- Tu aurais dû prendre Divination.

- Oh non, pitié ! Prédire ce qu'il va m'arriver à l'avance ? » dit-elle en rigolant, puis elle continua en laissant son regard dériver au dehors. « Je veux vivre ma vie au jour le jour ! Qu'importe ce qu'il va se passer. »

Sirius la regarda surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion aussi détendue tous les deux, il y avait peut-être un petit espoir pour qu'ils se rapprochent, se dit-il. Puis, alors qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille s'était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, il en profita pour l'examiner un peu plus.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première année, où il avait tout de suite remarqué cette fille aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux couleur du saphir. Elle l'avait alors méchamment transpercé du regard quand il avait tenté une manœuvre d'approche classique à son répertoire. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux au début de leur quatrième année et cela avait été un grand choc pour le garçon qui aimait voir cette crinière bleue si particulière flotter au gré du vent. Mais il s'était habitué sans trop de mal à cette nouvelle coiffure et trouvait que cet air de garçonne lui convenait presque mieux. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il avait plutôt apprécié cette semaine de colle à la bibliothèque, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à quiconque, sauf peut-être à…

- Black… on peut savoir ce que tu mattes ?

- Heu… ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le noiraud s'était totalement replongé dans ses souvenirs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et son regard s'était fixé sur Katy. La jeune fille, peu rassurée par ce comportement était maintenant sur la défensive et décida de changer de table de travail, elle prit une pile de livre et s'installa à une autre table, d'où elle pouvait quand même surveiller Sirius.

Le garçon se prit la tête dans les mains se traitant d'idiot d'avoir tout fait planter et Katy tressaillit au souvenir du regard pervers que lui avait adressé le noiraud.

* * *

(1) Quarante pouces font environ 1 mètre, donc comptez 4 pages A4, la longueur "normale" pour une dissertation selon les profs du lycée... (en gros pour moi c'est infaisable, heureusement que j'y suis plus ;p)

A suivre...


	24. Chapter 24

Hello les gens! Comment ça va en ce début d'hiver? (Oui il a neigé près de chez moi... -.-')

**MissTako-chan:** Eh oui, 80 pouces de parchemin pour Katy! Quand il y a un sujet qui la passionne, cette fille est inarrêtable! N'oublie pas que Leyla est très facilement submergée par ses sentiments, ce qui ne l'aide pas avec son pouvoir. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle va avoir le plus de mal à contrôler pour maîtriser totalement son pouvoir.

**Isabeling:** C'est quoi toute cette théorie sur le parchemin? O_o' Ça te perturbe à ce point? Moi je me suis jamais posée la question... mais c'est vrai que vu ce que tu en dis, c'est bizarre... mais bon, c'est une fiction! Alors allons pas chercher trop loin.  
Pour Peter moi je voulais le faire comme quand il était jeune, et quand il était jeune il n'avait surement rien à voir avec le petit serviteur antipathique de Voldemort. Et comme tous les êtres humains, il a ses défauts et ses qualités. Et personnellement je l'aime bien mon Peter... évidemment je l'aime pas quand il est devenu le serviteur de Voldemort, mais là je l'aime bien.

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :**

Pendant que les deux punis travaillaient à la bibliothèque, les quatre autres adolescents étaient partis faire le tour du lac. Pensant que ce serait une bonne idée, Peter avait emmené Lily loin devant pour que Leyla et Remus puissent avoir une petite discussion. Il avait bien vu que son ami était depuis quelques temps de plus en plus taciturne et il manquait à chaque fois de perdre son calme dès que le préfet des Poufsouffle passait près d'eux. Il en avait déduis que le problème venait de là et qu'il fallait que ces deux-la se réconcilie et mettent ce point au clair, sinon ça allait affecter le moral de toute l'équipe. Déjà qu'il n'était pas au plus haut avec Patmol qui faisait tout pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et Lily qui avait abandonné sa meilleure amie, Merlin savait seul pourquoi.

- Peter, je peux savoir pourquoi on ne reste pas vers les deux autres ? Je croyais qu'on devait passer la journée ensembles ? » demanda la rousse.

- Pfff… tu n'as vraiment aucune empathie, ces deux là se font la gueule depuis jeudi. Il faut qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse sinon en plus de nos autres problèmes, celui-là va venir nous pourrir la vie.

- Ah bon… »

Pourtant, du côté des deux autres étudiants, la discussion n'avançait pas. En fait, il n'y avait tout simplement aucun échange de parole depuis que Peter et Lily les avaient devancés. L'air était lourd et chacun regardait dans une direction opposée.

Remus n'avait qu'une envie, étriper Peter. Leyla se sentait de plus en plus mal, détestant cette ambiance. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction du garçon et vit qu'il regardait fermement en direction de la forêt. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Un peu trop fort car Remus l'entendit et se retourna mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensée, elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état et pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait remarqué pourtant qu'il devenait de plus en plus susceptible, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cause ou du moins, n'arrivait pas à la déterminer. Elle savait que Patmol la connaissait mais il ne voulait rien lui dire, il lui semblait que Katy avait aussi remarqué mais elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'elle lui rajoute les siens et elle avait deviné aujourd'hui, par son comportement, que Queudver devait le savoir lui aussi. La seule qui semblait ignorer tout cela, était Lily. Comme elle, elle était ignorante de la raison de la colère de Lunard. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela avait un rapport avec elle, de sa faute à elle.

Pendant ce temps, Remus l'observait. Il en avait marre et se sentait idiot. Il savait que cette situation grotesque était de sa faute mais la colère qui grondait en lui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Durant toute cette semaine il avait analysé cette situation et en avait tiré une seule conclusion il était jaloux. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et en avait toujours remercié le ciel. Car dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pourtant il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, surtout à son âge. Mais l'amour comportait bien des difficultés, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Même si Patmol arrivait à avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, c'était grâce à son éloquence et son énorme self-control. Par contre, s'il échouait avec quelqu'un comme Cassie, c'était parce que celle-ci avait un aussi fort caractère que lui et qu'elle était trop méfiante pour se laisser faire. Avec Cornedrue, c'était avec son ego disproportionné et avec sa confiance en lui démesurée qu'il arrivait généralement à ses fins. Mais depuis qu'il avait définitivement craqué sur Evans, rien n'allait plus car étant une fille sensée et ayant vu la manière dont il avait traité ses ex, elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir sa petite-amie. C'est les relations sérieuses qui semblaient donner le plus de mal. Patmol aimait batifoler de droite à gauche alors tant pis s'il se prenait un râteau une fois ou l'autre, ce qui n'arrivait généralement pas. Mais on faisait beaucoup plus attention lorsque l'on tombait réellement amoureux.

Il fallait que cette situation absurde cesse, se dirent les deux adolescents.

- Heu… » dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Ah ! Vas-y !

- Non… à, à toi… » bafouilla Leyla.

- … Je, je m'excuse… Je me suis comporté comme un gosse, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver tu as dû me prendre pour un gamin…

- Je, non c'est bon ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi… et puis je pensais que c'était ma faute…

- Non pas du tout ! C'est moi qui… enfin… je ne sais pas…

- … Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave, on a tous des hauts et des bas… Tu ne dois pas te sentir très bien ces temps, c'est peut-être dû à la potion ? Enfin, je m'avance… je dis peut-être n'importe quoi !

- Heu, oui, c'est ça… » répondit Remus, trop heureux qu'elle lui sorte une histoire toute faite. « Je ne me sentais pas très bien…

- Je suis rassurée…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben, je pensais que tu me détestais…

- Ah non ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Rien à voir avec toi ! » s'exclama-t-il, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille.

- D'accord… mais si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

- Oui…

- Et si on rejoignait les autres maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Oui, j'arrive, pars devant, » lui répondit-il en faisant semblant d'attacher son lacet.

- D'accord.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Remus se traita de tous les noms, dégouté de sa lâcheté.

Finalement réconciliés, le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et Peter se sentait soulagé que ses deux amis puissent à nouveau se parler correctement. Mais Leyla avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle devait dire à ses amis. Mais elle finit par laisser tomber, trop heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec Remus.

La fin de la journée fut mitigée. Les deux élèves restés cloîtrés toute la journée dans la bibliothèque en sortirent mi-figue mi-raisin. Ils étaient libres, enfin, de leur punition de classement du rayon des potions. Ils avaient lus plus du trois-quarts des livres que contenait le rayon et avaient ainsi dû les classer, mais n'étaient pas arrivés au bout pour le malheur de la bibliothécaire qui les aurait gardés une journée de plus si elle ne supportait pas si mal de les voir maltraiter ainsi ses précieux ouvrages. Pour leur plus grand malheur à eux aussi, ils n'avaient rien trouvés, absolument rien qui ne vaille la peine. Toute les notes que Katy avait prises s'étaient avérées inutiles lorsqu'elle les avait montrées à Leyla qui les transmettait à Lily. En sortant de ce "nid à poussière" et "siège de l'ennui", comme Katy aimait à appeler la bibliothèque, ce samedi soir elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir pour tout le temps perdu en compagnie du Gryffondor le plus insupportable qui soit.

Puis dimanche arriva pour remonter le moral, car c'était le jour des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le ciel était aussi clair et dégagé que le jour précédent et le vent ne se faisait sentir que par une légère brise, c'était un temps idéal pour une session de vol. Charlotte Sandfort, le capitaine de l'équipe, était déjà au centre du terrain lorsque les candidats arrivèrent. Leyla s'avança timidement au milieu de cet énorme stade, elle savait voler, ça oui il n'y avait aucun problème, elle aimait même beaucoup ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment joué au Quidditch, son ancienne école ne possédant pas d'équipe. Le stade était en ellipse et à chaque extrémité il y avait trois anneaux marquant les buts de chaque équipe.

- Les buts que je devrais défendre si je suis prise… _»_ chuchota-t-elle, de plus en plus angoissée.

Puis le capitaine s'avança vers le groupe. Ils devaient être une douzaine de prétendants à vouloir entrer dans l'équipe.

- Bien, » commença Charlotte. « Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Charlotte Sandfort et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour, » répondit timidement l'assistance, sauf les anciens joueurs qui lui adressèrent un chaleureux « Hey, la forme ? » de Katy et Camilla Langton et un bref « Salut » de James.

- J'aimerais, pour commencer, que vous me fassiez tous des tours de terrain. ».

Il se trouva que tout le monde passa le premier test avec brio puisque lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre au coup de sifflet, Charlotte souriait et continua :

- J'aimerais maintenant que ceux qui postulent pour batteur se mettent ici, pour gardien vers ces buts, pour attrapeur là-bas et on va commencer avec les poursuiveurs, » dit-elle en regardant les groupes se former.

Il se trouva que Katy se retrouva seule dans le groupe des attrapeurs, elle regardait autour d'elle étonnée.

- Ben, y'a personne d'autre qui veut être attrapeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

- On dirait, » lui répondit le capitaine. « Ce qui veut dire que tu es d'office reprise dans l'équipe.

- Oh, y'a même pas eu un peu de compétition… » râla la jeune fille, mais on voyait que la situation l'amusait.

Après que les élèves qui ne postulaient pas pour le poste de poursuiveur aient dégagé le terrain, les qualifications purent commencer. Il en résultat que ce furent les même joueurs que l'année précédente qui furent repris dans l'équipe, c'est-à-dire James et Camilla, ayant dominés les deux autres candidats.

- Tu avais raison, c'est les mêmes joueurs qui sont repris… » dit Leyla à Sirius, en regardant la sélection de plus en plus intensément. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas car il se chamaillait avec Katy à propos de stratégies sans intérêts à ses côté, tempérés par Remus.

Puis ce fut au tour des batteurs, se furent deux garçons de deuxième année qui furent choisis. Les deux bien musclés et sachant viser plus ou moins correctement. En tout cas mieux que les deux autres qui avaient failli, l'un décapiter Charlotte, l'autre détruire les gradins, tous deux en visant les buts.

Puis vint enfin le tour de Leyla et des deux autres candidats au poste de gardien. Lorsque le capitaine les vit arriver, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis dit :

- Vous vous êtes déjà présentés l'année dernière non ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.

- Oui, » répondit l'un d'eux qui devait être en cinquième année. « Mais c'est le gardien qui faisait déjà office qui a été repris.

- Et vu que le poste se libérait, on a décidé d'essayer à nouveau, » dit l'autre que Leyla déduisit être en troisième vu son jeune âge.

- Bonne idée, vous aviez fait un bon score l'année passée, » puis, se tournant vers l'égyptienne. « Tu ne serais pas la nouvelle, par hasard ?

- Oui, par un grand hasard, je suis la nouvelle… » répondit la concernée, soudain plus antipathique.

- Oh désolée, » se reprit le capitaine. « Mais j'ai un peu de peine avec les noms et tout ça, je suis plus visuelle…

- …

- Bref, » continua-t-elle, embarrassée. « Commençons les sélections. J'aurais besoin des poursuiveurs ! » dit-elle en direction des concernés qui étaient heureusement restés à proximité, sachant qu'on aurait besoin d'eux.

Tout se passa très vite aux yeux de l'adolescente. D'abord ce fut le tour du garçon de cinquième. Sur neuf tirs il en bloqua six, les trois qu'il loupa furent ceux que James lui envoyèrent.

Puis ce fut son tour. A nouveau chaque poursuiveur tentait par trois fois de marquer un but, mais de manière à désorienter le gardien. Ainsi ils avançaient rapidement depuis l'autre côté du stade en se faisant des passes rapides, trop rapides de l'avis de la jeune fille. Puis Camilla tenta de marquer mais finalement repassa le souafle à Charlotte qui l'envoya droit dans l'anneau doré de droite.

- Dommage ! » lui dit le capitaine. « Tu t'es faite avoir par la feinte, tu as encore huit essais. Tu veux continuer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais abandonner comme ça ? » lui répondit Leyla sur un ton de défit.

- Ca me plaît. » conclut Charlotte en allant se repositionner avec Camilla et James,

Les cinq autres essais furent plus concluants, Leyla les rattrapa tous et elle compta qu'il ne restait plus qu'un tir à chacun des poursuiveurs. Elle bloqua le dernier de Camilla avec aisance.

Le dernier lancé de Charlotte fut renvoyé à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais elle faillit louper le jet puissant de James qui manqua de la faire tomber de son balais, car il s'était dangereusement rapproché pour lancer le souafle à bout portant mais elle s'était interposée à temps. Ce qui fit qu'elle avait réussi à bloquer huit buts sur neufs, un bon score selon elle qui descendait de son balai en se tenant le ventre.

- Ca va ? » lui demandèrent Katy, Sirius et Remus en s'approchant d'elle.

- Disons… que ça pourrait aller mieux… » leur répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

- Viens t'asseoir, il reste encore un candidat au poste de gardien, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse mieux que toi, » lui dit Katy, une note d'admiration dans la voix.

- Ouai, jamais j'ai vu quelqu'un s'interposer ainsi entre James et les buts, tu dois être maso… » continua Sirius. « D'ailleurs on dirait que Charlotte est en train de l'engueuler.

- Elle doit sûrement lui dire qu'il y est allé trop fort pour une sélection, et je suis d'accord avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de se la jouer autant ! » dit Katy, révoltée.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombée de ton balai, » lui dit Remus, soulagé. « Tu aurais passé la fin du week-end à l'infirmerie. »

- Ouai… »

Le dernier candidat était plutôt bon, mais il ne réussit pas à égaler le score de Leyla et ce fut finalement elle qui fut prise dans l'équipe.

- Très bien, » leur dit Charlotte, à la fin des sélections. « Vous faites maintenant partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison de Gryffondor. Pour les entraînements à venir, j'exige de la discipline, de la volonté, de l'énergie et de l'enthousiasme ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, » répondirent les joueurs, pour la moitié surpris de ce discours de fer.

- Bien, les entraînements se feront pour la plupart le mardi, à 17h00, si ça va pour tout le monde, » dit-elle en regardant chaque personne tour à tour qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Parfait, sur ce je vous libère et vous dis à mardi prochain, » conclut-elle en leur faisant un grand sourire.

- Elle est un peu flippante quand même… » chuchota Leyla à Katy lorsqu'elles sortirent du terrain de Quidditch.

- Tu parles de Charlotte ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'y habituer, elle est cool. Il m'a fallut un moment mais maintenant je l'aime bien et je suis sûre qu'avec elle comme capitaine rien ne va nous résister.

- C'était pas elle le capitaine avant ?

- Non, c'était un des batteurs, mais il a fini ses études, tout comme l'autre batteur et l'ancien gardien. C'est dommage que Charlotte ne reste que pour un an, je me demande qui ils vont choisir l'année prochaine… sûrement Potter… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent et ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'au château, au grand désespoir de Katy. Mais arrivés à quelques mètres des escaliers ils virent Severus descendant les marches pour aller dans le parc.

- Servilus… » dit Sirius entre ses dents.

- Patmol, » chuchota Leyla, en tentant de le retenir par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, mais il s'en dégagea. « Attends…

- Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la tour d'Astronomie avec James l'autre jour !

- Attends ! » lui dirent Remus et Leyla en même temps mais le noiraud avait déjà commencé à suivre le Serpentard qui ne les avait pas encore vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Katy, déconcertée par la réaction du Gryffondor. « Il ne lui a rien fait, non ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre et ils se mirent tous à la poursuite du noiraud avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Surtout que Leyla venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de très important et ce quelque chose il fallait qu'elle le dise de toute urgence à son ami avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, une grosse bêtise.

* * *

A suivre...

Laissez des comm's!


	25. Chapter 25

Salut les gens! Vous allez bien?

C'est affreux, je me rends compte depuis un moment à quel point je publie de plus en plus lentement! J'ai trop honte... *snif* Je vais tenter d'y remédier promis!

Pour **MissTako-chan:** J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire jouer Leyla dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Pour Katy j'étais certaine de la mettre au poste d'attrapeur, ça va bien avec son caractère. Ensuite je me suis dit qu'il fallait une activité où Leyla puisse se défouler et se décompresser sans avoir toujours les même personnes qui lui gravitent autour. ^^  
Ça a carrément été ton chapitre préféré? Contente de l'apprendre ^^ ça veut dire que je m'améliore alors.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :**

Le Serpentard avait maintenant remarqué que Sirius le suivait et il voyait que ses amis étaient derrière lui ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Severus décida donc de s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt interdite et attendit que les Gryffondor le rejoignent.

- Et bien Black, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? » lui demanda le Serpentard, antipathique.

- Une simple question Servilus, » lui répondit le Gryffondor alors que ses amis arrivaient. « Que faisais-tu à la tour d'Astronomie avec James l'autre soir ? »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Severus le considéra un moment, se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité, à lui. Puis il se ravisa, comme il l'avait dit à Netti, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il les aiderait, la situation allait très bien comme ça.

- Ca te regarde Black ?

- Oh que si ça me regarde, » dit-il en sortant ça baguette, ce qui fit que Severus sortit la sienne.

- Pat', arrête, » tenta Remus.

- Ne tentez rien, ou c'est à vous que je lance un sort.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'offusqua Katy.

- Que tu crois !

- Patmol, » commença Leyla.

- Ca vaut aussi pour toi Grif' !

- Mais, Snape n'y est pour rien dans l'état de James ! » s'écria-t-elle, ne supportant plus la tension parcourant l'air comme de l'électricité.

- …

- Répète ? » demanda Remus.

- Je croyais que tu leur avais déjà dit Netti, » dit soudain Severus, tout aussi surpris que les autres.

- Ben, non… j'ai, disons… oublié.

- Oublié ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Et explique-toi s'il-te-plaît Grif', car je n'y comprends rien ! » continua-t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Severus. « Comment veux-tu qu'il n'y sois pour rien alors qu'il était sur la tour avec James !

- Et bien… il y a bien un menaceur et un menacé…

- Ben voila !

- Mais ce n'est pas ceux qu'on croit… les rôles sont… inversés, » finit-elle en n'osant plus regarder le noiraud dans les yeux qu'elle savait flamboyer d'étonnement.

Celui-ci, le bras toujours tendu en direction du Serpentard, sa baguette pendant mollement au bout de ses doigts, donnait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

- Pardon ? Franchement, répète… » réussit-il enfin à dire.

- T'as pas entendu Black ? » dit Severus désagréablement en le fusillant du regard. « Et puis, Netti, tu n'étais pas obligée de lui dire de cette manière là !

- Mais…

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle Snape, » s'opposa Remus, le ton tranchant. « De toute manière, je n'ai pas tout compris non plus, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer plus en détail Grif', s'il-te-plaît ? » reprit-il, beaucoup plus doux.

- J'aimerais bien, moi aussi… » demanda Katy, qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

Finalement, Leyla leur raconta la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre James et Severus alors qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de McGonagall. Pour finir elle regarda Sirius qui avait maintenant le regard vide et son visage ne trahissait pas le moindre sentiment. Severus, quant à lui, se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe et regardait d'un air indifférent les ombres dansantes des grands arbres qui formaient la forêt interdite.

- C'est assez incroyable, » finit par dire Remus. « Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait à Snape ?

- Non, il ne l'a pas dit clairement, et Snape n'a pas voulu me le dire… et je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas disposé à nous le dire… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle timidement au Serpentard.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et l'observa un moment la tête penchée sur le côté, réfléchissant. Ces yeux noirs étaient impénétrables et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelles étaient ses intentions.

- Faut voir, » finit-il par répondre, évasivement.

- Comment ça ? » s'exclama Katy, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, » lui dit-il sèchement.

- Que ! Ouhhhh ! » s'énerva-t-elle, prête à sortir sa baguette.

- Calme-toi Cassie, » dit Remus. « Tu ne vas qu'envenimer les choses de cette manière, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle se calma non sans lancer un regard rempli de reproches aux deux garçons.

- Alors, Snape ? » demanda timidement Leyla. « Tu voulais dire quoi ?

- … Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il lentement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner Black en bourrique, il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. Cassie aussi commençait à perdre patience. Les seuls qui ne se prenaient pas au jeu étaient Netti et Lupin, parfaitement calmes, ils attendaient la suite tranquillement en retenant les deux autres du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- En fait, » reprit-il. « Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

- C'est vrai ? » s'exclama la blonde, mais elle se tut derechef sous le regard appuyé de Severus.

- Oui, peut-être…

- Ca veut dire qu'il y a une condition, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus, méfiant.

- C'est que tu es intelligent, petit loup… » lui répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le surnom du blond. Ce qui eu l'effet de faire aussitôt taire le Gryffondor. « Oui, il y a une condition, car Potter veut quelque chose de moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aille jusque là d'ailleurs. C'est un Gryffondor tout de même, » continua-t-il en souriant moqueusement à sa dernière phrase.

- Accouche Snape ! » s'écria Sirius qui en avait plus que marre de l'entendre déblatérer un tas de choses inutiles.

- Pat' la ferme ! » ordonnèrent ses deux amis. La situation était trop délicate pour qu'il y plonge avec ses gros sabots ou avec ses grosses pattes, ça revenait au même. Il valait mieux que ce soit Leyla qui s'en charge, sa timidité la rendait plus touchante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dis, quelque chose de dégradant pour quelqu'un qui se prétend comme il lui.

- Oui mais… qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? … C'est quelque chose d'interdit ? C'est ça ?

- Pas si interdit que ça, on en trouve parfois dans le commerce, et il est plutôt facile d'en faire soit même, mais Potter n'a pas l'air si intelligent pour le faire… Ou sinon, il n'est pas si courageux que ça…

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Lily ? » demanda soudain Katy.

La manière dont la regarda Severus et le silence qui s'ensuivit furent assez éloquents pour montrer que la réponse à la question de la jeune fille était positive.

- Que veut-il faire à Lily ? » le questionna Katy, soudain très inquiète, montrant que la jeune fille tenait encore à la rousse.

- Quoiqu'il a l'intention de lui faire, je ne céderais pas à ses menaces, » lui répondit Severus, très calme.

- C'est une potion qu'il t'a demandé, non ? » demanda Leyla.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as deviné ?

- Je crois… Ce ne serait pas, un philtre d'amour ?

- Tu es maligne. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel philtre qu'il m'a demandé de faire…

- L'Amortentia ? Le plus puissant des philtres d'amour ? » s'exclamèrent Katy et Leyla, d'une seule voix.

- Tu débloques Servilus, » intervint soudain Sirius. « James ne demanderait jamais quelque chose comme ça pour sa relation avec Lily !

- Patmol, » lui répondit Leyla, avant que Severus ne lui envoie une réplique bien sentie. « Je crois bien que dans l'état où James est maintenant, on ne peut vraiment le considérer comme ce qu'il était auparavant, et, tu n'étais pas derrière la statue lorsqu'il a menacé Snape, crois moi…

- Grif'… Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à y croire !

- Je pourrais vous le prouver, » dit tranquillement le Serpentard. « Il m'a donné rendez-vous à 02h00 cette nuit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à vous cacher et vous entendrez bien ce qu'il me dira. »

Les Gryffondor étaient sidérés, le Serpentard leur proposait implicitement une alliance.

Les deux filles étaient plutôt contentes, elles avaient envie que toute cette histoire insensée cesse et ne plus avoir à entendre le nouveau James, encore plus pompeux que l'ancien, collé aux basques de Lily, réciter des déclarations d'amour toute la sainte journée. Katy espérait ainsi secrètement pouvoir se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie et Leyla pensait réussir à demander l'antidote au Serpentard car elle était sûre qu'il saurait le préparer.

Les deux garçons étaient un peu plus perplexes, en six ans ils n'avaient jamais fait confiance aux Serpentard et ils avaient de la peine à mettre cette habitude de côté en un claquement de doigt, surtout s'il s'agissait de Snape. Finalement Remus se dit qu'il n'y aurait rien à perdre et plutôt tout à gagner et qu'à l'air de Leyla, elle irait certainement à ce rendez-vous, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de la laisser seule avec le Serpentard. Sirius débattit plus longtemps que les autres mais à l'air décidé qui s'affichait de plus en plus sur les visages de ses camarades, même sur celui de Lunard pourtant vexé, il prit la décision de prendre part à l'excursion nocturne et puis, s'il avait l'occasion de trouver des indices sur l'empoisonneur de son meilleur ami, il valait mieux tenter le coup.

- Je viendrais, » dit Leyla, décidée.

- Ok pour moi, » ajouta Katy, tout aussi déterminée.

- Ouai… je viens, » grommela le noiraud, ses yeux déviants vers une branche basse où un oiseau venait de se percher pour observer quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux du Gryffondor.

- Vous faites comme vous voulez, » leur dit le Serpentard. « Mais ne vous faites pas prendre, » finit-il en s'éloignant en direction des ombres de la forêt interdite, closant ainsi la discussion.

- Ce sale…

- Pat' ! » s'exclama Leyla. « Il nous aide ! Sois au moins un peu reconnaissant.

- Mouai… il a sûrement quelque chose à y gagner, je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance…

- Et bien moi oui, et je suis sûre qu'il connaît le moyen de libérer James de l'effet de la potion.

- Mais… il n'est même pas le plus doué… Lily le surclasse totalement, et…

- Mais Lily n'a rien trouvé ! Tandis que lui m'a laissé entendre que : "celui qui a fait cette potion ne s'y connaît vraiment pas." Ca veut tout dire, non ?

- Il sait de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Katy, surprise de cette révélation.

- Il m'a dit "peut-être". Soit il ne veut pas me le dire, soit il n'est pas sûr et cette potion l'intrigue quand même.

- Moi je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui a fait la potion, qu'il l'a foirée et que ça se retourne contre lui…

- Black… Tu es pathétique… » le coupa Katy, qui en avait marre des réponses du noiraud qui ne menaient à rien de constructif. « Qu'en penses-tu Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle en direction du blond, enfermé dans un mutisme buté depuis que le Serpentard lui avait violemment répondu.

- Je pense comme Grif', » finit-il par répondre après avoir laissé son regard ambré vagabonder à l'orée de la forêt. « Lily ne peut pas tout savoir sur tout, et si c'est un cas de Magie Noire, il est bien plus probable que ce soit Snape qui nous fournisse la réponse. »

Un silence pensif accueillit ces paroles, puis Sirius finit par abandonner sa position à contrecœur. Ils décidèrent ensuite de retourner à la salle commune pour que les deux filles puissent enfin prendre une douche après les sélections et rejoindre Peter, qui avait des devoirs à finir – notons que Sirius aussi, mais voyons qui se soucie des devoirs ? – et Lily qui n'avait pas du tout eu envie de croiser le noiraud à lunettes sur le terrain.

* * *

A suivre...

Note: Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ;p


	26. Chapter 26

Hello tout le monde!

Voila (enfin) la suite ^^'

**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :  
**

Le soir venu, Leyla et Katy attendirent patiemment que Lily se soit profondément endormie pour sortir de leur lit et rejoindre les deux Maraudeurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils avaient évidemment mis Peter au courant de l'action qu'ils allaient mener cette nuit, mais il fallait que quelqu'un reste au dortoir à toute fins utiles et il ne fallait pas non plus être un trop grand groupe à se déplacer la nuit dans les couloirs.

- J'espère que Potter est déjà sorti du dortoir, sinon on va se faire chopper, » chuchota Katy.

- Lunard doit m'envoyer un message quand il sera sorti, mais c'est plus prudent de le recevoir dans les escaliers, car avec Lily…

- Oui. »

Un court silence s'installa, très vite brisé par l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus.

- En fait, à propos de Lupin !

- Euh… oui ?

- Tu t'es enfin réconciliée avec lui, c'est bien !

- … Oui mais… » dit l'égyptienne en baissant les yeux, apparemment quelque chose la tracassait.

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il était dans cet état… il m'a juste dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien… »

Katy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment son amie ne pouvait pas se rendre compte d'une chose aussi évidente.

- Ah bon… et sinon, de ton côté ?

- Comment ça, "de mon côté" ? » demanda Leyla, en regardant à nouveau son amie.

- Ben, tes sentiments envers lui, quoi d'autre ?

- De ! … de quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle alors que le rouge lui montait au joues.

- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi, il te plaît, » soupira Katy, légèrement énervée qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

- …

- Alors, où est le problème ?

- …

- … Le préfet des Poufsouffle, Warren, c'est ça ? Je me trompe ?

- Non…

- Ne me dis pas que t'as flashé sur deux mecs en même temps ? » s'exclama Katy, ses yeux couleur de la mer étrangement ronds.

- Je… pfff… je ne sais pas ! Je… les aime beaucoup tous les deux, Remus a… quelque chose de sauvage, qui m'attire et m'effraie en même temps et Allan est rassurant, avec lui on se sent en sécurité, on n'a pas envie de le quitter, » expliqua confusément la blonde.

- Lupin n'est pas rassurant ?

- Si, très rassurant, mais son air doux cache autre chose. Il ne montre pas toute sa personnalité, en tout cas, c'est mon impression… »

C'est à ce moment qu'un petit oiseau de papier vint doucement voleter devant les yeux de Leyla pour finalement se poser sur sa paume ouverte.

- C'est le signal, » annonça-t-elle.

- Il est 01h40, ça va être chaud d'arriver au terrain avant lui, » déclara son amie.

- Le tout sera de ne pas prendre les mêmes passages secrets que lui.

- Tu les connais ?

- En partie, on ne peut pas les connaître tous, il y en a vraiment trop dans le château.

- A qui tu veux faire croire que ça fait seulement deux semaines que tu es entrée à Poudlard ? » s'étonna Katy, alors qu'elles descendaient discrètement les escaliers.

- Ben… les Maraudeurs aidant…

- Je vois…

- Tu es vexée ?

- Non, moi aussi j'en connais quelques uns, » lui répondit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle commune.

Remus et Sirius les attendaient assis sur les fauteuils, près du feu qui mourrait gentiment, faute d'être alimenté.

- T'es vraiment venue Cassie ? » demanda Sirius lorsqu'il vit arriver l'adolescente.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Black. Mais je te retourne la question, n'était-ce pas toi celui qui râlait pour cette sortie ?

- … Peuh !

- Excuse-le Cassie, » intervint Remus pour prévenir toute dispute. « Il est de mauvaise humeur…

- Mouai… »

Après avoir rapidement décidé d'un plan d'action, les adolescents sortirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour leur excursion nocturne.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris la carte ? » demanda Leyla à Sirius pour que lui seul l'entende. « Ca aurait été plus pratique.

- T'es folle ? Pour que la peste apprenne son existence ? Jamais de la vie ! » lui répondit-il scandalisé. « On s'est toujours très bien débrouillés sans avant, alors on arrivera très bien encore maintenant.

- Ok, ok… »

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On aurait dit que tous les professeurs s'étaient donné le mot ce soir là pour patrouiller dans les couloirs. A chaque étage, chaque sortie et entrée de passage il y avait au moins un professeur ou préfet-en-chef qui faisait sa ronde.

- Grif' ! » chuchota Sirius derrière la jeune fille qui tressaillit. « Tu ne pourrais pas te transformer pour jouer les éclaireuses ?

- Je te rappelle mon très cher Pat', que je ne contrôle pas encore assez mon pouvoir pour me permettre ce genre de fantaisies ! Si tu veux que ton éclaireur soit un sphinx ou un Aau je suis persuadée que ce sera très discret !

- C'est quoi un Aau ?

- Une momie à tête de chacal… » grommela la jeune fille.

Katy et Remus pouffèrent en avant de la colonne, ce qui dissuada le noiraud de contrattaquer et il s'enferma dans un mutisme persistant pour le bonheur des autres adolescents ce qui minimisa ainsi grandement le risque de se faire repérer.

- On arrive au Grand Hall, » annonça Remus qui menait la file. « J'espère que Rusard n'a pas fermé les portes.

- Je crois que Snape est déjà sorti donc ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, » lui répondit Leyla.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? » dit Sirius, triplement étonné.

- Je l'ai recroisé ce soir en sortant de la Grande-Salle et il m'a vaguement dit qu'il sortirait un peu plus tôt, il a des trucs à faire.

- Et tu le crois ? Et c'est quoi ces "trucs à faire" ?

- Oui je le crois, Monsieur Je-Trouve-Toujours-Tout-Louche !

- Ah… bon, ben… si tu le crois…

- Franchement Black, que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse avec une porte ? » lui dit Katy qui était arrivée près de celle-ci et qui avait déjà mis sa mains sur la poignée.

- C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu pour cette fois. Mais je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance…

- Pat' tu deviens très suspicieux… » lui dit Remus.

- C'est parce que mes amis sont menacés d'être empoisonnés par un ennemi invisible ! Et toi tu me dis que je suis trop suspicieux ! C'est plutôt toi qui ne l'es pas assez ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance et je ne lui ferais jamais !

- Dites les gars, si on y allait ? » leur demanda la fille aux yeux couleur du ciel, tenant maintenant la porte ouverte. « Potter peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre…

Les élèves de l'école de magie sortirent dans le parc seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ils ne rencontrèrent heureusement aucun obstacle jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où se posait maintenant le problème de la cachette. Le terrain était grand, Snape et James pouvaient se mettre n'importe où pour discuter et alors les Gryffondor ne les entendraient pas forcément. Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer et chacun irait se mettre à un bout du stade. Katy, Remus et Leyla espérant fortement que le duo ne s'arrêterait pas devant la cachette de Sirius.

Il était maintenant 01h55 et de l'endroit ou se tenait Leyla on pouvait voir une silhouette sombre arriver, elle était seule. Il apparut que c'était Snape. Arrivé à l'entrée du terrain, à quelques mètres à peine de la jeune fille, il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête. Leyla sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se demandait comment il avait bien pu faire pour la repérer aussi vite et facilement.

Le garçon décida de s'asseoir à un des bancs qui se trouvait là, à portée de voix de la Gryffondor et de manière à ce que, quand James arriverait, le garçon se retrouve dos à elle.

Les minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles aucun bruit ne vint perturber la profondeur de la nuit, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre et James arriva enfin. Il était 02h05.

- Enfin Potter ! On ne peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit ton point fort ! La prochaine fois dit 02h15 et je viendrais à 03h00… » lui dit Severus en guise de bienvenue pendant que Leyla se tassait un peu plus dans sa cachette qu'elle jugeait de plus en plus inconfortable.

- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant Snape ? Alors tu devrais te recycler dans le comique, » lui répondit James qui n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter et semblait plutôt pressé. « Dis-moi simplement si tu as la potion.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Gryffondor stupide. Je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Qui plus est, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui puisse te rendre service.

- Espèce de sale… On dirait que rien ne marche avec toi, hein ? Ni les récompenses, ni les menaces ?

- Tu ne sais simplement pas t'y prendre Potter, » répondit Severus qui semblait reprendre le dessus.

- Hmmm… et si ma menace était de… m'en prendre à ceux que tu aimes ?

- Bien tenté, mais je n'aime personne, » lui répondit Snape, un peu emprunté par cette tentative d'intimidation.

- Oh, mais je ne dirais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Il y a au moins une personne que tu aimes. Que se passerait-il si, simplement parce que tu as refusé de fabriquer une potion, il lui arrivait malheur ? Hein ?

- Tu es ignoble Potter…

- Tu te répètes Snape. J'attends ta réponse, encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci ce sera la dernière ! Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir, dimanche soir, même lieu, même heure, » dit le Gryffondor en s'en allant.

Le terrain de Quidditch resta silencieux le temps que James soit hors de vue, puis tous les Gryffondor cachés jusque là se précipitèrent vers Severus et Leyla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda précipitamment Katy en voyant l'air totalement incrédule qu'affichaient les deux adolescents.

- Ben… » commença Leyla en regardant le Serpentard en biais et comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler elle expliqua la situation à ses amis.

- Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Sirius en Katy en même temps au moment où Leyla finit son histoire.

- C'est pas possible, il ne veut tout de même pas faire du mal à Lily ? » demanda Remus en s'adressant directement à Severus.

- Pfff… il doit se dire, dans son cerveau dérangé, » commença le Serpentard, Katy et Leyla durent retenir Sirius de le frapper, « que s'il ne peut pas avoir Lily, alors personne ne doit l'avoir. Ca doit être un effet de cette potion. Et elle a l'air de se renforcer avec le temps.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça avec moi, » reprit Remus.

- Il y a trois possibilités à ça. La première est que tu n'en as pas bu assez, la deuxième est qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée et la troisième est qu'il faut continuer à en boire quotidiennement. »

Le groupe resta pensif un moment puis Leyla prit la parole.

- Il vaut mieux trouver cet antidote, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

- Oui mais on a épluché plus des trois quart du rayon des potions et on a rien trouvé ! » dit Sirius.

- Il y a un endroit qu'on n'a pas essayé, » dit Remus. « La réserve !

- Ouai, mais il faut une autorisation pour y aller, » lui répondit Katy, perplexe.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux en avoir une, » dit soudain Severus.

- Tu arriverais ? » s'exclama Leyla.

- C'est assez simple, je demanderais à Slughorn, et d'ailleurs vous pourriez demander à Lily qu'elle lui demande aussi, elle pourrait en avoir par centaines.

- C'est vrai … on n'y avait pas pensé… » dit Remus, reconnaissant son erreur.

- Pfff… je comprends pour Netti qui est nouvelle, mais franchement…

- Oh ça va hein ! » répliqua Sirius, puis passablement énervé il reprit le chemin qui le menait au château bientôt suivi par Katy et Remus pressés de rentrer.

- Tu ne rentres pas Netti ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Snape.

- … Bien, je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti plus tôt ?

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- … Je veux bien te le dire, mais tu garderas ça pour toi.

- Hm… ok, pas de problèmes.

- Je suis allé chercher quelques ingrédients, » répondit le Serpentard.

- Des ingrédients ? Pour une potion ?

- Pour quoi d'autre ?

- Quoi comme potion ? » demanda la jeune fille soudain inquiète. « Tu ne vas pas préparer l'Amortentia pour James ? A moins que… depuis le début…

- Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! Rhaaaa… les Gryffondor sont vraiment stupides, » dit-il exaspéré. « Je suis simplement allé chercher les ingrédients que l'on trouve le plus couramment dans les antidotes.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête d'essayer de me faire me répéter, ça ne marche pas ! J'ai réuni les ingrédients les plus rares que l'on trouve à Poudlard qui entrent dans la composition de contrepoisons puissants. Ce sont aussi des ingrédients que l'on utilise souvent pour contrer des effets de Magie Noire.

- Snape…

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Ces ingrédients, je ne vais pas vous les donner comme ça. Il faudra les mériter.

- Je m'en serais doutée tiens… » grinça-t-elle. Elle commençait à prendre ses aises quand elle parlait avec Severus, elle n'était plus aussi intimidée qu'auparavant.

- Et je ne pense pas que vous trouverez quoi que ce soit dans la bibliothèque, tu peux le dire à tes petits amis, mais je veux bien vous procurer une autorisation pour le rayon des potions de la réserve. Aussi, parmi toutes les hypothèses pour l'état évolutif de James, la plus probable est la troisième. Si vous voulez vraiment avancer, essayez d'analyser ses boissons, à moins que l'empoisonneur cache aussi la potion dans la nourriture.

- Quoi ? Ses boissons ? La nourriture ? Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas lui prendre chacun de ses verres et assiettes !

- Faites comme bon vous semble, je vous ai bien assez aidé non ? » dit-il en laissant la Gryffondor totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

La discussion était close et s'ouvrait sur un épineux problème.

* * *

A suivre...


	27. Chapter 27

Hello les gens!

Bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas répondu aux reviews alors je vais tout faire ici ^^', on va aller par ordre chronologique:

**Plume-noire6:** Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à te répondre, j'étais bien lancée au début et puis après ben... j'ai un peu lâché, sorry. C'est vrai que mon style a pas mal évolué depuis les premiers chapitres, et c'est assez affreux quand je me relis... j'en ai presque honte. Je pense que je corrigerai certaines de ces fautes quand j'en aurais le temps (c'est à dire je sais pas quand) car ça me fait assez mal aux yeux.  
Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu vas continuer à la lire, en tout cas tu as été une revieweuse assidue comme j'en ai jamais vue^^ et je veux que tu sache encore une fois que ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir^^  
Je dois peut-être etre un peu maso, mais si tu vois quoique ce soit qui cloche (le truc le plus minime même) ça me fait toujours plaisir de le savoir car tu m'as fait des critiques constructives jusqu'ici. En tant qu'auteur on voit pas toutes les fautes et les lecteurs n'osent pas toujours tout dire.  
J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!

**MissTako-chan:** James ensorcelé tout seul? ... Tu verras bien XD T'en fais pas, le mystère commence gentiment à s'éclaircir comme tu peux t'en rendre compte.

**Constance Malefoy:** Merci^^, j'ai aussi hâte que tu postes un nouveau chapitre!

**Isabeling:** Eh oui, je suis encore vivante! C'est vrai, je suis assez fière du caractère que j'ai donné à Lily. Tes exams se sont biens passés? Moi je les ai passé les doigts dans le nez (sans me vanter XD) mais je dois déjà préparer les prochains qui sont en juin (arg!) Il faut absolument qu'on se revoie un de ces quatre, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas croisées!

**Sephora M:** T'as lu 26 chapitres en une journée? Gosh! T'as fait que ça? Pour la relation qu'entretiennent les Maraudeurs, je me suis basée sur la relation que j'ai avec mes propres amis. Très soudés, mais qui n'empêche pas les disputes et malentendus. Il n'y aura jamais de relation idyllique selon moi, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un problème.  
Pour la meilleure amie de Leyla, il faut savoir que le temps dans cette fic se déroule très lentement. Leyla reçoit la lettre fin septembre (le 24 pour être précise... oui je note TOUT! C'est affreux... ^^') et le chapitre 26 c'est à peine trois jours plus tard. Leyla fait tout pour cacher sa peine et elle n'est pas encore prête à se confier totalement ni à réellement accepter la vérité en face.

**Elo-didie:** Merci^^

Voila c'est fini! Ouf!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :  
**

Le lendemain, Leyla remuait sans grande conviction la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un puissant somnifère, qu'ils étaient sensés préparés pendant le cours de M. Slughorn. A ses côtés, Sirius lui jetait des regards en coins en coupant les racines d'asphodèle et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre son amie dans cet état de sommeil éveillé.

- Ouhou ! Grif' ? » appela-t-il.

- Mmmhhh… » répondit-elle sans motivation apparente.

- Je vois… Tu n'aurais pas mis un peu trop d'infusion d'armoise là-dedans pour être dans cet état ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit quelque chose d'inaudible et il dû se pencher et lui demander ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire.

- Ta gueule…

- Merci… ça fait toujours plaisir… »

En fait Leyla était en pleine réflexion sur la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir subtiliser des échantillons de nourriture à James. Elle avait beau se passer tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables en revue, aucun n'était réalisable. Pour cause, James ne se laissait pas approcher. Elle regarda dans la direction du noiraud à lunettes, qui était assis quelques table à l'avant de la leur, et soupira. Il s'était mis à côté de la rousse et profitait de chaque mise d'ingrédient pour toucher la jeune fille. On voyait bien que celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Leyla dirigea alors son regard vers son autre amie, Katy, qui avait décidé elle-même de ces emplacements, leur table se trouvait sur le même rang que la leur, mais séparées par un autre groupe. Le binôme qu'elle formait avec Remus avait l'air de bien marcher et Leyla s'en trouva un peu frustrée. En observant Remus elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec son amie aux cheveux bleus. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, il l'attirait, mais Allan l'attirait aussi, de plus, le Poufsouffle était très démonstratif tandis que Lunard ne dévoilait presque rien. Elle soupira encore une fois et tenta de se concentrer sur sa potion à laquelle Sirius venait d'ajouter les racines d'asphodèle.

- Si tu te tracasses pour ce que t'a dit Snape hier soir, » lui dit tout d'un coup Sirius qui augmentait la puissance du feu sous le chaudron et qui n'avait rien raté de son petit tour de classe. « Ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera bien une solution pour remettre tout ça dans l'ordre.

- …

- Oh aller ! Soit un peu plus loquasse ! Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de causer à quelqu'un qui ne me réponds pas, surtout pas si c'est toi !

- Désolée…

- Ah enfin ! Elle a parlé ! » s'exclama le garçon, ayant l'attitude d'une personne remerciant le ciel.

- 'Spèce d'imbécile… » lui dit Leyla en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, un sourire se dévoilant sur ses lèvres.

- Voila que je te retrouve ! »

Le reste du cours se passa joyeusement, si joyeusement même, que les deux élèves faillirent renverser leur potion presque prête, et parfaite, après s'être écroulés de rire en imitant le professeur en admiration totale devant le chaudron de Lily avec James totalement oublié à ses côtés.

- On peut savoir ce qui était si drôle en cours ? » demanda Remus à Sirius, en sortant des cachots.

- On avait Slug juste en face de nous en totale béatitude pour Lily, alors… » lui répondit prudemment ce dernier qui avait remarqué une légère note vexée dans la question du blond. « Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Ouai, Cassie est sympa, » dit le blond en regardant obstinément devant lui où, remarqua Sirius, marchaient Katy et Leyla en parlant et gloussant comme des… filles, qu'elles étaient. « Par contre Lily n'a pas rigolé elle… »

- Ça c'est sûr, d'ailleurs elle est où ?

- Elle a déjà filé au prochain cours.

- Tu m'étonnes… »

Puis vint le moment de se séparer, Katy ayant l'Etude des Moldus elle devait s'arrêter au premier étage alors que Remus, Leyla et Lily, qui avaient Etude des Runes devaient monter jusqu'au troisième et Sirius allait rejoindre Peter, qui n'avait pas eu le niveau requit en Potion, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor au septième étage.

- A toute à l'heure ! » leur dit Katy, mais elle s'adressait plus à Leyla qu'aux garçons.

- A toute ! » lui répondit son amie.

Les trois amis restant commencèrent à monter les deux derniers étages, mais Leyla remarqua qu'il régnait un silence inhabituel. Elle s'était pourtant expliquée avec Remus, donc normalement il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce côté-ci. S'était-il passé quelque chose avec Sirius ? Alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, son regard glissait en direction des deux garçons.

Le noiraud remarqua son petit manège et sentit son inquiétude croissante, il lui répondit par un franc sourire qui la rassura quelque peu mais qui ne lui ôta pas tous ses doutes. Puis ils durent se séparer pour aller en cours d'Etude des Runes et Sirius montait aux dortoirs.

- Lunard ? » demanda Leyla, employant le ton timide qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'utiliser, involontairement, lorsqu'elle s'adressait au garçon.

- Oui ?

- Euh, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que ça avait l'air d'être tendu entre toi et Sirius tout à l'heure…

- Pas spécialement, c'est juste un truc entre nous deux, » répondit-il, maintenant énervé contre lui-même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte.

- D'accord, tu dis si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Oui. »

La jeune fille s'alarma, car tous les échanges qu'elle avait avec Remus étaient tendus et formels, au lieu de s'arranger, elle avait maintenant l'impression que la situation empirait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin car ils approchaient de la salle et le professeur faisait déjà entrer les élèves dans la classe.

La semaine passa trop vite au goût des adolescents. Ils avaient tout tenté pour subtiliser la moindre goutte de boisson, le moindre morceau de nourriture à James. Ils n'y étaient pas arrivés. C'était ce soir que le délai d'une semaine expirait et ils étaient tous éreintés et stressés. Lily avait été mise au courant de la menace qui planait sur elle et commençait à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, une vraie paranoïa. Leyla n'avait pas trouvé le temps de méditer, n'ayant pas le temps pendant la journée et le soir étant trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce fut donc quatre adolescents sur le point de s'effondrer qui se glissèrent discrètement dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch ce soir là. A nouveau ils trouvèrent la porte du parc ouverte et purent se faufiler vers le terrain sans être vus.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que Snape va faire avant, pour ouvrir la porte comme ça… » chuchota Sirius, toujours aussi suspicieux.

- Ouvrir la porte pour que ça paraisse pas suspect, » répliqua Leyla qui n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de ne rien dire au sujet des ingrédients.

- … suspect à qui Grif' ?

- James, boulet ! Si James voit la porte ouverte et que Snape n'est pas encore au terrain… c'est pas suspect ça ? Car on doit bien prendre nos positions avant qu'il arrive, non ?

- … Alors pourquoi il est pas encore là ?

- Simplement pour ne pas avoir à te supporter… » marmonna Katy. « Bon, je vais à la même place que la dernière fois, » continua-t-elle en s'éloignant avant que le noiraud ne réplique.

- Moi aussi je vais me mettre à la même place, » dit Remus, sa voix étrangement faible.

Leyla le regarda inquiète. Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, Remus s'était beaucoup affaibli au cours de ces derniers jours. Aujourd'hui son état semblait s'être stabilisé mais il semblait encore très faible.

- Pat' ? » demanda la jeune fille, toujours en fixant Remus qui s'éloignait.

- Hm ? » lui répondit celui-ci, boudeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Lunard ? »

Sirius se retourna vivement et regarda dans la direction de son ami. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'une frêle silhouette dans les ombres imposante des tribunes éclairées par la lune qui allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme.

- Il est malade ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon qui regardait la silhouette le regard étrangement songeur.

- Oui, il est malade mais c'est… pas grave. Ça ira mieux dans une semaine je pense… ne t'en fais pas, » lui répondit-il, ne semblant pas vouloir étendre le sujet.

- … Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre en place. Reste ici, je vais prendre la même place que la dernière fois moi aussi. »

Le garçon la laissa seule dans l'ombre de l'entrée du stade. Elle observa encore un moment le ciel et plus particulièrement la lune. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé cet astre, il la rassurait car elle éclairait les ténèbres. Après être resté un moment le nez dans les étoiles, elle se reprit et se hâta d'aller se cacher.

Tout comme la dernière fois, elle entendit des pas étouffés dans l'herbe et vit la maigre silhouette de Snape approcher à grandes enjambées. Mais au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, il ne s'arrêta pas devant elle comme il l'avait fait la semaine précédente et continua en direction des buts vers lesquels Remus se cachait. Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps pour que James apparaisse. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de Leyla et chercha dans la semi-obscurité la silhouette du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il la découvrit à l'autre bout du terrain il grogna de mécontentement mais le rejoint néanmoins.

Remus se sentait faible, il détestait vraiment cette période où il était en perpétuelle lutte contre lui-même. Soudain il vit Snape s'avancer vers lui, puis lorsqu'il l'eût rejoint, il vit James se dépêcher derrière lui.

- Oh non… » soupira-t-il en se tassant un peu plus derrière les toiles des tribunes. « Je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Snape ! » cracha le noiraud à lunettes en direction du Serpentard.

- Potter…

- Alors ? Ton dernier mot ? » demanda le Gryffondor en regardant anxieusement de tous les côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? Plus aussi sûr de toi ? Tu t'es fait suivre ?

- Je sens des regards ici…

- Tu deviens parano…

- Tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide au moins, lâche…

- Peuh ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ce genre de moyens gryffondoriens ! » lui répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux gras, son ton criant de réalisme qui suffit à James pour qu'il se tranquillise quelques peu.

- Bon, » reprit le garçon aux yeux noisette. « Tu me donnes cette potion ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, je ne te la ferais jamais !

- Tant pis pour toi… c'était ta dernière chance d'éviter du mal à la personne qui t'es chère…

- Oublie ça Potter, personne ne m'est cher.

- Que tu dis ! » répliqua le Gryffondor en se retournant vivement et en s'éloignant.

L'entretien était clos.

Rien ne bougea sur le terrain pendant un moment, puis des mouvements furent visibles du côté de l'entrée. Leyla était sortie de sa cachette, il semblait que Katy et Sirius étaient en train de la rejoindre. Snape prit alors la parole :

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette le loup !

- La ferme… » répondit la voix faible du blond qui émergeait des tribunes.

- Merlin ! Tu es aussi pâle qu'un spectre Lupin !

- Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais ?

- Non.

- Je me disais aussi… » conclut Remus alors que les deux garçons rejoignaient les trois autres adolescents déjà rassemblés devant l'entrée du stade.

- Alors ? » demanda Leyla, impatiente.

- Rien, » lui répondit Severus.

- Il a menacé Snape de faire du mal à la personne qui lui est chère, » expliqua Remus dans sa voix essoufflée.

- Ok, » dit Sirius. « Donc Lily est en danger…

Le silence prit place après que Sirius ait annoncé cette évidence.

* * *

A suivre...


	28. Chapter 28

Salut les gens!

Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre? Alors c'est parti! ... mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews^^:

**Elo-didie:** Faut savoir que James à complétement perdu la boule... alors qui sait de quoi il est capable? Peut-être qu'il va commettre un meurtre? ... Va savoir... qui sera sa cible? Finalement, on ne sait que ce que les Maraudeurs, Katy et Severus ont en déduis... pas ce qu'il en est réellement... Se mettre dans la tête de James déjà à la base ça doit pas être très simple alors quand il est devenu barge ça relève de l'impossible, moi je dis... ^^ (moyen très compliqué de dire: "tu verras bien!")

**MissTako-chan:** Ça m'a fait rire que tu aies posté ce commentaire "en vitesse" comme tu l'as dit ^^ C'était pas pressant

**Sarah0406:** Hm... Ben oui, on parle des Maraudeurs. Mais dans l'absolu les Maraudeurs c'est quoi? Un groupe de jeunes adolescents turbulents qui aime bien se faire remarquer. Ils ont beau être sorciers ils n'ont pas réponse à tout, et ils ne sont encore qu'étudiants. Ils n'ont jamais connu de problème de source inconnue et là c'est l'un des leurs qui est la victime... ils sont évidemment dépassé par les événements. S'ils réglaient tous leur problèmes en un tour de main ça serait vachement moins drôle et il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à écrire une histoire (avis perso^^) J'aime bien mettre mes personnages en difficulté et les faire galérer pour en sortir, ça c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort.  
Et si on prend n'importe quelle histoire à succès comme... ben tiens... Harry Potter, c'est un bon exemple, non?^^ Donc si Harry avait trucidé Voldemort sans aucune complication annexe, ça n'aurait pas été ce succès planétaire qu'on lui connaît (avis perso et partagé par d'autres) ben ouai Rowling l'a bien fait souffrir notre p'tit héros à lunettes.  
Enfin bref, ça c'est ce que je pense moi... donc ma vision des choses. Chacun est libre de voir les choses comme il le souhaite^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 28 :**

Ce lundi midi, ils étaient presque tous réunis dans la Grande-Salle pour déjeuner. Katy se désista prétextant un devoir à rendre en Etude des Moldus mais cela uniquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils expliquèrent alors la situation à la rousse qui, déjà stressée, le devint encore plus.

- Qu'… qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

- Trouver une solution au plus vite. Tu as l'autorisation pour la réserve ? » lui demanda Sirius.

- Oui, mais Mme Pince t'as assez vu et elle n'acceptera pas Remus et Leyla encore pendant un moment, il n'y a que Peter et moi qui pouvons y aller.

- Génial… toujours les trucs les plus passionnants… » marmonna le petit blond.

- Ne te plains pas, c'est important. Lily tu ne risques rien pendant ton cours d'Arithmancie puisque James est en Divination avec Sirius pour le surveiller, tu iras après à la bibliothèque avec Peter… de notre côté, on va faire des recherches dans le château et on tentera de subtiliser quelques échantillons lors du diner… » dit Remus de sa voix toujours plus faible.

- Que nenni ! » répliqua l'égyptienne catégoriquement. « Toi tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! C'est à peine si tu tiens debout, tu vas aller te reposer pendant que Sirius et moi on va suivre James à la trace.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! J'ai pas envie que tu t'effondres au plein milieu d'un couloir ! »

Le blond détourna le regard, gêné. Il croisa alors les yeux gris de Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Elle a raison Lunard, » lui dit le noiraud. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu ça te fera du bien. Je m'occuperais bien de Grif' ne t'en fais pas, » continua-t-il d'un ton provocateur tandis que le blond lui répondait d'un regard noir.

- C'est ça…

- Bref, Lily fait très attention. Queudver tu as une grande responsabilité, tu dois protéger la personne la plus chère au cœur de Servilus.

- Dit comme ça, ça donne pas très envie… » répondit Peter.

- Je te remercie ! » s'offusqua la rousse.

Ils partirent dans un petit fou-rire qui les relaxa un peu puis se séparèrent, Lily et Sirius ayant des cours. Les trois restant avaient décidés d'accompagner la rousse jusqu'à la salle de classe, au cas où. Puis ils leurs restaient 1h30 à attendre avant que les cours de l'après-midi des Gryffondor ne finissent.

- Remus, va te reposer, » lui ordonna Leyla en le fixant sombrement.

- … pourquoi ? Ca n'arrangera rien…

- Parce que je m'inquiète ! Dis-lui Peter qu'il aille se reposer ! Il tient à peine debout ! S'il-te-plaît !

- Elle a raison Remus, il faut que tu te reposes, tu ne vas pas aller mieux à courir dans tout le château…

- Comme tu veux… mais vous me prévenez si vous trouvez quelque chose… » finit par dire le blond, désespéré et sachant très bien que ce repos forcé ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

- On t'accompagne, » dit l'égyptienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondres et je veux être sûre que tu te rendes bien au dortoir et que tu ne fasses pas une campagne en solo.

- Tu me fais vachement confiance…

- Je commence à te connaître. »

Ils amenèrent Remus au dortoir des rouge et or et Leyla attendit dans la salle commune que Peter redescende du dortoir des septièmes années.

- On commence par quoi ? » lui demanda Peter.

- Il nous faudrait la cape et la carte…

- Ok, suis-moi. »

Ils traversèrent le septième étage pour arriver devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet et sa tentative d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Peter fit face au mur opposé, tournant le dos au tableau et commença à faire des allés-retours. Trois au total. Une porte se matérialisa alors devant les yeux ébahis de l'égyptienne.

- Wahhh… c'est… quoi ?

- La Salle sur Demande, ou Salle Va-et-vient. Elle contient tout ce que l'on a besoin si on sait bien l'utiliser, ce qui est mon cas.

- Mais, elle n'est pas notée sur la carte, n'est-ce pas ? Ou sinon, je ne l'ai pas remarquée… Mais ça m'étonnerait…

- Elle n'y est pas car au cas où la carte serait interceptée, il y a certains endroits que l'on a décidés de garder secrets, comme cette salle et notre cachette.

- Judicieux… et qu'as-tu demandé à cette salle ?

- Un endroit où je puisse cacher mes biens les plus précieux aux yeux de tous, » dit malicieusement le garçon tout en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce. Aussi haute qu'une cathédrale, elle était remplie d'étagères, d'armoires et de coffres. Autant de meubles de rangements tous remplis de divers objets que les élèves de multiples générations avaient cachés dans cette pièce et n'avaient apparemment pas pu retrouver.

- Comment te retrouves-tu là-dedans ? » demanda la jeune fille à Peter qui semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait.

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de cacher les objets dans cette salle puisque je suis celui des quatre qui la contrôle le mieux, alors je n'ai aucun problème pour me retrouver.

- Impressionnant… »

Au bout d'un moment, Peter s'arrêta et ouvrit une malle qui se trouvait au pied d'une étagère. Il en sortit un vieux rouleau de parchemin.

- Voici la carte, » dit-il en la tendant à Leyla pour qu'elle la mette dans son sac.

Ils se remirent en route et après quelques tournants, il prit un escabeau pour atteindre le plus haut niveau d'une étagère et en descendit la cape.

- Et la cape, le compte y est, » dit-il en la mettant dans son propre sac. « On peut y aller maintenant. »

Ils sortirent de la salle discrètement et se dirigèrent vers la tour Nord où se déroulait le cours de Divination. Peter proposa que, pour que l'avance soit plus aisée, il se transforme en son animagus pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvements sous la cape. Ainsi Leyla put voir la première transformation d'un de ses amis en son animagus. Peter se trouvait tout petit sur le sol, son museau frémissant, sa queue remuant nerveusement et ses grands yeux noirs regardant autour de lui curieusement.

- T'es tout mignon comme ça. Aller grimpe, » lui dit la jeune fille.

Elle passa la cape par-dessus sa tête et on ne distingua plus rien d'eux. Ils se dirigeaient en silence vers la tour et découvrirent avec soulagement qu'un élève avait réussi à garder la trappe ouverte, permettant ainsi à de l'air frai de passer pour tenter de dissiper les vapeurs d'encens.

- A partir de maintenant, faut être très discret… » chuchota Leyla à Peter qui hocha sa petite tête en signe de consentement.

La jeune fille grimpa les marches de l'échelle en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'empêcha pas un échelon de grincer, qui attira l'attention d'un Serpentard assis non loin de l'entrée.

- Traîtresse… » maugréa mentalement Leyla qui s'était figée, à l'adresse de l'échelle.

Elle attendit que le Serpentard tourne la tête dans une autre direction pour se dépêcher de finir de monter les échelons. Arrivée dans la salle, elle vit le professeur faire de grands gestes totalement illogiques et finalement s'arrêter dans une pose de dément comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer quelque chose qui lui était hors d'atteinte. Leyla arrêta de contempler le professeur de divination maintenant lancé dans des grandes explications de renaissance du monde dans un futur proche et elle chercha plutôt l'objet de leur visite. Ce fut Peter qui le trouva en premier et qui l'alerta en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, elle fit un mouvement brusque qui tapa le dos de Wilkes un élève de Serpentard. Il se retourna violemment et Leyla eut juste le temps de s'esquiver pour ne pas être prise dans son mouvement. Il regarda furieusement derrière lui et vit un élève de Poufsouffle assis sur le coussin de la table d'à côté et dont le pied se trouvait trop près de lui à son goût.

- Toi !

- Quoi moi ? » répondit le garçon surprit par l'attitude du Serpentard.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi ! Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite de m'avoir frappé espèce de chiffe-molle ou sinon je vais te rétamer ici-même ! » lui répondit Wilkes qui s'était levé.

- Non mais tu délires espèce de vers de terre ! » lui rétorqua le Poufsouffle qui s'était levé lui aussi mais qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. « Tu crois que m'amuse à frapper les gens pour me marrer ?

- Qui c'est qu'tu traites de vers de terre ? »

Leyla s'excusa mentalement auprès du Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et s'approcha de James qui, comme tous les élèves, était beaucoup plus intéressé par la dispute entre les deux adolescents que par le cours. L'intervention du professeur n'arrangea pas les choses, il était bien trop chétif et peu imposant pour faire peur au Serpentard, même le Poufsouffle était trop hors de lui pour pouvoir écouter ce que lui disait le professeur. Il fallut qu'un autre Poufsouffle et Sirius viennent calmer le jaune et noir sous les rires narquois des verts et argents pour que la leçon puisse reprendre un cours presque normal.

A ce moment, Leyla était déjà installée derrière le Gryffondor à lunettes et commençait alors la longue filature. Le cours se finit une longue heure plus tard au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui se félicita de n'avoir jamais choisi cette option.

James n'eut aucun autre comportement suspect que celui d'envoyer des papiers volants programmés pour exploser arrivés à destination. L'arrivée étant un certain Gryffondor aux yeux gris. Leyla et Peter plaignaient le pauvre Sirius, cachés sous leur cape ils étaient totalement, ou presque, impuissants. Heureusement pour eux, James fut un des derniers à quitter le cours et les deux amis purent le suivre sans crainte de bousculer involontairement un autre élève.

- Il va bientôt falloir inter-changer ta place avec Sirius. Tu devras aller rejoindre Lily pour aller dans la réserve, » chuchota Leyla au rat qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

Un frémissement de moustaches accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête lui indiqua que le garçon avait compris. Sirius avait dû deviner leur présence dans la tour, car il suivait parfaitement James sans se faire remarquer, permettant ainsi aux deux adolescents cachés de pouvoir faire le transfert quand ils le voulaient.

- Vas-y, » dit la jeune fille au rat qui quitta son épaule pour sortir de l'abri de la cape, arrivant par le même en plein dans le champ de vision du noiraud.

- Queudver ? Alors Grif' est vraiment sous la cape dans le coin ? » murmura Sirius tandis que le rongeur le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Je suis là Pat', » lui dit une voix près de son oreille qui le fit sursauter.

- Ca va pas ?

- Reste calme, James est toujours dans le coin. Queudver, tu devrais aller rejoindre Lily, » lui conseilla la jeune fille. « Pat' faut trouver un moyen de te faire entrer là-dessous. » continua-t-elle alors que le rat partait en trottant en direction de la salle d'Arithmancie.

- On va être coincés là-dessous…

- Tant pis. Fais comme si tu changeais d'avis et que tu te dirigeais vers la Salle Commune, ça te fait emprunter ce couloir où tu seras à l'abri des regards pour te mettre sous la cape. Mais il ne faut pas le perdre de vue…

- Compris. »

Le garçon s'exécuta et il passa sans encombre sous la cape.

- Ouai, c'est vrai qu'on est serrés, » remarqua Leyla.

- Je te l'avais dit…

- On fera avec. Il ne faut pas le perdre de vue. »

Un moment de filature sans rien de suspect passa, personne ne parlait et Sirius commençait à s'ennuyer. Il était derrière la jeune fille et remarqua son air soucieux. Lors d'une halte de James à la Salle Commune pour faire ses devoirs, il profita du brouhaha ambiant pour lui poser une question.

- Grif' ?

- Hm…

- Est-ce que tu inquiètes pour… Lunard ?

- Pou… pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Comme ça, tu as l'air soucieux alors je me demandais si c'était à cause de lui.

- Je peux bien te le dire après tout…

- Je t'écoute, » dit simplement Sirius qui pensait que les choses allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir avancer.

- C'est pas un secret après tout.

- Hein ?

- J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui, il est bizarre ces temps et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose… il ne veut pas me dire quelque chose qui lui pèse… il, il ne me fait pas confiance… » murmura-t-elle.

- Oh… » réussit seulement à dire le noiraud en grognant mentalement à la naïveté de sa meilleure amie tandis que la jeune fille se demandait pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de Remus à chaque tête-à-tête.

- Ah ! Dépêche-toi ! James s'en va ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que James ramassait ses affaires et se levait.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Lâchez des comm's!^^


	29. Chapter 29

Hello tout le monde!

Un nouveau chapitre, attention ça avance!

Mais d'abord, réponse aux comm's!

**Sarah0406:** Je vois qu'on est d'accord, car il faut dire que ton premier commentaire m'a franchement pris de court. C'est à dire, une seule phrase sans préambule, ni fin. Zash! Comme ça, direct. Avoue que ça surprend un peu. Et en plus je savais pas d'où tu sortais, car t'avais jamais reviewé avant ^^ J'avoue avoir été un peu énervée.  
Je suis pas fan des éloges à répétition (même si ça fait toujours plaisir) j'aime les commentaires constructifs, même s'ils comportent des critiques car ça aide à s'améliorer. Mais pour moi il faut toujours qu'une remarque/critique, bonne ou mauvaise, soit justifiée pour qu'elle soit réellement prise en compte.  
Après, les gens aiment ou n'aiment pas... c'est pas vraiment mon problème fondamental, tant que ça plaît à d'autres. Voilà ^^

**MissTako-chan:** Pour James, la situation avance (tout doucement, tout doucement ^^) et comme j'ai déjà dû te le dire une fois (du moins je crois), j'aime exagérer les caractères, tant que ça reste dans le domaine du possible.  
Je connais des filles aussi cruches que Leyla, très empathique avec les autres mais incapables de se rendre compte quand quelque chose tourne autour d'elles.

**Elo-didie:** Ben oui, James avec son nouveau comportement, ne peut plus supporter Sirius. Alors il fait évidemment tout pour lui pourrir la vie ^^ Pour Lily, imagine avoir un gars qui te suis partout, te déclare son amour à longueur de journées mais en même temps tu sais qu'il pourrait t'agresser, voir peut-être te tuer... C'est vachement flippant (en tout cas moi je sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le coup)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :**

Ce fut une longue après-midi pour les deux amis car suivre James ne fut pas de tout repos. Depuis sa transformation, ce dernier était devenu asocial et donc passait seul le plus clair de son temps libre.

En premier, il alla aux cuisines où il se fit une importante réserve de sucreries, heureusement les deux espions purent en subtiliser quelques uns, puis il remonta à la tour Gryffondor pour terminer ses devoirs sous les yeux hallucinés de son ex-meilleur ami. Ceux-ci terminés et les deux espions passablement ennuyés, il était déjà dix-sept heure. Le noiraud à lunettes regarda par la fenêtre, le beau temps s'était envolé, un ciel couvert de nuages gris annonçant la pluie s'étendait au-dessus du parc. Pas question de sortir. Il promena alors son regard dans la salle et c'est à ce moment là que Remus, toujours aussi pâle, descendit du dortoir, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de James alors que le blond prenait place sur la grande table en chêne.

- Hé Lupin ! » lui cria le noiraud.

- Que me veux-tu James ? » demanda Remus n'ayant aucunement envie de se battre.

- T'es tout seul ? Pas avec tes petits amis ?

- Ça se voit pourtant, non ? »

Un court silence suivit la réplique de Remus, les deux adolescents se jaugeant du regard. La Salle Commune se fit complètement silencieuse, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers les ex-amis. Ce fut James qui reprit la parole, l'air moqueur.

- Je parie que Black est en tête-à-tête avec la nouvelle, ça doit être assez chaud en ce moment, tu crois pas ?

- C'est possible… » lui répondit distraitement le blond en parcourant des yeux un parchemin qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

- Lâche-moi ! J'vais le buter ! » fulminait Leyla qui se débattait dans les bras de Sirius prête à aller lyncher l'ensorcelé.

James se tu, réfléchissant à un moyen infaillible de faire sortir Remus de ses gonds, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une chose facile.

- Lupin…

- Hm ? » répondit le concerné toujours concentré sur sa lecture.

- Tu-sais-quoi est toujours bien gardé je suppose ? » lui demanda le noiraud en arborant un sourire carnassier.

- De quoi tu parles ? » dit Remus intrigué en relevant les yeux de ses notes.

- Que dirais-tu si je lui disais ?

- Hein ? … Tu, tu n'oserais pas ?

Le sourire mauvais qu'affichait James suffit largement pour répondre à la question du blond. Paniqué, celui-ci tourna la tête de tous côtés sachant ses deux amis cachés sous la cape quelque part à portée de voix.

- On cherche de l'aide ? Quel courageux Gryffondor nous avons là… mais comme c'est étrange, il n'y a personne sur qui tu puisses compter, » dit James toujours souriant.

- Parce que tu es un Gryffondor modèle toi ? » répliqua le blond.

- Je suis un Sang-Pur moi ! J'aurais dû aller chez les Serpentard… »

A ces mots, des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la pièce. Chacun ayant son opinion à donner sur ce qu'il ou elle venait d'entendre. Mais cela ne freina en aucun cas les ardeurs de James.

- Et de par ta nature, tu devrais m'y rejoindre, pour venir trouver le vrai pouvoir…

- Tu débloques totalement mon pauvre… »

Sirius qui avait compris où James voulait en venir, se sentait de plus en plus nerveux lui aussi, car comment faire pour éloigner Leyla de ces deux là sans éveillé sa curiosité déjà bien émoustillée ? Mais la solution arriva toute seule, par le portrait. Une chevelure bleue passa le trou pratiqué dans le mur et resta un moment interdite devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans toute la salle, excepté vers James qui provoquait Remus. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers ce duo, les propos de James semblaient très intéressants. Katy s'approcha alors des deux garçons.

- Lâche-moi James…

- Je pourrais aussi le dire ici…

- Lupin ! » cria Katy à l'adresse du blond, dans le dos du noiraud et coupant cours à la menace de ce dernier. « Tu viens ? On a dit qu'on allait faire nos devoirs ensemble, tu te rappelles au moins…

- Heu… Ah ! Oui, j'arrive ! »

Profitant de cette occasion inespérée, Remus ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune en compagnie de la Gryffondor aux cheveux bleus. Sirius soupira de soulagement tandis que Leyla lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Tu t'en tires bien cette fois-ci Lupin ! Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas ! » lui cria James alors que le blond passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- De quoi il parle ? » murmura Leyla.

- … Aucune idée… » lui répondit le noiraud, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas crédible.

- Menteur, tu n'aurais pas été si soulagé au moment où Katy était arrivée sinon.

- … Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?

- Je suis peut-être cruche sur les bords mais je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose.

- …

- Tu ne le nies pas, un point pour moi.

- Ok, j'avoue. Mais je ne dirais rien. On a autre chose à penser pour le moment.

- Je finirais bien par le découvrir…

- Le plus tard, le mieux ce sera…

- … Que veux-tu dire ?

- Soit patiente et… on te le dira un jour.

- Un jour ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est quelque chose de spécial qui ne se dit pas à n'importe qui…

- Hm… Et un membre des Maraudeurs c'est n'importe qui ? »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas donc ils en restèrent là et continuèrent leur observation. Peu avant diner, une jeune Gryffondor qui devait être en troisième année vint vers James et lui offrit une boîte de chocos-grenouilles en rougissant.

- Une fan ? » se demandèrent les deux stalker en s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard.

- On devrait tenter d'en chopper deux ou trois, » dit Leyla.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Hm… il suffit de provoquer un petit incident… » dit malicieusement la blonde.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers un couple qui était assis non loin de leur cible. Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour Sirius et la fille qui était assise sur les genoux de son petit ami se leva brusquement et lui donna une violente claque sous les yeux ahuris de celui-ci. La dispute ne tarda pas à éclater et la jeune fille qui n'y comprenait rien éclata en sanglots et partit se réfugier dans son dortoir. Pendant se temps, les deux espions eurent le temps de voler deux chocos-grenouilles du paquet de James qui avait été distrait par la dispute.

- Dis-donc t'y as peut-être été un peu fort… » murmura Sirius en mettant le précieux butin dans sa poche.

- Bah, s'ils se séparent pour ça, leur relation n'aurait pas duré de toute manière…

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore sur moi, si tu me dis quelques trucs sur toi, je t'en dirais quelques uns sur moi.

- Tentative échouée.

- J'aurais au moins essayé. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis continuèrent leur longue filature. C'était maintenant l'heure du diner et James rangea ses affaires pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Les deux amis n'eurent aucun mal à le suivre jusqu'au premier étage où les Serdaigle rejoignaient le même couloir pour arriver à l'escalier central. Ils réussirent malgré tout à se frayer un passage sans se faire remarquer et se postèrent à quelques pas en retrait du noiraud d'où ils pouvaient surveiller toute sa nourriture et toutes les personnes qui approchaient son assiette et son verre.

- J'ai plus l'impression d'être un garde du corps comme ça… et j'ai faim… » marmonna Sirius.

- Il a l'air d'avoir bientôt fini et personne ne s'est approché de lui… Je me demande si les recherches à la réserve ont donnés quelque chose.

- Ça a intérêt… »

Leyla en doutait, car d'après Snape ils ne trouveraient rien là-bas et elle faisait confiance à ce Serpentard, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Il a fini, » dit Sirius soulagé.

- Bien, suivons-le.

- Sans blague… »

James ne retourna pas au dortoir des Gryffondor, mais ils n'en furent pas si étonné. Il avait pris la direction des sous-sols.

- Où va-t-il comme ça ? Par là il n'y a que les cuisines… et le dortoir des Poufsouffle… il a déjà mangé… tu crois que c'est un Poufsouffle qui a fait le coup ? » demanda Leyla.

- M'étonnerait beaucoup. Les Poufsouffle sont, après les Gryffondor, les personnes les plus justes que je connaisse. A moins d'avoir de véritable ennemi ils n'useraient pas de tours de ce genre… et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, James s'est toujours très bien entendu avec eux.

- Alors il ne reste plus que les cuisines, » dit la jeune fille en sortant la Carte à toutes fins utiles et celle-ci confirma ses dires.

James se dirigeait en effet vers la nature morte représentant la coupe de fruit. Il chatouilla la poire qui se transforma en poignée après s'être tortillée. Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Vite, la porte va se refermer ! » dit Sirius qui, sortant de sous la cape, s'était mis à courir, espérant pouvoir entrer sans se faire remarquer.

Mais le tableau se referma au nez des deux adolescents qui se retrouvaient impuissant à fixer la poire, totalement hébétés.

- Et merde ! » s'exclama Sirius. « On était à ça ! A ça ! Pfff…

- Dis… » lui demanda Leyla qui réussit à garder son calme. « Pourquoi crois-tu que James allait dans les cuisines…

- J'en sais rien moi ! Il débloque totalement ces temps ! Et si on avait réussi à traverser on aurait su !

- Je crois qu'on peut le savoir sans avoir à rentrer…

- Hein ?

- Oui… si, si l'empoisonneur se trouvait à l'intérieur des cuisines ? Et qu'il empoisonnait les plats de James par ce biais ?

- Hein ? Mais comment il ferait pour savoir quel serait l'assiette et le verre de James parmi les centaines qu'il y a là haut ?

- Ben… au début je n'y avais pas trop fait attention, mais j'ai remarqué que James s'assied maintenant toujours au même endroit… je pensais que c'était parce qu'il voulait se tenir éloigné de nous qui nous mettons la plupart du temps de l'autre côté de la table, mais si mon hypothèse est correcte, tout prend un sens…

- Ce qui veut dire que…

- Oui, l'empoisonneur doit encore se trouver dans les cuisines…

- Mais ! Comment peut-il toucher aux plats alors qu'il y a les elfes tout autour qui veillent au grain ?

- Les professeurs…

- Quoi ?

- Les professeurs ont une certaine influence sur les elfes, elle est moindre que celle du directeur, mais ils peuvent quand même leurs donner des ordres.

- Alors l'empoisonneur serait un professeur ?

- Possible… »

Leyla resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à sa découverte, puis elle reprit, fixant le tableau.

- Maintenant, pour le vérifier il faudrait entrer…

- Ouai mais je vois pas comment. S'ils voient la porte s'ouvrir mais personne entrer, James va tout de suite savoir ce qu'il se passe…

- … T'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu te rappelles de ta première filature de James ? Avec Lunard ? Celle que vous m'avez racontée au petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je le répète, t'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Euh… Ah ! L'elfe !

- Oui, l'elfe…

- Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

- Elle, c'était une femelle.

- Ah, oh bon… euh…

- Iliz, elle s'appelle Iliz, bougre d'imbécile !

- Ben puisque t'es siii intelligente appelle-la toi-même ! » dit Sirius vexé.

- Elle ne me connaît pas et je suis une élève ! Elle ne me répondra jamais !

- Moi aussi je suis un élève.

- Mais tu es l'ami de Lunard qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier !

- Toi aussi tu es son amie…

- Mais moi elle ne me connait pas ! » commençait à s'énerver la jeune fille.

- Ok, ok. Je l'appelle.

- Enfin… » soupira Leyla.

Sirius appela l'elfe qui mit un petit moment avant d'apparaître devant les deux adolescents.

- Monsieur a appelé Iliz ? » couina l'elfe.

- Oui, » lui dit Sirius. « Nous avons à nouveau besoin de ton aide.

- Nous ?

- Euh, je te présente Leyla Netti, elle est nouvelle à Poudlard et vient d'Egypte.

- Enchantée Iliz. Remus m'a raconté comment tu l'as aidé la dernière fois.

- Monsieur Lupin était content d'Iliz ?

- Oui, » lui répondit Leyla.

- Oh, Iliz est contente maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? » lui demanda Sirius.

- Ca va mettre Monsieur Lupin content ?

- Très.

- Alors Iliz est d'accord.

- Est-ce que James est dans les cuisines en ce moment ? » lui demanda Leyla tout en constatant à nouveau la naïveté des elfes et évidemment avec quelle facilité les humains avaient pu les asservir.

- Monsieur Potter ? Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ?

- Oui. Une grande dame… qui fait peur, » dit Iliz un peu stressée.

- Qui c'est ? » lui demanda brusquement Sirius.

- …

- Sirius calme-toi ! » lui ordonna la blonde. Elle continua à l'adresse de l'elfe. « Si tu ne peux pas nous le dire, peux-tu au moins nous téléporter à l'intérieur ?

- … Oui, Iliz peut, » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les deux élèves remirent la cape en place puis s'accrochèrent à la fragile petite elfe qui se téléporta en un instant dans les cuisines.

* * *

A suivre...

Commentez siouplaît ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Hello tout le monde!

La vie est belle? Voici le chapitre 30 de ma fic^^

mais tout d'abord réponse aux reviews:  
**Elo-didie**: Eh oui, ce mystérieux poison détraque tout l'organisme de notre Jamessounet^^**  
MissTako-chan**: Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre

Aller les gens, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

Les deux adolescents et l'elfe apparurent aux cuisines et Iliz s'éloigna d'eux sans plus leur faire attention. Ils scrutèrent alors la salle et virent James et la grande dame devant le feu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour pouvoir la reconnaître.

- Approchons, » dit Leyla.

Sirius acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent à travers les elfes qui s'affairaient au rangement du diner, le plus dur était d'éviter ceux qui apparaissaient sans prévenir. Plus ils approchaient plus la silhouette de la femme se faisait nette et ils purent la reconnaître. Toute habillée de rose et ses cheveux blonds flottant librement dans son dos, le professeur Lysange se tenait devant James et écoutait ce qu'il lui disait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Elle… » grogna Leyla qui visiblement n'aimait pas ce professeur.

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse de son partenaire et vit que les charmes de la fille de vélane avaient commencés à faire effet, même si elle se trouvait encore à dix mètres. Elle frappa son ami sur le crâne pour tenter de le réveiller et y réussit à moitié.

- Ca va pas non ?

- Tu bavais ! C'est elle qui a mit James dans cet état !

- Mais non… comment veux-tu qu'elle soit du mauvais côté alors qu'elle est si belle…

- … »

Elle le frappa à nouveau ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Et Leyla grognait intérieurement que quelqu'un devrait inventer un sort ou une potion qui permettrait de protéger les hommes de ces créatures.

- Ok, c'est elle, mais dans quel but a-t-elle fait ça ?

- … Je ne sais pas moi ! Je viens d'arriver ici, je ne connais pas tout ce qui se passe !

- Ce qui se passe… ce qui se passe ? Mais oui, c'est peut-être ça ! » s'exclama le noiraud à mi-voix, heureusement couverte par le brouhaha ambiant de la cuisine.

- Quoi "ça" ?

- … Ces temps on parle de l'émergence d'un mage noir… lui et Dumbledore seraient liés, donc il se pourrait qu'elle soit ici sur ses ordres pour espionner Poudlard…

- Oui je connais, c'est pour ça que mes parents ont étés rappelés. Mais c'est problématique alors, les professeurs ne risquent pas de nous croire. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ?

- Qu'on s'adresse directement au directeur. Il avait l'air de soupçonner quelque chose lui aussi.

- C'est juste… mais là on ferait mieux d'essayer de savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

- Oui. »

Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu et remarquèrent que James avait tout l'air de faire un rapport détaillé au professeur. Rapport qui comportait tous les faits et gestes des différents élèves et professeurs pendant les cours ainsi que dans la salle Commune des Gryffondor. Mme Lysange l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps l'air satisfait.

- On n'entend rien ! » marmonna Sirius.

- Tais-toi et avance… »

Plus ils avançaient plus la voix de James se précisait parmi le bruit ambiant.

- … et il faut aussi que je vous dise, à propos des Maraudeurs…

- Il va lui dire pour les Animagi, la carte, la cape et ton pouvoir ! » s'alarma Sirius.

- Oui ? » demanda le professeur soudain beaucoup plus intéressée.

- Hm… pas si on l'en empêche… » répondit la blonde en pointant sa baguette vers la marmite qui reposait sur le feu de la cheminée.

- Comment ?

- Comme ça. »

Le contenu de la marmite se mit soudain à chauffer plus qu'il n'aurait dû et cela provoqua une petite explosion qui éclaboussa tout le tour de la cheminée dans un rayon de quatre mètres. James et Mme Lysange se trouvant dans le rayon virent leurs vêtements maculés de taches de ragoût.

- Oh non ! Ma jupe toute neuve ! » s'écria le professeur.

- T'as des sorts super pratiques, tu me les apprendras ? » demanda Sirius à son amie en regardant le professeur de DCFM d'un air satisfait.

- Ils ne sont pas spéciaux, ce sont des sorts de base que je sais bien utiliser pour les rendre pratique.

- Ah…

- Enfin, trêve de blabla, il faut éloigner James de cette harpie.

- Heu…

- En provoquant encore plus de dégâts ! Il faut qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds aux cuisines. Vas-y, casse la carafe qui est sur la table derrière elle, je m'occupe de la suite.

- … _Cracbadabum _! »

La carafe pleine de jus de citrouille éclata et le liquide se déversa sur Mme Lysange qui ne s'attendait pas à une deuxième explosion. Leyla invoqua le sortilège de jambencoton au moment ou le professeur sursautait et elle s'affala ridiculement au sol. Enervée, elle se releva péniblement et chercha dans ses poches pour trouver sa baguette mais en vain.

- Ou est passée ma baguette ? » s'égosilla-t-elle contre James qui ne faisait que la regarder comme un zombie. « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ! Potter trouve-les et ramène-les moi !

- Oui professeur, tout ce que vous voulez professeur.

- On est mal… » chuchota Sirius. « C'est toi qui as sa baguette ?

- Ouaip, elle est inoffensives maintenant, elle n'a vraiment pas un très bon niveau… ce qu'il faut c'est que James ne nous repère pas…

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Lui prendre sa baguette et les enfermer aux cuisines pendant qu'on ira voir le directeur…

- T'es maso ? Prendre la baguette de James ?

- Hm, il va falloir qu'un de nous se montre pour faire diversion.

- Comment tu veux sortir d'ici après ?

- Grâce à Iliz.

- Evidemment…

- Dans un premier temps, il faut aller bloquer la sortie. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et dissimulèrent la porte du mieux qu'ils purent pour la verrouiller. Ensuite ils se tournèrent vers James qui slalomait prudemment entre les elfes, sa baguette levée à hauteur de poitrine. Toujours devant la cheminée, Mme Lysange tentait de s'arranger en commandant des linges et des bassines d'eau aux elfes qui avaient le malheur de passer à côté d'elle.

- Je vais sortir de sous la cape au moment où on passera à côté des tables, » murmura Leyla. « Je me cacherais dessous et attendrais que tu sois dans son dos pour me montrer… tu me feras signe.

- Ca va pas ? C'est trop dangereux ! Je vais le faire…

- Non ! »

Ils passaient à ce moment entre deux des grandes tables et l'égyptienne se faufila hors de la cape pour s'accroupir sous la table. Heureusement pour elle, les elfes semblaient trop occupés par les commandes du professeur pour se soucier d'elle. Elle rampa alors jusqu'au bout de la table, attendant l'arrivée de James qui n'allait pas tarder à passer. Elle le vit arriver, avançant lentement, elle attendit qu'il se trouve à quelques pas de sa cachette pour bondir et lui faire face.

- A nous deux James ! » dit-elle sa baguette pointée sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- … Netti, je n'aurais pas pensé te croiser là, » lui répondit-il sa baguette aussi prête à l'action.

- Vraiment ? Désolée de ne pas être celui ou celle que tu attendais.

- Pfff… ça m'est égal, mais du moment que tu nous as entendu, tu dois être punie.

- On va bien voir… »

Il leva sa baguette mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide que lui et le désarma. Sirius qui avait attendu ce moment fut malheureusement trop lent et ne réussit pas à attraper la baguette de James qui la récupéra. Sirius se trouvait maintenant à moins de deux mètres de son ex-meilleur ami, Leyla à sa droite, et il n'osait plus bouger un muscle de peur d'être découvert.

- Bien, bien, bien… tu sais te défendre, c'est bien… » dit le noiraud en avançant menaçant.

- Ne t'approche pas ! » ordonna Leyla qui avait, malgré elle, fait un pas en arrière.

James s'arrêta et la regarda en souriant méchamment, Sirius qui n'y voyait rien de bon se décala et voulut se positionner entre lui et la jeune fille. Mais il trébucha sur un plat qu'un des elfes avait dû faire tomber et attira ainsi l'attention des deux autres adolescents.

- Ainsi tu n'es pas seule, laisse-moi deviner de qui il s'agit… Black sors de là ! » hurla James en pointant sa baguette à l'endroit où se tenait le playboy.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine mais rien ne se passa. Mme Lysange les observait perversement depuis le fond de la salle et ce regard semblait donner de la force au garçon et Leyla eut vite un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Ok, on va bien voir si tu ne veux toujours pas te montrer. _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Leyla ne su ni pourquoi ni comment, mais lorsqu'elle reprit le peu de conscience qui lui restait elle était en train de s'agripper au vide, sentant des milliers de lames lui taillant les chairs. Doucement elle glissa à terre, entraînant avec elle la cape qui recouvrait Sirius qui la regardait horrifié. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter formant un miroir rouge sur le sol, doucement elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Tout autour les elfes paniquaient et couraient dans tous les sens, ne sachant que faire.

- Grif'… Ohé ! Grif' ! » demanda faiblement Sirius en la secouant, regardant avec hantise les yeux ouverts, vides de toute expression de son amie.

- Quelle plaie cette fille, elle aurait pu s'en sortir sans trop de mal si elle m'avait laissé faire… » dit James apparemment ennuyé.

- Toi…

- Bon, veux-tu bien rendre la baguette du professeur maintenant ? A moins que tu ne veuilles finir… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit voler sa baguette de ses mains et avant qu'il ne puisse la reprendre, Sirius la détenait déjà grâce au sortilège d'attraction.

- Hm, ennuyeux, » dit simplement James. « Et bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Comment vas-tu nous empêcher de sortir ?

- C'est déjà réglé, la sortie est scellée… » lui répondit Sirius d'un ton mauvais.

- Et ? comment vas-tu l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

- … Iliz ? »

L'elfe apparut, totalement paniquée, aux côtés de l'adolescent qui tenait précieusement dans ses bras, la jeune fille dont le sang ne voulait pas coaguler et qui tachait de rouge la chemise immaculée du jeune homme.

- Monsieur a appelé ?

- Oui, emmène-nous chez le directeur.

- Oui, Iliz va le faire…

- Autre chose.

- Oui ?

- Demande aussi aux autres elfes qu'ils ne téléportent aucun de ces deux là dehors. Ils ont commis une faute grave.

- Iliz va le faire maintenant. »

Pendant que l'elfe faisait passer le message parmi ses congénères, les deux garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïences. Aucun des deux ne bougeait mais tous deux étaient sur leurs gardes. L'elfe revint enfin et Sirius et Leyla purent ainsi se téléporter dans le bureau du directeur.

- Merci Iliz, retourne dans les cuisines pour surveiller les deux autres, nous allons revenir, » lui dit Sirius une fois arrivés devant la porte du directeur.

L'elfe hocha la tête puis disparut, le garçon n'eut pas à toquer pour entrer car lorsqu'il se redressa la porte du bureau était déjà ouverte et le directeur ainsi que le professeur McGonagall l'attendaient à l'intérieur.

- Merlin que s'est-il passé M. Black ? » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en voyant la chemise pourpre de Sirius et le sang dégoulinant le long de ses bras.

- C'est pas mon sang, mais celui de Leyla ! Il faut vite la soigner car le sang ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler !

- Calmez-vous M. Black, » dit tranquillement le directeur. « Nous allons amener cette demoiselle à l'infirmerie et nous discuterons là-bas de ce qui vous amène ici. Nous saurons ainsi ce qui a pu mettre notre nouvelle amie dans cet état. »

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça et avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer, Leyla était en train de flotter paisiblement devant lui, sa directrice de Maison la dirigeant à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Dépêchez-vous jeune Black ! » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! »

Ils se pressèrent tous les trois jusqu'à l'infirmerie, heureusement pour eux les couloirs étaient désert à cette heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aile de soin, l'infirmière emmena tout de suite Leyla jusqu'à un lit puis elle voulut emmener Sirius aussi, croyant que le sang sur sa chemise lui appartenait.

- Tout va bien, ce garçon n'a rien reçut d'autre qu'un choc émotionnel, » la rassura le directeur. « Vous aurez bien assez à faire avec un seul patient, le sang ne veut pas coaguler facilement paraît-il.

- On dirait bien… il me faudrait une des potions de Horace, » dit l'infirmière.

- Je vais le chercher, » dit McGonagall en sortant rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Le directeur entraîna Sirius un peu à l'écart et le garçon lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu.

- Je vois, c'est donc comme je le craignais, » soupira le directeur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suspectais un espion de s'être introduit dans l'école mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à accomplir de tels actes… » déclara-t-il, puis il murmura pour lui-même, « enfin, connaissant son maître…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien…

- Ils sont toujours dans la cuisine, aux mains des elfes… enfin en espérant qu'ils fassent ce que je leur ai dit… » dit Sirius peu convaincu.

- Hm, si la sécurité de Poudlard est menacée je pense qu'ils le sentent donc ils vous ont sans doute obéi.

- On devrait y aller, il faut se débarrasser de cette femme !

- Et faire retrouver à M. Potter son ancienne personnalité, c'est bien ça ?

- Après lui avoir envoyé deux ou trois coups de poings dans la figure, oui c'est ça.

- Vous êtes bien impétueux jeune homme. Mais bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, nous devons aller aux cuisines, mais laissez donc cette cape ici, pleine de sang elle ne nous servira à rien, de toute manière elle est bien trop petite pour nous deux.

- Vous… êtes au courant pour la cape ?

- Evidemment, c'est mon école après tout.

- Alors…

- M. Black n'avions-nous pas dit qu'il fallait se hâter ?

- J'arrive ! »

* * *

A suivre...

Et n'oubliez pas: laissez des comm's!


	31. Chapter 31

Salut tout le monde!

Voici la suite! Va-t-on enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à James? ... Surprise!

Comme d'hab, on commence par les réponses au reviews:

**sarah0406:** Peut-être l'auras-tu déjà remarqué, mais je suis une véritable sadique avec mes personnages (mouahaha) alors il y aura évidemment quelque chose (sinon c'est pas drôle ;p)

**elo-didie:** Qui te dit qu'il va redevenir normal? ... je pourrais peut-être décider, tout d'un coup, que NON cet évènement aurait de graves répercussions sur son système neuronal alors il pètera un plomb et se suicidera... euh... en se jetant dans les plantes carnivores de Mme Chourave! ... Ok, je sors... ¬.¬

**Hachina:** Salut toi que je ne connais pas (encore). C'est le propre de Dumbledore de ne jamais paniquer et le contraste avec le jeune Sirius me donnait un cliché tellement énorme que je me sentais obligée de le faire XD Mais écrire une scène où Dumbledore paniquerait ça doit être l'éclate... à retenir.^^

**Lecteur/trice anonyme:** Merci pour les compliments^^ J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir prévenir de quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre. Avant (il y a looonnngtemps) je faisais ça une fois par semaine, mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai maintenant c'est plus vraiment possible. Alors j'essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines environ (au mieux) et c'est majoritairement le dimanche soir que je fais ça.

Voila c'est fait!

Bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : **

Le directeur accompagné de l'élève se rendit aux cuisines pour arrêter l'espionne et faire reprendre ses esprits à James. Une fois arrivés devant la nature morte ils s'arrêtèrent, car l'entrée était bloquée par différents sorts que Leyla avait apposés avec soin.

- C'était pas plus simple de directement y aller grâce à un elfe ? » demanda Sirius, ennuyé.

- Il ne faut pas toujours compter sur les autres, les elfes ont bien des pouvoirs étonnants mais il ne faut pas trop les exploiter. »

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, un élève tournait un coin du couloir et s'approchait de leur emplacement.

- Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'élève.

- Ça te regarde ?

- Ah, Monsieur Warren ravi de vous voir.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama le préfet. « Je ne vous avais pas vu, excusez-moi !

- Ce n'est rien, en ce moment M. Black et moi-même sommes occupés, si vous pouviez regagner votre dortoir s'il-vous-plaît.

- Euh… oui… »

Perplexe, Allan les laissa, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière lorsqu'il tourna au coin du mur.

- Je pense que nous pouvons entrer maintenant, » dit le directeur.

- Et comment ? » demanda Sirius dubitatif qui jetait encore des coups d'œil là où le Poufsouffle avait disparut.

- Comme ça. »

Dumbledore tapota le tableau du bout de sa baguette et Sirius entendit un son métallique de l'autre côté du mur, à peine une seconde plus tard la porte se déverrouillait.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué voyez-vous.

- Non, pas compliqué du tout… » ironisa le garçon, impressionné malgré lui.

- Vous dites ?

- Rien, bon on y va je suppose ? »

Le directeur chatouilla la poire, saisit délicatement la poignée puis le passage se découvrit sur une pièce étrangement calme.

- J'aime pas ça… » déclara Sirius.

- Allons voir, » dit Dumbledore en avançant.

Ils progressèrent un peu dans la cuisine apparemment déserte jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire le vif regard des deux visiteurs. Une longue oreille tremblante dépassait de derrière un pied de table.

- Hé toi ! » le héla Sirius.

Ils entendirent un couinement et l'oreille disparut puis des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Le noiraud se mit à sa poursuite et découvrit la créature derrière un buffet en compagnie d'une dizaine de ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les elfes totalement effrayés.

Aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, ils se contentèrent de se coller le plus possible au mur. Mais un mouvement inverse se fit sentir.

- C'est monsieur Black ! Iliz doit passer. Monsieur Black est gentil ! Monsieur Black est un ami de monsieur Lupin ! »

La petite elfe arriva essoufflée en tête du groupe et fixa Sirius de ses grands yeux larmoyants. A cet instant le directeur arriva et tous les elfes reprirent confiance et sortirent de leurs cachettes, chacun voulant raconter les faits.

- Calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, » leur demanda Dumbledore de sa voix posée.

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour du directeur alors il reprit la parole.

- Miss Iliz, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en l'absence du jeune Black ?

- Iliz va tout raconter maître ! Iliz va pas mentir ! Iliz est gentille donc elle va tout dire !

- Alors vas-y ! » s'écria Sirius à bout de nerfs.

- Oui ! Iliz y va ! …

- Calmez-vous jeune Black, » dit posément le directeur qui sentait que le garçon perdait patience.

- …

- Il y a… » commença l'elfe. « Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré…

- Quelqu'un ? Impossible ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Les sorts de Leyla étaient super durs à défaire ! Bon… exceptés pour le professeur Dumbledore évidemment, » dit le noiraud en regardant le vieil homme en coin, il paraissait soucieux. « Professeur ?

- C'est plus grave que je le pensais. Il y a donc deux ennemis dans le château maintenant. Et je comprends pourquoi la porte a été si facile à ouvrir.

- Pardon ?

- Cette personne a dû forcer les sorts de Miss Netti par Magie Noire, j'ai senti des traces de ténèbres lorsque j'ai touché la poignée.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai… mais qui c'est encore ? » demanda Sirius contenant difficilement sa colère.

- Iliz, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Qui est cet intrus ? »

L'elfe tourna nerveusement la tête à droite et à gauche, son regard affolé scrutant les moindres recoins de la cuisine puis elle fit à nouveau face aux deux sorciers.

- Un homme… un sorcier. Iliz a pas pu voir tout le visage du sorcier, le sorcier avait un capuchon. Mais c'est un sorcier avec un mauvais sourire, ça oui… tous les Elfes de Maison pourront le dire au maître. Il est entré par la porte et a pointé sa baguette sur monsieur Potter, » dit-elle en mimant le geste de brandir une baguette à l'endroit où Sirius avait laissé James quelque temps auparavant.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama le noiraud. « Il a attaqué James ?

- Oui, car quand Monsieur Black et Miss Netti sont parti, Monsieur Potter a pleuré.

- Il a… quoi ?

- Le professeur Lysange était énervée et elle a frappé Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Potter a crié et il est tombé parterre. Iliz avait très peur maître… les Elfes de Maison n'ont rien osé faire… après le sorcier avec le sourire mauvais est entré et il a lancé un sort à Monsieur Potter. Après ils sont partis… Iliz est désolée… elle demande pardon au maître ! »

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall s'était précipitée dans les donjons pour trouver le professeur de potion, peut-être capable de préparer une potion pour arrêter le flux de sang incessant qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies de Leyla. Mais à peine arrivée à l'entrée des donjons elle était entrée en collision avec un adolescent à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs et graisseux.

- Monsieur Snape ! Que faites-vous ici !

- Professeur McGonagall… si je puis me permettre, je suis aux alentours de ma Salle Commune et ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu. Ce qui est plus étonnant c'est de vous voir vous dans les donjons, ainsi essoufflée.

- Vous avez raison, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je dois parler au professeur Slughorn, savez-vous s'il est dans son bureau ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Merci. »

Le professeur contourna l'adolescent intrigué et s'engouffra précipitamment dans les sombres couloirs qui menaient aux cachots du château.

- Curieux toi aussi Snape ? »

Le Serpentard se retourna vivement pour découvrir le préfet des Poufsouffle à demi caché par l'une des statues qui ornaient le Grand Hall.

- Warren… Depuis quand les Poufsouffle, et préfets qui plus est, espionnent-ils les gens ?

- Hé ! Depuis qu'il se passe des choses bien mystérieuse dans cet endroit… et je suis curieux ne t'en déplaise. Toi aussi tout ça t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Je te parle de Potter, le professeur Lysange et… Leyla.

- Tu es au courant pour le professeur Lysange ? » s'exclama inconsciemment Severus.

- Disons que j'avais quelques doutes, mais tu me les as confirmés. Tu as aussi fait ta petite enquête on dirait… j'avais raison.

- … »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis le Serpentard se rendit compte de ce qu'Allan avait dit après avoir hypothétiquement accusé le professeur Lysange.

- Tu as parlé de Netti. Pourquoi ? » reprit-il.

- Tu deviens plus bavard on dirait.

- …

- Oh ! Je ne vais pas gâcher ma chance ! Effectivement j'ai parlé de Leyla, mais si tu ne sais rien, je ne vais pas te le dire. Tu devras aussi le découvrir par toi-même.

- Je me demande…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été envoyé à Poufsouffle…

- Vous les Serpentard avez tendance à dénigrer cette maison pourtant pleine de qualité. Car je suppose que ceci est un compliment venant de ta part.

- Prends ça comme tu veux. »

Le noiraud continua alors sa route sans plus faire attention au préfet qui souriait nonchalamment, maintenant accoudé à la rambarde des grands escaliers.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la cuisine après les dernières paroles, entrecoupées de sanglots ressemblant plus à des couinements, d'Iliz. Voyant que le directeur ne manifestait aucune réaction, Sirius se décida à prendre la parole.

- Et James maintenant… il est où ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux.

L'elfe regarda d'abord le professeur Dumbledore puis ayant reçu l'autorisation de poursuivre, elle répondit au jeune homme.

- Le professeur Lysange voulait emmener monsieur Potter avec elle et le sorcier. Mais le sorcier a crié et elle a aussi crié après. Alors… les Elfes de Maison… nous avons… les Elfes ont pris une nappe de cuisine et avons recouvert Monsieur Potter avec… Monsieur Potter ne bougeait pas alors c'était facile. Les Elfes ont fait que la nappe devienne invisible et ont bougé monsieur Potter… Le professeur Lysange et le méchant sorcier ne pouvaient plus trouver Monsieur Potter alors ils sont partis en criant sur eux. »

Sirius regardait la petite Elfe avec des yeux ronds, le directeur avait un sourire en coin, satisfait.

- Et alors ! Il est où James ? » s'exclama Sirius en regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

Un elfe au dos courbé et à la peau bien plus ridée que ses congénères se détacha du groupe pour venir se tenir au côté d'Iliz. Il tenait un doigt levé, comme s'il voulait indiquer une direction. Sauf qu'il pointait le plafond et qu'à part les bougies qui flottaient il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius en scrutant le plafond.

- Je pense que notre petit ami est celui qui s'est chargé de cacher Monsieur Potter, je me trompe ? » l'interrogea le directeur en fixant un point invisible au dessus du doigt tendu du vieil elfe.

- Le maître a raison, » lui répondit Iliz. « Pocke a caché Monsieur Potter, Pocke a bien travaillé. Iliz peut assurer ! »

L'Elfe ainsi nommé abaissa son index en direction de Sirius qui sentit une masse invisible lui atterrir dessus, il eu juste le temps de prendre maladroitement cet objet dans ses bras avant que, d'un dernier coup de poignet, Pocke ne retire complètement le tissu qui recouvrait le corps inanimé du Gryffondor ensorcelé.

- James ! »

* * *

A suivre...

Ça vous a plu? Commentez!


	32. Chapter 32

Yaaaahhh! Me revoilà!

Ça fait siiii longtemps... Je ne me chercherais aucune excuse, mais sachez que même si je ne publiais pas j'ai continué à écrire! (Ouais!) Alors la suite de la fic est surtout sur papier il faut juste que je trouve le courage de tout retranscrire à l'ordi! (Allé Eva, allé Eva, allééééé!)

Bref, j'espère que je vous ai manqué (quand même un petit peu?) Non? Tant pis... d'un côté c'est de ma faute... vous avez le droit de me bouder... Mais je vais être triste...  
Putain là je raconte que des conneries, on voit que c'est période d'examens et qu'il faut que je me défoule ^^

Bref, après tout ce temps **MissTako-chan** tu vas enfin recevoir les réponses à tes deux reviews**:**  
Bon ben ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas posté que tu dois de nouveau être en exams maintenant... honte à moi. Je me demandais vraiment si le fait que Lysange soit la coupable allait vraiment faire un effet de surprise, je suis contente que plusieurs personnes le pensent (des amies IRL me l'ont dit aussi)  
Le James planqué au plafond qui atterrit sur Sirius je trouvais ça quand même un peu gros mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre ^^'

Voila, voila  
Bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

Dans les bras de Sirius gisait à présent le corps inanimé de James, le pouls faible et la respiration très lente.

- James ! Jaames ! Jaaames ! » s'écriait le noiraud.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Black, il est simplement endormi, » le rassura le professeur Dumbledore.

- Endormi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Mais oui, cela n'empêche pas que nous devons l'amener à l'infirmerie au plus vite.

- L'infirmerie ?

- Oui, l'infirmerie… Monsieur Black tout va bien ?

- Euh… oui, oui je crois… que ça va.

- Bien, » le directeur se détourna des deux élèves pour faire face aux elfes. « Je remercie chaleureusement tous les elfes ici présent qui ont su faire preuve de courage et de loyauté envers Poudlard. Je vais maintenant vous quitter, j'ai un élève à emmener chez notre infirmière. »

Des murmures d'étonnements suivis de couinements de joies s'élevèrent de la masse des elfes de maison, puis lorsque le directeur et les élèves eurent franchi le portrait chacun retourna à son travail. Ils ne furent pas longs à atteindre l'infirmerie. Une fois les portes franchies, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de l'animation du côté du lit de Leyla. Lorsque James fut installé dans un lit et que Dumbledore expliquait la situation à l'infirmière, Sirius alla voir la raison de cette agitation. Il vit le professeur Slughorn affairé près de différentes potions et juste à côté du lit il remarqua que Remus, Katy, Peter et Lily avaient été prévenus de l'attaque et qu'ils discutaient avec deux adultes que Sirius n'avait jamais vus.

- Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit hors de danger, » soupira la femme dont le mascara avait coulé à force de pleurer.

- Oui, » dit l'homme en la serrant contre lui. « Mais je ne pensais pas que venir jusqu'ici l'exposerait à de tels dangers… »

En les observant, Sirius devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des parents de son amie. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à Leyla. Elle avait les même yeux verts mais ses cheveux étaient bruns, presque noirs. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil d'Égypte et il émanait d'elle une grâce naturelle dont Leyla avait héritée. L'homme quant à lui avait les yeux noisette et ses cheveux étaient blonds, il les portait longs attachés en catogan et il avait un bouc et une moustache. Il était grand et son corps était taillé pour le métier d'Auror. Il avait une expression sévère qui contrastait avec son caractère doux. Les deux étaient habillés élégamment et ils inspiraient immédiatement le respect.

- Ah ! » s'exclama Lily. « Voila Sirius ! Il était avec Leyla quand c'est arrivé, il pourra nous raconter. »

L'adolescent s'approcha du lit où était étendue la jeune fille, il maudissait Lily et sa manière de toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat. Lorsqu'il arriva près du groupe il vit sa meilleure amie couchée sur le dos, recouverte de bandages et le sang qui ne voulait toujours pas coaguler.

- Alors ?

- Elle est tirée d'affaire, mais il faut que je trouve vite quelque chose pour ce sang qui ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler ! » l'informa Slughorn de l'autre côté du lit. « Le sang artificiel ne fera pas longtemps l'affaire. »

Légèrement soulagé mais tout de même inquiet, Sirius raconta les évènements de la soirée à ses amis ainsi qu'aux parents de la blessée. Mais il omit volontairement quelques détails, tels : la cape d'invisibilité, la carte et les animagi. Les deux adultes semblaient avoir compris que le garçon leur cachait quelque chose, mais ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Ils acceptaient que leur fille ait ses secrets.

- Et c'est votre ami qui est victime de la drogue qui est étendu là-bas ? » demanda la mère de Leyla en désignant le lit où était couché James.

- Oui.

- Personne de votre entourage ne saurait faire le remède ?

- Ben à part Lily et le professeur Slughorn, » dit désespérément Sirius.

- Attends boulet ! » l'interrompit Katy semblant avoir eu une illumination.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de boulet ?

- Un boulet est un boulet, je ne fais que dire la vérité…

- Toi… !

- Bref ! » les interrompit Remus avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre. « Que voulais-tu dire Katy ?

- Euh… Ah oui ! Il y a bien Snape qui est aussi doué en potions, non ?

- Ben… tu sais qu'il a déjà refusé… » dit Peter.

- Oui mais là les circonstances sont différentes.

- A mon avis il chercherait une solution pour Leyla mais il laisserait James dans cet état… » bougonna Sirius.

- Mais si c'est un prof' qui lui demande ? » suggéra Katy.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre et tous trouvèrent l'idée plutôt attrayante. Katy partit donc faire part de son idée au professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours au chevet de James en compagnie de l'infirmière et du professeur McGonagall.

- Servilus ne va jamais nous aider, » bougonna Sirius après une quinzaine de minutes à attendre le Serpentard en vain.

- Ce Snape, » demanda madame Netti après quelques minutes de silence. « C'est un ami à vous ?

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Ça va pas la tête ! Cet être abject, graisseux, au nez crochu !

- Je pense que je vais modifier ma réponse si ça continue… » dit une voix derrière Sirius.

- Ah ! » sursauta ce dernier. « Snape !

- Black… »

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence jusqu'au moment ou une exclamation de joie provenant de l'autre côté du lit ne les fasse sursauter. Monsieur Netti et le professeur Slughorn étaient tous les deux penchés sur un petit chaudron qui diffusait une jolie fumée bleutée.

- Hm… ça m'a tout l'air d'être ça… » commença le professeur Slughorn.

- Oui, oui. Ça y ressemble de très près, » continua M. Netti.

- Chéri je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » lui demanda sa femme sous le regard étonné des élèves.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé un remède contre l'anti-coagulation de notre petite puce, chérie.

- Tu… crois ?

- Oui, oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à le tester…

- Et… sur qui veux-tu le tester ? » demanda sa femme suspicieuse.

- …

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux donner ça à Leyla alors que tu ne sais même pas quels en seront les effets !

- Mais chérie… si ça se trouve c'est le bon remède…

- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas que Leyla serve de cobaye à tes expériences folles dangereuses ! »

Les élèves regardaient ahuris la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- On ne doit pas s'ennuyer chez eux, » finit par dire Katy qui commençait à vraiment apprécier cette famille.

- Ça c'est sûr… » lui répondit Remus. « Et après avoir vu ça, je me dis que James a finalement toutes ses chances avec Lily…

- C'est sûr ! » lui répondit Sirius qui avait écouté le début de la conversation.

- Et je dirais même que vous mettre les deux ensembles serait du domaine du possible. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel chaque parti essayait d'intégrer ce que le blond avait osé dire.

- Tu délires Lupin ! Moi avec ce pervers, stupide et prétentieux ! Jamais de la vie tu entends !

- Quoi ? Mais pour qui elle se prend la furie ! Avec un caractère pareil je suis persuadé qu'aucun mec ne voudra de toi ! Tu vas me le payer Lunard !

- Et bien, et bien… on dirait mon mari et moi, quand nous étions plus jeune… »

Les deux adolescents qui s'en prenaient au blond se retournèrent pour faire face à Mme Netti qui avait apparemment fini de se disputer avec son mari.

- Votre mari… » commença difficilement Sirius.

- Et vous ? » termina Katy.

- Oui, c'est fou comme nous pouvions nous détester à l'époque… je crois que quelques murs de ce château en gardent encore des traces.

- Vous étiez élèves à Poudlard ? » demanda Katy.

- Oui, mon mari était à Gryffondor et j'étais moi-même à Poufsouffle. »

Les adolescents ouvrirent des yeux ronds en apprenant qu'une femme au caractère aussi fort et à l'aura aussi imposante ait pu être acceptée à Poufsouffle.

- Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans après être sortis de l'école, » continua la femme.

- Ça a surpris tout le monde, que les meilleurs ennemis se marient, » intervint l'homme.

- Les souvenirs émouvants peuvent attendre non ? » les coupa, énervé, Severus qui s'était installé avec Lily à la place du professeur Slughorn. « Vous avez fait du bon boulot, la potion de guérison est presque parfaite.

- Ah, tu vois chérie !

- Mais si vous la lui aviez donnée comme ça, elle en serait sûrement morte, » continua Severus ne se souciant nullement des effets qu'il pouvait créer.

- Morte… hein ? » dit la femme en lançant un regard assassin en direction de son mari.

- Du calme mon amour… je ne la lui ai pas donnée n'est-ce pas ?

- Et grâce à qui ?

- A toi, à toi… c'est toi qui avait raison, tu as toujours raison mon cœur…

- Il faut juste rajouter un peu d'ellébore pour apaiser son corps et la potion sera prête, » dit Lily d'une voix plus forte pour tenter de stopper le couple.

Pendant que les deux élèves finissaient de préparer le remède qui permettrait de stopper le saignement de Leyla, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur camarade empoisonné.

- Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Remus à l'infirmière.

- Je ne sais que dire, » soupira cette dernière. « Il semble que son corps se soit mis de lui-même dans le coma.

- Le coma ! » s'exclamèrent les garçons.

- Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble fortement. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne pourrais même pas dire s'il s'agit de l'effet d'une potion où d'un maléfice. »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, accablés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? » demanda faiblement Sirius.

- Il faut l'emmener à St-Mangouste il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, le professeur Dumbledore est allé alerter ses parents, » les informa le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait encore près de l'élève étendu. « Merlin quelle soirée ! Deux élèves à l'hôpital…

- Comment ça deux élèves ? » demanda précipitamment Peter, devançant de peu ses deux amis.

- Il faudra bien évidemment envoyer Miss Netti à St-Mangouste, une potion ne peut faire des miracles jeunes gens, il lui faut des soins bien plus approfondis. »

Sur ces derniers mots qui plongèrent les garçons dans un abattement total, le professeur McGonagall rejoignit les parents de Leyla et regarda avec intérêt la potion que Lily et Severus avaient réussi à mettre au point.

- C'est moi qui aurait dû être à sa place, » murmura Sirius en regardant son amie allongée, la peau pâle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » lui dit Remus, luttant contre une rage indescriptible. « Elle a fait ça en son âme et conscience.

- Merlin quelle soirée, » murmura Peter en écho au professeur.

Juste après avoir donné le remède à la jeune fille, les élèves durent rentrer dans leur dortoir. Après quelques protestations qui ne firent pas long feu devant le professeur McGonagall ils s'en allèrent à contrecœur. Dans les couloirs ils virent les parents de James accompagnés du professeur Dumbledore marchant rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie, tous les trois en grand débat.

- J'ai de la peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, » déclara Katy qui traînait les pieds.

- Tu n'es pas la seule… » lui répondit Remus qui marchait à ses côtés le regard au sol, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

La jeune fille l'observa. Il ne se dégageait pas de lui ce halo de calme qui l'entourait d'habitude. Il semblait énervé, très énervé même. Mais elle le comprenait et elle se demandait quelle allait être la réaction d'Allan. Ils atteignirent la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et en voyant l'agitation habituelle qui y régnait, ils se sentirent plongés dans un autre monde.

- Je… je vais aller me coucher, » dit Katy le regard fixé sur un point lointain.

- Moi aussi, » renchérit Lily. « Il faut que je me remette les idées en place.

- Je crois que tout le monde ici a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, » déclara Remus.

- Je suis d'accord allons nous coucher, » termina Peter.

Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit d'une voix faible et chacun monta dans son dortoir.

* * *

A suivre...

Prochainement j'espère ;p

Commentez, ça encourage toujours les auteurs à poster!


	33. Chapter 33

Salut les gens!

Voila enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous!

Merci à **elo-didie** pour ton petit comm'

Voila, je vous laisse savourer, bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

Le lendemain fut un jour morne. Le temps s'était dégradé comme pour compatir au malheur de l'école. Une pluie fine coulait le long des vitres et aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait à travers les épais nuages gris. L'absence de Leyla et James avait été mise sur le compte d'une maladie très contagieuse, il avait donc fallu les isoler au plus vite.

Katy s'ennuyait durant cette journée. Elle revenait de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques et regardait paresseusement à travers les vitres ce temps qui sapait sa motivation. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter une volée d'escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune une voix familière la fit se retourner.

- Katy !

- Lily… que me vaut cet honneur… » lui demanda-elle, distante.

- Je… j'aimerais parler, enfin… qu'on mette les choses au clair toi et moi.

- Mouai, vas-y, » marmonna-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à un prologue d'une rupture de couple.

- Pas ici, » lui dit son ancienne meilleure amie en voyant tous les élèves qui changeaient de classe. « Allons dans la Grande Salle.

- Comme tu veux. »

Elles firent demi-tour et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle presque vide à cette heure de la journée et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

- Bon, je t'écoute, » dit Katy.

- Et bien… je pense qu'on s'est disputées sur un coup de tête. C'était stupide… de ma part. »

Katy haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse.

- Je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, ça a gâché notre amitié que je chéri beaucoup. Je t'ai laissé tomber et je m'en veux terriblement, » dit Lily le regard fixé sur ses doigts.

- …

- Et puis… Je, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu jalouse…

- Jalouse ? » s'étonna Katy. « De quoi ? Ou de qui ?

- De Leyla… vous vous entendez tellement bien… je me sentais exclue. C'est stupide je sais, » renchérit-elle avant que Katy ne puisse reprendre la parole. « Mais c'était mon sentiment… alors j'ai trouvé l'amitié des garçons très arrangeante… et puis je me suis rendue compte que tu me manquais énormément… Et aussi que Leyla n'a jamais pensé à prendre ma place… elle attire simplement les gens autour d'elle. C'est un peu rageant tu ne trouves pas ? »

Katy ne répondit pas, elle attendait de savoir si Lily avait vraiment finit de parler. Une fois qu'elle en eut la confirmation elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Kat' ?

- … Euh…

- Hey ! Lily ! Cassie ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? » leur cria soudain Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Remus et Peter.

- Oh non pas lui… » marmonna Katy.

- Pat', je crois qu'on dérange, » l'avertit Remus en voyant le regard enflammé des deux jeunes filles.

- Mais non, je ne dérange jamais, pas vrai Lil' ?

- Sirius… » lui répondit la rousse.

- Oui ?

- Dégage, tu gènes ! » lui cria-t-elle en pleine figure.

- Je t'avais prévenu… » dit le blond à son ami qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Alors que Sirius jouait les martyres, une autre personne s'approcha du groupe. Remus se raidit lorsqu'Allan apparut dans leur champ de vision.

- Excusez-moi, » dit-il à l'adresse des Gryffondor. « Mais j'avais cru entendre des voix familières, et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

- Hello Allan ! » le salua Lily.

- Ah… salut Warren… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Sirius qui avait soudain reprit son sérieux.

- Simplement savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Leyla.

- Ben la nouvelle a été diffusée, elle est malade et a été envoyée à St-Mangouste, » lui répondit Katy qui devenait méfiante.

- Ça ne prend pas avec moi Cassie, j'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles mais il n'y a personne du nom de Leyla Netti dans le département des maladies magiques mais elle se trouve dans le département des blessures magiques, tout comme Potter a été empoisonné… »

Le silence se fit, pesant. Chaque Gryffondor dévisageait le Poufsouffle qui gardait un visage paisible.

- Je ne savais pas que les Poufsouffle aimaient fouiner dans les affaires des autres, » finit par répondre Remus.

- J'étais inquiet, j'ai le droit non ? Et je l'étais d'autant plus quand on m'a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas dans le département approprié pour une maladie contagieuse. Elle a été attaquée ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Warren ! » lui répondit Sirius qui devenait agressif.

- J'en conclus que oui… où ça ?

- Allan s'il te plaît arrête de chercher, » le pria Lily.

- Pas avant de savoir la vérité. Ça s'est passé aux cuisines n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que t'y étais hier soir avec le directeur, n'est-ce pas Black ? »

Sirius se retenait de lui sauter à la figure, ses poings étaient si serrés que les jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

- Et puis… ça doit être Potter qui l'a attaquée. »

A cette vérité, tout le monde sursauta. Soit Allan avait un esprit de déduction très affuté, soit il était mêlé à cette affaire.

- Casse-toi Warren, » siffla Katy entre ses dents.

- Ok, ok. J'ai eu toutes les réponses que je voulais de toute manière. »

Les Gryffondor regardèrent le préfet s'en aller en direction de son prochain cours. Cette conversation les avaient rendus inquiet. Les Poufsouffle étaient réputés pour ne pas aimer les bagarres et ne jamais chercher les complications avec les autres mais Allan Warren faisait apparemment exception à cette règle.

- Je le sens mal, » dit Sirius, brisant le silence.

- Comment a-t-il pu être au courant ? » dit Peter, plus pour lui-même.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait être ce "sorcier au mauvais sourire" dont a parlé l'elfe ? » demanda Katy.

- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais je ne le pense tout de même pas capable de faire ça… » lui répondit le noiraud.

Remus ne dit rien, rien que le fait de s'être à peine énervé avait sapé toutes ses forces, il était maintenant épuisé. Les adolescents décidèrent donc de rejoindre leur salle commune, Katy s'étant jointe à eux à la demande de Lily et n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle quand une voix aigüe provenant de la table des Serdaigle appela l'un des membres du groupe.

- Siiirrriiiuuus !

- Oh non… Oui ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix.

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le groupe. Les amis du noiraud s'étaient arrêtés par pure curiosité.

- Ca fait siiiii longtemps ! » s'écria une jeune Serdaigle en se jetant dans les bras du playboy ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir une bande de Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui passait dans le Hall.

- Ah ouai ? Tu trouves ? » lui répondit le garçon gêné, essayant de la décoller de son torse.

- Mais ouiii, on n'a pas eu une seule minute pour se voir depuis la rentrée et tu n'étais pas disponible pendant toutes ces vacances, je me sentais seeeeuuuule !

- Bah, il fallait pas voyons… » dit-il un peu effrayé à ce moment car il venait de croiser le regard incendiaire de Katy.

- Tu restais tooouuujours colléééé à cette nouveeelle, » continuait la Serdaigle qui s'agrippait de plus belle. « Je suis siiiiii soulagée que tu ne sois pas malaaaade toooiiii !

- Eh ben… merci… »

Les amis du noiraud regardaient la scène avec différents sentiments. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs en étaient amusés mais aussi un peu lassés, Lily ne comprenait pas comment une cruche pareille pouvait exister dans tout l'univers et Katy fulminait en pensant au fait que Sirius ne sortait avec elle simplement que pour passer le temps.

- Mais je suis quand même fâchéééeee ! » reprit la jeune fille.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûûûre ! Tu ne m'as donné aucun signe de viiiie alors que moi je suis tooouuute à tooooiiiii !

- Euh… » ne put que répondre Sirius alors que les autres Maraudeurs ne purent se retenir de penser qu'il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes

- Pour te faire pardonner, » minauda-t-elle, son expression soudain devenue plus calculatrice. « Tu vas m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qui aura lieu le 13 novembre.

- Pardon ? » s'exclama le garçon.

- Ben ouiiiii, il faut qu'on rattrape tooouuut le temps perduuuu ! Alors c'est d'accoooord ?

- Euh…

- Trèèès biiiien ! J'ai hââââte d'être le 13 novembre ! »

Juste avant de les laisser elle embrassa fougueusement Sirius qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un moment de flottement s'ensuivit avant que Remus ne décide de rompre le silence.

- Hem ! Je pensais que tu avais réglé ce petit problème avant les vacances d'été ?

- Moi aussi, » lui répondit le concerné alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. « Mais elle a pas dû l'intégrer…

- C'est qui cette fille ? » demanda soudain Katy le ton cassant.

- Tu ne la connais pas ? » s'étonna Peter.

- Je ne suis pas obligée de connaître toutes les conquêtes de Môssieur !

- Elle s'appelle Jesse, elle est en septième année et elle est préfète en chef, » l'informa Remus.

- Une préfète en chef qui sort avec un délinquant… on aura tout vu… » maugréa la jeune fille.

- T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur toi, » lui dit Lily.

- Y'a de quoi ces jours, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Moui…

- Et pis c'est quoi cette fille… "Siiirrriiiuuus !" » dit-elle en imitant la voix de Jesse. « On n'a pas le droit d'avoir une voix pareille !

- Eh bien… » dit Lily qui ne savait quoi lui répondre.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Katy se dirigea tout de suite vers les dortoirs des filles ne voulant plus être en compagnie du tombeur.

- Katy ? » l'interrogea Lily alors que celle-ci commençait à grimper les marches.

- Désolée Lily… »

La rousse regarda son amie monter les escaliers, elle se sentait partagée entre ses nouveaux amis et la jeune fille qui était sur le point de lui laisser une autre chance.

- Ben alors ? » s'étonna Peter. « Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

- Je…

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour nous ne t'en fais pas on est des grands garçons, » lui dit Remus. « Vous devriez être ensemble, comme vous l'avez toujours été.

- Merci… » souffla la rousse.

Alors que Lily disparaissait dans les escaliers, les trois adolescents prirent place dans des fauteuils et se regardèrent sans mot dire. Puis Sirius prit la parole.

- C'est dans deux jours…

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! » pesta Remus qui sentait un mal de crâne arriver.

- Cornedrue ne sera peut-être pas de retour… ça sera dur, » dit Peter qui fixait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée.

- Hm… » fut la seule réponse du grand blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là quand même… » le rassura le noiraud.

- Et Leyla ? » dit soudain Remus. « Elle sera sûrement de retour demain dans l'après-midi ou jeudi matin… elle se doutera forcément de quelque chose si je ne suis pas là… elle est intelligente…

- Et toi t'es complètement à la masse quand il s'agit d'elle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Remus, le regard soupçonneux.

- Rien, rien… Rhaaa ! » Sirius soupira de désespoir pour son ami, ce que les deux autres garçons ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

- Ça va Pat' ? » lui demanda Peter, simplement pour la forme car, des quatre garçons, il était celui qui avait le plus d'intuition.

- Hm… oui, oui… ça va… » répondit-il d'un air qui ne convainquit pas ses amis.

- Mouai… si tu le dis… » dit Remus.

Le lendemain, Leyla fut autorisée à revenir de St-Mangouste, malheureusement quelques cicatrices marquaient encore son corps mais elles étaient toutes cachées par ses vêtements et elle semblait toujours un peu faible. Les trois garçons constatèrent son retour lors du petit-déjeuner, elle était entourée de Katy, Lily et Allan.

- Oh non, pas lui… » maugréa Remus, son sourire à la vue de la blonde s'était tout de suite évanoui au moment où il avait aperçu le brun.

- Ça m'étonne que Cassie ne l'ait pas déjà fait dégager, » grogna Sirius en apercevant la mine renfrognée de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- C'est parce que Leyla est là, » expliqua Peter. « Elle s'entend bien avec lui… Katy ne doit pas vouloir lui faire de peine alors qu'elle vient seulement de rentrer. »

Ils avaient discutés tout en se rapprochant le plus naturellement possible de leur amie. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se retourna vers eux et leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Les amis ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras. « Comment allez-vous ?

- Nous bien, » lui répondit Sirius en se dégageant ainsi que Peter pour ne laisser que Remus dans les bras de la jeune fille. « Et toi tu as l'air d'avoir sacrément récupéré !

- Oui, c'est grâce à la potion de Snape et Lily, » expliqua-t-elle en serrant toujours un blond rougissant sous l'œil critique du Poufsouffle.

Leyla fit soudain face à son prisonnier qui ne s'y attendait pas et eu une violente montée de sang au niveau des joues. Malgré le rougissement, la blonde remarqua que Remus n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Lunard ? » s'enquit-elle. « Ca va ? Tu es pâle, tu es sûr de t'être correctement reposé hier ?

- Jvaitrèbien ! » répondit d'une traite le concerné. « C'est toi qui nous fait des frousses pas possibles ! »

La jeune fille le considéra un moment, suspicieuse, puis elle se satisfit de cette réponse et le lâcha enfin. Remus était soulagé qu'elle ait mis une certaine distance même s'il avait aimé cette situation, trop aimé même. Allan le regardait méchamment, c'était la première fois qu'il s'affichait autant. Remus lui rendit son regard pendant que Katy affichait un sourire amusé.

- Grif', » déclara Sirius. « Si tu veux bien nous faire le plaisir de nous suivre Lunard, Queudver et moi-même.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda abruptement Katy avant que Leyla n'ait pu répliquer.

- Une affaire de Maraudeurs, alors je te prie de rester en dehors de ça, » lui murmura narquoisement le noiraud.

- C'est bon je viens, » les interrompit la concernée. « On se voit en cours, » dit-elle à ses amis restés dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu?  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions (pour parler élégamment ;p)


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour les gens!**  
**

Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire donc ça va être assez vite.

**elo-didie:** Merci. Oui Leyla va mieux, mais comme je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement sadique (... tralala...) tu dois te douter que ça ne va pas durer =D Et puis c'est vrai qu'Allan a l'air de chercher les embrouilles en se frottant à la bande la plus populaire de tout Poudlard!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : **

Leyla suivit les garçons hors de la Grande Salle, il était à peine 08h15, il leur restait encore trois-quarts d'heure avant le début des cours. Le groupe de dirigeait donc dans la Cachette des Maraudeurs du troisième étage. Une fois arrivés et en étant certains que personne ne les avait suivis, ils entrèrent.

- Ah ! Ici on peut parler en toute liberté ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- Petit déj' ! » ordonna Peter en pointant sa baguette en direction de la table en chêne qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée.

Un petit-déjeuner complet orna alors la table et les quatre adolescents s'installèrent.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » demanda Leyla voyant que personne ne se décidait à aborder le sujet.

- De rien, » répondit sobrement le noiraud puis, voyant l'air ahuri de son amie, il continua. « On avait simplement envie de t'avoir un peu pour nous, sans les autres.

- Vous auriez simplement pu me le dire !

- Ça aurait été moins drôle. »

Les deux blonds en face pouffèrent en voyant l'air très sérieux de Sirius qui continuait à remplir son assiette contrairement à Leyla qui le fixait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça ? » s'inquiéta Peter.

- Non, non, pas du tout, je trouve ça mignon, » répondit-elle.

- Mignon ? » s'exclama le noiraud. « Où est-ce que tu vois que c'est mignon ?

- C'est comme si… tu n'osais pas dire tout haut ce que tu penses vraiment…

- Ah ouai ? Et à quoi je pense ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas legilimen !

- Peuh ! »

Sa fausse grimace fit sourire la jeune fille, beaucoup de poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Sa relation avec Remus s'était arrangée et James allait bientôt revenir.

- On a rencontré tes parents, » dit Peter pour relancer la conversation.

- C'est des sacrés numéros, » continua Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, un éternel couple de jeunes mariés. Ils vous ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souffrir quand ils étaient à Poudlard ?

- Oui, et j'ai eu du mal à le croire… » avoua Remus qui était avachi sur la table et n'écoutait la conversation que d'une seule oreille.

Le lendemain, James avait fait une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle, surprenant tous les élèves et quelques professeurs. Le sourire qui était apparu chez ses trois amis lui fit tout de suite comprendre qu'ils le pardonnaient de son comportement de ces derniers jours. La matinée fut emplie de rires, presque tous les élèves se réjouissaient du retour de James. Katy était heureuse de ce retour à la normale et lançait des clins d'œil à Leyla en lui désignant Lily. La rousse, qui faisait tout pour paraitre déçue du retour du noiraud à lunettes, souriait discrètement lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas être vue.

Pendant l'après-midi, Remus disparu. Leyla ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et s'énervait du comportement de ses amis qui ne voulaient rien lui dire et prétendaient ne rien savoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea dans son dortoir dès la fin des cours sans un mot de plus.

- Sale caractère… » constata James, au pied des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

- Ça se comprend… elle a bien deviné qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, » dit Peter.

- Oui, c'était tellement visible aussi… Mais je pense qu'il faudra encore du temps pour que Lunard soit prêt à lui révéler ça… » dit Sirius.

- On va avoir une nuit mouvementée… »

Leyla qui s'était décidée à descendre dans la salle commune, avait entendu ces dernières phrases et ne voulait plus se montrer. Elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la nature du secret de Remus.

Le soleil se coucha sans que les garçons ne revoient la jeune fille. Il fut l'heure du couvre-feu et la salle commune se vida peu à peu de ses occupants sauf quelques groupes d'élèves qui révisaient encore. Lily et Katy en faisaient parties. Avant qu'elles ne regagnent leur dortoir, Katy aperçut un chat noir roulé en boule prêt de la cheminée. Elle eu un moment de doute en croyant reconnaitre un des Ovinniks de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, car il n'y avait plus de professeur durant un temps indéterminé donc personne pour surveiller correctement ces créatures dangereuses. La jeune fille se prit même à penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Leyla transformée. Mais elle abandonna rapidement ces deux idées, pensant que si l'une de ces créatures mangeuses de chair humaine s'était échappée, elle ne se serait pas tranquillement assoupie en plein milieu de son repas potentiel et aussi son amie Changeforme ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses transformations.

Mais Leyla avait réussi à maitriser une de ses métamorphoses, elle avait vite abandonné le Sphinx, créature trop complexe, et avait décidé de se consacrer à une plus petite créature. Elle avait donc décidé de commencer avec l'Ovinnik, créature dangereuse par ses pas feutrés et ses déplacements silencieux mais surtout qui avaient la mauvaise manie de piéger les hommes dans les pays nordiques pour ensuite les dévorer.

Alors que tout était calme dans la salle commune, les oreilles du chat frémirent et ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent brusquement. Des bruits de pas indiquaient que plusieurs personnes descendaient l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- Chut ! » fit la voix de Sirius alors qu'un des garçons venait de s'encoubler.

- Désolé, » dit Peter. « Mais c'est pas facile de se mettre à trois là-dessous !

- On y arrivait très bien avant…

- Avant on était plus petit ! » rétorqua le blond.

Les voix traversèrent la salle commune, mais Leyla ne vit personne. Elle sut alors qu'ils utilisaient la Cape d'Invisibilité et elle se fia donc à ses oreilles et à son odorat pour les suivre. Ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible de la tour Gryffondor, mais la jeune fille n'avait aucun problème pour les filer.

Les garçons arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent par la porte du Grand Hall étonnamment ouverte à cette heure de la nuit. De plus en plus intriguée, la petite créature les suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du Saule Cogneur et se défirent de la Cape. Peter se transforma en sa forme d'animagus et alla s'appuyer sur une des racines de l'arbre. Celui-ci s'immobilisa et les deux autres garçons purent s'approcher. Ils disparurent dans un trou qui se trouvait entre deux énormes racines. Le chat se précipita vers l'entrée avant que l'arbre ne retrouve son tempérament agressif. Leyla se faufila dans le tunnel, le suivit et ressorti par le plancher d'une vieille maison poussiéreuse.

Arrivée là elle observa les lieux avant de voir des empreintes de pas qui montaient à l'étage. Elle les suivit et entendit les voix de ses quatre amis. Quatre amis car elle reconnut la voix de Remus qui avait disparu tout l'après-midi. Elle s'approcha toujours aussi silencieusement de la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient les garçons.

- Tiens bon Lunard! » fit la voix de James. « Essaie de résister !

- Tu me dis ça depuis cinq ans mon vieux, » lui répondit Remus, la voix rauque. « Vous feriez mieux de vous transformer, ça ne va plus tarder… je le sens… il hurle en moi…

- Il a raison, » approuva Sirius. « Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous transformions. »

Les voix se turent mais Leyla entendit quelques bruits de froissement et de sabots. Leyla sut que ses amis s'étaient transformés, mais si elle avait bien deviné, Remus ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Puis des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, des cris qui firent frémir la jeune fille. Puis le son d'une bagarre. Des coups de sabots, des morsures et des cris de douleur. Trop curieuse, Leyla passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et fut médusée.

Un loup-garou se tenait au milieu de la pièce, entouré par le cerf, le chien et le petit rat. Ayant reprit ses esprits, l'égyptienne chercha Remus des yeux mais ne vit personne. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de l'horrible vérité. Remus était un loup-garou, un lycanthrope, une créature maléfique. En même temps qu'elle était statufiée par son pouvoir d'absorption elle réussissait à évaluer la forme de son ami, mais à ce moment il se retourna brusquement vers Sirius et lui mordit le flanc. Sirius gémit de douleur et Leyla ne put retenir un sursaut horrifié. Tout le monde l'avait entendue et quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Le chat était trop tétanisé pour faire un geste quelconque de fuite. Elle voyait les yeux dorés et les longues dents du loup-garou s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Mais lorsqu'il fut prêt à se jeter sur elle, le cerf le bouscula violemment grâce à ses bois, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et, – avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, – le chien noir lui sauta dessus.

James la regarda fixement semblant réfléchir intensément, puis un couinement de Peter le ramena à lui et il alla aider ses amis en difficultés. Leyla ne pouvait que regarder cette bataille, beaucoup trop effrayée pour bouger. Puis le petit rat se dirigea vers elle et la poussa pour se diriger à l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois au bas des escaliers il reprit sa forme humaine et prit le chat noir dans ses bras.

- Retransforme-toi ! » ordonna le garçon au chat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'écria Leyla sans pour autant reprendre son apparence normale.

Le petit blond fut d'abord interloqué par le chat parlant, puis la déposa au sol.

- Ce qu'il se passe, » dit-il calmement. « C'est que tu es dans un endroit où tu n'es pas sensée être.

- Mais… explique-moi ! Lunard… c'est vraiment un loup-garou ?

- Non c'est un hamster, » répliqua Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Je fais partie des Maraudeurs moi aussi !

- Lunard ne le voulait pas, et on n'allait pas le forcer. Il pensait te le dire à un moment, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Maintenant rentre au château !

- Non ! Votre forme animale vous permet de résister aux morsures du loup, alors moi aussi je veux rester !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Lunard se sent déjà assez mal ces derniers temps, et pas seulement à cause de sa condition, s'il apprend que tu as découvert son secret, il se sentira encore plus misérable.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Le loup-garou n'est pas sa vraie personnalité ! Lunard est quelqu'un d'adorable, je ne le connais pas autant que vous, mais je sais qu'en tant qu'être humain il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Tu as raison, mais il ne faut pas lui faire du mal plus que de raison…

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! Alors laisse-moi rester, s'il-te-plait ! »

Peter soupira et acquiesça avant de reprendre sa forme animale. Il grimpa sur le dos du chat avant que les deux ne remontent les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Remus, couvert de blessures et les deux autres amis, essoufflés, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sirius et James regardèrent le chat, chevauché par Peter, s'approcher d'eux.

- C'est moi, » dit simplement Leyla avant de faire face au loup.

Les deux noirauds échangèrent un regard surpris avant que James se positionne aux côtés du chat, attendant la nouvelle attaque. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir, car le loup-garou se jeta immédiatement sur la jeune fille. James s'interposa et le repoussa à nouveau à l'aide de ses bois imposants, puis Sirius lui sauta dessus, l'ayant pris de revers. Mais le loup semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le chat qu'il croyait sans défenses, il se défit aisément de Sirius et envoya violemment James contre le mur. Les deux garçons ne purent réagir lorsque le loup se jeta sur Leyla. Mais sa forme féline lui permettait des mouvements rapides et des reflexes vifs. Elle réussit à l'éviter et sauta sur son dos. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus pensé qu'elle n'avait absorbé qu'une moitié de la capacité de transformation du loup-garou en le voyant, ce qui entraina à nouveau une totale paralysie de ses membres. Pendant ce temps, le lycanthrope n'appréciait pas ce contact et faisait tout pour se défaire du félidé. Le chien qui avait remarqué que son amie avait des problèmes chargea et mordit la gorge du loup. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il gémissait comme un chiot tout en se contractant sur lui même.

Ses amis avaient la respiration saccadée, heureux de cette pause inespérée qui leur permettrait de regagner des forces.

La nuit entière fut emplie de cris et de gémissements. Au petit matin, Remus avait repris forme humaine mais il dormait profondément. Les trois autres garçons se retransformèrent mais Leyla garda sa forme animale.

- Grif', » commença Sirius. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue découvrir ce que vous me cachiez, » répondit-elle agressivement.

- Pour l'avoir découvert, tu l'as bien découvert, » la réprimanda James.

- Je vous signale que de m'avoir caché ça, ça me fait très mal ! Ça me montre clairement que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi !

- Bien sûr qu'on a confiance en toi ! Mais Lunard ne se sentait pas prêt à avouer sa condition à une autre personne, » repris Sirius. « Surtout qu'il t'aime… bien ! Il avait simplement peur que tu sois écœurée et que ce dégoût t'éloigne de lui !

- Evidement… je suis ce genre de personnes… moi aussi je ne suis pas normale, et j'ai connu des gens qui se sont éloignés de moi justement à cause de ma condition. Etre Changeforme n'est pas une bénédiction ! Je comprends ce que ressent Lunard ! J'ai vécu le même dégoût de la part des autres ! » s'exclama le chat.

Personne ne lui répondit, soudain gênés de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Ils lui adressèrent un regard coupable et Sirius reprit la parole.

- On est désolés… Lunard ne voulait pas que tu le saches, mais il avait promis de te le dire lorsqu'il serait prêt… on n'a pas voulu te mentir…

- Vous ne m'avez pas menti, vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

Alors que les quatre amis s'expliquaient, Remus entrouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il voyait flou et entendait des voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Mais au fur et à mesure, il fut capable de les distinguer complètement. Il reconnut la voix de James, celle profonde de Sirius et la voix aigüe de Peter. Pourtant il y en avait une autre, une voix de fille. Il ouvrit totalement les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Leyla. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'entendait que sa voix, juste le son et non les paroles. Il sut que la jeune fille était énervée pour une quelconque raison, puis la voix s'éloigna et le silence suivit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le blond se décida à s'asseoir.

- Lunard ! » s'exclama joyeusement James. « Ça va ?

- Question idiote, » marmonna le concerné, les yeux fixés sur la porte ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'enquit Peter.

- C'était bien Grif' tout à l'heure, je me trompe ? »

En disant cela il avait regardé Sirius qui fixait la porte lui aussi.

- Oui, c'était elle, » dit James en soupirant.

- On est désolés, » continua Peter. « On aurait dû faire plus attention.

- Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt. »

Les trois garçons expliquèrent la situation au quatrième. Celui-ci fut atterré d'entendre leur récit.

- Elle m'a vraiment vu ? » demanda-t-il, se pinçant pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé.

- Oui, » soupira James à nouveau.

- C'est pas vrai… » dit Remus effondré. « C'est une blague ? »

Le regard que lui renvoyèrent ses quatre amis lui confirma que tout ceci était bien réel.

- Aller viens, on va être en retard pour les cours, » lui dit Peter en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller…

- Il vaut mieux que tu règles ce problème tout de suite, » lui conseilla James.

- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de le faire… »

Les cours furent un vrai calvaire pour les Maraudeurs. Remus s'était renfermé sur lui même et ne parlait à personne. Il évitait Leyla comme la peste et aucun sourire n'était apparu sur ses lèvres. Finalement Leyla adopta le même comportement, se sentant pourtant responsable de la situation. Les trois autres faisaient la navette entre leurs deux amis mais abandonnèrent rapidement, voyant qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à desserrer les lèvres.

- Quels sales caractères… » soupira James.

- Oui, aucun des deux n'ira vers l'autre le premier, » conclut Peter.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	35. Chapter 35

Salut les gens!

On dirait que j'arrive plus ou moins à refaire une publication hebdomadaire comme au tout début de la publication de cette fic. Voyons voir combien de temps ça va durer? ^^'

Pour **elo-didie**: Hm... ça serait un peu trop guimauve à mon goût si Leyla et Remus se réconciliaient sans l'aide des Maraudeurs. Mais comme en général je suis prise par des folies et quand je me mets à écrire j'ai les idées qui viennent toutes seules ça peut partir assez dans tous les sens donc tu verras^^ (et vu que je suis méchante avec mes personnages en général... nyark) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui répondent toujours présente!

Bonne lecture  
Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires!

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

Pendant le mois qui suivit, la relation qu'entretenaient Leyla et Remus restait à l'orage, malgré tout ce que les garçons faisaient pour les réconcilier. Une autre pleine lune était passée sans que la jeune fille n'adresse la parole au blond. Même la fête animée d'Halloween n'avait pas pu réconcilier les deux adolescents.

Les Maraudeurs assistaient, impuissants, à l'éloignement de la jeune fille de leur groupe qui préférait la compagnie d'Allan. Pour Remus le prénom du Poufsouffle était devenu tabou, si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le prononcer alors que le blond était à portée de voix, celui-ci commençait à s'énerver et ne plus écouter les autres trop envahi par la colère. Mais cela eut comme effet de rapprocher, – en plus de Lily, – Katy des trois garçons. Tous étaient très inquiets pour leurs amis et ils avaient décidé de laisser leurs différents de côté pour les réconcilier.

- Ça commence à bien faire… » soupira l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus un jour où ils faisaient leur devoirs en salle commune.

- Oui, ils agissent comme des gamins, » fit Lily en parcourant des yeux son parchemin de sortilèges d'un air désespéré.

- Il faudrait vraiment… » commença James. « Au moins qu'ils supportent de se voir sans que Remus manque de la cramer.

- Je le trouve très remonté alors qu'elle ne lui a apparemment rien fait… » souffla la rousse. « C'est vraiment bizarre.

- C'est vrai ça, » reprit Katy. « C'est vraiment pas dans le caractère de Lupin de se comporter comme ça… Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Sûr ! » dit un peu trop précipitamment Sirius sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune fille.

- Ou alors ils ne veulent rien nous dire, » le reprit Peter en lui jetant un coup d'œil de reproche.

- Pareil pour nous, elle est muette, » soupira Lily. « Si on aborde le sujet elle ne nous parle plus du reste de la journée.

- Attention, Lunard arrive ! » les prévint le plus petit.

Ils se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet alors que le blond les rejoignait à la table.

- Hello, » fit-il. « Ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi ? » s'enquit James un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien aussi, je peux m'asseoir ?

- T'as pas à demander Lunard ! » rigola Sirius. « Tu peux évidemment !

- Merci. »

Le garçon s'assit en face de Sirius et ainsi dos à la salle. Peu après qu'il se soit assis, le tableau pivota à nouveau et Leyla entra. Ayant vu ses amis, elle allait s'approcher du groupe avant de s'arrêter subitement. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui sourit et celui-ci remarqua ses yeux rouges. Elle lui fit un rictus en retour et se dirigea rapidement dans son dortoir, sa longue chevelure blonde cachait son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer ? » demanda Remus, le regard sombre.

- Rien, je commence à fatiguer, ces devoirs me font tourner la tête. Je monte me coucher, » répondit le noiraud.

- Moi aussi, » dit Katy ayant deviné à quoi était dû son soupir. « Bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » demanda Sirius en souriant.

- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table ayant rangés leurs affaires de cours et se séparèrent au bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Une fois arrivé, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui réussirait peut-être à lui faire oublier le monde extérieur.

- Tout ça c'est du n'importe quoi… » grogna-t-il en laissant l'eau chaude parcourir son corps.

Dans le dortoir des filles Katy ne vit personne. Elle réfléchissait si son amie avait pu se transformer, mais elle n'avait rien croisé en montant, puis elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé venant de la salle de bain. Alertée par le bruit, Katy s'y précipita.

- Leyla ! Leyla réponds-moi ! » cria la jeune fille en cognant à la porte. « Ne fais pas l'idiote, ouvre ! » continua-t-elle alors que rien ne lui répondait de l'autre côté.

Inquiète pour l'égyptienne qui avait tendance à tout exagérer, Katy s'éloigna, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui fit exploser la porte. La voie libre, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain en courant.

- Nom d'un chaudron ! Leyla ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant son amie.

L'égyptienne était assise sur ses genoux ses mains sur ses genoux. Elles étaient ensanglantées et de petits morceaux de verre brisé étaient incrustés sur sa main gauche. En relevant les yeux, Katy vit que le miroir avait été réduit en miettes. Du sang s'écoulait encore de la brèche, coulant lentement vers le lavabo. Sa robe de sorcier absorbait lentement le sang qui coulait des plaies si bien que les mains de la blonde semblaient se vider de toute vie.

- Leyla ! Reprends-toi ma vieille ! »

La jeune fille regardait obstinément le sol, elle semblait ne pas entendre son amie. Après un moment de surprise passée à ne pas pouvoir faire un seul geste, Katy se repris, empoigna la main gauche de son amie et fit en sorte que celle-ci s'accroche au bord du lavabo pour empêcher le sang de sortir de la plaie.

- Ne bouge pas ! » lui ordonna l'adolescente. « Je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Katy dévala les escaliers en courant et se précipita vers sa meilleure amie.

- Lily ! On a un problème ! Un gros problème ! » s'écria la jeune fille, hors d'haleine et se retenant de laisser couler les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Moi rien ! Leyla… Leyla ! Elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » s'enquit Lily, anxieuse.

- Elle… elle… est en sang… dans la salle de bain…

- Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Lily, James et Peter d'une seule voix alors que Remus pâlissait dangereusement.

- Elle a brisé le miroir, ses mains sont rouges… il y a des débris de verre partout… et… elle ne réagit pas…

- Il faut aller chercher l'infirmière ! » s'exclama James. « J'y vais, je cours vite. Vous deux allez vers elle pour tenter de la faire réagir, » continua-t-il à l'adresse des deux filles.

Pendant ce temps, Peter jetait un coup d'œil en biais vers Remus qui semblait avoir été statufié.

- Je vais avertir Pat', » annonça gravement le plus petit. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, mais il faudrait te réveiller… à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui l'a motivée à agir comme ça ?

- Je…

- Ton caractère pourri ! Elle ne t'a rien fait et toi tu la repousses et manques de la massacrer à chaque fois qu'elle approche !

- …

- Pfff… tu m'énerves, fais ce que tu veux ! »

Peter laissa le blond sur place et courra jusqu'à son dortoir pour prévenir le noiraud. Celui-ci sortit prestement de sa douche, s'habilla à la hâte et dévala les marches pour arriver essoufflé dans la salle commune. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il remarqua que les discussions allaient bon train et devina que la nouvelle s'était aussitôt répandue. Il aperçut Remus toujours assis à la table et s'approcha de lui, suivit par Peter, l'air ennuyé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lunard ? » demanda le noiraud.

- …

- Laisse-le, il joue au lâche c'est tout, » répondit Peter.

- Tu devrais arrêter ce comportement infantile, » conseilla Sirius. « Tu ne fais que faire souffrir les autres, » il ajouta en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les entendes. « Surtout, je te rappelle et te souligne encore une fois qu'elle n'a pas frémi cette fameuse nuit… elle ne t'a pas du tout repoussé, tu devrais plutôt lui en être reconnaissant.

- Il ne faut plus qu'elle m'approche… » dit soudain Remus.

- Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquirent ses deux amis.

- Elle… enfin ma vie est déjà mouvementée… je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit mêlé à mes histoires… et puis, je risque de lui faire du mal…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux d'elle, non ? » demanda Peter.

Le blond rougit et détourna le regard, répondant à la question du plus petit.

- Si t'es sûr de l'aimer, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? » s'enquit Sirius.

- …

- A cause de ta condition ?

- Oui.

- C'est stupide, » répondirent ensemble les deux amis.

- Mais je risque de lui faire du mal !

- C'est sûr qu'en l'ignorant elle se porte comme un charme… je ne l'ai plus entendue rire de bon cœur depuis un mois. Ça prouve immédiatement son bonheur… » le railla le noiraud.

- Fichez-moi la paix…

- A mon avis elle n'attend qu'une seule chose, que tu ailles vers elle, » reprit Peter.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ben si, tu prends un balai et tu évites de toucher les marches de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, comme on l'a fait la première nuit avec Corn' !

- Je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens.

- Je sais ! Mais tu vas prendre mon balai et aller immédiatement vers elle !

- Non.

- Oui ! » lui ordonnèrent Peter et Sirius d'une seule voix.

Sirius alla donc chercher son balai dans leur dortoir et le tendit fermement à son ami désespéré.

- Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de te comporter avec elle comme tu le faisais au début de l'année ! »

Remus prit le balai à contrecœur et monta prudemment jusqu'au dortoir des filles de sixième année. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua que la porte était grande ouverte et que celle de la salle de bain avait explosé. Il posa le balai près de la porte et se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'eau.

- Aller Leyla, réponds-nous ! » entendit-il. « Vas-y ! Fais un effort ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Remus vit le sang qui tachait le carrelage. Katy secouait doucement l'épaule de son amie mais celle-ci n'avait aucune réaction. Les deux jeunes filles lui avaient prit les mains et avaient posé un bandage de fortune tout cela sans que l'égyptienne n'ait aucune réaction. Quand Remus s'approcha un peu, Katy se retourna.

- Lupin ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Leyla eut un infime frémissement que sentit Lily.

- Je… je suis venu la voir, » répondit-il faiblement.

- La voir ? » Katy était encore plus étonnée, Lily restait muette à ses côtés. « Alors que tu l'as royalement ignorée pendant tout un mois ?

- Oui… comment… comment va-t-elle ?

- Oh, c'est la grande forme à ce que tu peux constater, » ironisa-t-elle. « On s'attendait plutôt à voir arriver l'infirmière et McGona… »

Les deux suscitée déboulèrent à ce moment là dans la pièce, haletantes.

- Ecartez-vous mesdemoiselles ! » ordonna l'infirmière. « Merlin ! Elle est pâle comme un cadavre, il faut immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

D'un coup de baguette Mme Pomfresh la fit léviter et l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie. McGonagall quant à elle, regardait le garçon d'un œil sévère.

- Que faites vous ici monsieur Lupin ?

- Je… je m'inquiétais, » avoua-t-il, faisant hausser un sourcil du professeur.

- Je pense bien, mais ce que je vous demande c'est ce que vous pouvez bien faire dans le dortoir des filles, il est pourtant interdit.

- J'ai… j'ai utilisé un balai…

- Un… balai ? Ils sont sensés rester dans la réserve de l'école.

- Je sais…

- Enfin, le temps n'est pas aux réprimandes, je dois aller voir miss Netti. Mais sachez que si je vous y reprends monsieur Lupin, j'enlèverais des points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue.

- Oui professeur. »

Mme McGonagall s'en alla rapidement rejoindre l'infirmerie et Lily, Katy et Remus restèrent seuls dans le dortoir.

- Puisque nous sommes seuls, » commença Katy. « J'aimerais qu'on mette quelques trucs au clair.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais te dire combien tu es pitoyable d'agir comme tu le fais !

- …

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit allée jusque là ?

- Katy… » tenta de la calmer légèrement Lily.

- Laisse-moi Lil' ! Il doit comprendre tout le mal qu'il lui a fait !

- A cause de mon sale caractère… Peter m'a déjà fait la morale…

- Alors tu dois aussi savoir qu'on en a tous marre de ton comportement ! » se retenait Katy. « Je te pensais un peu plus évolué que les autres mais je me suis complètement plantée !

- Oui…

- Et j'espère que tu vas vite te rattraper car elle est totalement brisée !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis banal après tout.

- Mais t'es complètement bouché ma parole ! » explosa l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. « Elle t'ai… Elle tient beaucoup à toi et la seule chose qu'elle veut bien nous dire c'est qu'elle dit avoir fait quelque chose d'affreux et que ton comportement envers elle est justifié ! Mais à voir comment tout ça l'a affectée, je trouve tout ça ridicule ! Et tout le monde le pense !

- Oui, c'est ridicule… mais tu ne sais pas tout…

- Alors on t'écoute.

- Non, je ne peux pas te le dire…

- …

- Vraiment pas…

- Très bien, mais t'as intérêt à aller lui présenter tes excuses presto et de la remettre sur pieds !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- D'accord, je vais le faire… » souffla-t-il.

- A la bonne heure ! Et tu y vas maintenant !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui ! Tu dois absolument aller la voir avant Warren ! Sinon tout est fichu !

- Qu'est-ce qui sera fichu ? » s'enquit Remus, curieux.

- Euh… rien, laisse tomber ! » se reprit Katy sous le regard consterné de Lily. « En tout cas tu dois être le premier à aller la voir ! C'est primordial ! »

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête et ils descendirent du dortoir, leurs amis étaient toujours dans la salle commune qui était remplie de chuchotements concernant la blessée, les ragots allaient encore aller bon train.

- Deux hospitalisations en deux mois… » soupira Lily. « La pauvre…

- Elle aurait peut-être dû rester en Egypte finalement ? » s'enquit Peter.

- Ça aurait été mieux pour sa santé en tout cas, » constata James.

- Lunard, » fit Sirius. « Tu devrais être le premier à aller la voir, en tout cas avant le préfet model.

- J'ai compris… mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois absolument y aller avant Warren ?

- Euh… rien, laisse tomber ! » lui répondit aussitôt le noiraud sous le regard noir de ses amis.

- …

- Aller on y va, » déclara le noiraud à lunettes. « On attendra dehors pendant que tu t'expliqueras avec elle. »

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière les rassura en leur disant que leur amie était consciente et apte à suivre une conversation mais pas forcément à prendre la parole. Elle autorisait les visites et s'étonna que seul Remus entre dans la pièce.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	36. Chapter 36

Hey les gens!

Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes trop mignons! Bon, même si ça manque de reviews, il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué depuis un petit moment et il fallait que je vous en fasse part. Car je trouve ça: de 1) trop cute! Et de 2) super chouette!^^  
Je m'explqie. Je vais régulièrement voir les stats de trafique de mes fics et j'ai remarqué qu'il y a une montée en puissance de lectorat qui se fait tous les dimanches avant même de me laisser le temps de publier. Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que le dimanche est mon jour de prédilection de publication ou si c'est un hasard total. Mais s'il s'agit du 1er point je trouve ça trop chou!

Enfin bref, voila. Ma petite crise de folie est passée! XD

Mais maintenant un mini coup de gueule (il en faut bien un quelque part). Vous êtes quand même pas mal à lire cette fic (se référer à ma petite crise de joie) et je vous en remercie de tout cœur vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir (enfin si, d'il y a des auteurs parmi les lecteurs ils le comprennent... non?) Je sais aussi que j'ai eu une période où mes publications ont été très inconstantes. Mais un petit commentaire ne coûte rien et je ne vais pas vous manger (d'ailleurs je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais le faire) Et vous pouvez même me dire que j'ai un humour de merde je ne me vexerais pas, je suis au courant ^^

Sur ce je vais répondre à mes deux reviews. (Yes! Une de plus que d'habitude!)  
**Elo-didie**, ma chère lectrice fidèle au poste! Pour le moment c'est un sans faute? Est-ce qu'un jour je ferais une erreur quelque part? ^^  
Et une nouvelle qui m'a impressionnée: **Saluzozette**. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour tout lire en une seule journée? Il y a quand même plus de 30 chapitres! T'as fait que ça? En tout cas tes compliments et ta persévérance m'encouragent à continuer! XD

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

Leyla était étendue, les yeux ouverts dans le même lit que la fois où elle avait fini couverte de sang dans les cuisines. Elle gardait encore quelques cicatrices que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas pu faire disparaitre témoignant la puissance du sortilège que James lui avait lancé, et ses avant-bras étaient maintenant recouverts de bandages. Remus s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du lit.

- Salut, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait.

La jeune fille avait le regard rivé droit devant elle, comme coupée du monde extérieur.

- Euh… l'infirmière m'a dit que tu pouvais nous comprendre mais que tu n'allais pas forcément répondre… alors je suppose que c'est moi qui vais parler en premier… »

Comme il ne reçut aucune réponse et que Leyla regardait toujours fixement devant elle, le garçon soupira, il avait la voix étranglée.

- Tu as le droit de me traiter de tous les noms, tu peux me frapper aussi, j'ai conscience que ma conduite de ce derniers mois a été… dégueulasse… » commença-t-il en serrant le drap qui recouvrait l'égyptienne. « Je… je n'ai aucune excuse, j'étais… comme dans une sorte de transe… je ne me sentais plus… car… car le fait que tu ais découvert mon secret m'a choqué et… ce qui l'a été encore plus, c'est que tu n'aies eu aucune réaction en me voyant… enfin… de la peur oui, mais pas une once de dégout… je ne comprenais pas… et… et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit impliqué là-dedans… c'est une lourde charge à porter que doivent déjà supporter les trois autres, mais je ne voulais pas que tu doives en faire autant… surtout pas toi, » finit-il en murmurant.

Il serrait le drap avec tant de force que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches et il fixait la table de chevet sur laquelle était posée plusieurs médicaments. Il releva la tête seulement quelques instants plus tard et vit que Leyla le fixait, les yeux vides.

- Je… je suis désolé... » souffla-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Je n'ai aucun pardon à recevoir, mais… je suis terriblement désolé… »

Il vit les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncer et ses yeux reprendre vie. Elle cligna deux fois les paupières et fixa à nouveau le garçon, songeuse.

- Désolé… » dit à nouveau Remus en fixant le drap, cachant ainsi ses larmes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… » dit soudain la blonde, la voix rauque, et Remus releva rapidement la tête. « Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû être trop curieuse, c'est tout…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama le garçon. « Tu étais dans ton droit ! Les Maraudeurs doivent tout se dire ! Personne n'a de secrets pour les autres ! C'est écrit dans la Charte ! C'est de ma faute tout ça !

- Non… je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je suis différente et j'aimerais pouvoir cacher mon pouvoir… Même si ce n'est pas très réussit, » un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il s'effaça aussitôt. « Alors je sais que c'est de ma faute…

- Mais ! Tu as bien accepté le fait qu'on le découvre… ton secret ! Sans ton accord…

- Car c'est quelque chose qu'on finit par contrôler, les lycanthropes ne contrôlent pas leur pouvoir, ils en sont les victimes… et blessent les gens contre leur gré… c'est pour ça… Tu voulais éviter de blesser des gens… c'est de ma faute…

- Leyla…

- Et je comprends parfaitement si tu ne veux plus me voir… Tu sais, j'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Les gens qui s'éloignent de nous à cause de notre… particularité… C'est quelque chose d'habituel.

- Si tu comprends tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » demanda Remus en laissant dériver malgré lui son regard vers les poignets de la jeune fille.

- Ça… ça… oui, je l'ai fait…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je me sentais coupable… et non seulement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé… mais aussi pour autre chose…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens… impure. Depuis quelques temps déjà…

- Impure ?

- Oui, je… comment te dire… Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? » s'enquit-elle en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

- Moi ? Euh… non pas vraiment.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on l'est… du moins quand on croit l'être…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien… Je… deux… deux garçons me plaisent… beaucoup. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire mon choix…

- Deux garçons ? » s'étonna Remus qui se disait que c'était déjà compliqué d'aimer une seule personne alors si l'on éprouvait la même chose pour deux cela devait être insoutenable.

- Oui… Je ne saurais dire si je suis vraiment amoureuse d'eux, mais je ressens autre chose en leur présence qu'avec les autres garçons. Ils sont tous les deux si adorables que je me sens sale… Même s'ils ne m'aiment pas… je me sens… impure, car on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps…

- Et… qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il en s'excluant directement du lot, il n'avait pas du tout été adorable.

- Désolée… je ne peux pas te le dire… c'est impossible… je ne peux tout simplement pas.

- Je comprends… » dit-il en s'énumérant mentalement les garçons qui pouvaient faire partie de la liste. « Mais laisse-moi te dire que même si tu penses être en faute, c'est moi qui en suis la cause. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je… vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il en déduit que l'un des garçons était sans aucun doute Allan Warren et le deuxième avait de fortes chance d'être Sirius.

- Et si tu tiens absolument à te faire pardonner, sache que pour moi tu l'es largement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne t'en veux absolument pas…

- Moi non plus, je ne t'en veux pas… car j'imagine comprendre…

- Oui… peut-être…

- Au fait, tu es venu seul ? » fit la blonde qui voulait changer de conversation.

- Non, les autres attendent dehors, ils voulaient d'abord qu'on s'explique.

- Ils ont eu raison, » dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « Et si tu les faisais entrer ?

- Oui. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance que les adolescents n'avaient plus connue depuis un mois et les amis durent aller se coucher à l'heure du couvre-feu. Leyla devait rester une nuit à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain était leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Leyla fut autorisée à sortir mais uniquement en groupe, l'infirmière n'osait pas la laisser seule alors quelqu'un devait toujours l'accompagner.

- Ouah, il fait pas chaud !

- Merci Black, je crois qu'on avait compris, » dit Katy qui, contrairement à Lily, n'appelait toujours pas les garçons par leurs prénoms.

- Où voulez-vous aller ? » s'enquit Remus.

- Il y a un nouveau magasin ! » les informa Sirius. « Ça s'appelle Zonko et il parait qu'ils vendent des farces et attrapes !

- Bonne idée Pat' ! » s'exclama James. « Ça doit impérativement être notre première escale ! Allons-y !

- Minute… » les avertit Lily. « Tous ces objets sont interdits à Poudlard…

- Oh, aller Lily… soit pas rabat-joie, » la taquina Peter.

- C'est vrai ça, Lily-jolie, détends-toi un peu et profite de cette liberté !

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller le voir ce magasin, » dit Leyla.

- Quoi ?

- Ça c'est bien parlé Grif' ! » s'exclama Sirius. « La bonne attitude d'un Maraudeur !

- Euh… merci…

- Mouai, ça pourrait être pas mal d'aller voir ça.

- Tu t'y mets aussi Katy ? » s'écria Lily.

- Déstresse Lil', c'est pas la mort, je vais juste regarder. Et personne ne s'en soucie à l'école de cette interdiction à la noix. Je suis persuadée que tout Poudlard va y aller.

- Au fait Patmol, » fit Peter. « Tu n'étais pas sensé avoir un rencard aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…

- Je vois, t'as oublié, » soupira James.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! On est plus ensemble alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être avec elle alors qu'on s'amuse ici tous ensemble !

- Siiiiriuuuus !

- Oh non…

- Ben voila ta dulcinée Black.

- La ferme Cassie, je t'ai pas sonnée…

- Oh Siriiiuuus, » piailla Jesse en s'accrochant au bras du garçon. « On devait aller ensemble au village, je t'ai attendu devant le portail mais je ne te voyais pas venir…

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Alors on y va ? Ça fait teeellement longtemps qu'on n'a plus été seuls tout les deux, » minauda-t-elle en l'entrainant vers Pré-au-Lard non sans avoir fusiller Leyla du regard.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demanda cette dernière, intriguée.

- Une ancienne conquête à Sirius, » lui répondit Remus.

- Qui n'a pas compris qu'elle avait été jetée à la fin de l'année dernière, » compléta Peter.

- Ah… pas de bol…

- Plutôt bien fait oui ! » dit Katy qui s'échauffait. « Ça lui apprendra à ce coureur !

- T'es bien dure, » remarqua le noiraud à lunettes. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas le supporter ?

- Non !

- Pourtant il s'est bien calmé cette année, » remarqua Remus. « Pas une seule copine depuis la rentrée…

- Oui, » continua Peter. « C'est étonnant…

- Peut-être que c'est l'influence de Grif' ? » supposa James narquoisement.

- Comment ça ?

- Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais, » lui répondit Peter.

- Je ne vois pas le rapp… Hein ? Vous voulez dire qu'il serait…

- Je sais pas… » fit le plus petit. « Car Sirius est un coureur, on ne sait pas comment il est quand il est vraiment amoureux…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, » fit James en se reprenant, il ne voulait pas que des faux ragots commencent à circuler sur son meilleur ami. « Il me dit tout et ce n'est pas toi qui l'intéresse, Leyla. Il te voit plutôt comme une petite sœur.

- Qui alors ? » s'exclamèrent tous les adolescents qui avaient devinés le sous-entendu.

- Euh… pour ça il vaudrait mieux que ce soit lui qui vous le dise… Mais je peux vous dire que cette fois, c'est du sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille de la manière dont il la décrit… c'est un peu exagéré, mais c'est touchant.

- En gros il est comme toi avec Lily mais il ne le dit pas, » dit Katy.

- Euh… on peut voir les choses comme ça… » confirma-t-il en souriant et en rougissant légèrement.

- Assez de bêtises ! » fit Lily d'un ton brusque et le regard de James se voila. « Vous ne vouliez pas aller dans une certaine boutique ?

- Oui allons-y ! » s'écria Leyla et ses amis rigolèrent, rassurés de sa remise en forme.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard relaxa les élèves. Ils allèrent chez Zonko et James et Leyla y trouvèrent toutes sortes d'objets leur permettant des méfaits futurs. Les autres ne firent que regarder mais ils expérimentèrent tous certaines choses qui les firent bien rigoler. Comme c'était l'ouverture de la boutique, ils pouvaient tester certains produits sur place. Ainsi Peter se retrouva avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles, les cheveux de Katy devinrent arc-en-ciel lorsqu'elle toucha une pierre apparemment inoffensive. Après avoir mangé un bonbon, Leyla eut un troisième œil qui apparut sur son front ce qui la paniqua à tel point qu'elle en cria dans tout le magasin et Remus vit tous ses vêtements changés en rose fuchsia alors qu'il avait mangé la même friandise que la blonde. Quant à Lily elle boudait les produits de la boutique et James tentait en vain de lui faire essayer un collier d'apparence inoffensive mais que le dernier des idiots, sachant qu'il venait de ce magasin, n'aurait jamais voulu tester.

Ensuite ils firent halte chez Honeydukes pour se refaire une provision de sucreries et pour finir ils allèrent se reposer aux Trois-Balais. Les élèves avaient croisé Sirius quand ils se rendaient au pub, le noiraud avait l'air désespéré alors que Jesse semblait l'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu le tea-room où se rendaient en général tous les couples.

- Je me demande comment il va faire pour se débarrasser d'elle, » demanda Peter en parlant de Jesse et Sirius.

- Je pense qu'il va finir par y aller brusquement, » soupira Remus.

- C'est vrai, normalement il fait ça en douceur mais si elle ne veut rien entendre, » continua James.

- Elle ne fait pas plutôt semblant de ne pas comprendre ? » s'enquit Leyla.

- Sûrement, mais puisqu'elle ne veut rien entendre il va exploser dans pas longtemps… » reprit le noiraud à lunettes.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… » les coupa Katy en fixant sa bièraubeurre. « S'il ne veut pas de complications il n'a qu'à pas se fourrer dans ce genre de situations !

- C'est vrai mais… pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? » demanda Lily.

- Je ne m'énerve pas… » grogna-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis… »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, ils virent Severus qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux. Aussitôt James devint nerveux et fixait avec haine le dos du garçon. Mais il se calma lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily le fusillait du regard.

- Potter tu es incorrigible !

- Mais… Lily-jolie…

- Pas de ça avec moi ! Laisse ce pauvre Severus en paix !

- Pourtant, il t'a traitée de…

- Je sais merci ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

- T'es toujours attachée à lui ?

- C'est mon ami d'enfance Potter ! Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer ! »

La rousse accéléra le pas et se rendit seule au château.

- Un râteau de plus, » dirent Katy et Leyla d'une seule voix.

- La ferme… » grommela le noiraud.

* * *

**A suivre...  
**


End file.
